Violet Tales
by SLTheOneAndAwesome
Summary: A series of events that happen in the life of a young Team Rocket grunt.   Takes place during the RGBY saga
1. Prologue : An Intro to Life

**(A/N) Hello one and all and welcome to my first Pokemon fanfic. Which is weird considering I've been a Pokemon fan since I was a little kid, but I guess ideas just never came to me. *shrug*. I've gotta say, it's been nice writing again lately and I'm glad to have something to post on here again (What with the Ratchet and Clank fics all going and dying…)**

**Well… Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak. Otherwise, everything else came from the insanity that is my head.**

Prologue : An Intro to Life

Well, kid. I guess it's come to this. So how are you supposed to fulfill your little fantasies of becoming Pokemon League Champion or a "Pokemon Master", what is that anyway? Either way, everyone wants to be the greatest at everything that they do. They're so sure they can when they're little. But let's be realistic here, how many times have you gotten your butt whooped and put in your place? Never enough to put those crazy fantasies aside? What a dumb kid you must be.

Me? I learned a very long time ago to put that kinda thinking behind me. And wouldn't you know, I've turned out pretty okay. 'Least in my opinion. What? You think otherwise. Ah, grow up. This is my story here kiddo.

So you want to battle all the Gym Leaders? Beat the Elite Four and become Champion? Maybe even save everyone from Team Rocket. Very cute. But you think you can with that weak Pokemon of yours? Get a grip! You wouldn't even be able to beat a junior's first Rattata with that pathetic scrap of yours.

Angry? What are you gonna do about it? You know I'm right. You better smarten up, and smarten up quick. I've got a Sandslash who loves tearing up annoying little brats so he can sharpen his claws.

Every kid's supposed to have some idea of what they wanna do when they're older at your age, eh? So what do you wanna do? Doctor, Trainer, Breeder, Contests, all of them? To tell you the truth, I never knew what I wanted to do. I was a pretty good battler and I couldn't stand the sore sight of some trainers with their Pokemon. How dang pathetic they were. How they didn't deserve the powerful Pokemon they had. Pokemon that wanted to grow and then there were their trainers who just couldn't help them. So, I guess when I was offered to join Team Rocket I thought of how many Pokemon I could steal so that they could be passed on to real trainers. Trainers who could help them reach their potential, not waste their energy beating back _Caterpie._

You think we're the bad guys, torturing those poor Pokemon by taking them from their trainers? I dunno, all of the Pokemon I've stolen are actually pretty cooperative. In fact most seem much happier than they were with those horrible people who wouldn't let them grow.

You might think what I do is wrong, but at the very same time I can't stand watching what you people do. So who's right? You? Why, because society says that you're right? So what? The majority isn't always right, another lesson you're gonna have to learn when you grow up.

You think I've got a few things left to learn too? Sure, maybe. But that doesn't mean I have to learn them from you, kid. You and those weak little Pokemon of yours can go have fun. Raise them well, or else I might just come back for them.

Hey, what-? Are you following me? What for? I thought I was the big bad guy! You're willing to reconsider? How sweet of you. Now what do I need to tell you to manage to convince you?

Tell you how I came to join Team Rocket? My experiences here? Kid, now _that's_ a long story. Sit down, because I just might have the time to tell it.


	2. Perceptions on People and Pokemon

**(A/N) Eh. I decided to post the first chapter too. Mainly since the prologue is incredibly short and is missing any and all substance. That comes in the later chapters.**

Chapter 1 : Perceptions on People and Pokemon

I have always been considered weird when compared to other kids, back in my hometown. Other kids never wanted to hang out with me when I was little. I always thought it was because I wasn't good enough for them. So I stood up straighter, I started looking people in the eye more, and spoke more roughly, letting them know I wouldn't be pushed over.

This just made them retreat more. I don't know what about me was so bad to them, but I never managed to get them to talk to me. I would constantly wonder, maybe it was because I didn't like wearing pink, like other girls, or maybe because I always beat the other kids at jacks. Maybe it was because I liked talking to the wild Pokemon that could be found near the village. I never found out.

Aw, well. I eventually gave up and figured Pokemon were better friends. They never seemed to run off from me. My Sandslash, then a Sandshrew, was my best buddy at the time. Wild Pokemon would jump us and I would give Sandshrew flawless commands to defeat them. Sandshrew grew stronger, and he seemed to appreciate me for it. He loved fighting and the more he fought the happier he was. It was so easy to notice that he loved it too.

You can tell if a Pokemon likes to fight by how it behaves when it is and isn't. A fighter can't sit still for long. Sandslash over here is as jumpy as can be after a good hour or two without a clean fight. I can't keep him out of a Pokeball for long before he lunges at the first thing that moves.

Does your Pokemon seem to be bouncing on its paws all the time? Yeah? He probably wants a good fight then. A Pokemon who doesn't like fighting will be able to sit still for very long periods. They'll very rarely be aggressive. They might even be fearful of other Pokemon and sometimes even tall grass. Those are the kind of Pokemon that make good pets. Those are the kind of Pokemon that would rather a cozy spot curled up to a fireplace than fighting to the finish with a Gyarados. I can't stand watching poor Pokemon try and against something like that, when not only do they truly not want to, but they wish they could refuse to. You should be able to understand your Pokemon. If you can't, then leave it be. It probably wishes you would.

Anyways, I noted other kids around me getting Pokemon and starting to try training them. I saw the truly awful ones who had very powerful Pokemon and had no control over them. The poor Pokemon didn't want to be limited by such poor abilities. I saw the ones who had potential but had paired themselves with Pokemon who wanted nothing more than to curl up in their lap and be petted. I saw the ones who tied a bow around their poor Nidoran's neck, strangling the poor thing. I hated every single one of them for not understanding Pokemon like I did.

At first I didn't really "steal" any Pokemon. I kinda just swapped them. That Nidoran who always got stuck with a bow on it? Traded him for another Nidoran that was pitifully scared of any other Pokemon his trainer tried to make him fight. The dumb kids didn't even notice. Not even when their Pokemon were suddenly better at being what they had wanted them to be. That Nidoran that was always stuck with the bow? Saw his owner a while back and it's now a powerful Nidoking. The other one is a very happy little lap 'Mon.

I thought of myself as a Pokemon/Trainer matchmaker. I had managed to make all of the Pokemon in my village significantly happier. Again, very few of the trainers noticed the change in their Pokemon.

It all went downhill one night when I was switching a very powerful Pidgey with another I had just caught that was significantly weaker for a boy who couldn't handle the strong Pidgey. His father caught me making the switch and thought I was stealing his son's Pokemon, rather than matching him with another that he was much more compatible with. I became the shame of my village because no one believed me when I tried to defend myself.

I was ridiculed by the entire village after that. I was alone except for Sandshrew and that Pidgey I had caught. Eventually my own parents were too ashamed to talk to me. It was then that I had decided that I didn't need any of them. They couldn't appreciate what I had done for their Pokemon, so why should I even bother any longer? I packed up my very few belongings and made my way out of the village.

I managed to find a trainer for the Pidgey and afterwards it was just me and Sandshrew. We travelled together a long way. I didn't want to be anywhere near those idiots who couldn't see what I had managed to do for them. Oh, and did I mention I was only ten? Ten year olds aren't meant to be off on their own, no matter how much they advertise that they should on TV these days.

On the way I analyzed Pokemon and their Trainers. Especially the ones I fought. I watched their dynamic and decided whether they were a good team or not. There were the ones who were a brilliant combination, teams that were so difficult for Sandshrew and me to beat. Then there were the _awful_ ones. I swear, a bug catcher had me sending out my Sandshrew against a Caterpie that was afraid of its own shadow. And the bug catcher expected it to be so strong! The poor thing shouldn't have been fighting. It should have been examined for neurological or psychological issues!

I think that Caterpie was what made me decided to flat out start stealing Pokemon from their trainers. That Caterpie was definitely the first. The poor thing was terrified out of its wits when I grabbed it that night while its trainer was sleeping.

I soon found out it wasn't its own shadow that Caterpie was afraid of. It was its trainer. The poor thing was horrified at first when I took it in. After much coaxing from me and Sandshrew it slowly began to realize that hurting it wasn't my intention. The poor thing had probably been forced into harsh battles by its stupid trainer that couldn't understand it and couldn't see that it wasn't as powerful as he wanted it to be. That Caterpie, once it finally trusted me, slept curled under my arm every night, sure I was its protector, saving it from whatever horrors its previous owner had inflicted on it.

I slowly began working on training it too. Caterpie was afraid because it hadn't been able to handle the fights that bug catcher had thrown it into. So I worked very slowly with it. First it only fought Metapod and Kakuna, since all they could do was use harden and there was no chance Caterpie could get hurt. Caterpie soon evolved and gained confidence in itself. Its harder exterior was enough of an armor that it felt it could handle physical attacks and began fighting other Caterpie and Weedle. Then Rattata and Nidoran. Then Pidgey and Pikachu. It then evolved again into a Butterfree. It wasn't the strongest Butterfree, but it was strong enough to handle itself, no longer afraid of being brutally beaten in a fight. So I set it free. The poor thing must have hated me, but I wasn't going to keep it, and I hadn't found another Trainer that I would have trusted it with. So I prayed that it would find its own way.

Stealing Pokemon came so easily. Whether I did it or sent Sandshrew to do it, we had succeeded so many times that we had begun to develop a reputation. I had embraced it. I had been kicked out of my home because they believed I was a thief. Turns out I only became one after they had accused me of it.

I was never caught, and I had saved so many Pokemon. They're were the abused ones like Caterpie, the ones that were too powerful for their owners, the ones that simply did not like people and their dumb owners couldn't figure it out when the Pokemon would test their attacks on them. Why was it so hard for these stupid people to see what their Pokemon wanted when it was so obvious to me? I was rarely ever wrong, and yet all of these other people always were!

One night I had made my next target a rich family's pet Growlithe. Not only was it a Pokemon that clearly wanted to fight, rather than be pampered and pet, but I really wanted to add it to my team. Growlithe were powerful and this one was no exception. I was in the mansion when the Pokemon saw me. It didn't growl. It didn't bark. It _launched_ itself at me, excited for a fight. It was going to be an awesome battler once I made it mine. I signaled for Sandshrew to run outside, leading the Growlithe out. Miraculously the mutt only started barking once outside, at which point it couldn't break through the soundproof barriers that the walls were made with. I was about to run after them when I noticed someone watching me from outside the windows of the house.

I was absolutely mortified. I couldn't get caught again. Not after all the Pokemon I had managed to rescue. I would have been arrested for crimes against Pokemon, because apparently stealing other people's Pokémon to make them happy was against some law in this country. Unbelievable.

I ran out the house and instead of watching some person run away to report me, a man dressed in a black uniform was standing outside the mansion waiting for me. "So you're the infamous Pokemon thief. I've gotta say, you're better than more than half of the grunts we send to this town. They usually get caught after a couple weeks. You've been running amok for months!"

I ignored the man and stared into the distance, catching a glimpse of my Sandshrew wrestling with the Growlithe. He needed my commands so we could get that Growlithe to stay quiet, otherwise I _would_ get caught.

"What's your point?" I demanded, wondering if I could end this conversation quickly.

"We could use someone like that, even if you are a little twerp." The man grinned down at me. I could see his teeth, and even in the dark I could see how they all were crooked. It bothered me. Didn't help that he was calling me names too.

"And who's we? Because I don't keep the Pokemon I steal. I find better places for them." I explained. In the distance my Sandshrew was trying to pin down the Growlithe with his short, little claws, but every time he tried the other Pokemon would spit at it with ember. _No Sandshrew!_ I wanted to tell him_, pin him while he's on his stomach! Then he won't be able to attack you!_

"Oh?" the man asked, sounding curious. "Care to explain?"

"None of them understand what their Pokemon need. I've seen a boy who couldn't control his Pidgey but wouldn't release it because he was too stupid to see that it was too strong for him. I've seen a Caterpie become afraid of its own shadow because its trainer forced it to fight foes that were too strong for it. I need to capture that Growlithe because it's restless and too strong to be kept as some pet!"

"And you think you're strong enough to train it?" the man guessed.

"Of course. I don't keep weak Pokemon. I know that it's not fair to them because my expectations of them would be too high." I pointed out. I noticed that Sandshrew had managed to pin the Growlithe down and was staring at me, desperate for me to catch it before it wriggled out of his grasp. "I've gotta go. So, if this isn't too important-?" I dashed away before the strange black clad man could insist that I stay and talk longer.

I noticed that the Growlithe was panting under Sandshrew's grip. It had the fight it had wanted. I nodded for my Pokemon to get up and the Growlithe padded over to me before collapsing at my feet, exhausted from the battle it had to put up with my Sandshrew. Considering how it had never undergone any training, the Growlithe had managed to fight longer with Sandshrew then most Pokemon I discovered under the command of trainers. "Do you wanna come with me?" I asked it, "Do you want to become stronger?"

The Growlithe yipped excitedly at me, its tail wagging. "'Course you do." I interpreted. I held up the Pokeball for it and it yipped again as I gently tossed the ball at it so I could capture and carry it.

"Eh, Sandshrew? Do you like our new team member?" I asked as I showed Sandshrew the Pokeball where my Growlithe would now preside. The canine Pokemon looked up at us through the translucent cover of the Pokeball.

My other Pokemon blinked up at me, unsure how to respond. Poor guy. I grabbed him into my arms and apologized for being distracted while he fought. I had faith in him though and he had managed to beat Growlithe by himself. It was nothing less than I would have expected from my Pokemon.

Sandshrew began growling in my arms and I turned to see that the weird man had followed me. Sandshrew clambered up onto my shoulder so that he could look this stranger in the eye. I felt my nose wrinkle with irritation as I mimicked my Pokemon's actions. "What do you want with me?"

"Fight me." He demanded. I narrowed my eyes at him, disbelief clear in them. I didn't care for a fight right now. Sandshrew had just fought Growlithe, who was nearly ready to faint.

"Why?"

"Just do as your told, brat." He sent out a Raticate and it glared at my Sandshrew, quickly recognizing its opponent. Sandshrew leapt off of my me, and stood before his enemy in a fighting stance. He was also ready to fight.

"You're gonna pay for that one." I insisted. The Raticate launched itself at Sandshrew, ready to hit it with a Quick Attack. Sandshrew was faster and managed to duck out of the way. "Rollout!" I commanded and my Sandshrew curled into a ball and rolled into the Raticate, tossing it aside. As the rat crawled its way to its feet Sandshrew had managed to turn around and was coming to hit it a second time. This time the Raticate was sent flying where it smacked into a nearby rock. Sandshrew was about to hit for a third time, more than enough to knock out the man's Raticate. Except he tossed his Pokeball at it, forfeiting. Sandshrew uncurled and sprang back in front of me.

"You're a very impressive kid. That Sandshrew is stronger than most grunts' Pokemon that I've seen and you're a pretty damn good thief. Whadd'ya say?"

"Say to what?"

"What? You don't recognize the uniform?" the man pointed to a thick Red "R" emblazed on his uniform as if it was supposed to mean something to me. "Team Rocket?" I simply blinked at him. I had no idea who they were. "Come on! Crime syndicate! We're those evil people you always hear about on the news! The ones that steal Pokemon and supposedly sell them for money! C'mon, you must've heard of us once."

"I don't steal Pokemon for money. And I don't want to be associated with anyone who does."

"No, no, no!" the man placed an arm on my shoulder and kneeled down in front of me to look me in the eye. I let my gaze fall on the black gloved hand that was pressed into my shoulder. I did not appreciate that being there. "We may make money from a couple of Pokemon sold here and there, but we're protecting the Pokemon from trainers that don't see that they're meant to be trained. That Pokemon are meant to get stronger. Just like you believe. You took that Growlithe because you knew it was too strong to be with them. We do the same thing. Some dump of an old man has an Abra? We take it because it deserves to grow stronger, see?" a strange smile made its way onto the man's face as he explained what Team Rocket did.

I stared at Growlithe's old owners' house and then down at the floor, wondering what that meant. A Pokemon didn't always want to be strong. It just wanted to be happy. "But when you steal the Pokemon, it's to rescue them, right?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to seem like I was considering his suggestion until I understood what it meant.

The strange smile only grew as he responded, "Of _course_. Imagine those poor Pokemon, growing fat and lazy with those people who couldn't understand them." The man's eyes were exaggerated, and it bothered me how it didn't match his crooked-toothed smile. That paired along with the overly sweet, almost forced tone in his voice both made me a little uneasy even thinking about saying yes. I just couldn't help but see the man's logic. They were taking strong Pokemon from the weak, just like I was. They were helping them.

"I'll join you." I finally answered, my voice a murmur, a hint of the indecision I was still feeling. "Two conditions though." The man gave me a look but nodded for me to voice my demands. "One, you stop with the weird face. It's creepy." The man immediately frowned at me. "Two, I get to do what I want with Pokemon I steal. If I want to release them or train them or give them away I can."

"We'll have to discuss the second one. Otherwise you've got a deal." He removed his hand from my shoulder and held it out for me to shake. I took a second before grabbing his giant hand with my tiny one. As I looked up at him, trying to read his thoughts through his eyes, I caught a flash of light reflecting in them. I turned to see my Sandshrew was glowing. I smiled as I understood what was happening to him. I gasped as replacing my Sandshrew was a bigger, more powerful Sandslash. He wouldn't be able to sit on my shoulder anymore, but I think I could deal with that.

"I'll take this as a sign I made the right choice." I commented as I made my way over to my newly evolved Pokemon, examining every bit of him I could. I knew the right choices for Pokemon. I must have. Why else would my Sandslash be so happy with me, so proud that I had managed to help it evolve.


	3. Attempted Reeducation

Chapter 2 : Attempted Reeducation

What was it like joining Team Rocket? Rough, let's leave it at that. They whip you into shape fast. People were separated and trained for different objectives. Of course there was no argument that I would be working to steal Pokemon for the organization. I had no clue what the other objectives were, and at that point I didn't care.

That man who inducted me into Team Rocket became my mentor and I learned that his name was Amos. Hilariously enough that's a type of rocket missile and I asked him if joined Team Rocket because of his name. He just gave me a dirty look and told me to get back to training.

I had to endure battle training every day with him, then we worked on tactics, ways to use my Pokemon in missions, and what to do if you get caught (usually it was just beat up the person who discovered you with your Pokemon and beat it.). I was starting to wonder why I had agreed to join this organization. I hadn't done anything remotely close to stealing a single Pokemon and I was just getting training in things I already knew, albeit it was good for my new Growlithe who seriously needed to get some fighting in. The darn thing was restless!

It was when I had managed to beat Amos's Cloyster with a well planned attack and dodge strategy with Growlithe that he decided I was ready for a mission. Well good, it was about time!

We were in Vermillion city, home to the Pokemon Fan Club. "These freaks pamper and prune their Pokemon all day. They treat them like show 'mons is what they do. They aren't allowed to break a nail or have a hair out of place, so much as fight." Amos explained as we approached the Fan Club building. Amos broke inside easily and managed to find a register with all of the members' names and addresses. I was surprised, I had never managed to break into more than one home per night, and Amos expected us to break into at least thirty. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Amos. What if the Pokemon like being primped and preened? How do we know? We haven't seen them interact with their owners. And it can't be that _all_ of these Pokemon don't like being treated like this." I pointed out. I would feel guilty if I stole some person's Pokemon when the two were truly happy together. It was a rare sight, but it did exist.

"No Pokemon should like being treated like this." Amos muttered as he ripped the list in half and handed me one of the torn pieces. "You'll be taking care of these. Don't screw up, because I won't help you out if you do."

"I wouldn't need your help if I did. Which I _wouldn't_." I insisted. I grabbed the list from him and stared at the first address. It wasn't too far from here. In fact, it was only a few houses down. I quickly set to work.

Getting into the house was easy. Some dolt had left a window open so I quickly snuck in. The Pokemon I was supposed to be looking for in here was a Charmander. Trying to use my general knowledge, I quickly deduced that a Charmander is usually a Pokemon known for fighting. They may have been mild mannered, but usually, they were battlers. That isn't to say that there weren't the rare few that disliked fights, but it was easy to assume that this one probably loved them as much as the average Charmander. Besides, Vermillion was right next to the ocean. The humid air is horrible for Charmander who prefer warm, dry places.

I quickly found a Pokeball sitting on a cushion on a table. I picked it up and stared at the translucent red top of the Pokeball. Inside the Charmander was sleeping peacefully. I quickly stowed the Pokeball on my belt where I kept Sandshrew and Growlithe's Pokeballs.

I noted how strange it was for a pet Pokemon to be kept in a Pokeball. But the way it was sitting on a fancy cushion on a table, I quickly assumed the Pokemon was on display. Ugh, the way people treated their Pokemon sometimes.

I quickly made it out of the house and made my way through the list, using my powers of deduction to decide whether taking a Pokemon was a good idea or not. I took the Clefairy that was clearly anxiously scratching at windows in an attempt to escape, despite the fact that Clefairy were usually mild mannered. I left the Vulpix that was curled up with its owner, clearly very happy with it. Once I had visited the last house on the list I waited out in the town square, wondering when Amos would arrive.

I counted how many Pokemon I had managed to steal while I was waiting. I had nine, the Charmander and Clefairy, a Mankey, a Meowth, a Machop, a Krabby, an Oddish, a Lickitung, and a Horsea. My list had had seventeen homes, and most of the other Pokemon seemed content with their owners and I didn't have the heart to take them. Hopefully Amos wouldn't be too angry with me, otherwise I'd have early morning battle training which he deemed the suitable for any and all misdemeanors.

When the other Team Rocket member came I noted how his arms were loaded with Pokeballs. He had clearly taken every Pokemon that was on his list, unlike me. Had he been too lazy to evaluate, or had he simply not cared?

"Hey, where are all the Pokemon you got?" he demanded. I showed him the nine Pokeballs and he blinked at me. "That's _all_?" he grabbed my list out of my hands and demanded, "Some kid had a Vulpix! And another had a Cubone! And a Slowpoke! Do you know how much those things _tails_ are worth?"

"I thought we weren't in this for the money?" I demanded as I grabbed my list from him and tore it to shreds. "I wasn't going to steal away happy Pokemon."

"Kid, you need to learn that a Pokemon might think it's happy, but it'll discover that it will be ten times happier if it's training and becoming stronger. Or if it's being used for our benefit."

"No, that just sounds like something that'll make _you_ happier." I commented as I gathered up the Pokemon I had stolen.

Amos turned away from me and noticed the sun slowly beginning to rise in the distance. "Shoot, we don't have time to discuss this now. Hurry up, we're heading back to base."

I clipped my Pokeballs back onto my belt and followed after him, heading through the north gate to Saffron, where my training base was hidden. We quickly made our way to the base, not bothering to talk so we wouldn't be noticed. A pair running around in Team Rocket uniforms weren't very inconspicuous.

Fortunately we managed to make it without being seen and Amos quickly took my Pokeballs before I could protest. He stared at each Pokemon in turn before jotting down something about them. He only acknowledged me when he muttered, "You took an _Oddish_, but not a Cubone?" he shook his head as he moved on to write a bit more before packing the Pokeballs into boxes with the note on top, handing it to another Team Rocket member to deal with.

"The Oddish was trying to get bows out from its leaves while the Cubone was sitting protectively over its owner, clearly caring for her." I explained. I stared defiantly at him and he just glared back down at me. He didn't say anything, clearly too exasperated with me to think of the right words to lecture me. I took advantage of the fact and continued my rant. "You suckered me into coming to this place, lying to me about what you really do here. You're just so selfish that you wanted a little girl to help you with the grunt work so you could get some more cash stealing away Pokemon and making them miserable!"

I received a smack to the face and blinked at Amos, not understanding what had just happened. I simply gave him an angry gaze, demanding an explanation.

"You do as I tell you next time. If you want to stay in Team Rocket, then you need to earn your place here."

"What if I don't? You conned me into coming to this place. All I've gotten out of it is a bed, which I wasn't really asking for before." I felt my upper lip pull back into a snarl as I voiced my feelings.

"Well, you're stuck here now. Besides, you'll miss that bed once it's gone." I stared at the ground angrily knowing that he was right about at least one of those. I was stuck here. The bed being gone, not so much. They weren't very comfortable in the first place. I suppose that Amos took my silence as defiance because he added with a sharp bark, "So, next time I tell you to steal a Pokemon, you do it."

"Even if that makes them unhappy?" I asked weakly, nearly ready to give up and just admit he was right, if only to end this conversation. I felt so exhausted all of a sudden.

"Pokemon aren't the most important thing in the world, kid. No one thinks they are. Why do you think you had to resort to sneaking around and stealing to make them happy? Because no one else _cares_ about them." I blinked hard as I thought about what Amos was saying.

What if he was right? What if the rest of the world wasn't _blind_ as I chose to believe? What if they simply didn't care? What if it didn't matter to them that their Pokemon was happy, as long as they had the Pokemon they wanted? Was that why no one would listen to me when I was excommunicated from my village? Not because they couldn't see the sense in what I was saying, but because it didn't matter to them?

Then didn't that make all people selfish? So what if some trainers actually managed to get Pokemon that behaved the way they wanted. It was all chance. A boy may have gotten a strong Pokemon he wanted for battling resulting in both of them being happy. But what if that boy had caught another that was happy to just settle on his shoulder and watch? He would force it to fight, rather than care for it. So maybe he didn't deserve that battling Pokemon he had in the first place.

Amos clearly saw that I was letting the thoughts bubble around in my mind and gave me that crooked smile of his. "Good. Now go to your quarters and get some sleep. You've got five o'clock battle training tonight. You come late and it's four o'clock _in the morning_ the next day. Got it?" I simply nodded as I heard his boots squeak against the linoleum, alerting me that he was leaving. I had no words left and could only watch his boots walk away. I had a lot of thinking to do that night.

I entered the trainee quarters and sighed, unsure of what to believe. These other trainees in the beds set near mine obviously were part of Team Rocket for their own reasons. Were any of them here for similar reasons as me? Did anyone here believe they were rescuing Pokemon, or had they bought into the Team Rocket motto of stealing, exploiting and using Pokemon for Team Rocket's great name? Sure, maybe the Pokemon I stole were being sold or used for the simple sake of earning Team Rocket money, but it was better than their previous lives wasn't it? Either the Pokemon were sold to new trainers, or they were being trained by other members of Team Rocket. That wasn't such a horrible fate, compared to being tortured by owners who claimed to understand them, was it? Better to be hurt by people intent on hurting you, rather than people who claimed to care about you, right?

I released my Sandslash and Growlithe from their Pokeballs and stared at them, wondering if they were still happy with me, if they still accepted me as their loving master who understood them.

"Is everything I'm doing wrong? Am I wrong?" I asked them. They blinked at each other before staring back at me. Had they even understood the question?

I got my answer when Sandslash curled up in my lap and Growlithe leapt on to my head and licked at my forehead. I beamed at the two of them and lay down in my bed. Perhaps what I was doing wasn't right in anyone else's eyes. But to my two Pokemon, to my closest friends who had stuck by my side through everything, all that I did was just right.

I fell asleep curled up with the two of them, all three of us smiling in our sleep.


	4. Messed Up Mishap

**(A/N: Wow. I have NO excuse for how long it has taken me to post this chapter. I've just been in a very off mood and unable to do anything I've wanted to. Writer's block has been leading me to start new stories and then ditch them, draw new concept work and then scrap it, and barely scathe through school.**

**Now then, I finally got off my butt and edited this and I sadly know it's not worth the wait. I'm sorry, but I'll get started on editing the next chapter and hopefully post it soon.)**

Chapter 3 : Messed Up Mishap

A few months later and I was deemed ready for my first assessment. I was handed a list of thirteen Pokémon I needed to get within ten days. The toughest part was that they were mostly rare Pokémon, some not even found in Kanto, and no one was allowed to help me. If I got into trouble I was on my own. I couldn't have Amos help me cut the list in half. I just had to go with what I had.

First on the list was a Chansey. That would be easy enough, most nurses had them as assistants. Problem was I felt guilty taking it, as Chansey were very comfortable in the emergency room. Not only that, but they were required for Pokémon medical services. A small town Pokémon Centre could be shut down for weeks until a new Chansey was found and trained. And I wasn't going to waste my time searching for one myself.

I eventually decided that if I was going to steal a Chansey, it would have to be from one of the bigger Pokémon Centers that had multiple Chansey to help out. They wouldn't be as badly affected by one gone missing. Besides, the Saffron Pokémon Centre was closest to the base.

Dressed in casual clothing, rather than my uniform, I went to the Pokémon Center and offered my Pokémon to be healed. Asking for a place to stay for the night, I had free range in the Pokémon Center until morning. I walked around and took a close look at each of the Chansey as they worked. They all seemed generally happy with the nurses and willingly, perhaps even gleefully, healing Pokémon. Ripping any of these Pokémon away from here would make me feel guilty.

It wasn't until I made my way to the dorms that I noticed one Chansey wasn't diligently working to help heal any Pokémon. It sat in an empty stretcher, sleeping. Well that was shocking. I had never seen a lazy _Chansey_ before.

One of the nurses seemed to have seen it too and commanded, "Get off of that stretcher! What if a Pokémon comes in who needs it? Do something useful, like checking on the Pokémon in the ICU."

The Chansey simply gave the nurse an irritated look before hopping off of the stretcher and doing as it was told. I watched it as it walked past me, making note that it had a distinctive spot of darker pink fur around its left eye. Looks like I had found myself a Chansey. I was distracted as a beeper went off in my pocket, indicating that my Pokémon were healed. I got them back and planned my course of action.

It was simple really. I pretended to go to sleep in the dorms that the Pokémon Centers offer for travelers and left my Pokémon out of their Pokeballs. Once Growlithe heard the nurse coming out from behind the reception desk he was supposed to attack Sandslash, and the two were supposed to cause a commotion in the dorm, distracting everyone, and hopefully bring the night shift nurses in too.

And boy did the plan go off without a hitch. I snuck out while everyone was distracted by my wrestling Pokémon and managed to find the Chansey working in the ICU. I looked carefully at each and everyone, trying to find the distinctive patch of dark fur under one of their left eyes. I finally found it staring blankly at the ceiling, probably hearing the commotion from upstairs. While it was still distracted I tossed a Pokeball at it and hurried back upstairs. I found a nurse and another trainer holding my Pokémon off of one another. When they saw me return Sandslash broke out of the trainer's grip, slashed at Growlithe's face and stormed out of the Pokémon Center, acting like a wild Pokémon that had picked a fight. My Growlithe ran over to me with a planned out, fake whimper and I held it close. I put on my best cutsie voice as I asked it, "Did that meany Sandslash hurt you? I'm so sorry." And I rubbed my face into his neck, giving it my best childish apology. I heard one girl let out a little awe at our act. Good, that meant they were buying it.

"Would you like me to heal your Growlithe for you? It seems like that Sandslash did a number on him." The nurse offered and I handed Growlithe over. While he was healing I headed outside so I could search for my Sandslash and have him back in his Pokeball. I found him hiding behind a nearby building and picked him up happily, "Amazing job!" I congratulated him as I held him in my arms. "We've only got twelve more left and I know we'll get them!" Sandslash gave me a happy grunt before I put him back in his Pokeball, so I could head back inside. The beeper went off the moment I went through the doors and grabbed my Growlithe back from the nurse.

I went back into the dorm and managed to grab a Scyther and a Ponyta from two of the sleeping trainers before I left. That made only ten more left. I quickly snapped them onto my belt and left the Pokémon Center, giving the excuse that I wouldn't want to stick around if that Sandslash came back. The nurse bought it and I was out and on my way again.

Next on the list was a Slowpoke. I suppose this was Amos trying to make up for the one I hadn't taken in Vermillion. I had heard a rumor that one could find Slowpoke in the pond in the centre of Celadon, so I made my way over there. I watched a man fishing and noted the Pokémon he pulled out from the water and caught in Pokeballs. A couple Magikarp. A Poliwag. A Poliwhirl, even. But he never seemed to get out a Slowpoke.

I was about to give up and try somewhere else when suddenly the man reeled in his line and a large, pink Pokémon was biting down on the lure. A Slowpoke. The man put it in a Pokeball and left it with the rest of his catch. I quickly sent out Growlithe and gave it instructions to take the Pokeball containing the Slowpoke. He snuck over to it, all pad, as he bent his head down and bit down gently on the Pokeball. _That's it_! I encouraged mentally as he began to make his way back to me. It was then that the man turned to me and said, "I think you've got something that doesn't belong to you."

I froze. I had never been caught once in my life of theft. But then I realized he was talking to my Growlithe. He hadn't seen me yet. My Pokémon eyed me, unsure of what to do. Sadly, I gave it a similar look. The man was creeping closer to Growlithe, ready to make a grab for him and take back his newly caught Slowpoke. Growlithe's instincts kicked in and he decided to bolt. _Shoot!_ I had no idea where he was going, and I couldn't take off after him without leading on that he was mine. I stared from the man to the direction where my Growlithe had gone. My Pokémon had never run off, usually because if it was part of the plan for us to separate, I'd identify a location for them to run to. Now my Growlithe was working on nothing but adrenaline.

The man stared at the path my Pokémon had just taken and muttered disappointedly, "Nuts." He simply shrugged as he sat back down and put his line in the water again.

I started walking in the direction Growlithe had gone, running once I was out of the man's sight. What could I do? Growlithe would be the better one to try and track me, rather than me attempt to find him. Except the poor thing was probably too startled to think of trying. I pulled out my Sandslash's Pokeball and looked through the translucent top. Desperately, I asked him. "What do we do?" This was definitely going to impede on my assessment. I couldn't leave Celadon without Growlithe, or else he really would be gone. Perhaps for good.

I let out a sigh and checked what other Pokémon I needed that inhabited the neighbouring area. I needed a Farfetch'd and they could be found on Cycling Road, which was right nearby. But one needed a bike to get to cycling road, something which I happened not to have. I began strategizing how I'd be able to get onto the road. Normally I'd have used Growlithe as a distraction for the guard, while I ran past and went onto the road. I could attempt the same plan with Sandslash, except I'd have no Pokémon to help me catch Farfetch'd. Maybe I could even catch another Pokémon solely for the distraction. But it just felt so wrong without Growlithe.

I walked by the Game Corner, noting a truck making a shipment of Pokémon for the prizes. I had long learned that this was a Team Rocket hideout and that the Rockets used the stolen Pokémon and items here as prizes so people would gamble away their money. It was one of the things that I was less than thrilled to be involved with as a member of Team Rocket.

"Hey kid! What are you looking at?" one of the men demanded as he dropped a crate to give me a nasty glare. I rummaged through my things and found my cap that I wore with my uniform. It had the Team Rocket logo emblazoned on it. I threw it on my head and gave the member an annoyed look. He quickly picked up his crate and made his way inside, ignoring me.

Still wearing the hat, I made my way inside the casino and sat up on the countertop. None of the Rockets made a comment, clearly knowing that my status as a member gave me the right to be there. So I watched them carrying in crates and asked, "Any of you guys happen to see a Growlithe running around here? Some idiot tried to knife him because he was grabbing their Slowpoke for me." I lied, obviously wanting to defend my Growlithe's pride. They would think he was pathetic if he ran simply because he had been caught stealing. He wouldn't seem so cowardly to run from a nut with a knife.

"Why would you send him after a guy with a knife?" one of the Rockets demanded as he dumped a crate near my feet. He brushed his hands together and sat on it, causing the Pokémon inside to start chirping in distress. I quickly recognized by the noises that the Pokémon inside were Clefairy.

"Firstly, didn't know the guy had a knife until he started trying to stab my Growlithe. Secondly, you're about to break the crate and squish about 3000 coins worth of Clefairy."

"Hm?" the man stood up and realized that the crate had been splintering under his extra weight. "Oh. Didn't notice." He shrugged before answering, "I saw it head into the condo building near the department store. I'd suggest you go pick him up before the nutty old lady who lives there does."

"Thanks." I muttered as I hopped off the table. I noticed another Rocket carrying in a crate and asked, "Oh, and you wouldn't have managed to get an extra Dratini for your quota, did you?" People who worked to collect Pokémon for the Game Corner had a certain quota that they had to meet with each shipment. If they made the quota, they got paid. If they didn't, they didn't. Extras didn't get you extra money, which I heard quite a few Rockets complain about back at base.

"I've got a few, why?" he demanded as he looked over at the crate too.

"Working on my assessment and it's on the list." I explained. "Since you don't get paid for extras anyway, it wouldn't hurt if you just gave it to me to help with my assessment. Once I've handed it in, it'll just get shipped back here anyways."

"Yeah, do you know how much Dratini rake in as a prize? 2800 coins. That's about 56000 yen! And that's money I might not be able to get tomorrow if we run out of Dratini!" the grunt explained.

"The money from the Game Corner goes straight to the Boss anyways. If you work in the casino you, and everyone else here, only get about ten percent of the earnings all together, right? So that means 5600 for the Dratini. Divide that by five, for the two countermen here and the three at the prizes, that's about 1100. You're going to miss 1100 yen?"

"Yes." The grunt stated flatly.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "So I can buy it off of you for 1100 yen?"

The man shrugged. "Sure, if you can get it to me by morning. I've gotta watch the place until opening. After that, I'm crashing."

Realizing I hadn't slept because of the plan to get the Chansey in Saffron, it suddenly hit me how tired I was. "I agree." I murmured, "Okay, so I've gotta go grab my Growlithe and Slowpoke, but then I'll head to the department store and sell some stuff. I should be back in about an hour."

"Whatever. I've gotta be here until morning anyways. Just come before then." The grunt shrugged, obviously not caring whether we made the deal or not. Well, I did care. And fortunately the condominiums were right next to the department store, so I could grab Growlithe back on the way.

I pushed open the door to the condo building and saw a Meowth run at me. It purred at me as it rubbed up against me. I ignored it and continued my way into the building, trying to find my Growlithe. I hoped he was still here.

"Oh! Hello dearie!" I looked down to see the old lady that the grunt had warned me about. I also noticed the brim of my cap blocking my vision and realized I had forgotten to take it off. I quickly grabbed it and tucked it into my pack.

"Hey. My Growlithe got frightened and I heard it ran in here. I was wondering if you'd seen him." I looked around the room and didn't notice my Growlithe. I sighed as I realized he had probably gone off again.

"Oh! Good, maybe you can help me get him out from under the table. He's been so frightened." The old lady pointed under the table she was sitting at. "He keeps nipping at my toes if I so much as twitch my foot."

My Growlithe had _never_ been afraid of people. Don't tell me that one fright had him startled for good? I ducked down and there he was, huddled under the table and shivering fearfully. "Hey," I called to him and he looked up, clearly recognizing my voice. He let out a happy bark and leapt at me, very glad I found him.

"I'm so sorry I let that man give you a fright." I murmured to it gently, ashamed that I let him get so afraid. My Pokémon weren't supposed to be afraid. They were supposed to be strong and handle anything. Had I made a mistake the day I chose to take in Growlithe?

"Oh, you mean those nasty Team Rocket men, don't you? They walk around here as if they own the place. Ugh, they are such hooligans!"

Growlithe and I shared a look before I spoke, "Right, Team Rocket. Never want to see them again." Growlithe claimed his spot a top my head and I nodded to the woman. "Thanks for finding him for me."

"Well, he came to me. He wouldn't exactly let me kick him out." She chuckled. She looked under the table and exclaimed, "Oops, look like he dropped something." I quickly gave my Growlithe a nasty look, thinking she meant something I'd have to clean up, but I looked down to see that it was the Pokeball with the Slowpoke we had been trying to steal.

"Oops, that's mine." I picked up the Pokeball and clipped it into my belt. "I'll be leaving you now. Have a good night ma'am." I quickly headed out from the condo building before she could find something to distract me with. I also had to go and sell some Pokeballs so I could have the money for the Team Rocket grunt at the casino.

I dashed into the mart, Growlithe clinging tightly to my head as I climbed up the stairs into the first shop I could find. I tossed the clerk eleven Pokeballs and he handed me my money. "Strange." The clerk muttered. I felt at my head, wondering if I had forgotten to take my cap off, only to feel Growlithe sitting on my head. "I've never seen a kid selling Pokeballs back to us." He muttered as he stored the balls away.

"Well, I need the money for something rather important." I explained.

"I'm sure, now you should get to bed. Whatever you need can be bought in the morning." The salesman yawned, indicating that he, too, was exhausted.

"Sure, sure!" I exclaimed as I made my way out of the department store and into the Game Corner. Growlithe wouldn't get off of my head, so I simply threw my hat on top of his, just in case the guy refused to recognize me. I saw that he was true to his word and was waiting in the exact spot I had left him.

"So, you wanna give me that Dratini?" I asked as I waved the money in his face.

"Don't get cheeky, I can just as easily say no right now. You're not even supposed to be able to get help from anyone." He muttered as he made his way over to a crate he had left in the corner near the stairwell that led into the base of operations that the casino was meant to hide.

"So just don't go telling anyone." I insisted as he opened the crate and offered me one of the Dratini. I tossed a Pokeball at it before he could change his mind about the deal.

"To be honest with you kid, I think we've all cheated for at least one of the Pokémon on our list. I know that I snagged an Abra from here, since my brother was running this place at the time."

"Hey, do you know where I can crash for the night? I don't want to stay in the Pokémon Center, because I stole a good lot from the one in Saffron. Wouldn't want them to know I was hanging out in the next town over."

"I've got connections with the guy at the hotel. Just mention that Javelin sent you. And make sure not to cause any trouble there." With that the man locked up the crate and pushed it toward the stairs. "Oh, and put on the hat if he asks which Javelin." The grunt picked up the crate and made his way down the stairs.

"Nice guy, ain't he?" I asked Growlithe as we made our way out of the Game Corner. I grabbed my hat off of Growlithe's head so that I could put it on when we got to the hotel. Day one was over and I had already knocked five Pokémon off of my list and knew how I'd get number six. This assessment didn't seem like it'd be too difficult after all.


	5. Values Aside

**(A/N: Heh, really late again aren't I? Sorry, school work and a massive case of creativity block has prevented me from working on this. Thankfully I seem to have found my muse as I must announce that the first arc of Violet Tales is through the writing stage! Hurray! This means I'll probably (hopefully ^^;) update faster. I really hope people haven't been too discouraged by the sparse updates and stopped reading. I'm tryin' over here, I promise!)**

Chapter 4 .:. Values Aside

As you can imagine, the rest of the assessment was simple enough. I had managed to catch the Farfetch'd and six more Pokémon on the list by the fourth day. Finding my last Pokémon, an Eevee, was becoming a pain. Eevee were hard enough to find, and then you had the trainers who raced off to evolve them. I knew how hard they were to find, because I was desperate for one ever since I first read about one when I still lived back in my village. I had never seen them, not even since I had joined Team Rocket, and had encountered multitudes of trainers. I think I'd been all over Kanto at that point and I had never once seen an Eevee.

I had no idea what to do. I had been travelling from place to place, challenging every trainer I saw, in case they had an Eevee. None of them ever did. I found one with a Flareon and asked him where he got it, hoping he would tell me of some Eevee reserve I didn't know of. But no, the Flareon was a present from his brother, who had evolved it long before he was born.

I was getting frustrated. What could I do? I had one day left and there hadn't been a single sign of an Eevee. I was getting desperate. If I didn't pass this assessment, that meant another three months of taking Amos's missions, rather than concocting my own. And I was getting sick of him yelling at me for my refusal to steal happy Pokémon. I couldn't take anymore clouts to the face for every fight I got into with Amos.

I made my way to Cerulean Coast, beating back every trainer I found. None of them had the Eevee I so desperately needed. One had a Slowpoke, which was an interesting find, but I already stole the one I needed. I could feel my Growlithe burrowing his face into my hair when that trainer had sent it out, clearly still feeling ashamed from his scare at the beginning of the assessment.

"What are we going to do?" I asked my Pokémon as we settled in front of a cottage facing the lake. Growlithe let out a bark and leapt off of my head so he could go sniff at the lakefront. He began lapping at the water and I let out Sandslash and the Pokémon I had stolen to join him. I kept a close eye on the other twelve Pokémon, knowing that they could easily decide to run. Once Growlithe was finished lapping at the water, I gave commands for him and Sandslash to watch the exits.

Soon a young man, dressed casually in a polo shirt and jeans, walked out of the cottage and I saw that his gaze was on the ground behind him. I realized that a Pokémon was following him. And low and behold, what was the Pokémon behind him? An Eevee. You have _got_ to be kidding!

"Wow, a lot of Pokémon!" the man commented and he turned to me, "Are they all yours?"

I knew it was weird that I was carrying more than double the normal amount of Pokémon a trainer was supposed to have. It was suspicious that I was carrying more than six Pokémon, yet at the same time I was letting them run around, so it didn't look like I was the cruel Team Rocket thief I was supposed to be. I got to my feet and lied, "They're my family's Pokémon. I'm just taking them for a walk." I tipped my head and gave the man a childish smile.

"Very nice." The man nodded at me and started walking on the bridge over the lake, heading toward the city. I quickly threw my stolen Pokémon back in their Pokeballs and followed after the man, leaving Sandslash and Growlithe to follow after me.

How was I going to get that Eevee? It _clung_ to its owner. How could I steal a Pokémon that was so at peace with its trainer? The little Pokémon tripped and the man bent down and held the Eevee until it mewed happily. Then it leapt from his arms so it could sit on his shoulder. I couldn't stop the warm smile that spread across my face as I watched the Pokémon nuzzling against its owner's cheek. It was so _happy_. I couldn't steal it. How could I? Even though I was desperate for an Eevee, and knew that the chances of finding another one were slim, I couldn't bear the thought of stealing the thing.

I knew that finding another Eevee by midnight tonight was even rarer. If I didn't steal this Eevee today, I'd be stealing other happy Pokémon for another three months. Or getting smacked for refusing to. I rubbed my cheek as I thought of how many times Amos had hit me. And how he might advance to more painful methods of punishment if I was stuck with him for much longer. My cheek even began to sting as I thought of what Amos would be yelling at me if he was here now, telling me to get over myself and steal the darn thing.

I felt my hand clench into a fist against my cheek, turning white as my fingers pressed harder against my palm. I was going to hate myself for this. "Sandslash, go after him. Growlithe, grab the Eevee at the first opening you get." I commanded. I watched my Pokémon race to do as they were told. I quickly grabbed my Team Rocket cap and tossed it onto my head. If I had to present myself, I was going to present myself as the Team Rocket thief I was. It would be easier to hate myself that way. I pulled the brim down tightly against my forehead, shading my eyes from having to watch my Pokémon execute the commands I gave them. I ran after them, keeping myself hidden from the man's eyesight. I wasn't going to be seen unless it was necessary.

Sandslash dove after the man and slashed at his feet. "Gah!" I heard the man scream in surprise as my Pokémon continued attacking it. "What are you doing!" he wailed in surprise as he tried to kick Sandslash away. It was strange for wild Pokémon to attack people, especially if they hadn't done anything to disturb the wild Pokémon. This man obviously thought Sandslash was crazy. Sandslash began rolling into the man's legs, forcing him to trip. Growlithe leapt into the air and grabbed the Eevee as it flew off of the man's shoulder.

The Eevee mewed at my Growlithe from where it was dangling in his jaws. It had an extremely shocked look on its face, especially once my Pokémon bolted away. _I forgot to tell him where to go!_ I realized in horror as Growlithe ran. I didn't even care that the man was going after Growlithe, I pulled out of my hiding place and ran after my Pokémon. Sandslash followed and leapt at the Eevee's trainer, trying to slow it down. I honestly didn't care, I was too concerned with losing Growlithe again.

The man looked up from where my Sandslash had him pinned to the ground, saw me, and put two and two together. "These are your Pokémon!" he exclaimed in realization.

I turned around, let him see the Team Rocket logo that was labeled on my hat and watched him as understanding began to sink in. "Sorry, but I need that Eevee!" I winked at him before focusing on my Sandslash. "The tunnel!" I instructed, hoping it understood that I meant the underground tunnel that led to Vermillion that was south from here. We would meet up there before entering through the gate to Saffron. If the man understood, he'd think we were heading for Vermillion and have authorities meet us there.

I turned quickly and focused on the fluff of Growlithe's tail that I could see running far ahead of me. I would not lose him again. I would not have him fail me twice. He continued running, much faster than me, and his tail became nothing more than a blur in the distance. _No! No! Slow down!_ I insisted in my thoughts as I chased after my Pokémon.

But, Growlithe managed to surprise me. Once the cottage was in sight, Growlithe stopped and sat at the bridge, waiting for me to catch up. I couldn't help but grin at him. It seemed that he had learned better than I had from our last fiasco.

But that smile faded once I saw the Eevee, dangling from his jaws. I gulped down the thought of leaving it here for its owner to find. It looked so depressed as it stared at me, I found myself torn open with guilt.

What would happen to this Eevee, along with the other Pokémon I had caught? The other Pokémon I didn't care much for, I hadn't stripped them from ideal lives. But this Eevee? It was so happy with its owner. And I was denying it that happiness for my own selfish gain. The one thing I promised I wouldn't do when I started this whole business of stealing Pokémon.

I had put myself above the Pokémon I was taking, the one thing I had despised the other Pokémon's' trainers for.

Thinking of the beating Amos would give me if I failed my assessment, I grabbed the Eevee from Growlithe, cradling it gently in my arms to try and pass on the message that I didn't want to hurt it. Growlithe hopped onto my head, grabbing my hat and tossing it to me so I could pocket it in my bag. I took off, knowing I'd have to take the long way to the Nugget Bridge so I could avoid the man. At the bridge I talked to the first trainer I saw, who I had discovered was a Rocket recruiter in disguise when he offered me a position once I had beaten the other trainers. I ran over to him and gave him a description of the man. I told him I needed him to delay the man as much as possible. But to be sure to let my Sandslash through if it followed after.

He told me that if I got myself caught it wasn't his problem but gave me a smile before adding, "So you'd better hurry up so he doesn't see you talking to me."

"I owe you." I thanked him and dashed down to Cerulean. The Eevee started to squirm in my arms, obviously recognizing people and I was forced to put it in a Pokeball so it wouldn't run from me. It sadly had also caused me a scene, which meant that if I ran away I looked guilty of something, rather than just having an uncooperative Pokémon. I made my way down to the south of the city, hopping over the fence that separated it from the route that was south of it.

I dashed down the path and sat at the entrance to the underground tunnel, waiting for Sandslash. While I waited I pulled out the Pokeball with the Eevee and let it out.

The little Pokémon blinked as it looked up at me with my Growlithe sitting on my head, wondering what it should do about me. It obviously wanted to escape from me, but with Growlithe already out and watching it, it wouldn't be able to run far before my Pokémon caught up with it.

I tentatively reached out to it, watching it back away from me. I inched forward and it would back away just as far. It only moved in my direction when Sandslash came running toward us, and the Eevee proved to be much more afraid of my Sandslash than of me. It leapt into my arms and I gently stroked it, hoping to calm it down. Rising to my feet, I nodded toward the Saffron gate, which Sandslash ran over to. As I made my way after my Pokémon, Eevee stared in the direction of the cottage, obviously missing its owner.

I couldn't say anything to it. I couldn't give it any words of reassurance, since I had no idea what Team Rocket intended to do to the Pokémon I had caught for my assessment. I'd have to beg whoever had arranged my list to let me keep that Eevee. That only made me hope that I didn't get hit for it…

I shook the thought from my head and headed toward the base. There was no point thinking about it. I needed to get back for evaluation. I put my Pokémon back in their Pokeballs and headed into the base. The building felt nice and familiar, after spending my assessment away from it.

I looked around and found Amos near the inventory check, delivering an armful of Pokeballs. Of course.

"Hey. Guess who finished her assessment?" I chimed as I stood in front of him.

"Where's your uniform? You look ridiculous." I blinked down at the tank top and sweatpants I was wearing, wonder what part of the ensemble he found fit the description of "ridiculous". "Besides, you're lucky no one beat you thinking you were some dumb brat sneaking in here." He muttered as he dropped the Pokeballs on a counter and started jotting down on a sheet of paper.

With a roll of my eyes I grabbed my hat and threw it on my head. It wasn't like I was going to change right in front of him. "People know me here anyways." I commented. Amos seemed to busy with his inventory to have heard. So I simply commented louder, "You know, it's a lot easier to trick people by _not_ looking like you're part of a crime syndicate."

"Unless you don't care about fooling people and simply use your position to intimidate them instead." He retaliated.

"Except I don't know too many people intimated by eleven year old girls." I pulled off my belt and dangled the Pokeballs that were connected to it in his face, trying to remind him what I was here for.

"Let me finish my inventory and then I'll deal with you and your assessment." Amos muttered as he turned to his pile of Pokeballs.

"So you've been busy without me to hold you back." I noted as he put the paper down and tossed all of the Pokeballs into a crate and laid the paper on top. The list always numbered each Pokémon and I could see that from this collection alone he had fifty. He really could catch a lot without me to weigh him down. Of course, I was always cutting out the Pokémon I didn't have the heart to steal. The Pokémon like Eevee.

I stared at the Pokeball Eevee was confined in as I put my belt back on around my waist. I placed a hand over the translucent red cap of the ball, not wanting Eevee to see the man who I would be handing it over to.

"Alright." Amos fished a note out of the knee length boot of his uniform and stated, "I've got the list here. You miss a single Pokémon on this list, and you've got another three months stuck with me beating you back into shape."

_Sadly, literally_. I dug into my bag and pulled out the list he'd given me. "Alright, here's the list _I_ got." Before he even noticed what I was trying to do, I snagged the list that he had and held it up to mine for comparison. It wouldn't seem too underhanded to me for Amos to rewrite the list specifically so I'd fail. He sure did enjoy abusing me.

"Huh. I love how your list is completely different from the one you gave me." I noted as I saw that on the top of his list, where it should have said Chansey, there was Rhydon, written in his tiny handwriting.

"Congratulations. You passed the first test." Amos grabbed his list back and tore it up. "Keep your guard up against _everyone_. Even people you're supposed to trust. You never know who's gonna turn you in." He gave me his crooked smile as he stated, "Although I don't think you ever trusted me."

"I must have at some point or else I wouldn't be here." I pointed out as I handed him my list. I unclipped the Chansey from my belt, knowing it was the first Pokémon he'd read off of the list.

"Chansey." I handed the Pokeball over to him. "Farfetch'd. Slowpoke. Scyther. Spinarak. Marill. Exeggcute. Tangela. Ponyta. Staryu. Dratini. Bulbasaur." I pulled Eevee off of my belt before Amos even called its name. I stared at the Pokémon through the translucent top of the Pokeball and gave it a sympathetic look. I couldn't tell it how sorry I was for having to take it away from its beloved trainer and give it to Team Rocket.

"Eevee." Amos put the list down as he waited for me to hand over the last Pokémon. If I refused to give up the Eevee, then I failed the assessment. Then I was stuck with Amos for three more months. Then I would have to go through another assessment, which, knowing Amos, would have an Eevee on it, just to taunt me. I stuck my hand out with a tight grip on the Pokeball, just wanting Amos to take it before I could change my mind.

He had to fight my grip, but he took the ball and tossed it into the pile with the rest. I felt the guilt swelling in me the moment he took the Pokeball from me. He gave me a look, knowing that my guilt was strange, as I've never managed to show sympathy for any of the Pokémon I'd caught for him since the first time he'd hit me after the mission in Vermillion.

"That's your first task passed. Second, pick a Pokémon, any Pokémon." He held his arm out toward the pile of Pokeballs I had just handed him.

Before I could think of what I was selecting the Pokémon for, I called out, "Eevee! Give me the Eevee!" Amos held up Eevee's Pokeball. I eagerly grabbed for it, but he pushed me away with his other hand, holding the Pokémon out of my grasp.

"For your next mission, you're going to evolve this Eevee." He stated, still holding the Eevee above my head.

That was easy. Eevee evolved when they were exposed either to a Water, Thunder, or Fire stone. I could steal one easily.

"I'm not done yet." Amos could obviously tell that I was already formulating how to steal a stone. Did that mean that I had to evolve Eevee another way? But there was no other way to evolve an Eevee! "You will not use an environmental stone to evolve this Eevee. You cannot come back here with a Flareon, Jolteon or Vaporeon. If you do, you fail the assessment."

"What? How?" I demanded.

"Go on. You've got a month. If you come back here and that's still an Eevee, then you're stuck with me for three more months." Amos's crooked teeth were completely visible as his smile turned into a sadistic, toothy grin. He knew I was stuck with him.

"Just a question. This is possible, right? You didn't give me some impossible mission, specifically so I'd fail, right?"

"Sadly, I'm not allowed to do that. Besides, the missions are different depending on which Pokémon you pick." Amos shrugged as he tossed me the Eevee and turned to leave, obviously sick of my presence.

I looked down at the Eevee in the Pokeball. It was shivering, pressing itself against the opposite side of the Pokeball, as it stared up at me in fear. I could only give it a sad smile, "I guess you're stuck with me for a month." The Eevee's ears collapsed against its head and it gave me a wide-eyed, fearful look.

**(A/N: New team member! Hurray! Sorry, I just love this little Eevee and she's personally a lot of fun to write. Besides she's a friggin' Eevee! They're just so cute and fluffable!)**


	6. Eevee's Got Bite

**(A/N: Know what? I'm just going to stop promising to update things better. Because I just don't. Sorry for the sporadic updates, again.)**

Chapter 5 .:. Eevee's got Bite

As you can imagine, that Eevee was not easy to train. It would not cooperate with me one bit, so having it fight against wild Pokémon was not an option. I'm sure it was more willing to be killed at the hands of a wild Pokémon, then being stuck with me.

Too bad for it, I would not let it be killed. I had broken too many of my own rules in getting this Eevee, I was _not_ going back on my choice. I would never forgive myself for traumatizing that Eevee if the both of us didn't get anything out of the situation I had thrown us into.

We were in the training room in the base, I had my Growlithe fighting the Eevee. I figured it would have a grudge against the Pokémon that had kidnapped it and would want to fight against it. Instead it simply sat on its side of the arena, letting Growlithe wail on it.

It was not going to evolve by getting beaten up. I signaled for Growlithe to stop and bent over to pick Eevee up off of the arena floor. The Pokémon looked at me with such sad eyes, I simply held it up to my chest, holding it close in an attempt to comfort it. It curled up into me, hiding its face against my clothes.

Growlithe blinked up at me, probably debating jumping onto my head and stealing my hat like he usually did. I shook my head at him, forbidding him from trying. He sulked for a bit and walked by my side as I exited the room. I made my way over to the healing machine outside the arena and stuck Eevee into it.

With a sigh I took my hat off of my head and let Growlithe hop onto my head, placing my hat on his head. At least I could keep one of my Pokémon happy.

Another Team Rocket member walked past me and I turned to see it was the guy who sold me the Dratini at the Game Corner. I smiled at him and called, "Hey, Javelin!"

The other Team Rocket member turned with a start. People usually didn't know your name unless you worked with them, so he must have been shocked to hear someone calling it out loud. But once he caught a look at me, and the way Growlithe was sitting on my head with my hat on his, he laughed, "Oh, hey! The girl with the runaway Growlithe. I remember you. How'd the first part of your assessment go?"

"Passed. Biggest problem now, is I have an Eevee to evolve." I pulled Eevee out of the healing machine and showed it to Javelin.

"I have a Thunder stone that I'll sell you if you want." Javelin offered. "Stole it off of some kid and I don't have a Pikachu or an Eevee, so I don't need it."

"Problem, I can't evolve it with a stone." I explained as I tightened my grip on Eevee as it began to squirm in my arms.

"So you want an Umbreon." Javelin suggested.

"I want a what?"

"An Umbreon." I blinked in surprise. I had never heard of it. Was this the Eeveelution that Amos wanted from me?

"Yeah. It's only recently been found out about. Some professor in the Johto region discovered it. It didn't evolve with an elemental stone, so maybe it evolves at a certain level?" he suggested. "I found it in some article that my superior was looking at. I can probably grab it for you."

"Huh. So there really are more than three Eeveelutions?" I stared down at the Eevee in my arms. If there was some fourth Eeveelution that had only been discovered in Johto, then Team Rocket probably wanted to learn how to evolve it so that they could sell the new Eeveelution. They could make immense amounts of money until the process was made public. How many Eevee would they steal and force to evolve if I succeeded?

Javelin patted the Eevee's head, causing the Pokémon to curl up into itself. He shrugged and asked, "How much is passing your assessment worth to you?"

"I don't know, a hundred yen?" I answered. Was money all that Javelin could ever think about?

"Come on, you can't even buy a Pokeball with that money! You're willing to train for an extra three months and completely restart your assessment?"

"I honestly don't care at this point. Besides, you won't gain or lose pay from asking your superior for an article, so you could just be nice and do it as a favor." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but now I have to go hunt down my boss and ask him for it."

"Please?" I pulled Eevee up under its forelegs and covered my face with its. "Pretty please?" I tried with Eevee's, much cuter, face.

"I don't think your Eevee's too happy to be used as a mask." I turned Eevee around and saw that it looked depressingly sad. I cradled it back in my arms as Javelin continued, "And you act way too much like a little kid for someone working with Team Rocket." I could only roll my eyes. Amos never let me act like a kid, so I took every opportunity I could to let myself go. It wasn't my fault it wasn't considered acceptable behavior of a Team Rocket grunt.

I pouted as I asked, "Well?"

"One hundred yen. Deal." Javelin gave me a thumbs up before walking back from where he came. I was hoping that he was going to get the article, rather than someone to beat the crap out of my Pokémon for the crappy deal. I then shook my head. I had to stop thinking that everyone in a Team Rocket uniform was trying to beat me up.

I sat down on the ground while I waited, placing Eevee carefully in my lap. It simply laid its head against my thigh, staring blankly at the wall. I gently stroked its fur, not bothering to knock it back into reality. I figured it had put itself in a dissociative state to try and escape the horrible reality I had put it in. Growlithe on the other hand was annoyed that I had taken my attentions off of him and that instead they were so focused on Eevee.

Growlithe leapt off of my head and stood in front of Eevee in an offensive stance. Eevee was so lost in its own world that it hadn't noticed Growlithe. Growlithe let out a playful growl and jerked his head so my hat went flying off.

"Hey, go get me that." I demanded as I noticed my hat sitting in the middle of the walkway. I would not tolerate my hat getting stepped on by people walking past. My Growlithe was too focused on trying to get a reaction out of Eevee to bother. I flicked at Growlithe's ear and got his attention. "Hat. Now."

"I got it." I saw Javelin holding a file and bending down to grab my hat. Growlithe barked at him and grabbed my hat from him before climbing onto my shoulders and putting the hat back in place.

I got up to my feet and carefully shuffled Eevee onto my arm. I made a grab for the file, but Javelin held it above my head. I tipped my head in confusion, wondering why Javelin wouldn't give me the file.

"We agreed on a hundred yen, remember?" he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes and reached into my belt pouch, getting out a hundred yen for him. "Happy?"

"Very." He handed me the file and made his way into the arena.

"Hey, I was training in there!" I stated as I tried to balance Eevee and the file in one arm so I could zip up my belt pouch. Growlithe barked in agreement.

"Well, then I suppose you can train with me. It would be good for your Eevee." Javelin offered.

"This little guy?" I lifted the arm that Eevee was being held in and stated, "It won't fight."

"Maybe against _your_ Pokémon." Javelin taunted.

"You're saying that my Pokémon are so weak that Eevee won't even bother with them?"

"Of course."

I looked at the Eevee in my arms. Maybe it really did need to fight someone else's Pokémon. Maybe it was afraid of mine because they were the Pokémon that had worked to kidnap it. An entirely unrecognizable team might remind it of fighting alongside its previous owner. "You're on."

I set Eevee on the ground of the arena and saw Javelin sent out a Koffing. I wrinkled my nose and noticed Eevee did it too. Koffing let out a disgusting smell which I found bothersome. Its smog must have irritated Eevee's sensitive nose too. Eevee stood up, the most movement from it I had seen since I'd caught it, and stood in a defensive stance.

Javelin started the match and commanded his Koffing to use Sludge. Eevee dodged and I commanded it to use Quick Attack. It dashed forward and slammed into the other Pokémon, knocking it into the wall of the arena.

I was surprised by how strong Eevee's attack had been. Because of how I had seen its original trainer treating it and how it refused to fight my Pokémon, I had thought it was weak. But judging by how it had knocked Javelin's Koffing about, it would seem I was wrong.

"Smokescreen!" the Koffing started spewing out clouds of black smoke. Eevee used Quick Attack again, but missed Koffing through the fog. Javelin's Pokémon tried to use Assurance, but Eevee kicked up dirt at it, using Sand Attack, and Koffing missed.

"Eevee, Bite!" Eevee shot itself through the cloud of smog and latched its teeth into Koffing, biting down hard on it.

"Self Destruct!" I watched in horror as Koffing exploded, sending Eevee flying. I ran onto the field and caught Eevee before it hit the ground. Javelin grabbed his Pokeball and forced his unconscious Koffing back into it.

"How do you call that training?" I asked. His Koffing wouldn't get any experience thanks to fainting after using Self Destruct. It was just a waste of his time. And it did nothing but abuse my Eevee.

"I thought you would be thanking me!" without explaining what he meant, he left the room. With a frustrated growl, I took my focus off of him and looked down at the Eevee in my arms. It stared up at me and let out a weak mew.

"I guess I should toss you in the healing machine." I sighed as I added, "Again." Growlithe barked in agreement as we made our way out of the arena. "I think we're done for today. Eevee's spent enough time in the healing machine."

I pulled out the file that Javelin got for me and read it quickly. From what I could grasp, Eevee could evolve into the dark type Umbreon. The professor who had discovered it stated that it was very low level when it evolved, leading him to believe that level wasn't associated with the evolution. It had belonged to a family that had treated it as a pet, pampering it and treating it rather than training it, so its evolution came as a surprise to them. Apparently the professor was going to conduct a study with two Eevees. He was going to work on leveling up the one and pamper and treat the other, to see if they would evolve into Umbreon under these conditions.

I looked at Eevee, from where it was laying in the healing machine. "So I've got to spoil you rotten to get you to evolve? How did your physiology decide on that?" Spoiling Pokémon was not something I enjoyed doing, preferring training them so they could get stronger for themselves.

Growlithe let out a bark as the machine dinged, indicating that Eevee was fully healed. I held the freshly healed Pokémon up and asked, "So, you ready to actually train with me?"

Instead of simply looking at me weakly as it usually did, Eevee gave me a harsh glare and yipped angrily. It scrunched up its nose before it stopped yipping and dug its tiny fangs into my arm

"Ow! Looks like someone got some fight back in them." I let out a smile, despite the pain ebbing up my arm. Maybe this Eevee still hated me. Maybe it wanted to tear me apart, limb from limb. But it wasn't sitting around, letting my Pokémon beat on it anymore. It wasn't trying to escape reality anymore.

That meant we were getting somewhere.


	7. Mount Moon Mishap

**(A/N: Okay, I just have to say, I had this chapter ready two weeks ago, except was down. Not my fault! So, I'm just going to post chapter seven too. Yay!)**

Chapter 6 .:. Mt. Moon Mishap

I was in Pewter City, deciding to challenge the Gym Leader in an attempt to level up my Eevee, who I discovered would only listen to my commands if I sent it into battle against another trainer. I had no idea why, but if I tried to have it train with Growlithe or have it fight off wild Pokémon, it would simply ignore me.

So, we were fighting against the first and only Gym Trainer, a boy who had a Diglett and a Sandshrew. Eevee managed to wipe the floor with both of them, and I noted that the boy definitely had Pokémon that were too strong for him, causing them to execute poorly under his command. But, he was apprenticed under the Gym Leader, which a trainer usually did to get stronger. He was smart enough to know that he was the problem and not the Pokémon.

_Your Pokémon get to avoid my capture today_. Since I was still busy with my assessment, I hadn't had any missions given to me, which meant I had spent my spare time returning to my thieving ways from before I had met Amos. When I had caught Pokémon on _my_ terms. I was starting to wonder why I had given those days up for working with the scum I was stuck with now.

I shrugged the thought away and made my way over to the Gym Leader, about to challenge him, when something began ringing in my belt pouch. I blinked in surprise at a black Pokegear that I pulled out from my bag. I had forgotten that Amos had given me it before I started the assessment, in case he needed to tell me something while I was on the move.

I quickly covered up the red "R" emblem that was engraved into the back as I exited the Gym, only stopping to pick up Eevee off of the floor. The little prick had started to make a break for it while I was distracted, which, sadly, wasn't a new habit.

Once I was outside and in an area I deemed private enough, I clicked the Pokegear on and demanded, "What? You know, whoever decided to put the Team Rocket logo on this thing is an _idiot_ because I had to pull the darn thing out in a _Pokémon Gym_. Where if I was caught I would have been _screwed_."

"You should have been smart enough not to take the "darn thing" out in public." I heard Amos's voice snark back from the other end.

"I wouldn't have, had I known what was ringing obnoxiously in my bag. Anyways, have you decided to give me a less impossible mission?" I asked as I sat on the ground, holding Eevee in my lap in an attempt to control its squirming.

"No. But you're going to stop your assessment for a bit and head over to Mt. Moon, since you're close." Amos informed me.

"And do what? Because I've only got three weeks left to figure out how to make this-" I let out a groan of annoyance as Eevee managed to wriggle out of my grasp and was dashing into the open. I quickly tossed its Pokeball at it and it was forced inside. I picked up the Pokeball and returned my attention to the Pokegear, "-stupid, irritating, little annoyance evolve."

"Eevee giving you trouble?"

"It's not happy with me for taking it from its original owner."

"And you're much too nice to teach it to obey you, eh?"

"If you mean I refuse to hit it, then you'd be right." I'd seen how some of the other members of Team Rocket treated their Pokémon and it was enough for me to forbid myself from laying a hand on any of mine. Pokémon hit other Pokémon. Not people. 'Course people shouldn't be hitting other people either, but apparently it was part of Team Rocket's training resume.

"Kid, I keep thinking every day what a mistake it was for me to bring you to Team Rocket."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I muttered, although I had to agree with him. Sadly we both knew I was in too deep to simply be released. I knew where a number of Team Rocket bases and areas of operation were. Letting me go would come with a price that neither Amos, nor I would be willing to pay. "Just, what do you need me to do?"

"There's a mining operation going down in there, except some dumb kid came along and knocked out all of the Rockets' Pokémon. Including the Sandshrew that were being used to dig up the fossils." Amos started explaining.

"So, you need me to go in there and lend them Sandslash so they can finish up? Really? They can't go grab the few Sandshrew that live in the caves?" I suggested.

"They're low level grunts who do _mining operations_. How good do you think they are at catching Pokémon?"

"Never spoken to anyone in the mining crew, so I wouldn't know. But from the way you're talking, it sounds like they're dumb as posts." I got myself up off of the ground, knowing I wouldn't be able to argue my way out of this stupid assignment.

"Just, head over there."

"Fine. Whatever." I hung up and stowed the Pokegear back in my belt pouch. I would need to go heal Eevee in the Pokémon Centre first. Mt. Moon was quite a walk from Pewter with enough trainers and wild Pokémon that I knew it would be a pain. But at least I could use the trainers to work with Eevee.

Much to my surprise though, every trainer I encountered on the way had already been beaten by a boy that had passed through not too long ago. Was this the same boy who had beaten all of the Team Rocket grunts? Whoever he was, he sounded like a tough trainer.

"What would you say to fighting that guy, eh?" I asked my Eevee from its Pokeball. I could see through the translucent cover of the ball that Eevee was giving me an aggravated look. "'Course, you never want to fight someone until I throw you in front of them."

We arrived at Mt. Moon without much of a fuss. A few wild Spearow for Growlithe to fry, but otherwise it was a simple, long trip.

I ducked into a corner to change into my Team Rocket uniform and sent out my Growlithe. I didn't like wandering these caves alone, much as I hated to admit it out loud. They were too dark, and wild Zubat were staring at you from the cave's ceiling, debating whether to attack you or not.

I found a ladder and took it down to the basement. First thing I saw was a Team Rocket grunt, pacing and mumbling to himself. "Hey!" I called to him as I hopped down the rest of the length of the ladder. "Are you the sorry sap I'm meant to be lending my Sandslash to?" Growlithe jumped down the hole and landed on my shoulder, knocking me to the ground. Immediately growing red with embarrassment, I gave it a dirty look before looking back up at the Team Rocket grunt.

"You don't seem like very much, kid." The grunt muttered, crossing his arms as he gave me an irritated look.

"You want my help or not? Because the boss isn't going to be too happy if you don't bring anything back with you." I plucked Sandslash's Pokeball off of my belt and flashed it at the other Team Rocket member, trying to remind him that I was in control.

"Honestly? I'd rather go back empty handed than share my cut with a kid like you." The grunt pushed me away from the ladder and put his foot in the first rung.

"Well good. I can find someone better than you anyways." I crossed my arms, mocking him, as I watched him climb back up the ladder. Poor bastard didn't know that as a trainee, almost all of the money I made would go straight to Amos. Which I freaking _hated_.

Once he was out of sight I made my way back up the ladder. I would have to find another excavation site. Amos had sent me a map of Mt. Moon on my Pokegear and highlighted for me the three ladders that led to the three excavation sites Team Rocket had been digging in. The next one wouldn't be too far from here. Sadly, it was deeper in the cave. I looked at Growlithe and thought, _more Pokémon jumping out of nowhere. _I let out a sigh, _Great._

Growlithe eagerly leaped onto my head when he saw I was trying to get back up to the main floor, obviously not wanting to climb the ladder himself. He probably wouldn't have been able to with his short little legs, but I'd have rather had him back in a Pokeball than adding weight while I was trying to balance on the rope ladder.

He, on the other hand, was very pleased with himself, sitting happily on my head while wearing my hat. How had he even gotten into that stupid habit?

Once I was off of the ladder and back on the main floor, I popped open my map and located where the other excavation site was supposed to be. I would have to go further into the cave, then take a left, another left and head south until I found it. I did not like the idea of getting deeper into this cave.

"Remind me never to join the excavation crew." I told my Growlithe. It just barked back at me, whether it was agreeing or not, I wasn't sure. I think he just liked the attention. I hadn't been focusing very much on him or Sandslash since I had stolen my Eevee. I had been giving Eevee all of my attention in an attempt to encourage it to evolve. It sadly didn't seem to be working.

Well, Amos did tell me to take a break from trying to evolve Eevee. Maybe that meant I could use today to focus on my other two Pokémon.

Growlithe leaped off of my head and barked at the ground and I saw the entrance to the next excavation site. It was a good thing he noticed it, or I would have completely fallen right into the hole. Judging from the depth, I'd have probably died too. "Thanks, bud." I started climbing down the ladder and motioned for Growlithe to hop back on my head. If he was on my head, he wouldn't leap down the hole and make me look like an idiot in front of the next excavation crew.

As I made it to the bottom I saw a Team Rocket grunt glaring at me. "What, did the boss send you to finish our mission for us?" He demanded. I opened my mouth to say that, no, I was here to offer my help, but he just growled, "I don't need you. I'll just go heal up my Pokémon and be done with it. We don't need help from some dumb brat."

"Dumb?" I felt my grip tightening on the ladder at the insult. Who were they to call me dumb? "Fine, I can see that I'm too good for a low level grunt whose Pokémon got whooped by some kid."

"You think that Growlithe is much better?"

"You kidding?" I pointed up at Growlithe, who was getting ready to leap at the person who dared insult him. "He could probably kick your sorry butt easily. And he's the team baby." I shrugged as I started my way back up the ladder. "Besides, we have too much to do. You're not worth getting into a fight with."

"If my Pokémon were healed right now, I would have you and that Growlithe bleeding on the ground." The Rocket insisted.

I glared back at him before I dropped a Pokeball to the ground. Out popped Sandslash, claws bared. "You really want to mess with me?" I asked as Sandslash leaped at the other Rocket and held a claw to his throat. "He's sure you shouldn't." I stated as I dropped back down the ladder to pick up my Pokeball. I nodded at Sandslash to let the other grunt go before he made his way back into my Pokeball.

"You wouldn't be so tough without your Pokémon."

"You _aren't _tough without yours." I retaliated as I climbed back up the ladder. I wasn't going to sit around and deal with this man. I had wasted enough time in this stupid cave, I was _not_ leaving here empty handed. There was one more excavation site, and I'd best find someone willing to cooperate with me.

I climbed down the last hole and made my way over to a man in a Team Rocket uniform. He gave me a once over before sighing with relief, "Finally. We found a fossil and with your help we can leave with it and get paid." He rubbed his hands together at the thought.

"So why do you need me to get a fossil you already have?"

"Because we don't have it yet." He pointed to where another Team Rocket grunt was standing and said, "Just past my partner is a nerd with a fossil. He originally had two, but the kid who beat us made off with one of them." He explained. "The kid also beat him, so he should be all out of Pokémon." He looked up at Growlithe, who was still laying on his favourite spot on my head. "Please tell me you have Pokémon more threatening than _that_."

Growlithe obviously heard the insult and stood from his position on my head, growling into the other Team Rocket member's face. "I wouldn't say that again, if I were you." I warned as I lifted a hand to stroke Growlithe's fur in an attempt to calm him down.

The grunt just gave me a look before shrugging. "I suppose he'll do. But we were told someone was coming with a Sandslash."

I plucked Sandslash's Pokeball off of my belt and held it up. "I've got one of those too." I let my Sandslash out and it glared at the grunt. Sandslash immediately tensed up, but I stroked its head and said, "No worries, this one's not an ass like the last one."

"Had some trouble at the other excavation sites?" he guessed as my Sandslash continued to eye him oddly.

"Yeah. They weren't very happy that some kid had been sent to help them."

"Well, after getting your butt whooped by some kid, it kind of adds insult to injury."

"Not my fault I was in Pewter City when you guys got your butts whooped."

He let out a grunt before nodding towards his partner, indicating that we should join up with him.

"So, what? We're just gonna give the guy a scare?" I asked as Growlithe leaped off of my head, eager for whatever he thought we were going to do.

"Well, if he decides to be difficult, than there's no shame in leaving him a few scars." The Team Rocket grunt shrugged before letting out a chuckle, obviously indicating he couldn't care less what happened to the man.

I just gave him a quick nod. If it meant getting this mission done and getting the heck out of this cave, than who cared? He was the only thing between me and the exit anyways.

I let Eevee out too for a full show. If a Sandslash by itself wasn't intimidating, than why not back him up with another pair of Pokémon? I turned my attentions to the two Rockets and asked, "You're backing me up, right?" While I had my Pokémon distract other people for missions by pretending to or lightly attacking them, I had no idea how far we would have to go to distract this man. If it meant attacking him, the other Team Rocket grunts would expect me to attack him. I'd rather have them with me if it came to that, otherwise I might back out.

"Sure. I can help command your Sandslash while he goes to grab the fossil." The grunt who met me at the ladder suggested. The other just shrugged, obviously not caring, as long as we succeeded.

"Then let's go." I stood straighter as we made our way over to the man. He was sitting on the ground, rolling a Pokeball with his finger, completely distracted. On a stone a few inches away from him was the fossil. When we were close enough for him to hear our footsteps, he stopped, causing the Pokeball to roll away.

"Darn it." He quickly made a grab for it before looking up at us. "Oh. Let me guess? You're going to try and steal my fossil! Well, just you _try_. I already lost one, I am _not _going to lose another."

"And what exactly's gonna stop us from taking it?" one of the two grunts asked. I quickly looked to see that it was the one we had assigned to steal the fossil. Judging by the confident smirk he had on his face, he was sure he would manage to take it.

"I would say my Pokémon, but that tough kid already beat you to knocking them out." the man muttered as he stared down at the Pokeball in his hand. Clearly he was looking at the unconscious Pokémon inside. He stood up and tucked the Pokeball into the white coat he was wearing. "I guess that means I'm going to have to."

"Yeah. Sadly you're not much of a threat." The other Team Rocket grunt insisted. He lifted a hand to command my Sandslash and instructed, "Slash! Then a Rollout."

I found that I couldn't force my other Pokémon to attack. Sandslash obviously heard the demanding tone in the Rocket's voice and attacked accordingly and violently. Sandslash leapt into the air to deal the Slash to the man's face, forcing him to the ground. The man was holding his face, obviously in pain, as Sandslash rolled up into a ball. But Sandslash missed, his momentum continuing until he smacked into a wall. He uncurled, shaking his head to remove any disorientation.

"Rollout! Again!" the grunt demanded. "And don't _miss _this time!" but I knew that Sandslash missed on purpose. If you didn't strike a foe immediately, then they could start to get fearful, wondering when it would finally strike, preventing them from attacking until you landed the hit, since they weren't necessarily sure how to retaliate. It was a good way to hurt an enemy without laying a finger on them. That and I loved using it with Sandslash's Rollout, since he just built momentum, the rolls becoming faster and stronger before he finally struck. My poor Pokémon. He was probably wondering which commands to follow, the ones he always got from me, or the new ones from this stranger.

Sandslash curled up, and again he missed. "Rollout again!" the grunt commanded when he missed. But the pattern would continue. Sandslash would keep going, the grunt would keep insisting that he obey him, and it would repeat endlessly.

The effect that Sandslash was going for worked quickly. The man we were trying to steal the fossil from was huddling in his spot, wondering when the inevitable attack from my Pokémon would hit.

On the other hand, the Rocket grunt didn't realize it. Sandslash stopped, looking at the Team Rocket grunt to show him what he had been trying, and successfully managed, to accomplish. The other man wouldn't have it though. He pulled out a whip, which I had barely noticed had been tucked into his belt, and had it poised to hit my Sandslash. I knew too many Team Rocket grunts that carried whips around with them, allowing themselves to abuse their Pokémon any which way so that they'd obey. It wasn't my policy and I wouldn't allow this jerk to introduce it to my Pokémon.

"Growlithe, watch the guy in the white coat." I demanded as I ran as quickly as I could to my Sandslash, managing to get in front of him just as the man cracked his whip, hitting me in the shoulder. I flinched from the pain which was ebbing from my collar bone, the pain spreading its way through my arm as I took in a sharp breath. I felt my face knot up, until, enough of the pain subsided that I could let myself breathe. I let out a short gasp as I glared at the grunt, "No one hits my Pokémon." I turned to look at my Sandslash, who was looking up at the grunt with his eyes surprisingly wide. Next my focus fell on Growlithe, doing exactly as I had commanded of him. I was shocked when my gaze fell on Eevee to find it running to my side and standing defensively in front of Sandslash. "Ever."

The grunt just gave me a confused look. He was about to open his mouth to protest when the other grunt called from further into the cave, "I got it, let's bounce!"

I simply glared at the Team Rocket grunt before me. He still had his whip out, completely dumbfounded by the actions I had just taken in defending my Pokémon. I knew I was an oddity. Most Team Rocket members were cold hearted enough to hit their Pokémon, but I wouldn't allow it. Even then, _none_ of them would ever take the bullet for their Pokémon. I nodded at Growlithe to come back over before pocketing him and Sandslash back in their Pokeballs.

Eevee ran alongside me as the three of us escaped to find another ladder leading up to the main floor. I let the other two climb up the ladder first, knowing I was the only one with any Pokémon to fight off the man if he came over to us.

Just as I was about to grab the rung of the ladder so I could make my way out of this cave, the man in the white coat came over to me and said, "Y'know, if it had been just you, I'd have given you the fossil."

Shocked I asked, "Why?" Eevee was staring up at the man before me, and I couldn't help but note how it still hadn't run away from me.

"You're not like all of the Team Rocket grunts that were trying to steal the fossil from me before. You're not like those two asses you're stuck with. You took a hit for your Sandslash! I don't know many normal, _well intentioned_ trainers who would do that, so much as a Team Rocket member. You aren't as cold as them. You're obviously just a kid, stuck in the wrong place and just trying to survive."

"I don't need you to psychoanalyze me." I nodded to my Eevee, who blinked at me for a second before hopping on my shoulder. How had Eevee suddenly decided to become so obedient? Not only was it actually sticking with me, but it was taking orders from me too. That was a miracle compared to this morning.

"I may not know much about Pokémon behavior, but that Eevee sure seems to respect you. So I think she'd agree."

"You're nuts." I decided as I climbed the rest of the way up the ladder, leaving the man at the bottom of the cave. _Respect_? My Eevee? It had never once cooperated with me. It was always angry with me for taking it away from its original trainer. I didn't think anything I would ever do would erase that from its mind.

But as we made it to the top of the ladder, and Eevee leaped off of my shoulder to follow me in perfect step, I couldn't help but wonder if that man had been right about her.


	8. An Angry Victim

Chapter 7 .:. An Angry Victim

Eevee was doing _amazingly_. She had improved so much since the Mt. Moon mission, she had been cooperative enough to fight wild Pokémon, and even Growlithe if we didn't have anyone else to throw at her. She did better in fights against other trainers and I couldn't help but wonder when she would evolve. It seemed to be true that evolving an Eevee into an Umbreon has less to do with leveling up. So what could I do? I had a week left before I had to present Eevee to Amos. I had even taken to buying more vitamins for Eevee, and I had found a groomer in Pallet Town who had offered to groom her for me, and despite my policy against primped and spoiled Pokémon, I allowed it. And while Eevee's fur shone and she looked like a glamorous little pet, she still would not evolve.

I was extremely close to releasing Eevee near her original owner's cottage and going back to Amos, saying the Eevee had managed to run away. There was no point in keeping her near Team Rocket if there was no way I would pass my assessment.

In fact, that was why I was in Cerulean City. I already hated myself for having taken Eevee in the first place. I remembered her when she was so weak that she would simply sit in my arms or lap, and just stare into space, thinking of her owner and previous life that I had stolen her from. She may not have hated me now, and she may have cooperated with me, but that didn't take away the guilt of taking her away from something so much better.

Eevee was sitting beside me as I laid under the sun, on the grass outside the Miracle Bike shop. I was thinking about what to do with the Pokémon next to me. I was trying to evaluate how comfortable she was with me, from how she sat by me. She certainly wasn't as close as Growlithe or Sandslash, the former who would usually curl up on my stomach if I was laying down and the latter who would curl up in the curve of my torso, his quills facing away from me so as not to stick me.

Eevee on the other hand stood stock straight, her ears pricked and her eyes alert. I had seen her brush up against her owner before, so if she felt any closer to me, wouldn't she at least do that? But I couldn't say that Eevee's distance was due to dislike. From the way she was sitting, I could have sworn she was standing guard. Why bother if she was waiting for the next opportunity for something to distract me so she could run off to her owner?

Eevee's tail shot into the air and she stared at something in the distance. I sat up, asked, "What's up?" and followed her gaze to the PokeMart. My eyes grew huge with shock as there, stepping out of the Mart, was none other than Eevee's previous owner.

She let out a small mewl as she stared at her owner. I could only watch her, wondering what she would do. At this rate, I was going to fail my assessment anyways. Would I get to keep Eevee? Doubtful. She was a rare Pokémon, and if Amos wanted to give her up to sell, then he would. So why keep her from what would make her truly happy?

But as she pawed at the ground, I realized that she was _reluctant_. She was actually considering staying with me! Why? After everything I had put her through, could she actually have developed a _bond_ with me?

No, that was just me being hopeful. Of course she didn't _want _to stay with me. That would be crazy. No, she was staying with me because she thought I would hurt her if she didn't. She obviously still felt threatened with me. Perhaps watching that Team Rocket grunt in Mt. Moon be willing to hit Sandslash was what had gotten her to cooperate so well. She was probably only doing as I told her because she was afraid I would hit her if she didn't. She had no way of knowing that I wouldn't.

I put a gentle hand against her back, and she looked up at me with big brown eyes, clearly wondering what she should do. I was about to assure her that she could join her owner when he caught notice of us. He stared at me, he stared at his Eevee that I was petting, and he stared back at me. Except now when he stared at me, he gave me an angry glare, clearly filled with thoughts of the month he had lost from his Eevee.

Eevee let out a tiny mew as she stepped in front of me, obviously on her way to her owner. Except he was faster. He stormed his way toward us, scooping his Eevee into his arms and then continuing to march over to me. I couldn't understand why he was coming to me when he had his Eevee back, which led to me being completely stunned as he grabbed my collar and tugged it hard enough that he lifted me a little off the ground.

"You dirty, rotten _thief_!" he spat into my face. I flinched at the words, but there were none that I could give back. "I can't believe that you took away my Eevee. I had to hold off a whole month of research to try and get another to study. Do you know how hard it is to find an Eevee in the wild? Or how expensive they are?"

I was going to respond with something snarky about how I, of course, understood and that was why I had stolen his, until something clicked in my head. He hadn't mentioned the time spent away from his beloved Pokémon, he had mentioned how it had affected his _research_. Was that all Eevee was to him? Was the coddling I could have sworn I had seen just so that his test subject was cooperative?

I looked down at Eevee and saw that her eyes were focused on me. I had expected her to be brushing up against her old owner. Instead, while she wasn't fighting his grip to return to me, she wasn't doing much else.

"What, no words to defend yourself?"

I didn't focus on the man as I instead focused on Eevee, who's gaze was following her previous owner's arm as if she was trying to connect that whoever was hurting me, also happened to be the man holding her. Had we both misunderstood him? Had we both thought he was nothing but kind and gentle? Had we both never believed he could have a side full of rage?

I couldn't believe it. I felt my shoulder hit the ground, and I realized that the man had tossed me into it. Was this the same man I had seen pick up his Eevee when she tripped, pull her into his arms and hold her until she had forgotten her pain? Was that same person able to toss a kid, albeit a kid who had stolen his Pokémon previously, into the ground without a hint of remorse?

"You feel bad, kid? Is that why you're not even bothering to talk back, or try and steal back my Eevee?" the man was barking at me, looking completely unprofessional despite the polo and khakis he wore.

Finally, I managed to say something, "Why would I feel bad about pissing off a jerk like you?"

"Jerk?" his voice cracked a little and I saw the kind owner of the Eevee I had first met that day when I had stolen his Pokémon a month ago as his expression softened and he stared down at the Pokémon in his arms. It almost made me feel guilty for what I had said. At least until his voice grew harsher again and he added, "I'll _show_ you a jerk!"

I had no idea what he was about to threaten me with, because the moment he was about to carry it out, Eevee began glowing in his arms. I blinked with awe as I realized that this was the moment I had been waiting for, and I only had it now that Eevee was returned to her original owner. So it must have been happiness that made an Eevee evolve, because she was only evolving now that she was returned with her true owner.

_And I'll have to steal her back again if I have any hope of still passing my assessment_. I thought bitterly as I watched Eevee. I would have to hurt her again. Perhaps worse, since I had given her the hope of returning.

Once the blinding light diminished, in place of the Eevee in the man's arms was an elegant purple furred feline with gentle, narrowed, purple eyes, a split in its tail to make two tines, a red gem glittering in its forehead and it looked nothing like the sweet little brown fluff ball it had evolved from.

The man dropped the Pokémon, forgetting my presence entirely as he gawked at it and analyzed it. "This is amazing! I've never seen an Eevee evolve into anything like this!" _Neither have I…_ I thought as I stared at the new Pokémon. I had been expecting an _Umbreon_, the black feline Pokémon with yellow rings that glowed all over its body. This Pokémon was completely different.

The new Pokémon blinked down at me, and then up at her owner, her purple eyes glittering with deep thought. Her gaze dropped back down on me again and I couldn't help but wonder if she had developed some new found power that she would use to extract her revenge on me for the month of torture it had endured under me.

Instead, it stood defensively before me, glaring up at its old owner. _My God_! I was in shock. She had come to respect me! She had been happy with me! When had this transition happen? At what point had she gotten the idea that I was better than her previous owner? Had it been during training? During the incident at Mt. Moon? Now?

I didn't care, I was so happy that my Pokémon had truly come to the point where she appreciated me. "Ha ha!" I exclaimed happily as I grabbed my new Eeveelution in a hug, not wanting to let her go.

The man looked distraught as he saw his old Pokémon smiling gently in my arms. As he saw that in his old Pokémon's eyes, not only was I truly not as bad as I seemed, but I was perhaps better than him. He gulped as he muttered, "You can keep her. I can't do any of my research now that she's evolved any ways." He turned on his heel and walked off, dejected. My excitement abandoned me for a moment as I watched the man leave, clearly reevaluating himself as Eevee and I had just learned to.

"So, what do I call you? I don't even know what kind of Pokémon you are!" I exclaimed. I was so excited, I couldn't help but act my age, something I had a tendency to try and avoid. "Well, all Eeveelutions' names end in "-eon". So I guess I'll just call you "Something-eon". At least until I can find out more about you.

I just laughed at the face that my new Pokémon gave me as I held it up to my face. The pout on her practically non-existent lips could only be described as hilarious. I couldn't do anything but smile, knowing that that pout wasn't because she was angry or upset with me, but because she had understood me, and she was trying to accept me.


	9. An Innocent Errand Run

Chapter 8 .:. Innocent Errand Run

Passing my assessment had to have been the best thing to ever happen to me. I had managed to rub that toothy smirk right off of Amos's face when I walked in with my newest Pokémon, who I had discovered was called an Espeon. He begrudgingly promoted me, which meant I got control of concocting my own missions. I got paid for my own missions, rather than having to give Amos almost all of the money I should have earned. No more training. Even the missions were relatively easy and lenient.

You were given a list. You were paid once you finished off the list. You could take a relatively low paying list and not have a deadline, or you could take a high paying list which had stringent deadlines or nearly impossible to catch Pokémon. Then there were the rare ones that had bounties on them which I could only dream of catching.

But, as a grunt arranging my own missions, I could just be lazy and bum around. I wouldn't get paid or anything, but that was to be expected. It was what usually I wound up doing anyway. After all, I hadn't joined Team Rocket with the intention of stealing Pokémon to be sold or experimented on, as any Pokémon I would donate to Team Rocket would be, I had joined them to steal Pokémon who wanted to, and couldn't otherwise, become stronger. It was only after I had joined and received enough knowledge to not be able to leave, that I had found out that the only Pokémon that were stolen to train, were the ones the Rocket wanted for his or herself. Which meant that my joining Team Rocket was completely pointless.

Well, not completely. I could get paid for a few extra captured Pokémon on the side, which didn't serve me such negative repercussions, even if I did find it made me feel slightly guilty afterward.

I could, of course, be ordered in for major operations, or assistance if someone else nearby was having issues with their mission. I didn't know how often either of those could pop up. Apparently there was a major operation being planned in Saffron, but it wouldn't take place for another few months at the earliest. I had avoided taking up missions, only taking a few so that I could buy a Fire Stone. Growlithe would need to evolve soon.

Otherwise, I would simply stroll around, enjoying the freedom I had now that I wasn't stuck under Amos's thumb. I could almost pretend I was no longer a part of Team Rocket. That my life had returned to the way it was before Amos had discovered me stealing Growlithe.

I was a lot less reluctant when it came to stealing Pokémon, now that I had been trained within Team Rocket's ranks as an expert thief. It came so easily, sometimes I think I would take a Pokémon who wasn't necessarily as unhappy as I chose to believe. It was just too _simple_. Whenever I found an opportune situation, I would take a Pokeball off of some random trainer's bag or belt, I'd have Growlithe distract some kid and take their playmate. I couldn't help myself. Most of the time I would release the Pokémon near its owner or in the city, not really caring what would happen. Sometimes I held on to them for no real reason. Sometimes I kept them and waited until their owners left Lost Pokémon signs which promised rewards.

Perhaps Amos was rubbing off on me more than I thought. I realized I had a problem when it got to the point that it wasn't just Pokémon I was stealing. Yes, sometimes the occasional wallet or piece of valuable jewelry came into my possession, but most of the time I would find that I had managed to snatch a plastic ring from some teenage girl, or a pair of sunglasses left aside. Random things that I managed to get my hands on that I really couldn't care less for.

There had always been that niggling thought of getting caught and how stealing Pokémon was so wrong. That had been there since the first Pokémon I had swapped back in my old town. Now, those thoughts of doubt and paranoia had somehow twisted into some exciting, empowering adrenaline that I found myself being forced to feed. I hadn't wanted to become _bad_. I never wanted to steal simply because I could. I had been doing it for the right reasons all those months ago. How had it become so twisted, that now I was just stealing anything and everything my fingers brushed upon?

I, of course, found myself asking this while I was in Lavender Town, pulling a chain connected to a fine pocket watch out of a man's back pocket from where we were in front of his Pokémon's grave in the Pokémon Tower. Wow, had I really become so hooked that I could steal from a man who I had just been comforting as we discussed his beautiful Rapidash that he missed dearly?

A wave of guilt washed over me as I thought of this and was about to hand the watch back to him, insisting that I had found it on the ground. Instead we were interrupted as a troop of black uniformed men burst into the tower.

"Team Rocket!" the man turned and glared at the uniformed men, putting a protective hand on his deceased Pokémon's tombstone. Murmurings passed through the room as people began muttering to themselves about the intruders. I could only feel the blood rush out of my face as I wondered what these grunts were supposed to be doing.

"No need for alarm." One of the men fanned at the air as people stared at them. "We're just going to be lookin' around the tower. So if you could stay on this floor, it would help us immensely." He flashed a cheeky smile as he added, "And we will appreciate your cooperation."

My eyes fell onto the bystanders as they glared at the Team Rocket grunts. And yet, none of them did anything to try and stop the Rockets as they made their way onto the upper floor. Why hate them so much if they weren't going to bother trying to oppose them?

I was glad I wasn't involved in this mission. The Pokémon Tower was sacred to both Pokémon and people. I had no idea what they were going to do, but whatever it was would desecrate the tower. I found that I couldn't stomach the thought of messing with dead Pokémon's graves.

I kept my eyes on the Team Rocket grunts as they filed onto the stairwell. One of them caught my eye and blinked at me. He moved away from the group, making his way over to me. I quickly recognized that it was Javelin.

"Hey!" he greeted, as he stepped in front of me.

I, of course, wasn't dressed in my Team Rocket uniform, but instead a green sweater over black jeans. So, him coming over to me completely pointed out that he was aligned with me, and by association, that meant I was probably involved with Team Rocket too. "Are you an idiot?" I asked as I stepped over to him.

"Oh, come on! Being a part of Team Rocket is nothing to be ashamed of! You shouldn't be afraid to be in uniform all the time! You're not just a trainee anymore." Javelin pointed out.

"Haven't you ever heard of being in disguise? I don't need to have people calling the cops when I'm wandering around minding my own business." I retorted. Honestly, there was a shame in being a part of Team Rocket, especially since, for the most part, I was trying to keep a low profile and edge as far out of Team Rocket as I could.

Javelin just let out a snort before asking, "So you weren't called up for this? I hear that they pulled in a decent number of people."

"Nah. I'm busy just pick pocketing Pokémon around Saffron." I smirked up at him. "I guess they thought that you needed something to do. I hear that catching Pokémon for the Game Corner is real easy stuff."

"Oh, now you're allowed to tease me all of a sudden, eh?" He looked toward the stairwell and said, "I've gotta go. Unless you want to help out?"

I shook my head. "Nothing in it for me." I stated, mocking his old policy.

"Nothing in it for you if you don't." he shrugged before running over to the stairwell. "Oh, and check out the Game Corner for me! I don't trust the newbies they probably have covering for us!" he called back.

I looked around and saw that I had a series of glares fixed on me. Thank you, Javelin, for completely pointing out my association with Team Rocket in front of the citizens of Lavender. I began wondering if any of the people had whipped out a cell phone to call the police. And if they would point me out with the rest of the Rockets.

The gentleman I had been talking to could only stare at me with complete and utter shock written plainly on his face. It was probably hard for him to believe the sweet little girl he had been talking to about his poor Rapidash was an apparent member of Team Rocket. I could feel his pocket watch burning in my pocket as I debated giving it back to him or not. I let out a sigh and walked over to him. He took a step backward before I pulled the watch out and showed it to him. "I found this on the ground. I think it might be yours."

He looked down at the pocket watch in my hands and took it back. He flipped it open and I heard the clock tick the seconds away. I stepped up on my tip toes to see a picture of a much younger version of the man and a Ponyta. I felt guilt prickle up my spine as I thought about what that picture must have meant to him, now that his Pokémon had passed away. He snapped it closed before giving me a gentle smile. "Thank you, dear."

"No problem." I commented as I stuck my hands in my pockets and kept my head on the ground while I walked out. I could still feel the stares burning in my back, but now I knew there was one stare less.

As soon as I was outside I pulled out Espeon's Pokeball and let the Pokémon out. I needed her companionship right now. Because my stealing away Espeon from what we had both known were better conditions and her being happier for it, her presence always made me feel better when I felt guilty. She alone managed to brighten my spirits.

"I guess we should head over to Celadon like Javelin asked, eh?" I stated as I thought about how long it would take to walk to Celadon. It was directly west from Lavender with only two short routes and Saffron between. It wouldn't take more than a day. Especially if I took the underground path which cut out the hustle and bustle from Saffron. While I was walking through the underground path I crossed paths with one boy who had deep red eyes and a Pikachu on his shoulder. He looked at me, my Espeon and his eyes narrowed as if he knew I was something suspicious. But he didn't say a word despite the fact, and continued walking toward Lavender. Otherwise the journey was uneventful, yet long. By the time I made it to Celadon I noted that the sun had set, although I had left Lavender around mid morning. I had popped into the Pokémon Center and changed into my Team Rocket uniform with the sweater on top and my hat off to conceal the insignia marked on both.

All seemed normal enough inside the casino. The ignorant people playing the slots rather than attending to their lives, secretly helping finance Team Rocket, weren't in some sort of uproar. Well, except for the one fat guy who was angry because he couldn't get the jackpot. Sucked to be him.

I made my way over to the counter where the two countermen were arguing. I popped in and asked, "Hey. What's up?" Espeon hopped on the counter between them and their gazes passed from me to my Pokémon.

"Nothing to do with you."

I pulled out my Pokegear and showed the insignia on the back before they both let out a unified, "Oh."

I was about to repeat my question when one of the countermen explained hysterically, "Some kid beat the guard and broke into the hideout! The boss is _pissed_."

"Yeah, this kid kicked the crap out of the guard's Pokémon, everyone inside, and rumour has it he beat the boss himself! The boss was _not_ happy to hear that the entire hideout was filled with new recruits instead of the usual casino staff!"

_Javelin's gonna be pissed too._ I noted in my head. "So, it's total chaos down there? 'Cause my friend who usually works here told me to come check up on the place for him."

"Chaos is a nice way of putting it."

"Great." I turned toward the poster to press the switch to open the stairway that led to the base, to only find that the switch had been pushed and the stairs were open for the world to see. I blinked, knowing that most people were intelligent enough to think to close the stairs in case one of the gamblers upstairs happened upon the staircase. It must have been a _lot_ of chaos if the place was completely open and no one was bothering to close it back up.

I noticed five Rocket grunts huddled together, muttering amongst themselves. I quickly tossed off my sweater and tucked it into my belt pouch and threw on my hat. "What happened here?" I demanded as I strolled in with my head up and my back straight. Espeon followed in perfect stride.

"Oh great, another kid who thinks they can do what they want." One of the grunts muttered as he glared down at me. I really hated that people underestimated me or got frustrated with me just because I was a kid.

"Hey, I was ordered by Javelin to check up on you guys, so take it up with him, not me." I stated. The grunt shrank back at the mention of one of the superior Rockets that he was clearly too incompetent to replace. As I noticed the other grunts stare down at their feet rather than look me in the face I repeated, "What happened?"

"A kid in red with black hair and a Pikachu came in here and beat us all. He managed to make his way to the boss. Apparently he beat him too and stole a Silph Scope from him." One grunt explained. He was quickly nudged by another Rocket and given a dirty look for answering to me.

I quickly remembered the boy with red eyes and the Pikachu. Their description fit him perfectly. He was probably on his way to the Pokémon Tower now if he had a Silph Scope. He'd soon thwart the operation there too. I felt my hand instinctively reach for the zipper of my belt pouch, wanting to get out my Pokegear so I could warn Javelin. Then I decided not to. Let the kid stop them from whatever chaos they were causing.

"Is the boss still here?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's been fuming at everybody since the kid left here. He's gonna come up here soon to give us an earful."

I was excited. Firstly, I would get to watch these morons get yelled at for their incompetence. Secondly, I would get to meet the boss for the first time, something that I, for some dubious reason, was eager for. Wasn't I supposed to hate the man who led this organization that I was trying to escape from?

A _ding!_ Rang through the floor and one of the grunts whimpered, "He's here!" I stared toward the red elevator and watched as the doors opened to reveal a man who, judging by his receding hairline was around his forties. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt under it that was tucked into pants which matched his black hair. I noticed he had a tight grip on a Pokeball which became more obvious as he walked toward us. Otherwise he looked completely composed. If it weren't for the vein popping out of his knuckle from his hold on the ball, I would have thought he was completely calm.

"Well. Our base was infiltrated by a child." The man stated as he stepped in front of us. The rest of the grunts aligned themselves in a perfect line across from the boss, standing at attention. I just gave them a look and stepped away, trying to indicate that I was not to be associated with them. The man began to pace as he continued, "Not only was our base infiltrated by a small child, but he managed to beat every single man set up in the base. Every. Single. One. Not _only_ that, but one manages to _lose_ the key for the elevator. For _him _to find. So that he can discover my office, where he could have easily destroyed or stolen important information and items that are kept in there."

The boss's glare fell onto every single grunt in turn, staring each of them in the eye with a furious glare that made them shiver nervously. "Not _only_ that. But my final two guards, my last resort to stop anyone who would try to escape from the elevator could not manage to even make him stumble before I could call in better men to deal with him. This is _unacceptable_. I want to know how any of you came to be placed in the base and where my usual, competent men _are._

One of the grunts raised his hand before mumbling, "To be fair, sir, we were just told to watch the place by our superior. We don't know where everyone else is."

"Why would anyone choose to leave _you_ incompetent fools to watch the place on your own?"

"They're at the Pokémon Tower." I stated. Apparently the boss hadn't noticed me because his gaze swung over to me and looked at me as though I had appeared from thin air. "I was there when they started their operation."

"Hm." The boss began muttering to himself before waving off the rest of the grunts. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched them all run off to their usual posts, eager to make the boss think they weren't _complete_ failures.

I simply stood where I was, unsure of what to do now. The man before me was clearly trying to figure out what had gone wrong to allow so many of the men from the Game Corner base to be working in the Pokémon Tower. Could I just leave? I was debating what to do when a voice suddenly asked, "Are you sure?" His gaze had swung onto me again.

"I spoke to someone there who told me that he and the others were being replaced by new recruits. He asked me to check on the place because he didn't trust them." I answered honestly.

"Seems he had more sense than I did." He muttered to himself. "But then again ten year old kids don't come and battle every grunt into submission on a daily basis."

I only stood in my place, waiting for him to address me. "Sir?"

"Contact your friend and inform him of what happened. Tell him to hurry the mission up and bring as many of the men back as he can once they've finished with the Cubone."

I couldn't help but shudder as thoughts of what they were probably doing to the Cubone cluttered in my head. To shake them out I asked, "Should I warn him that the boy is on his way to Lavender Town?" I asked.

The boss fixed me with a blank look before asking, "What?"

"Well the others described him to me." I nodded my head to where one of the grunts had returned to his post, which was close enough for him to eavesdrop on our conversation. Giovanni gave the grunt a deadly glare and he turned away from us, seemingly taking his attentions off of our conversation. "He sounds like a boy I saw making his way through the underground path to Lavender. He'll be there by morning if he's going by foot. Earlier if he's got a bike. I'm sure if he's some kid trying to play hero, then he'll stop by the Tower."

"Warn them. I will not have this brat running amok." With that the boss started making his way back to the elevator.

"Is that all?"

He stared at the Pokeball in his hand before tossing it to me along with another two. "Heal them up. I won't tolerate them in that state."

I looked at the three Pokémon inside of the Pokeballs. They were unconscious. All three of them. Did that mean that the kid had really beaten him? "Giovanni? Sir?"

"Just go do it. Bring them back to my office later." He looked at the grunt closest to us, who was clearly eavesdropping on us again, "You. Do something useful and give her the key to the elevator." With that, he walked out of the room and towards the lift.


	10. Infiltrated

**(A/N … NEW CHAPTER!)**

Chapter 9 .:. Infiltrated

I was standing at the healing machine inside the Team Rocket base in Celadon, on my Pokegear with Javelin. He was in total shock from what I told him and was currently ranting into the Pokegear, giving me instructions for how to beat every single useless grunt that screwed over his Game Corner.

"How did it even happen?"

"I already told you." I was exasperated having to explain this over and over to him. "Some kid came along and beat everybody's Pokémon into the ground." _Even Giovanni's…_ I added in my thoughts, still completely unable to comprehend that Team Rocket's leader had been defeated by some brat, "He stole a Silph Scope and is making his way over to Lavender. And where do you think he's going with a _Silph Scope_? I'm warning you, he's stronger than you think."

"What, did he manage to beat you too?"

"Nah, I was a little late for the party. Look, I'm just warning you Javelin, you may want to use more than a Raticate or a Golbat on this mission." I stated, thinking of his Drowzee, which was his treasured Pokémon that he refused to use for grunt work. For grunt work he carried around relatively weak Pokémon, like his Koffing that I had fought, not caring if they were beaten into the ground so that he could get his job done. I hoped that in the future I could get him out of that train of thought.

"I'm sure he's nothing worse than you."

"I want to see you beat my Espeon, now that she's evolved. And no Self Destructing!" I couldn't help but smile as I thought back to my training fight with Javelin where his Koffing had gone kamikaze while Espeon, then an Eevee, was biting onto it. God, it felt like so long when it was really not much more than a few months ago. I frowned again as I thought about what this call was for, knowing that now was not the time to stroll down memory lane. "But, seriously. Just watch out." The healing machine pinged and I grabbed the boss's Pokémon out from it. "I've gotta go."

"Oh, and who's so much more important than me?" Javelin chided from the other end of the Pokegear.

"Try Giovanni himself." I stated proudly as I clipped his Pokémon onto my belt. Then I screwed my face up as I wondered why I was so proud of that fact. What did I care if Giovanni had admitted to me that the red-eyed boy had beaten his Pokémon, something he hadn't admitted to any of the others? So what if he trusted me to heal and return his Pokémon? I was _not_ in Team Rocket to work my way up the ranks. I was here because I had been tricked into joining and I was trying to avoid getting caught up in Team Rocket's affairs.

"The _boss_? He wants to see you? I think I've spoken all of three words to him! How did you even manage that?" Javelin was so excited for me. I couldn't help but let my pride keep shining through.

"I'll tell you about it later. I've gotta go now." I hung up before I could answer any more questions and tucked my Pokegear into my belt pouch.

Espeon pawed at my pant leg and I blinked, having completely forgotten about her once I had entered the Team Rocket base. "Hey, there." I scooped her up in my arms and put her back in her Pokeball. There was no point in her being out now, besides, I felt bad leaving her out when I knew I was going to ignore her.

How couldn't I? Some dumb kid, possibly younger than me, had managed to beat Team Rocket's leader. Who said that someone else wouldn't come along and completely annihilate his team so that he would have to disband Team Rocket and I would have my freedom back? Still, to think a _child_ had managed to defeat Giovanni. It seemed so impossible.

And not only that, but also the fact that he had trusted me with that information by having me heal his Pokémon. Of course, I was the only Rocket there that hadn't shown any incompetence and had given him information he needed, which must have given me brownie points in his books. It couldn't have been a matter of trust, but a matter of me proving that I wasn't a complete and total failure yet.

And at these thoughts I could not help but hit myself. Why was I thinking so hard about _Giovanni_? I wasn't supposed to care about what he thought. He was one more reason I was stuck with Team Rocket, since he led and operated it.

I shook my head as I unlocked the elevator and made my way inside. Pushing the button for the lowest floor, I leaned against the wall of the lift as I waited for it to reach my floor. The elevator shook as it took me down into the depths of the base. A ding rung out and the elevator doors opened to show me a large room with two large tables, each with a computer on them. I made my way over to the first computer and read off of the screen.

From what I could grasp from it, it was the specifications of some kind of Pokeball being designed in Silph Co. All of it went right over my head and I figured it couldn't be too important. Hopefully the boy hadn't managed to find the importance of it if he read it.

I made my way around the elevator to a hallway which led to Giovanni. There was another Team Rocket grunt standing near the entrance to the office. He simply nodded to me, letting me pass and I stepped inside the office. Looking carefully, I noticed he was the grunt that had answered me when the others insisted that I was too young to take orders from. I smiled gently at him before nodding back, earning a nervous smile in return. He clearly looked like he had taken the other Rocket's words to heart and was trying to avoid responding to me. I shrugged. I didn't need everyone's respect here.

The room was simple enough, a long table with a stool next to it and a large couch across from it where Giovanni was sitting, typing away on a laptop. Potted plants started from the edge of the couch to form a semi-circle around the table. Behind the couch was pair of large machines that seemed extremely complicated.

I stepped in front of the table and placed Giovanni's Pokémon on it. "Sir?" I asked, announcing my presence. He looked up at me and then down at his Pokeballs on the desk. He closed the laptop with a gentle click before shoving it aside so he could stand up and collect his Pokeballs. He nodded at each Pokémon inside their Pokeball, checking that they were all back to a hundred percent. He stowed the Pokeballs away in his jacket as he asked, "Did you warn the operative in the Pokémon Tower?"

"Yes. Although I don't know how seriously he took me. He assumed that the people here were beaten because they were fresh out of training. He doesn't believe that it's because the boy is strong. I tried explaining as best I could about how much of a threat the boy really is. I think it would be best if you radioed the leader of the operation and have him inform the rest of the operatives there." I explained.

"I don't like this boy running around." I blinked as Giovanni managed to completely ignore me. Had he even heard my suggestion? "This isn't the first of our affairs he's managed to get into."

I remembered the Team Rocket grunts in Mt. Moon who had been defeated by some boy and could no longer mine without their Sandshrew. Had that been the same boy that had snuck into the base? "You mean the fossil excavation in Mt. Moon a few months back?"

"Hn." Was the only response Giovanni muttered back to me as he sat down on his couch, his head bowed as he tried to think. "I've never known a boy so in tune with his Pokémon." I blinked at this knowledge. I had never seen anyone in tune with their Pokémon either. That was what had led me to my life of crime. Did that mean that Giovanni was just as aware of its rarity as I was? "It's a deadly combination."

I felt a hand reflexively reach for Sandslash's Pokeball. I had never lost a fight with my Sandslash because I had known him since I was very little. Sandslash didn't even always need to hear my commands to know what I expected of him. We understood each other so well that he could tell what I was about to command him to do by the flick of my wrist and I could tell what was wrong with him by watching the twitch of his ears. It was a bond I had never seen between another trainer and his Pokémon. It was so hard for me to understand why, when I couldn't imagine being unable to understand my Pokémon. Espeon had taught me how hard it was to have a Pokémon you couldn't understand. I had no idea how other trainers could even fight when they couldn't understand their Pokémon.

I plucked Sandslash's Pokeball off of my belt and stared down at him. He was my partner, and I trusted him dearly. Did that mean that we could be as powerful a team as the boy who challenged Team Rocket?

"Team Rocket's men could never have such a connection with their Pokémon. It puts them at a disadvantage to this boy." Giovanni began muttering to himself. "The one boy who is brave enough to play hero is also strong enough to actually succeed." He placed the palm of his hand against his forehead before letting out a groan. "The hideout will have to be evacuated."

"What? Because some dumb kid broke in?"

"A dumb kid who could easily tell authorities and present them proof that this is, indeed, a Team Rocket hideout." Giovanni pointed out before he got up from his seat and stepped up to the table again. He stood before me and said, "I need you to head back to Lavender again. You'll be too late to stop the boy, if he intends to disrupt the operation there, but you'll make it in time to inform them to rendezvous at the Saffron City base, now that the casino is no longer an option.

"You would rather have me take a whole day to get to Lavender than just radio ahead?" I asked. It seemed like Giovanni had forgotten that radioing ahead was an option.

"I need the radios for more important matters." He explained before waving me off.

I let out an obnoxious snort before I clipped Sandslash back onto my belt and made my way out of the base. I had no idea why Giovanni didn't insist on taking a minute to let Javelin and the others in the Pokémon Tower know that they couldn't return to the Celadon base. What would that mean for Javelin and the others who ran the casino there? Giovanni probably cared even less about that.

As I exited the casino, I pulled out my Fire Stone I had just bought and then grabbed Growlithe's Pokeball off of my belt. "I think it's due time you evolved, bud." Growlithe grinned at me as I released him from the Pokeball. I tossed the Fire Stone to him and he caught it in his mouth as he began to glow.

He grew until he was much taller than me and as the glow faded, I saw a much larger version of my Pokémon staring down at me. I was looking up at an Arcanine. "You are _not_ allowed to sit on my head anymore." I insisted as I grabbed at a tuft of Arcanine's fur so I could pull myself up onto his back. "To Lavender Town!" I commanded and Arcanine raced like the wind out of Celadon City.

**(A/N Giovanni is so much fun to write. I fear I make him too social sometimes though. Hopefully you guys can help steer me in the right direction if you agree with me. :shrug:)**


	11. Enemy Ours

**(A/N I just found out that Archer's French name is Amos. I find that funny because I randomly named Amos from a list of rocket types and picked the first one that was also a name. I'm actually laughing about it. Checked the other three though, and none of their names match any of my rocket-named OCs, of which there's actually a lot. In fact, I just added five more for a subplot and they need names O.o It is HARD coming up with good sounding names that also happen to be Rockets!)**

Chapter 10 .:. Enemy Ours

I think my Arcanine could have out sped a _car_. I was in Lavender in about an hour, when by foot it would have taken the good part of the day. I was in total shock of it by the time I made it to the Pokémon Tower. I also noticed that in my rush to get here I had forgotten to change out of my Team Rocket uniform. Whatever, let Javelin think I decided to take his advice. All of the people who had seen me the other day already knew I was associated with Team Rocket.

I put Arcanine back in his Pokeball and walked into the Tower. There were a few random bystanders that I recognized from earlier that were still on the main floor, paying respects for their deceased Pokémon, along with some newer faces. I blinked at them, wondering what they could be doing there so early in the morning. They all turned and stared at me, knowing that my uniform confirmed what many had already believed. Even the gentleman who I returned the watch to was there, shaking his head at the sight of me.

I didn't care, let them judge me. They weren't important right now. I needed to find Javelin and make sure that he and the others didn't have their butts handed to them by the same boy I had seen in the underground tunnel.

I didn't have time to believe I'd made it, because when I ran up to the second floor I managed to run into the same boy I had crossed paths with the other day, along with some old man I didn't recognize. The boy had a proud smile on his face and his Pikachu sat happily on his shoulder, making me realize he had obviously finished what he had come for. That meant he had beaten everyone here.

I stared across the room at the staircase that led up the tower. I had to go make sure the others knew to heal up at the base in Saffron instead of the base that was being shut down now in Celadon.

I noticed that the boy had stopped in front of me and locked gazes with me. Without saying a word he put a hand into his backpack and began rummaging for a Pokeball.

I also put a hand on one of my own before thinking clearly and forcing it away. "I don't have time for you! Go beat up some other person's Pokémon!" Before he could protest I pushed past him and made it up the stairway, turning back only once to see the boy simply shrug and move on, nodding to the old man to keep moving. He waltzed down the stairs as though what he had done here was completely unimportant. The dumb brat. No wonder everyone else was so easily irritated with him.

I was quickly interrupted as a trio of Team Rocket grunts ran towards me and the staircase I was coming up. The leader stopped as he recognized the insignia on my shirt and asked, "Did Giovanni send you?"

"He wants you all to know that the base in the Celadon Game Corner is in the process of being shut down, as it's been infiltrated and all evidence of Team Rocket's presence needs to be cleared. So once you're done here, you're to return to the Saffron base and be informed of what your next assignment is from there." I relayed the information and the leader simply nodded.

"We're going to have to call it quits from here. All of our Pokémon have been knocked out, and there aren't too many Cubone you can take out without them." I had to suppress a shudder as I was forced to wonder what he meant by "taking out" the Cubone. "Besides, the rest of the men who were here already left once they heard about what happened at the casino." He shrugged at me as he made his way around me to get down the stairs. I watched the other two file after him and I caught sight of Javelin. I gave him a weak smile as I stepped in next to him.

"I warned you." I told him as he stared down at the Pokeball in his hands where an unconscious Drowzee lay. I blinked back my shock. Was that his precious Drowzee? Had even his best Pokémon been defeated by the red-eyed boy? I gazed up at him, wondering what to say. He could only let out a sigh, clearly not wanting to hear from me. "I'm sorry." I apologized as his grip tightened on his Drowzee's Pokeball. "I tried telling you how strong he really was, but I knew you wouldn't believe me if he had just beaten some low level recruits."

"I know you did." My gaze dropped back down onto his Drowzee for a minute, knowing he had obviously taken my advice in the end. "But seriously? I don't get beaten by a ten year old every day. I barely _ever_ get beaten. It wouldn't have mattered either way. I didn't care how much you warned me. I just wanted to beat the little brat and get him out of the way."

"I know what you mean. If I didn't have to run up here and relay the message the boss gave me, I would have tried to beat the kid myself." I thought of the boss's unconscious Pokémon before adding, "Although I don't even think I would have stood much of a chance myself. So I guess it was a good thing the boss gave me that message to deliver."

"Hey, yeah! You managed to get an audience with Giovanni himself! I haven't even managed that, and I've been here for _years_. What's he like, c'mon!"

"I dunno. He just seems like a guy with an agenda and a stick up his ass." I noticed that the other two grunts turned and gave me surprised looks. I had broken the ultimate unwritten rule as a member of Team Rocket. I had bad mouthed our leader. Except, really, what did I care at this point? I glared at the other two and added, "What? I didn't say it to his face. And he's not going to know I said it behind his back." A swift, narrow glance was enough for them to simply grunt with understanding.

The pair turned away and Javelin asked, "Really? Nothing special?"

"He was in a pretty pissy mood by the time I got there, so I don't think he was interested in anything more than intimidating the recruits that had messed up. Otherwise he just had me run around doing things for him until he sent me off here." I didn't mention the fact that I was the only one he had trusted with the knowledge that the red-eyed boy had beaten him.

"So why'd he want to talk with you rather than any of the idiots who were there?"

"Probably because I was the only one who hadn't proved my incompetence." I explained.

"So, the Game Corner's _gone_?" Javelin asked as he changed the subject.

"Not yet, but it's gonna be." I stated. I turned to see Javelin's eyes drop to the ground. He clearly had grown attached to the building, as he had been working there since he had completed his assessment a few years back. It must have been disappointing to know that it was gone now because of some stupid little boy.

We made our way outside and headed west towards Saffron. I was technically done my mission here, so I grabbed out Arcanine's Pokeball and hopped onto his back.

"Hey! When did the puppy evolve?" Javelin called up to me. I twisted around and answered, "Today!" before I raced off on Arcanine toward the Saffron city base. I led Arcanine to the gate surrounding the city and he leaped over the gate. I knew it would be a pain in the butt explaining why I was wearing a Team Rocket uniform, riding on an Arcanine to the gate guard, so instead I chose the second option. Skipping the guard entirely.

I sadly forgot that the fact I was leaping in on an Arcanine into the city, which would cause quite a commotion. Whoops. People on the streets were screeching as they tried to avoid Arcanine landing on them. Soon everyone was simply staring up at me with fright. I could only let out an annoyed huff and command Arcanine to dash towards the base, checking to make sure no one followed. Thankfully, Arcanine was as quick as the wind, and we easily lost anyone trying to follow us. He stopped in front of the Saffron base and I returned him to his Pokeball before heading inside.

I made my way through the main door and decided that the first thing I wanted to do was find my old dorm and crash for a bit. I hadn't slept the whole night thanks to running around for Giovanni. I honestly needed nothing more than to sleep. I was about to open the door to the room when my Pokegear rang in my pouch.

"What?" I groaned.

"Nice greeting, coming from the girl who ditched us." Javelin responded irritably from the other end of the Pokegear. He had seemed fine, if a little down back in Lavender. What had happened between then and now to have him so irritable?

"What now? I haven't slept in over twenty four hours, and I'm about to get annoying." I decided to be equally as snippy back with him, hoping he'd get annoyed and leave me to my sleep.

"Well, we figured that you've already beaten us to the base, so we were wondering if you could get a computer and print something up for us." Javelin asked, obviously forcing himself to calm down. Something had managed to anger him while I was gone, and I seriously hope it wasn't him dwelling on his recent loss.

"And it can't wait 'til you guys get here, or morning, because?"

"We want everyone to have started looking by the time we get back." Javelin's voice was so matter-of-factly that I couldn't help myself when I asked, "Looking for what?"

"That brat kid." I heard Javelin's voice quiver with anger as he thought of the boy who had shamed all of Team Rocket in a matter of a couple days. As he thought of the boy who had defeated him and his star Pokémon. Judging by how angry he was, I couldn't even begin to guess how much he wanted the red-eyed boy beaten. "I want someone to find him, beat him and bring me his Pikachu."

"Why would you want his Pikachu?" Knowing Javelin, all he would want would be to take the boy's Pokémon from right in front of him, with him defenseless and unable to stop him from stealing his favourite Pokemon. What would he do with a Pikachu, who while uncommon, was not rare in the least?

I could hear an angry growl before he responded, calmly and evenly, "So I can mount it on my wall."

**(A/N Sorry, lame-ish chapter I know! It's not one of my favourites either but it's necessary! More Giovanni goodness next chapter (since people have been asking about him) and more Javelin! Yay!)**


	12. A Not So Friendly Rivalry

**(A/N New chapter. Now with 20% more Javelin and 11% more Giovanni. Since people have been wanting them to pop up. Also a Pokémon battle! You know, for a Pokémon fanfic, there sure are a small number of those :/)**

Chapter 11 .:. A Not So Friendly Rivalry

The months after the incident in the Celadon Game Corner were _awful_. Firstly, Giovanni was pushing the Silph Co. takeover. Not only was he pushing it, but he was going _crazy_ about it. He wanted something to be successful, since the red-eyed boy had thwarted all of his recent plans. It did not help that with the shutdown of the Game Corner, Team Rocket had been hit hard. The Game Corner had been a major source of income and was now completely unusable. But that also left us with excess amounts of Pokémon that were meant to be sold in the Game Corner. We had to think of something to do with _them_ too.

Secondly was the manhunt on the boy who I had decided to dub "Red" since his eyes were his most recognizable feature. Every Team Rocket grunt wanted Red found now, either for the shame that losing to him had caused them, since, as it turned out, a lot of people had fought and lost to Red. More than I had realized. Then there were the others who wanted him for disgracing Team Rocket or for knocking out the Game Corner. Then there were those who simply wanted to find him for the money Javelin was offering for him, which I had to admit was quite excessive. One hundred thousand yen. Wow.

I had confronted Javelin when I had first noticed the flyers he had posted around the base. He had always been stringent and money grubbing. He had been saving that money up, although none of us knew what for. I couldn't believe he was willing to throw it away, just to watch one boy get beaten into the ground. He couldn't stand that one boy had managed to beat him. Now that he didn't have the Game Corner to tend to, he spent his days training with his Drowzee. He would go into the training arena early in the morning and he wouldn't leave until he and his Drowzee were exhausted. He was determined to become stronger than Red.

I heard my Pokegear ring in my belt pouch and I grabbed it out, letting out an irritable, "What?" I had been running around, mostly doing chores for Giovanni, since he, for some reason, thought that that was all I was good for, or running around doing chores for Javelin, which I apparently couldn't refuse since we were friends. I was sick of the sound of my Pokegear ringing.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could run to the Celadon Department store and grab me some carbos and potions." I heard Javelin ask from the other end of the phone.

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Why didn't you ask me to get that yesterday, when I got the protein and the calcium you needed then?"

"Because I didn't think of it yesterday?" I sighed again. The way he said it so matter of factly, as if this whole thing wasn't stupid, just annoyed me more.

"So, I've gotta ask Giovanni if I can take another couple of hours break from running his chores, so I can run your chores, _again_?"

"Could you?"

"Why don't _you _go do it, Javelin? Leave the training room, see the light of day for the first time since the boy kicked your butt. Seriously, do _something_! All you do is train all day. It's not healthy for you, it's not healthy for Drowzee and you seriously need to consider if beating some little kid is worth as much as you're making it out to be!"

"I'm sorry if you don't know what it's like!" Javelin growled back angrily. "Have you ever been shamed by some little kid? No, because you still _are_ one. You don't understand what it's like to watch someone who's meant to be inferior to you completely _destroy_ you!"

"I'd keep your mouth _shut_." I snapped, angry that Javelin, the closest thing I had to a friend here, was picking on my nerves on purpose. He knew I hated being referred to as a little kid and I was sick of hearing him complain about losing to Red. "Unless you want to know what it's like _again_."

"You think you can beat me?"  
"Know?" I corrected obnoxiously. "Yes, I _know_ I can beat you." I responded.

"Okay. Forget Celadon. Training room. Ten minutes. Prepare to _lose_." As Javelin hung up the phone, I began to wonder if I had heard a laugh in his challenge, or if he was just about ready to yank my head off. I scratched at my head, wondering if this challenge had been a good idea. Last time I had battled him I had used a pretty much completely untrained Pokémon, but then again it was against one of his weaker Pokémon he just used for missions. Would I stand a chance against his Drowzee, now that all of my Pokémon were significantly stronger? Or would I lose because I was challenging his best?

I slowly made my way into the training room, hoping that I hadn't managed to put Javelin into a violent mood. When Javelin got violent, so did his Pokémon. And a Pokémon thinking violently usually had a tendency to miss their targets, a good thing, but their attacks were immensely powerful, a bad thing.

Javelin had his arms crossed as he glared at me. His gaze was narrowed angrily as I walked in and I noted very quickly that he was indeed pissed. Great. Why did I have to go and get him mad, again?

"So. You think you're better than me, eh?" he demanded as I stepped onto the opposite side of the training room, wanting to fully use the size of the room if we really were going to have a battle. "You seem to forget that I'm older than you," I rolled my eyes. As if that mattered to me at this point. "I outrank you." Another eye roll, "And I can completely whoop your butt, whether it's my Pokémon against yours, or you against me." I blinked at the last comment, knowing I would never be stupid enough to get into a fist fight with Javelin. He had puberty on his side, giving him a couple extra feet and enough of a build that he could completely eclipse me if I stood behind him. "I'm going to teach you what happens to people who think they're better than me."

"And I'm going to teach you, and everyone else here, to stop underestimating me just because I'm a little kid! I can't stand having everyone look down on me just because I'm "some dumb brat"! It's as if I can't be of value because I was born a few years after all of you! I'm not even that little! I'm freaking _twelve_. And yet everyone from low life grunts all the way through to Giovanni see me as nothing but an annoying little twerp incapable of more than running around! I didn't join Team Rocket to fetch Giovanni his papers and you something from the Department store every other day! I came here to steal and train Pokémon! And if you think I'm too _little_ for that, then don't expect me to be _old enough_ to remember if you asked for Paralyz Heal or iron!" I ranted back, figuring that if Javelin was allowed to express his qualms with me, than I could do the same to him.

"So that's your issue? That everyone gives you grunt work because you're a little kid? Don't forget you get grunt work because you're a _grunt_. You've hardly been out of training-"

"Seven months and twenty three days." I muttered.

"Exactly. But know what? If you're so sick of doing chores, then fine. Beat me right here and not only will I stop referring to your age, I'll stop getting you to do my chores for me and, heck, I might even put in a good word for you with Giovanni so he'll actually let you do something other than fetching papers."

"And his coffee. Seriously, what do I look like? An intern?" I asked as I put a hand on Arcanine's Pokeball, ready to accept this challenge.

"Nah, just like someone he could put to good use. Most of the theft missions have been pulled down since the Game Corner's closed. Giovanni only wants legendaries, or people to work on the Silph Co. operation." He shrugged before adding, "Now, if I win this little fight, you do _whatever_ I tell you. If I tell you to go all the way to Cinnabar Island because I want a lock of Blaine's moustache hair, you go and try."

"Who's Blaine and why would you want his moustache hair?"

"I'm _trying_ to give an example of an outrageous request." He explained. I coughed at the stupidity of his remark before letting him continue, "You work as my little underling and do everything I tell you. If I want you up at three in the morning to help me work on a battle strategy, than you'll be up at three in the morning working on battle strategies. Got it?"

"And how long does this last?"

"Forever."

"Hey, no fair! My end of the bargain only lasts for a few years! People, you included, will stop calling me a little kid once I grow up a bit and Team Rocket will get back on its feet, so I'll have missions again and be unable to do yours or Giovanni's darn chores."

"Fine. Both ends of the bargain last until that snot-nosed, red-eyed brat is beaten. Then we cut the deal to celebrate the boy getting his butt whooped." Javelin rubbed his palms together at the thought, wanting nothing more than to see Red defeated.

"Sounds like a fair deal. 'Especially since I won't have to suffer under you. 'Cause I'll beat you and all." I nodded enthusiastically at Javelin, wanting to get this fight started so I could thrash him. Even if I did lose, it would show that Javelin really was training hard enough to challenge Red, which meant I wouldn't have to suffer being his personal slave for long.

"Tough words coming from a little brat like you!"

"You won't be able to call me that for much longer!" I tossed out Arcanine's Pokeball and he emerged on the field, letting out a long proud howl.

"Damn, it's hard to believe how big that thing's gotten." Javelin stared up at my Arcanine before asking, "So does he still sit on your head, or, what?"

"Just send out your Pokémon!" I demanded. He shrugged before pulling a Pokeball off of his belt and chucking it across the field. Out popped a Hypno. I blinked. I hadn't been aware that his Drowzee had evolved.

"I guess we're both fighting with newly evolved Pokémon." I hopped up onto Arcanine's back so I could get glare down at Javelin. "I'll teach you to stop seeing me as little."

Javelin looked down at his Hypno, who was clearly giving him a look to not even dare try and get on his back. Javelin simply smirked up at me and said, "You know, he just makes you look smaller by comparison." He raised an arm and commanded, "Hypno! Hypnosis!"

"Close your eyes and use Odor Sleuth to find it." I ducked down from my standing position and grabbed onto Arcanine's fur. I closed my own eyes and soon Arcanine sped forward, using Extremespeed to tackle into Hypno.

I blinked my eyes open and commanded, "Fire Blast!" the flames that sprouted from Arcanine's mouth formed five distinctive points around Hypno before blazing toward the center of the points, where Hypno was burned by the flames.

"Psybeam!" Javelin commanded. The attack was fast and hit Arcanine head on. I felt my nails dig into the scruff of my Pokémon's neck, forcing myself to hold on as we were blown back. I had fallen back as Arcanine collapsed to the ground, forcing me off of him.

I shook my head and looked over at my Pokémon, checking to make sure he was okay. He was back on his feet, in a defensive stand which prompted me to command, "Arcanine. Flame Wheel!" I pulled myself back up onto Arcanine's back, clawing into his fur so I could hold on tightly to him. Javelin gave me a horrified look, knowing that a Flame Wheel attack meant that the user spun until they were completely covered by a barrier of flame and used it to tackle into the opponent. He probably assumed that with me on Arcanine's back, that that meant burning myself.

No matter how recent Arcanine's evolution had been, I had been working on fighting on its back. I didn't know why, I had felt compelled to join in the battle by fighting with him. It seemed to make Arcanine fight more carefully, since he had to concern himself with injuring me. That also helped his quick decision making and made him less likely to rely on instinct, one of his worst habits.

I'm sure Javelin didn't think that with all the chores he and Giovanni had me running around to do that I'd even have a minute to train. But I somehow managed to find the energy whenever Arcanine got feisty and we'd work on fighting together.

That also meant that Arcanine knew how to execute a perfect Flame Wheel, with me on his back or not.

I pressed myself into my Pokémon's back as Arcanine launched itself into the air, spinning rapidly. Momentum pushed us forward into Hypno, who Javelin was too distracted to command. His Pokémon went flying onto the other end of the arena, badly burned by the attack.

I was about to command Arcanine to perform another Extremespeed when the sound of applause caught my attention. I stood up to see Giovanni standing in the doorway to the training room. Javelin and I tore our gazes away from the Team Rocket Leader for a second to blink at each other in surprise before turning back to stare at the boss. Both of us had been so focused on the battle that we hadn't even noticed anyone entering the room.

"A very impressive battle, both of you." He commented. Javelin grabbed out Hypno's Pokeball, recalling it and officially ending our match. I suppose it was going to be a draw. I remained in my standing position on Arcanine's back, too shocked to even think of recalling my Pokémon. "Especially you." Giovanni's gaze focused on me and Arcanine.

I heard Javelin let out an irritated snort as he turned away in a huff. I caught the sight of him walking away from the corner of my eye, clearly annoyed that a battle which he had expected to be a curb stomp in his favour, had turned into a means of getting me attention from Giovanni.

A smirk crept across the Team Rocket Leader's face as he, too, noticed Javelin's jealous behavior. "Riding into battle with a Pokémon is not something commonly seen among trainers. Especially within the ranks of Team Rocket." I noticed Javelin stop and his head turn slightly towards us. I could only smile. He was more interested in this conversation than he wanted to let on. "It takes quite a bit of skill to train a Pokémon to fight with its master. One mistake and the trainer could fall."

"My Pokémon don't make mistakes." I commented as I stroked Arcanine's head. My Pokémon and I all knew that wasn't true. But it _was_ my policy to forget their mistakes and move on. Once my Arcanine had fled from instinct and hid rather than try to find me with his superior sense of smell. Within a couple weeks time he had learned to wait at a landmark if he was caught, rather than rely on instinct. So why should I drag on about the fact that he had failed me once?

"You seem very committed to the thought." Giovanni chuckled back at me. He turned to Javelin and added, "You'll need some more training if your goal is to defeat the boy who discovered the base in the Game Corner. He's just as formidable an opponent as your friend here. But he's a good deal stronger too." While Javelin flushed red at the thought of being beaten by me and Red, who he considered inferior, my face flushed with colour for a completely different reason. That being that Giovanni had compared me to the boy who had beaten him and said I could possibly be just as tough an opponent as him. Could Giovanni see the connection I had with Arcanine, just as he had seen Red's connection with his team?

"Don't worry. She was just about to lose anyways." Javelin commented as he stared up at me. He gave me an obnoxious smirk, clearly telling me he was going to train harder, if only to beat me.

"I'm sure." Giovanni nodded at me before he turned around and exited through the doorway, leaving Javelin and me alone in the training arena again.

I hopped off of Arcanine and pet him gently before recalling him into his Pokeball. I couldn't believe I had just received praise from the leader of Team Rocket over my battling skills. Of course, as an obnoxious twelve year old, I needed to rub Javelin's face in this. I clipped my Pokeball back onto my belt as I commented, "So, when are we finishing this fight?"

"Y'know, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. You're pretty damn good for a little kid." Javelin crossed his arms in a huff. "But I _will _be stronger than that boy. I _will_ be stronger than you. And don't you forget it."

"I don't want to be your rival Javelin. I just don't want to be your slave either. I can help you train Hypno if you want." I offered. Maybe I could teach Javelin to value his Pokémon, whether they were his prized ones or not, a little bit more. Perhaps I could even teach him to see Pokémon the way I saw them, rather than the way Team Rocket saw them.

"I'm not going to have you be my _mentor_." Javelin spat the word "mentor" the way a normal person would say "murderer". "You're still a little brat, and I won't have you being better than me, you get it?"

"We never finished the fight. We don't know who the better between us is." I pointed out in an attempt to please him. Although it was unlikely, it was still possible for him to turn the fight around. Especially if he had any tricks up his sleeve. I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary yet. I put a hand on Arcanine's Pokeball, in case Javelin saw my logic and _did_ want to end the battle.

"The _physical_ Pokémon battle may have ended in a draw. But come _on_!" Javelin gestured wildly to the door as he added, "You got complimented by _Lord Giovanni_!"

"When did he become a _lord_?"

"Since I was taught properly during training." I could only grin sheepishly, knowing that I never really called anyone by the titles they supposedly had. This only made Javelin give me a harsher glare, shocking the smile off of my face. "I still can't believe he came in here and completely pointed out how much of a better fighter you are than me! How do you stay on an Arcanine's back while it's using Flame Wheel without being fried? Or while it's using Extremespeed without being thrown off? You train yourself _and_ your Pokémon. That's going to kick all of your enemies in the butt, and you know it. It's a strange training method, but I can see how it works." He crossed his arms and glared at the ground as he admitted to himself that I _was _the better trainer.

"So does the kid who beat you." I noted. "There's no other way that boy could have possibly done what he has unless he's perfectly in tune with his Pokémon. It takes a strong trainer. And I'm not doubting that he certainly qualifies."

**(A/N I'm starting to feel like I'm making Giovanni strangely OOCish. I know I pull way too much of his personality from Pokémon Special, but that's my favourite Pokémon media behind the games, so why wouldn't I? There are quite a few concepts I've stolen from PokeSpe, including the see through Pokeballs. Also, I'm a huge fan of fanon too. So there are going to be some fanon things creep their way in now and then too. Sorry, I just needed to explain away Giovanni's character and now I'm rambling XDD)**


	13. The Trainer Requires Training

**(A/N I'm really sorry to anyone who didn't get a respond to their review last chapter. For some reason I couldn't access through my e-mail, so I could only respond to people who have PMs available.**

**The Finesseful X**** had asked me about Javelin's age and I couldn't answer her because the site issues. He's about fifteen here I believe. Explains his behavior somewhat, eh?**

**More OOC Giovanni! I love him too much.)**

Chapter 12 .:. The Trainer Requires Training

Getting Giovanni's attention had to have been the _stupidest _thing that I ever did. Firstly, it made Javelin furious with jealousy towards me. He refused to acknowledge me if I walked by him and ignored me if I tried talking to him. He had yelled at me once that I was to leave him alone until he approached me, ready to challenge me again. Until then he was training as hard as he could so he could beat me and then defeat Red.

Which meant I was alone within Team Rocket's ranks, now that the closest thing I had to a friend had turned on me. Which meant I had been completely willing to participate in training when Giovanni suggested it. For some reason, he had thought that my fight with Javelin was impressive enough to earn a private training session with him.

It was in that training session, using Espeon against Giovanni's Onix, that I learned how bad of an idea that had been on my part.

I knew for a fact that an Onix's special defense was abysmal, meaning that a few well planned psychic attacks from Espeon could knock it out easily. Giovanni seemed equally aware, and had commanded his Pokémon to wrap itself around mine, choking it and preventing it from moving.

I was starting to hate the fact that I had accepted training from Giovanni. I had believed that I was a really good battler, until Giovanni had begun to prove me wrong. Every strategy that I thought was well planned out wound up being back fired against me, and I was now losing with a Pokémon that should have been able to tear his Onix apart.

I had never expected Team Rocket's leader to be as in tune with his Pokémon as Giovanni was. With Team Rocket's policy of Pokémon being nothing more than tools, it was amazing to see Giovanni's flawless combinations with his Pokémon. I had expected to see the poorly trained, abused Pokémon that most Team Rocket grunts presented in battle. Instead I was impressed by Pokémon who didn't need verbal commands to execute a perfect attack.

And yet Red was even more powerful than Giovanni. It was hard to believe, but maybe Red was _unbeatable_. Despite that, Giovanni saw potential in me, obviously because of my connection to my Pokémon. It was hilarious to think that most Team Rocket grunts thought that becoming attached to your Pokémon was a weakness. In reality, it makes both of you stronger, and their own leader was very aware of that fact. He probably used that as an advantage over his underlings.

Espeon let out a pitiful mew as Onix's grip on it tightened. My attention was returned to the fight as I tried to think of what I could do to free my Pokémon. If we were fighting another Pokémon using Bind, or some similar move, then the obvious solution would be to use Bite on it. Except Onix was made of stone. Biting it would just hurt Espeon.

"Psycho Shock!" I commanded. Espeon's eyes closed and she focused on her psychic powers, enhancing them until they released in a burst around her. The energy dug into Onix's rocky exterior, digging into it. It released my Pokémon and she elegantly dropped to the ground, glaring up at her opponent in an attempt to predict its next move.

"Psychic!" Espeon threw her head forward, a powerful wave of psychic energy shooting from the gem in the center of her forehead. I noticed Giovanni's Onix getting weaker. "Future Sight! Then use Morning Sun to recover."

Giovanni let out a small chuckle as I noticed his Onix glowing faintly with a white energy. It was using Bide, a move that absorbed the attack of the opponent and threw them back twice fold. And I had just prepared a Future Sight to hit it. I growled with frustration at my own stupidity and decided I would knock out that Onix before it got the chance to hit Espeon back. "Psybeam!" The Onix took the attack and glared down at my Espeon, completely prepared to release its energy back at her.

The Future Sight attack smacked into Onix, making the glow around its body stronger. Espeon pressed itself into the ground as it foresaw what was coming.

"Espeon, try to dodge it!" I commanded. My Pokémon gave me a weak look, knowing it was useless. The wave of energy sprouted from Giovanni's Onix, smacking into my Espeon and forcing it backward. Espeon let out a weak mewl before it was knocked to the ground. She let out a hiss and forced herself to her feet, still able to fight.

"Double-Edge." Giovanni's Onix launched itself into Espeon, my Pokémon being much too weak to bother dodging. Espeon was on the ground, taking shallow breaths as her eyes fluttered closed. I looked up at Giovanni's Onix and watched as it collapsed to the ground next to Espeon.

I hung my head with shame as I walked over to my Pokémon and stroked her fur gently. I knew Espeon had tried her hardest. I apparently couldn't command her as well as I thought. As I recalled Espeon into her Pokeball, I thought of each stumble we had made through this training session. I wasn't as in tune with Espeon as I was with Arcanine and Sandslash. Movements that I would have expected to have been flawless maneuvers from Sandslash and Arcanine were off when Espeon fought.

I sat down on the ground and stared at Espeon through the translucent cover of the Pokeball. I had never lost a fight so pitifully. Especially not now that Espeon was cooperative and fought with me, rather than against me. But I knew that just because I had earned the Pokémon's trust, that didn't mean we had become synchronized in battle. I would need to train much more.

"Your performance with your Arcanine was much better. I'm assuming that your Espeon is a relatively new capture?" Giovanni stated as he recalled his own Pokémon and glared down at me, wanting an explanation for my horrible display.

"New enough. I've had my Sandslash since I was a little kid, and Arcanine for almost two years now. Espeon's only been with me for a few months, and I don't really train her that often. I know she's not as strong as my other Pokémon." Yes, perhaps as an Eevee she had displayed some strength and the potential to battle well, but she had never been eager to fight under my command. Now that she had evolved she would battle when I sent her out, but she still didn't seem to like battles much, even if I had thought she was strong. Because of that I didn't train her nearly as much, leaving her at a weaker level compared to my Sandslash or Arcanine.

"Espeon rely less on their physical strength in battle. They have the ability to predict opponents' attacks and prepare a proper counterattack against them. Perhaps your method of training has been wrong."

My gaze snapped up at the Team Rocket leader and my eyes narrowed furiously. I was _never_ wrong about my Pokémon. _Ever_. I was supposed to be the one who always knew what Pokémon wanted, while others refused to see it. I wasn't supposed to be the blind idiot treating their Pokémon all wrong. Espeon understood that about me, didn't she? Wasn't that why she had evolved for me that day her owner had tried to beat me up?

Had Espeon tried her hardest to understand me and accepted me, while I had failed her? Had I been training her wrong, making her reluctant to fight alongside me? The thought hurt too much to think of, but perhaps Giovanni was right. Maybe it wasn't that Espeon didn't like fighting, but that I had failed her.

My grip tightened against Espeon's Pokeball and I hung my head with shame. I really had turned into those obnoxious trainers the day I stole Espeon when she was still an Eevee. I had turned into one of those trainers who put their own needs before those of their Pokémon, not caring for what their Pokémon wanted. Espeon wanted to fight with the style and grace that was expected of an Espeon. I wanted her to fight with the ferocity I would expect from Arcanine or Sandslash.

"Now that you know what your Espeon needs, you'll fight _its_ way, not yours." And with that Giovanni left the training room, leaving me alone on the floor with Espeon.

I picked myself up off of the ground and took a deep breath, trying to prevent myself from crying with frustration. I had never been so ashamed in my life. Giovanni had expected a true battle from me and I had probably not given him anything better than a grunt fresh out of training would have. He had thought I was strong, and I had shown him weakness.

It was only as I was walking out of the training room toward the healing machine when something clicked in my head. Giovanni was standing next to the machine and I stuck Espeon's Pokeball in, healing my freshly injured Pokémon.

I couldn't help but grin at the other Pokeball sitting in the machine alongside Espeon. Giovanni's fingers tapped impatiently alongside the glass of the machine as he waited for it to beep to announce that the other Pokémon was done healing. Obviously he wasn't used to using the machine that often for that long.

"The battle may technically be considered a draw." I murmured, half to myself and half to the man standing next to me. I spoke louder as I added, "but I still knocked out your Onix didn't I? And I _know_ that's not something you witness every day."

Giovanni only gave me a smile before pulling his Onix out from the healing machine. "You're right. A very limited list of people have managed to knock out this Onix." With that, Giovanni started to walk away, no longer interested in conversing.

As I pulled Espeon out of the healing machine, I made a mental list in my mind of who could have possibly beaten that Onix. I knew that Red and I were both on it. Who else was stronger than the leader of Team Rocket? And why hadn't they torn down the organization if they were?

I shrugged at my freshly energized Espeon as I asked it, "How about you teach me a thing or two about battling, rather than the other way around?"

My Espeon let out a mew from within its Pokeball, definitely up for the idea.

**(A/N Wow. I did not realize how short this chapter is. And I've had it written up for months O.o)**


	14. In the Wrong

**(A/N I really should stop posting these so close together, now that I've hit writer's block. Of course, I do have until chapter 38 fully written, so I think I'm okay for a bit.**

**Time to go back to playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. 3 )**

Chapter 13 .:. In the Wrong

I was quietly sitting on the deck of the Vermillion Harbor with Sandslash sitting at my side. I had a fishing rod stuck in the water, hoping that a Pokémon would bite onto it.

I threw my head back, looking up at the perfectly clear skies above me. I had managed to escape the craziness that was the Saffron Team Rocket base so that I could attempt to catch a water type Pokémon for my team.

I had quickly noted that Giovanni's team was composed almost entirely of ground type Pokémon. That made me notice that my team was absent of a water type, which would do quite well against Giovanni. And I wanted to catch the Pokémon myself, knowing a caught Pokémon would behave better than a stolen one. Besides, I was stealing too much lately. The collection of stuff I'd managed to pickpocket from people when I went out to the city was becoming astoundingly large. Since Team Rocket had completely cut the theft lists out for those of us that usually worked in theft and distribution, I had no reason to steal Pokémon and I figured I could start working on trying to stop.

That didn't change the fact that I had managed to steal a Poliwag from a girl while I was walking around Vermillion. The Pokémon had been quite young and weak, so I had immediately returned it.

I grumbled to myself as I waited for a Pokémon to bite on the line. I'd already managed to reel in a few others, but I had deemed them too weak to join my party.

I was about ready to give up and just go steal a Pokémon from one of the fishermen near me. "You wanna go get something to eat, bud?" I asked my Pokémon as I stretched, pulling at all of the muscles that had gone stiff with sitting in the same position.

My Pokémon let out a groan as it got up and stretched too. Except, instead of getting ready to walk away it was staring from my belt to the fishing rod.

"What's up?" I quickly realized that his gaze was on Espeon, who was running around inside of her Pokeball. Espeon could detect movements of other Pokémon, but she hadn't reacted to the other Pokémon we had reeled in. Could she have sensed a strong one? Soon the line started to quiver and Sandslash and I quickly tugged at it. Whatever we were reeling in was fighting against us and I felt my arms start to shake as my muscles were pulled taught.

I felt the rod loosen and Sandslash and I fell backwards with the momentum we had built up from tugging against the other Pokémon. I stared at the fishing rod to see the Pokémon had let go. "Darn it!" I exclaimed. Sandslash, however, got up and dashed to the edge of the water. Out from the water sprang a Horsea.

"You're kidding me." I groaned, "A _Horsea_ was what was pulling on the other end of the line?" I had thought I was fighting with a much bigger Pokémon, like a Slowpoke or even a Magikarp.

The Horsea let out a neigh as it blasted Sandslash with a Bubblebeam attack. I gasped, knowing my Pokémon was weak against water type moves. My Pokémon braced the attack and quickly countered with a Slash to the other Pokémon's face. It used Agility, increasing its speed, as it spat a Bubble attack at Sandslash. My Pokémon dodged and tried to land a Fury Cutter attack on the Horsea, but the wild Pokémon was too quick for it.

I could only smirk as I watched this fight take place. This Horsea wouldn't be such a bad addition to my team. I recalled Sandslash and sent out Espeon in its place. "Bite!" Espeon launched itself towards the Horsea and quickly veered left as the other Pokémon tried to dodge. Espeon had used its ability to predict other Pokémon's movements to land an attack exactly where Horsea was going to be. Her jaws were currently clamped down on the other Pokémon's neck, preventing it from moving.

Espeon turned to face me, about to bring the caught Horsea over to me so I could throw a Pokeball at it and officially catch it. Except she stopped dead and leapt into the air as a strange pulse emitted from Horsea. _Dragon Pulse_. I realized as I watched the rippling effects of the pulse crash into Espeon, knocking it back, but doing less damage than it would have had Espeon still been holding the Horsea in its jaws.

"Espeon, Psybeam!" I commanded and watched as the Horsea collapsed to the ground from Espeon's attack. I had forgotten that, despite Horsea mostly having special attacks, its special defense was pretty poor. Which meant that a well planned Psybeam should be able to keep it down. I tossed my Pokeball at it and watched the ball quiver once before it stopped moving, proving that I had caught the Horsea.

I bent down and smirked at the Pokémon. "You're mine now." It quickly responded by spitting out ink from its snout and covering the inside of the Pokeball so I couldn't look down at it. Well, it was quite a sore loser.

I bent down to the ground and Espeon leaped onto my shoulder, staring down at the Pokeball of the Pokémon she had just helped me capture. I started walking into the city, still hungry for that meal I promised Sandslash. I couldn't help but think about how much Espeon had improved since I had begun working on training its psychic abilities, rather than its physical strength.

"You've gotten a lot better at battles since I've taken Giovanni's advice, haven't you?" I sadly had to admit that Giovanni had been right about my not understanding Espeon's battle tactics. Which had me deeply ashamed. But it also gave me a deep respect for the man. He may have been the leader of the crime syndicate that I despised and was stuck with, but he also had an understanding of Pokémon that was quite shocking. With his affinity for ground types, it was easy for me to see how he could have figured out my Sandslash with a simple gaze. Giovanni literally was the master of ground types, having studied them and trained them for years. But for him to have understood my Espeon, a _psychic_ type, better than me had embarrassed me at first. I was supposed to be the girl who always knew what Pokémon wanted and needed. But ever since joining Team Rocket, that skill had been swapped with a case of kleptomania.

My Espeon simply blinked at me, clearly able to sense the puzzle of thoughts bubbling around in my mind. On the one hand, I was happy she was improving and that Giovanni had been able to help me raise her better. On the other, I was frustrated with myself for just assuming that Espeon had a dislike for fighting, rather than trying different methods of fighting that would suit her. Had I made similar mistakes in the past with Pokémon that I swapped or stolen? Had I taken a Pokémon away from a trainer because I thought it would have preferred to be a pet, rather than the fact that it would prefer a different training method? The thought only frustrated me, as it made me realize how every horrible thing that had happened in my life could have sprouted from such a simple mistake.

I thought back to two and a half years ago, to the boy whose Pidgey I was caught swapping. That Pidgey had seemed all powerful and I was planning on switching it with a significantly weaker one that I had caught, knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to reach that Pidgey's potential. I remembered studying the Pidgey's behavior, watching its trainer command it to use an aerial move, like Gust or Twister, then the Pokémon would refuse. But if it used a move like Quick Attack or Wing Attack then it was fine. I had assumed that it just meant that the Pidgey wanted to use stronger attacks. But looking back on it, I remembered the way that the Pidgey's left wing didn't really sit right when the Pokémon folding its wings into its sides.

I _had_ made a mistake about that Pidgey. I had thought it was too strong for its trainer, which was why I had thought it was refusing to cooperate. But I had been wrong. And so had that trainer that was trying to get it to use moves that forced it to use both wings simultaneously. That Pidgey had a broken wing that hadn't set properly. It wasn't that the Pidgey thought it was too _good_ for those attacks. It was that they hurt.

I gently stroked Espeon as I went through a mental list of all of the Pokémon I could remember swapping or stealing and trying to see if I had made the correct decisions for them. I had been little when I had started this whole business of stealing Pokémon for their own good. Had I made mistakes that were just as bad as the people I was claiming to protect those Pokémon from? Had I missed them because I was so young?

It hurt to think that a little extra clarity could have protected me from the situation I was in now. It had been mistakes that had led me here. Mistakes that I could have easily avoided had I been any smarter. Now I was stuck within Team Rocket's ranks, my only friend angry with me because he discovered that I was the better trainer, and I had a major case of kleptomania which was preventing me from ending this whole Pokémon stealing issue I had.

I stopped in my tracks and felt my knees give out from under me. The mistakes of a determined little kid had me stuck in this place. A little girl who was so sure she was right and the rest of the world was wrong, so she took action for herself. That girl had grown up into me, a no good two bit thief stuck under the thumb of one man's Pokémon abusing organization. How had one misunderstanding stuck me so low?

Espeon hopped down from my shoulder and faced me, mewing angrily at me. I looked into her purple eyes and saw a fierce determination in them. That much I could understand. She was trying to prove something to me. But what? I had gotten Espeon wrong so many times in the past. It hurt to know I would likely misunderstand her again.

My Pokémon mewed at me a few more times before it moved towards me, nosing the Pokeballs attached to my belt. Out popped Sandslash, Arcanine and my newly caught Horsea. I could only stare at my psychic type with wonder, trying to understand what she was trying to prove. Soon Arcanine was nuzzling at my face and I couldn't help but subconsciously stroke him back. He liked being stroked right at the point where jaw was, below his left ear. I knew that from having him for so long. Sandslash curled up against me, with his spines facing out so as not to hurt me. These Pokémon I understood, easily. I'd had them for so long that there was nothing to get. As I shifted a bit to stretch out my back, I noticed Sandslash's ear twitch and he buried his head a little deeper between his arms. From that little movement I knew I had accidentally allowed sun in his eyes, which bothered him. I knew that because I'd had him for as long as I could remember.

Espeon stepped forward, my new Horsea being held by the neck in her mouth, presenting me my latest Pokémon. The Horsea's gaze swept from the obviously happy look on Arcanine's face, to the peaceful one that was difficult to see on Sandslash's face, since it was buried between his front paws. Catching the pleased looks on the other two Pokémon's faces, the Horsea leaped over to me, using its tail as a spring to help it move, as it curled its tail around one of Sandslash's spines to support itself, and looked up at me.

Even this new Pokémon could see the understanding I had with my older Pokémon. Maybe I wasn't such a failure after all. I'd have never met any of my Pokémon other than Sandslash if my life hadn't turned to crime. Maybe they weren't human, but they were the closest thing I had to friends and a family.

Finally Espeon made her way over to me and nuzzled her face against mine, an affectionate gesture that I had seen her once do to her old owner, but never for me. I couldn't help but smile at all of my Pokémon.

While I was so worried about my misunderstanding of Pokémon, they had only seen that I was distressed and wanted to calm me. Sure, maybe I didn't completely understand every Pokémon out there and it had caused some mistakes in my life. That was what made me human. And my Pokémon didn't seem to mind that one bit.

**(A/N: Also, for Finesefully X I've drawn Violet and Javelin. Because she now ships them. ****http:/ shadowlover19. /#/**** d3gjsan take out the spaces to check it out. I also have other Pokémon fanart and other random doodles on that account too.**

**And, since I've decided to make the story go into the Johto saga I want to take a vote. Which game protagonist from GSC should be in the story? Gold (the boy) or Crystal (the girl)?)**


	15. Polished Silver

**(A/N So much for not fucking posting these things closer together it hasn't even been three days since I posted the last chapter. However, I wanted to post this one already. Mainly because in it we are introduced to one of my favourite characters. Also, it's a longer chapter and the other one was short.)**

Chapter 14 .:. Polished Silver

"Giovanni, sir?" I stepped into his office and knocked on the door frame, asking permission to enter. The Team Rocket leader had called me on my Pokegear, requesting my presence. I was really hoping for another private match. I wanted to show him how much stronger my Espeon had gotten since I had started following his advice.

I didn't get an answer, so I stepped into the office anyway, swinging my head around to see if there was something preventing the boss from hearing me. I couldn't see him at all.

Espeon was sitting on my head, my hat on hers, and I looked up at her, a silent request to use her powers to see if she could detect him. She nodded towards a chair that was swiveled around so that the back was facing me. I gave my Pokémon a weird look as I realized that the back of the chair was much too short to conceal Giovanni behind it. She nodded more enthusiastically and I decided to check the chair anyways.

I spun it around and was surprised to see a boy, about eight years old, sitting in the chair. He had long red hair down to his shoulders and he fixed me with a gaze from harsh gray eyes.

"You're not Giovanni." I commented as I looked down at the boy.

"Well _duh_." He replied snidely.

I felt my eyebrows knot as I glared down at him. "Who let you in here anyways?"

"I could ask you the same question." The boy retaliated. I could only shake my head before giving the boy a puzzled look. What? No he couldn't!

I let out a small growl before demanding, "Who do you think you are?"

"I believe he thinks that being my son gives him the right to push around my subordinates." I turned to see Giovanni entering the office behind me. I blinked for a moment, staring from the red haired boy to the leader of Team Rocket. Had I heard him correctly, had he just called this obnoxious brat his _son_?

"Your… son?" I asked for clarification. The boy was giving me an evil little grin as he watched the realization sink in.

"Yes, and one who managed to get stuck coming to the base with me today."

"You say that like being with me is a bad thing, father." The red haired boy commented with a huff.

"When I'm busy planning to take over a major industry in the next month, it is quite the nuisance." Giovanni glared down at his son and I watched the boy cripple under his father's gaze. It looked like someone was stuck on quite the short leash. The thought made me grin.

"Right…" I watched the boy give me an irritated look as he caught my smirk. I decided to ignore the child and asked, "You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

"I was wondering if you could play babysitter for the day." Giovanni nodded toward his son and I think my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Why _me_? There are _so_ many other, well qualified immature grunts that are out of commission since plans for the Silph Co. takeover started." I couldn't help but whine with frustration. I had been hoping for a battle with Giovanni today, not to be reduced to _babysitting duty._ I was wondering if this was going to be any worse than the months I had spent as errand girl.

I received an irritated look from Giovanni which clearly told me I had no right to talk back to him like that. I could only stare down at the ground as the Team Rocket leader explained, "You're the youngest member within Team Rocket and the closest to his age. I just need someone to entertain him for a few hours while I work on important things that _cannot_ be interrupted. I don't care how you keep him occupied, just do it."

"Yes, sir." I muttered disdainfully. Now the boy was the one grinning as he watched me suffer. Today was going to be a long day.

"Now both of you, out of my office." I watched the boy pull himself up from the chair and follow me out of the room.

"Great, so now I'm stuck with a six year old all day." I groaned as the door to the office slid closed behind us.

"I'm _eight_." The boy corrected.

"Like I care."

"You shouldn't talk to me like that!" the boy insisted, "One day _I'm_ going to inherit Team Rocket, and I'm going to make it ten times more powerful than it is now! And I'll be sure to make your life a living hell once Team Rocket's mine."

"Kid. I seriously hope you don't think I'm still going to be _around_, by the time you get this place. I've got better things to do in my life than work for an obnoxious brat." I was starting to see why Javelin and the other Team Rocket members enjoyed talking down to me so much. It was kind of fun to keep pointing out that this boy was little in comparison to me.

"You'll call me Lord Silver once Team Rocket is mine." The boy insisted as he turned away with a toss of his long red hair.

"Silver, eh? C'mon kid, I had some battle training planned. You can come watch if you want."

"I don't want to sit around while you train your _weak_ Pokémon." Silver insisted rudely. I felt my Espeon tense up against my head, clearly insulted. I raised a hand to stroke her velvety fur, reminding her that this boy was nothing to get worked up over.

"Alright then, _Lord Silver_." I mocked in annoyance, "What would _you _like to do, if not screw up my whole day's plans."

"Battle." He stated as he looked up at me, a gleam in his silver eyes.

"Oh, really? Have any Pokémon of your own?"

The boy dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he muttered, "No. My dad won't let me have a Pokémon until _he_ thinks I'm ready to have one. Whenever that'll be."

"You're father's a wise man when it comes to raising Pokémon. He'll know when you're ready for your first Pokémon." I insisted. Honestly, I was glad Giovanni was waiting until he deemed Silver was ready to train a Pokémon. I saw what happened to Pokémon given to small kids who were as bratty and obnoxious as Giovanni's son. The resulting mistreated and misunderstood Pokémon managed to depress me. I could just imagine Silver, obtaining a Pokémon that wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be and forcing it to fight battles it could not possibly win.

"You're just saying that because he'll probably have his Pokémon beat you up if you insult him behind his back." Silver tipped his head upward with a proud snort, as if such traits were something to admire.

"Of course he wouldn't. That's no way to earn respect." I pointed out. The boy blinked a couple times before bursting out laughing and pointing at me as if I had just made the world's most hysterical joke. "What?" I demanded.

"_Respect_?" Silver managed to choke out between laughs. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before asking, "What does respect have to do with anything?"

"You're father hasn't been teaching you well! Respect is the ultimate way to get loyal followers."

"Who needs loyal followers when you can get fearful ones?" Silver asked.

What had caused this boy to think only of power? Was that what being raised as Giovanni's heir had done to him? It didn't seem to make sense to me. Giovanni didn't seem like the kind of man to force and threaten his way to the top. That was one of the few reasons I had come to respect the man. Had he been teaching his son otherwise? Or was the boy coming up with these notions on his own?

"A loyal follower will stay with you until the end. A fearful one will abandon you when someone more powerful comes along." I pointed out.

"Well, that's why Team Rocket's leader must stay the most powerful, shouldn't he?" Silver stated with a shrug, as if the task was the simplest thing to accomplish. I didn't have the heart to tell the boy his father's Pokémon had previously been beaten into the ground by a ten year old.

"Let's see how powerful you are. How about that Pokémon battle you mentioned earlier, eh?" I started walking toward the training room, hinting that the boy should follow. He looked up at me with confusion as he started to walk after me.

Once inside the training room I released all of my Pokémon. I saw Silver's gaze analyzing all of them harshly, trying to decide their strength from their physical appearance. A disapproving eye fell onto Horsea and Espeon, while an impressed gaze sat on my Arcanine. He clearly thought that the bigger, more intimidating Pokémon must have been my strongest. I'd tell him afterwards that the strongest member of my team had to be Sandslash.

"Okay, we're going to see just how strong you are, Silver." I grabbed my hat off of Espeon's head and the feline Pokémon dropped to the floor elegantly, standing among the rest of my team. "These are my Pokémon. You're going to pick one for yourself to fight with, and another for me to fight with. We'll see if you _really_ understand a Pokémon's strength."

"Fine. I'm fighting with the Arcanine." Silver insisted. My Pokémon swung his head at me, wondering what to do. I nodded at the canine to go over to Silver and take his command. Silver grinned up at my Pokémon with awe, clearly amazed by it. I shrugged. Arcanine had a tendency to dazzle people. They weren't known as the legendary Pokémon for nothing. Silver stared back at my Pokémon clearly wondering which one to make me use. "You're not using the Sandslash. It looks pretty strong." Silver insisted. I shrugged, complying with the boy. At least he'd managed to see that much. "And Horsea would have a type advantage against an Arcanine, even if it is a weak little thing."

I looked down at my Horsea and watched its face slowly knot up angrily at the insult. I simply laughed and returned Horsea back to its Pokeball before it shot a glop of ink into my boss's son's face. "I wouldn't go around insulting my Horsea! He's a feisty little thing!"

Silver muttered, "So. He's still just a Pokémon." I had to stop myself from growling angrily at that comment. Silver had such a Team Rocket grunt mentality that I felt my blood boiling angrily. Where had this kid learned such treatment of Pokémon? Especially when it was one thing that I knew Giovanni also disagreed with. I bit at the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from lecturing him. I was sure this battle would be enough to prove to him that Pokémon were _not_ to be treated like tools.

"I guess that means I'm using Espeon." I stated. Poor kid didn't know how much intensive training I had been going through with Espeon the past month. She was at least on par with Arcanine now. Factoring in the fact that Arcanine's special defense was weaker than Espeon's special attack, Espeon could have Arcanine pretty well beaten if he was being commanded under an inexperienced trainer.

"Ha! That weak little thing won't be able to do _anything_ against this big guy!" Silver stated as he pat Arcanine's side. I noticed my Pokémon flinch away, clearly not happy to be under Silver's command.

"I'm just gonna warn you once, Espeon does not like being insulted." I noticed the fur fluff up on the back of my Pokémon's neck, responding exactly as would be expected of her. I gave her a nod, assuring her that we would beat Silver in a pinch. "Alright Arcanine, fight like you were fighting for me. I want you to listen to every single one of his commands, and don't worry about hurting Espeon!"

"Why are you giving it a lecture? It's just a Pokémon, it has to listen to whatever I tell it to do."

Both my Espeon and Arcanine gave Silver extremely aggravated looks. A mischievous grin crept onto Arcanine's muzzle and he let out a roar right next to Silver's ear. The red head leapt into the air with fright and Arcanine simply let out an amused snort.

"_He_ does not have to listen to everything you say. I'm sorry to inform you Silver, but this isn't a video game! Catching a Pokémon in a Pokeball doesn't mean it obeys you! You need to earn its trust." I smiled down at Espeon, her being the prime example of a disobedient Pokémon gone right. She simply looked back up at me, nodding in agreement. "Now, my Pokémon aren't used to being beaten or insulted. They don't like being treated like mindless tools. So you best be sure to realize that. Unless you want to lose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Silver growled at me, as if I had threatened him.

"You'll see. Now let's start!" Espeon leaped onto the field and bent her body forward. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. She wasn't in an offensive stance at all, but a playful one. Her greater training and Silver's ineptitude would result in an easy win, one that she could already sense.

"Go Arcanine!" Silver commanded. It was adorable how Arcanine's rump shot into the air as he bent his forelegs, also going into a playful position, mocking Espeon. "Hey! Seriously!" Silver insisted. Arcanine swung his head towards the boy, let out a snort, and bent back into a proper offensive position. "Fire Fang!"

Espeon and I gave each other a quick, knowing glance, before leaping into the fight. Silver had made a crucial mistake by beginning the fight. He had launched an attack first against a _psychic_ type. One who was known for her ability to predict movements. A better idea would have been to wait while she was distracted with attacking, and couldn't focus on trying to sense the air currents and his next attack. That was how Giovanni had managed to beat her.

But I had to give the boy credit. He was smart enough to think of using a physical attack, especially with Arcanine's superior attack stats against Espeon's poorer defense stats. But that didn't change the fact that he made the move too easy to dodge.

I didn't even have to tell Espeon what to do as she leaped into the air and fired a Confusion attack directly at Arcanine's head. Arcanine's head began to swing about as he tried to focus on Espeon, clearly unable to with his head messed up.

"Arcanine! Flame Wheel!" Silver commanded, not noticing his Pokémon's condition. Arcanine did as he was told and began spewing fire as he spun in the air. Except he completely missed Espeon and slammed into a wall, hurting himself. "What do you think you're doing?" Silver demanded.

"Look at his eyes." I hinted. Arcanine's eyes were completely unfocused due to his confusion. "My Espeon's attack caused a status condition on him. Guess which one?"

"Attraction?" Silver shrugged, clearly not caring about whatever I did to his Pokémon.

"Try _confusion_. He can't focus on his opponent, which is why he crashed into the wall. Now, there are two things you can do if a Pokémon is confused. One, switch it with another so the Pokémon can concentrate inside its Pokeball, wearing off the confusion. You can't do that because you have no other Pokémon. Two, you can give it a berry to cure confusion. I'm doubting you have one of those. So here's your only option, have Arcanine use status effecting moves until the confusion wears off so you don't give him a concussion."

"Or I can have him try and attack."

"You'll only hurt him."

"The confusion will wear off eventually. Arcanine! Extremespeed!" Silver commanded. I watched Arcanine try shaking off his confusion as he leaped forward, speeding away in a random direction. Sadly that random direction was me. There was _no way_ I could outrun a speeding Arcanine.

"Arcanine, stop!" I commanded as I tried to leap out of the way. Fortunately Espeon was faster and stepped in front of me and used Reflect, launching Arcanine backward with the force of its attack, knocking it out.

I collapsed to the floor, adrenaline forcing me to breathe heavily. I had never been so scared in my life. Had Espeon not leaped in to save me, Arcanine could have killed me. I had a hand to my chest, trying to stop my heart from racing while Espeon brushed against me, trying to calm me down.

I took one last deep breath before pulling myself up from the floor and recalling Arcanine back into his Pokeball. My head turned sharply to glare at Silver, who was blinking at me as if he couldn't understand what had just happened.

"_Idiot_!" I shouted at him, snapping him from his shock. "You could have _killed_ me! And you wonder why your father doesn't trust you with a Pokémon? You don't know how to _think_!"

"I didn't think that-"

"No. You didn't. If your Pokémon is having a problem in battle you don't _ignore_ it! You work _around_ it! You could have had him use Roar to freeze Espeon. You could have had him use Double Team to raise his evasiveness until he snapped out of his confusion. You could have done so many things that _weren't_ to use a fully charged, poorly aimed Extremespeed. Y'know you're lucky your father is my boss, or I swear I might have-" I swallowed the threat, unable to speak aloud the thought of hurting someone else. He made a mistake. A foolish one, but a mistake none the less. I couldn't think of beating him for that, no matter how much I wanted to for the sake of getting back at him. It reminded me too much of how Amos used to treat me. I rubbed at the back of my neck as I muttered calmly, "Just, stop thinking of Pokémon as if they're unimportant. Your connection with your Pokémon can turn an entire fight around."

Silver blinked in surprise at the sudden change of attitude in my lecture, unsure of how to respond. "But my mom tells me that a Pokémon _shouldn't_ think of itself. It should only think of fighting on your behalf."

I blinked and couldn't help but wonder who this kid's mother was, and how someone with that kind of attitude could make a kid with Giovanni, who believed that a Pokémon who was connected to its trainer was stronger.

"I'm telling you, that's the wrong way to look at it, and your father thinks the exact same way. Cooperation and understanding raises a powerful team. Fear and abuse raises a team that can break in seconds. You saw what just happened. You believed that Arcanine's condition didn't matter, nearly killing me _and_ him." I looked down at Arcanine's Pokeball, knowing I needed to put him in a healing machine soon. I started making my way outside of the room where the machine was, nodding for Silver to follow. "Espeon cares about me just as much as I care about her, which was why she threw herself in the way to protect me."

Espeon let out a mew of agreement as she leaped onto my shoulder, nuzzling against me happily as if to prove my point. Silver simply stuck out his tongue as if the cute display was a disease.

"But if you train a Pokémon with force to do the same thing if the situation arises-"

"Would they actually execute it under the circumstances? Or would they rather let their trainer be in danger and be free of the person who they feel is torturing them?" I pointed out as I stuck Arcanine's Pokeball in the healing machine. "Just a little food for thought, kiddo. A Pokémon does have feelings that are just as complex as yours. Perhaps more. Don't try and reduce them to the level of dirt. They don't take kindly to it."

"But we catch them and do with them what we want. It's because we're stronger. Isn't it?"

"Nope, but because we were the ones who were selfish enough to think of the idea."

**(A/N: MORE Violet x Javelin art. Because I have fallen in love with them thanks to all of their (two) shippers. ****http:/ shadowlover19 .deviantart .com/art /MOAR-Javelin-and-Violet-209694169?q=gallery%3Ashadowlover19&qo=1**** and ****http:/ shadowlover19. deviantart. com/# /d3gspha**** don't forget to take out the spaces. So, yeah, don't be surprised if this actually does become canon (poor Javelin XDD).**

**Still waiting on opinions for which GSC protagonist to use. So feel free to message me about that until I want you dead.)**


	16. Plans Taking Action

**(A/N Longish chapter this week. Plus it contains Javelin, Giovanni and Silver. It's everyone's wet dream!**

**Anyways, I figured it was time for a new chapter.)**

Chapter 15 .:. Plans Taking Action

I was training my Horsea in a fight against Espeon. I knew that Horsea's inferior special defense stats meant that it wouldn't be able to take a hit from any of Espeon's psychic attacks. So I was working on having the water Pokémon learn to dodge Espeon's attacks.

"Twister!" I commanded. Horsea took in a deep breath through its snout and spat out a wind storm that turned into a tornado aimed at Espeon. However, the feline Pokémon was much faster and managed to dodge the tornado. The twister hit the wall of the arena, collapsing into a sweep of wind.

Espeon dashed forward and Horsea used Agility to speed itself up. Just as Espeon reared its head back to launch a Confusion attack directly at Horsea, the water Pokémon managed to spring out of the way. Espeon let out a frustrated growl as Horsea used Agility to raise its speed again. With its newfound speed it launched a Hydro Pump at Espeon before the other Pokémon could retaliate.

Espeon's eyes flashed purple as I recognized she was planning a Future Sight attack. Horsea would be done for unless Espeon fainted in the next few minutes. "Dragon Pulse!" I commanded. Horsea forced the draconic energy to pulse through him, but Espeon leapt into the air to dodge it. Once she was in the air I commanded, "Hydro Pump!" Horsea launched the attack into the air, shooting Espeon into the ceiling. I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, indicating unconsciousness.

"Espeon!" Horsea and I both dashed forward, trying to reach the fainted psychic type. I quickly released my Arcanine from his Pokeball and he leaped into the air, catching Espeon by the scruff of her neck.

It was while this was going on that Horsea took the brunt of Espeon's Future Sight. I flinched for my Pokémon as I watched him collapse too. "Damnit." I muttered as I recalled Espeon and Horsea into their Pokeballs. No matter how much I trained my Horsea to dodge special attacks, there was always a chance he would be hit by moves like Future Sight, that were impossible to dodge. I needed him to evolve if I wanted him to be able to even handle a special attack.

"I thought I was the only one who was supposed to be improving." I was startled as a voice called to me from the doorway. I turned to see Javelin, who had apparently been watching my training session.

"Improving? Both my Pokémon were knocked out!" I pointed out disappointedly as I walked out of the room and stuck the Pokeballs into the healing machine outside. I had wanted to see if Horsea could stand a chance against a Pokémon like Espeon. It was looking like it couldn't. Sure, Horsea would fight fiercely, something that had drawn me to capture the Pokémon, but it was incredibly fragile, much as I hated to admit it. It wouldn't be much better as a Seadra. What I really wanted was a Pokémon who could take what it could dish out. I don't think that I could expect that from my Horsea.

"Your Espeon's gotten pretty good." Javelin noted. I tipped my head, wondering what he meant. "I don't think Hypno could fight like that without any commands." He muttered as he stared at the Pokeball in his hand.

"I'm sure he could. He's got a good trainer behind him." I shrugged, not even really believing my statement. I knew that Javelin would be more successful if he stopped pushing his Pokémon too hard and started listening to it, but he didn't want _my_ advice.

"Giovanni wants you. _Again_." Javelin muttered as he pushed past me onto the arena.

"You say that like he's always seeing me." I commented, irritated by the annoyance in his voice. It wasn't my fault. Our battle that _he_ insisted on was what had gotten Giovanni to notice me.

"It seems like it. Private training lessons, babysitting his son, sitting in when he's planning the Silph takeover."

"I've never sat in on him planning the Silph takeover." I blinked. "And I only did the other two once each. Besides, I wouldn't exactly say that handling Silver is a _reward_." I thought back disdainfully about how the boy had nearly killed me with my own Pokémon the other day.

"Well. The Silph plans are apparently almost all finished up. I'm guessing he wants your opinion before the final touches, since you're his new favourite underling and all." Javelin shook his head. I could only grunt with frustration. As if I wanted any of Giovanni's attention. Besides, Javelin was exaggerating like _crazy_.

"Or he's going to have me watch Silver again during the mission, to make sure the kid doesn't do something _stupid_." I chuckled to myself before adding, "That'll be hard."

"Just, go see what he wants." Javelin crossed his arms furiously.

I recalled my Arcanine and plucked Espeon and Horsea out of the healing machine. I couldn't help but look up at Javelin desperately. I was sick of his jealousy and I just wanted to return to our old friendship. I just couldn't think of anything to please him. "Javelin. You're taking part in the Silph mission, aren't you?"

"Of course. I've got nothing better to do since the Game Corner was taken down."

"What about the boy with the Pikachu?" The image of Red flashed in my mind. "Do you think he'll be there? Do you think you'll be able to beat him if he is?"

"I'd better. No way I'm going to let that brat make his way to Giovanni."

_He already has once_. I thought as I remembered healing Giovanni's Pokémon those months ago back in Celadon. _And the boss lost_. "Good luck." I stuck my hands in my pockets as I walked out of the training room.

"Hey, wait." Javelin sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so pissed with you. It's just, you don't know how angry losing to this kid has made me. And then, I get stronger and challenge you, expecting to wipe the floor with you. And you beat me. And get Giovanni's attention." His gaze made its way up to the ceiling as he mumbled, "I was supposed to be better. I thought I was nearly ready to beat that brat. But you came and showed me that I was nowhere near ready for him. So I've just been working harder. Harder than I would have if you hadn't shown me how far behind I really was." He took a deep breath before he muttered, "I suppose I should thank you for that." I simply nodded beginning to make my way out of the training area. His apology was enough for me. I heard him let out a cough and I turned back, allowing him to add, "After this whole Silph thing is said and done, we're having another battle. And I'm going to beat you this time, got it?" he gave me a gentle smile and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Okay. It's a deal." I grinned at him before walking into the hallway so I could head over to Giovanni's office. I couldn't help but wonder what the man could possibly want with me this time. Did he want to see if my Espeon improved? Would that mean a battle? Or did he just need someone to do something mundane and useless like I used to do for him?

I stepped into Giovanni's office and saw Silver on the floor, playing with a Nidorino. I blinked in surprise, "Your dad finally decided to let you have a Pokémon, eh?" I had thought that with Silver nearly killing me with my Arcanine, that his father would have postponed giving his son his first Pokémon. Unless Giovanni, being the mighty leader of Team Rocket, approved using a trainer's own Pokémon against them to kill them. I pouted at the thought.

"He's not mine." Silver complained as he stroked the Pokémon's ears carefully, trying to avoid the horn, which was known to be the source of a Nidorino's poison. I couldn't help but note the contrast between the boy who had recklessly commanded my Arcanine just the other day. It seemed he had taken my words to heart. "My dad told me to keep him company while he goes to deal with something."

I blinked as I remembered the Pokémon I had healed for Giovanni after he had been defeated by Red. He'd had an Onix, a Kangaskhan and a Rhyhorn. Certainly no Nidorino.

"Did he say he when he was coming back? He called me in here to see him." I bent down next to Silver and admired the Nidorino. It seemed pretty powerful for a relatively new capture, but that was to be expected of one of Giovanni's Pokémon. I stroked the Pokémon gently under the chin and it let out a pleased rumbling noise.

Silver glared at my hand and nudged it away, stroking the Pokémon. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He seemed jealous that I had managed to find the Nidorino's sensitive spot before him. He glared at me as he answered my question, "I dunno, it's not like he tells me these things."

"Mustn't be easy having the leader of Team Rocket for a dad." I folded my hands in my lap as I turned my attentions away from the Nidorino and onto Silver. "What about your mom? Why haven't I seen you with her?"

Silver's glare blinked into a pair of wide, confused eyes. He didn't seem to understand why someone was interested in him. The poor kid. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be dragged into the base early in the morning by his father because a babysitter could reveal Giovanni's connections to Team Rocket. Then he was stuck in an office all day with no one near his age to play with and the only other people who could possibly give him attention completely ignoring him. It must have sucked.

He shook away his shock and said, "You've probably met my mom. She's been sent to run a mission in the Sevii Islands. So dad's had to watch me." He turned away from me and focused on the Nidorino again.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. I got to my feet and offered, "Once I've dealt with your dad, we can have another battle. Heck, I can probably even grab some of the Pokémon we've got locked up downstairs if you want." _It'll be good for them to get out of those cages and Pokeballs down there_. I noted as I thought of the Pokémon who had been stolen before Giovanni had chosen to emphasize on the Silph takeover. "Completely new, relatively weak so you can't kill me, Pokémon." I noticed Silver's head reflexively turn upward as he tried to look at me and see if I was serious. Instead he just dropped his head back down to stare at the Nidorino. I ruffled the kid's hair, forcing him to turn and glare at me. I could only smile, "Whad'ya say? I'm sure it's more fun than petting a Nidorino all day."

"If my dad let's me." Silver nodded lightly, his glare softening. "You better keep your Espeon out, just in case my Pokémon nearly kills you again." He warned with a smirk.

"Okay, that was _not _funny!" I chided jokingly as I made my way over to Giovanni's desk and sat on it. "I am restricting this fight to low-leveled Pokémon!" I exclaimed, afraid of what Silver could do to me with a powerful Pokémon.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Giovanni's voice from the doorway made me jump off the desk quickly and Silver stood up swiftly to stand next to me.

"Nah, just coming up with plans to keep your son preoccupied for the afternoon." I smiled at Silver and noticed how he shifted eagerly from foot to foot. He was excited for our planned battle.

"Well, I hope they don't require you. You'll probably be leaving the base soon." Giovanni stated. He took his seat at the desk and Silver and I both couldn't help but exclaim, "_What?_"

"What, am I fired or something?" I felt my hopes rising up, praying that Giovanni had decided that my pathetic display with Espeon during our previous fight meant that I didn't belong among the ranks of Team Rocket.

"Quite the opposite. I'll explain after I see how your Espeon has improved."

"Can I watch?" Silver asked excitedly. I just gave Giovanni a weird look, wondering what his challenging me to another practice match had to do with me leaving the base.

"I'd rather you stay in the office." I watched Silver's face become dejected as his father denied him the chance to do something interesting.

"It can't hurt him. It'll be good for him to see a couple of strong trainers having a good, clean match." I pointed out. Silver's face lifted a little as he saw I was fighting for him. He pulled a pair of Growlithe puppy eyes on his dad as he hoped he'd get to see the match.

Giovanni simply shrugged. "No leaving the training room, even if you get bored. And stay out from the arena." Silver flashed me a thankful smile as he dashed over to his father's side. The Nidorino followed after him and we all headed to the training room together.

I was the first to step into the training room and I blinked at Javelin, having forgotten that he had come in here when I had left. He was panting heavily and his Hypno had obvious scratches and bruises. They had been working on their training again. Except there was no other Pokémon in the room. What had been Hypno's target?

Javelin turned and jumped in surprise at us. He immediately straightened up as he nodded at the Team Rocket leader. "Giovanni, sir." His Hypno stepped into place next to him and stared down at Giovanni's Nidorino.

"I'm going to have to take the training room from you for an important exercise." Giovanni insisted. Javelin just nodded, knowing he couldn't fight with the Team Rocket boss.

"Hope it's real important." He shrugged as he walked off. He only stopped for a quick minute as he stared at me, giving me a look that was a mix of greeting and jealousy that I couldn't help but sigh at. Even if he had meant his apology, he was still frustrated with the attention that Giovanni was giving me. I tried to show him that I was sorry, but Javelin just kept on walking, not bothering to look back at me.

"He doesn't seem to like you much." Silver stated loudly as he watched Javelin walk away. I growled at the insensitive comment, ignoring it since I had decided to be nice to the red haired brat that day. I released Espeon and took my spot on one end of the battle field.

Giovanni took his spot on the other side of the field and released his Kangaskhan. "Bite!" he commanded. Espeon immediately dodged out of the way and leaped into the air, preparing a Future Sight attack. Right after the Kangaskhan missed, it turned upward to charge an attack into Espeon, throwing her into the wall. A Sucker Punch attack.

"Espeon, use Confusion!" I commanded. Kangaskhan took the attack, but it didn't become confused as I had hoped. In retaliation the other Pokémon launched a Mega Punch at Espeon, hitting her.

"All of Kangaskhan's attacks are physical." I muttered to myself as realization led to a plan beginning to formulate in my head. "Sand Attack!" Espeon kicked up clouds of dust at Giovanni's Pokémon. A glob of dirt went straight into the Kangaskhan's eye, preventing the Pokémon from opening it. "Let's see how good your depth perception is now." I exclaimed, "Espeon, Psychic!" Espeon backed up as she launched the attack at Kangaskhan. She had obviously figured out my plan and was distancing herself from the other Pokémon before attacking.

"Kangaskhan, Outrage!" Giovanni commanded, realizing that Espeon and I had found and abused one of his Pokémon's weaknesses. The Kangaskhan threw a fit all over the arena, swinging any which way in an attempt to hit Espeon. Thankfully with its hurt eye and Espeon's hyperawareness it was able to easily dodge the attack. Espeon had managed to make its way onto Kangaskhan's head at one point in an attempt to dodge its attacks and Giovanni's Pokémon managed to smack Espeon against its head. I flinched as Espeon slid off of the opposing Pokémon, unable to support herself under her pain. She shook her head as she tried to stand up, obviously disoriented. But Kangaskhan also seemed confused, as it had managed to smack itself in its attack. Espeon shook off her confusion and prepared a Future Sight attack.

"Dizzy Punch!" Giovanni commanded. Kangaskhan's arm started twirling and it threw its fist toward Espeon. The feline Pokémon dodged the attack and Tackled right into Kangaskhan's forehead, sending it backward. Kangaskhan retaliated by Biting at Espeon before she could spring away. I flinched, knowing that Espeon shouldn't have tried a physical attack. She was _supposed _to be keeping her distance. I thought she knew that was what I was trying to do.

Kangaskhan shook its head, tossing Espeon into a wall. I watched a small smirk creep onto Espeon's face, meaning she had intended to be tossed into the wall. With a little bit of thinking, I realized what she was doing! She was distracting Kangaskhan so it wouldn't think to brace itself for her oncoming Future Sight attack!

It seemed Giovanni had also realized our strategy. "Kangaskhan, Endure, _now_!" he yelled at his Pokémon. The marsupial Pokémon curled itself up as the blast smacked into it. It took the blast and it uncurled itself, covered with bruises from the attack, but still conscious. It prepared another Mega Punch attack against Espeon. Espeon was faster though and managed to aim a Psybeam at Kangaskhan's forehead, landing the attack and knocking out the other Pokémon.

Espeon landed gracefully on the ground and turned to give me a proud gaze. She raced over to me and leapt onto my shoulder. I turned to see Silver giving me a wide eyed, slack jawed, shocked stare. He mustn't have expected me to win, even though I knew it was only because Giovanni had gone easy on me. It was still a good enough victory for me.

"Impressive." Giovanni nodded at me as he recalled his unconscious Pokémon. "You've begun putting faith into your Espeon when it fights. Quite a change from the last time. In fact, I'd say that you've become dependent on it in battle." I blinked, knowing that he was right. I rarely commanded Espeon because she usually could sense the next method of attack faster than I could. Heck, she had even managed to outsmart me when she distracted Kangaskhan from her Future Sight attack by tackling it head on.

"Probably because she's smarter than me." I answered honestly as I stroked my Espeon's head. "So, you said you're kicking me out of the base? Do I get to hear why?"

"I'm not _kicking you out_." Giovanni corrected. "I'm giving you an assignment. The Pokémon League has been on my case since my abandonment of the Viridian City Gym."

I simply tipped my head in confusion. I hadn't been aware that Giovanni was a Gym Leader. But I knew that Giovanni had many secrets about him and it didn't surprise me in the least. I had to wonder how _Team Rocket's leader_ could also manage to run a League certified Gym.

"I haven't been in the Gym recently due to involving myself more in Team Rocket's affairs since that boy's interference. Unfortunately, the Viridian Gym is an important Team Rocket base and I cannot afford to have it stripped from me for abandoning my duties. The League told me that if I was busy with other things then I either needed to turn the Gym over to them, or find someone I find appropriate to replace me."

"And you're picking _me_?" I guessed, shocked.

"Don't get so full of yourself." Giovanni's eyes sharpened as he glared down at me, and I couldn't help but feel weak beneath that gaze. I stood a little straighter to correct myself into standing more proudly. The Team Rocket leader simply let out an irritated sniff before continuing, "I needed Team Rocket's best for a mission in the Sevii Islands, and I need the best under them for the Silph Co. dealings. Which leaves a very limited number of trainers that I can trust to handle the Gym affairs properly."

"And you're trusting a _twelve year old girl_." Silver asked, almost as baffled as I was.

"There are gym leaders that age in other regions." Giovanni shrugged. "I'll be expecting you to leave at once."

"Well, I promised your kid a battle. We'll make it fast, and then I'll head out." I stated, nodding to Silver to let him know I hadn't forgotten him.

Giovanni glared down at his son, staring into the boy's hopeful gaze, before answering, "Fine, do as you please. Just be sure to come to my office to pick up the badges and further instructions." He walked out of the training room and his Nidorino followed. I noted that he didn't bother to use the healing machine outside, probably not wanting a grunt to see him needing to heal his Pokémon. That probably had been the reason why he'd had me heal his Pokémon back in the Game Corner hideout. An inferiority complex, perhaps? His need to defeat Red and his son's seeming belief that his father was the most powerful trainer in existence gave evidence to this theory. But I was much too young then to delve my thoughts into it.

Instead, once the boss was out of sight, I couldn't help but start to think about what he had just asked of me. How was _I_ expected to pass as Viridian's Gym Leader while Giovanni handled the Silph dealings? How long would this last? Would I be there long enough to be recognized by the League? Would they grant me control of the Gym over Giovanni due to his negligence? This would be such an easy way for me to escape Team Rocket. As long as I was involved with the Gym, Giovanni would not want me connected to Team Rocket, as it would reveal his own status as Team Rocket's leader. It would be such a perfect escape for me!

I noticed Silver was simply staring up at me, waiting for me to acknowledge him. I snapped out of my thoughts, knowing I could think about the situation later. Right now, I had my boss's eight year old son to please unless I wanted to have to deal with the child's obnoxious side.

"Well, let's head to the basement and see which Pokémon we're gonna use." I smiled at him as I led him to the storage room, glad to have a simple fight with him after working so hard to defeat his father.

**(A/N: By the way, I follow my own personal fanon. I don't know if my memory is right in this instance, but I remember that at Silph your rival brags about heading to the Elite Four, so I'd assumed that he already had his eight badges. Uh, how did he do that if Giovanni was in Silph? So, almost like in the anime, I imagined he hired a replacement of sorts, which is how I got the idea for Violet to temporarily run the Gym. I probably remembered the dialogue wrong, but this theory has never left my mind since, so nyeh.**

**No VioletxJavelin art this week due to exams and working on gift art for friends. Perhaps more later.)**


	17. A New Challenger Appears!

**(A/N Music Intuition shall be happy with this chapter. Others, yeah, you'll probably be happy too. New character to introduce!)**

Chapter 16 .:. A New Challenger Appears!

Being the eighth and final Gym Leader in a region _sucked_. Because you were only expected to be challenged by those who already had the other seven badges of the League. That left a very short list of potential challengers, meaning you sat in a room all day, waiting for someone to ask you for a fight.

After discussing the rules with Giovanni I had learned that I could leave the Gym, as long as I alerted the Gym's caretaker. Then I simply had to check in at certain hours to see if I had gotten any challengers while I was away. This usually led to me roaming around Viridian, trying to find any form of entertainment possible. Usually the most interesting thing that happened in this small city was that this one old man would get drunk at night, wake up with the world's worst hangover and throw a scene in front of his home. It was quite entertaining to watch, as long as you didn't try to confront the man. I felt sorry for his poor daughter though. She'd always go off about how he needed his "morning coffee". That and a few Advil, maybe.

This also meant that I was allowed to visit other towns too. Again, as long as I made sure to check in at agreed times. I'd gone to Pewter a couple of times. The museum there was pretty interesting. There was a flower garden there that my Pokémon enjoyed, but we'd been kicked out because Sandslash had taken to digging up flowers he liked and presenting them to me or my other Pokémon.

Otherwise, the rest of my time was spent in the Gym. The few challengers that I got were fierce, but I knew I could beat them if I tried. I had to let them win though. Giovanni had told me to let all challengers pass through so he'd have less people to deal with if and when he needed to take the Gym back from me.

I was in the Gym now with my Espeon by my side, bored out of my wits. I couldn't think of anything to do outside of the Gym and I wasn't in the mood for training. All I could do was wait for a challenger, or for news from Giovanni. The Silph operation had begun a couple days ago, and I was to expect a call whether the mission was a success or a failure. That meant that for now it was going well enough.

The sound of a door creaking open startled me and I stood up from the Gym Leader's podium to see someone enter the Gym, about to challenge the Gym trainers in order to reach me. It was a boy, a couple of years younger than me, with spiky, reddish brown coloured hair, green eyes and a cocky smirk that rubbed me the wrong way.

I watched his fights with the Gym Trainers and saw that the boy was skilled. Very skilled. He wasn't afraid to make reckless maneuvers with his Pokémon. His Pokémon's movements were flawless. His team was obviously well picked, and well trained. He was a trainer who knew that he wanted nothing but strong Pokémon.

And yet, his obnoxious tone he took once he knew he had an opponent defeated irritated me, and his Pokémon would give him sideways glances as though it bugged them too. His strategies were tricky, easily endangering his Pokémon, but he didn't seem to care, so long as he won. Those tricky, dangerous strategies would require days of training to perfect, meaning lots of failures and injured Pokemon in between. He was the kind of trainer I would have loved for knowing what kind of Pokémon he wanted and not forcing them to be something they didn't, and yet he was the kind of trainer I hated for the way they mistreated and misunderstood their Pokémon. I didn't know what to make of him regarding personal feelings toward him, but I did know one thing: I wouldn't have to try to lose to him. But I knew that this match with this boy would be real and my first true challenge. My loss to him would certainly be genuine, unlike the others I had sent to their defeats at the hands of the Elite Four. My understanding and connection with my Pokémon wouldn't be the only thing I'd need to beat his reckless strategies. He was going to leave here with an Earth Badge, make his way to the Indigo Plateau, and probably fight his way through the Elite Four. He was going to be one of the few kids his age to actually achieve his dreams.

There was only one other boy his age that I knew would succeed in his endeavors. Red. I suddenly decided that I liked this boy. He had Red's power, but he only focused on his own selfish goals. He didn't mess with anyone else's.

He approached my podium and blinked at me with surprise as he saw who his opponent, the final Gym Leader in Kanto, was going to be. "_You're_ the Gym Leader here? You're hardly any older than me! Is this some trick? Who am I really fighting?" he asked with an obnoxious tone.

I flashed him the Earth badge, watching his face turn into an expression of awe as he saw what stood between him and his entrance into the Indigo Plateau. "You want this? Then you're going to have to beat me. Yes, I am your final obstacle. Defeat me, and you get to challenge the Elite Four. Ready, kid?"

"Ready? Ha! I'll beat you easily." The boy decided as confidence struck him, giving him a smug look. "And by the way, the name is _Green_, and don't you forget it!"

"Well Green, let's see what you can do." Espeon immediately leaped onto the field, ready to fight. The boy quickly pulled out an orange device and held it out, pointing it at Espeon. He blinked at the screen of his device and I groaned, "Are you going to fight, or just play with your toys all day?"

"Sorry, I've just never seen a Pokémon like that. An Espeon huh?" he explained as he pocketed the device and tossed a Pokeball onto the field. Out popped a Pidgeot which had a fierce, determined gaze reminiscent of the one on its master's face. He'd had this Pokémon for a while, I could tell simply from how similar their expressions were.

"You've had that since it was a Pidgey, haven't you?" I asked, watching Green flush with colour.

"So what if I have? That has nothing to do with our match!"

"What, I'm not allowed to make small talk?" I shrugged. I looked down at Green's and his Pidgeot's frustrated looks. They both obviously wanted to get this match started. Espeon was sitting upright, ready to begin the match whenever Green decided to make the first move or I decided to make a command. I just wanted to see if I could trip this boy up before our match would even begin. An emotional trainer was the easiest to confuse.

"I didn't come here for a talk, I came here for a fight!" Green insisted, "Pidgeot, Quick Attack, now!" Pidgeot shot forward toward Espeon, but my Pokémon let out a bored yawn before sidestepping and allowing the bird Pokémon to fly past it. Green's Pokémon began to pull up, arching in the air so it could come back to repeat the attack. I was impressed, I hadn't expected such a move at all, but Espeon simply leapt into the air as the bird Pokémon swooped in to strike again, having sensed the move with her hypersensitivity. She tossed a Psybeam toward the flying type.

"Whirlwind!" Green commanded. Pidgeot began flapping its wings, picking up wind around Espeon and me. Espeon's Pokeball clicked off of my belt and recalled the psychic type, sending Sandslash out in her place.

I, understandably, freaked out, knowing that Sandslash had a disadvantage to Green's flying type. Pidgeot stopped flapping its wings and I bent down to pick up Espeon and Sandslash's Pokeballs off of the ground.

"Ah, much better." Green grinned as he saw the Pokémon that his move had released. "Pidgeot! Wing Attack!" His Pokémon reared a wing back, prepared to smack into mine. Sandslash curled into a ball to defend itself from the oncoming attack.

"Sandslash, Rollout!" it was the only move my Pokémon knew that would be very effective against Green's Pokémon. I hoped that Sandslash would manage to hit Green's Pidgeot enough to give it a reasonable amount of damage.

Sandslash managed to barely dodge Pidgeot's attack by rolling forward, earning a sigh of relief from me. He quickly pulled a u-turn as he rolled, smacking right into Pidgeot. Yes! The flying type barreled into the wall, thrown off by Sandslash's attack.

"Pidgeot, Air Slash!" Green commanded next. Pidgeot flew high up and slashed at the air with its wing, forming a gust of wind that launched itself at Sandslash. My Pokémon took the brunt of the attack, slamming into the ground.

Sandslash sprang back to his paws and immediately prepared another Rollout attack. Green's Pokémon took to the air and dove at Sandslash with a Sky Attack, colliding with the ground type and forcing them both back.

Green and I both dashed over to our Pokémon, making sure they were alright. Sandslash was bruised for the most part, but he could easily still fight. My Pokémon hopped back to his feet with a growl, ready to spring back into the fight. Green's Pokémon was unconscious next to the wall and he was recalling it back into its Pokeball.

"Good job Sandslash!" I murmured to my Pokémon, causing it to beam up at me. I made my way back to my pedestal and Sandslash jumped in front of it, excited to take on Green's next Pokémon.

My opponent just gave me a cocky grin and tossed out our next opponent. Sandslash's and my gazes worked our way up so that we could stare into the face of the enormous serpent Pokémon before us. It was a Gyarados.

I stared at my Sandslash, knowing that with his weaknesses to both of Gyarados's types as well as his reduced health he would be done for. I quickly scrambled for my Pokéball, wanting to trade Sandslash for Espeon, my only Pokémon that wouldn't be at a disadvantage to Gyarados's typing. Sadly, Green realized what I was doing and quickly had his Pokémon launch an Aqua Tail attack at mine, knocking out Sandslash.

I let out a sigh of defeat and recalled Sandslash back into his Pokeball. _Nice try buddy_. I thought as I clipped his Pokeball back onto my belt. I grabbed out Espeon's Pokeball and tossed it out. I let out a deep breath as I tried to think about how I could counter this Gyarados. Espeon had no type advantage and Gyarados could handle psychic attacks quite well. That would mean that it would be a competition to see who could whittle down the other Pokémon's health faster. At this rate Gyarados would likely be the winner, and not only would half my team be knocked out, but I would have nothing to challenge the giant sea serpent.

"Dragonbreath, now!" Green's command caught me off guard. I watched silently as Espeon was knocked backwards by the water Pokémon's attack. I was surprised, Espeon was usually an expert at dodging attacks. It wasn't until I noticed how her ears drooped and her tail waved cautiously that I understood.

That Gyarados had managed to intimidate my Espeon! "Espeon! Snap out of it!" I barked at my Pokémon. She fluffed her fur out, trying to make herself seem bigger and leapt into the air to bite at Gyarados's neck. The other Pokémon began to flail in an attempt to shake her off. Espeon clung on for dear life and I was beginning to wonder what she was doing.

She launched off of the other Pokémon's neck and something hit it from behind. I beamed at Espeon with understanding. She had launched a Future Sight attack and was distracting Gyarados from moving by holding on to his neck.

"Brilliant!" I encouraged my Pokémon. Green simply glared at me, unimpressed.

"Thrash!" Gyarados skillfully dodged Epseon's attack and let out a roaring bellow. He smacked his tail into the ground, denting the flooring with its immense power. Espeon managed to move seconds before being hit. It came in for another hit, and managed to smack Espeon into the wall. She pulled herself to her paws, stooping just before managing to get hit by Gyarados's tail as it swung past her. Struggling to stand, I noticed Espeon was almost done. I frowned. This match was going to be over much too soon. I wanted to see more of this boy's skill.

"Psybeam!" I commanded and Espeon took a gasping pant of breath before rearing her head to launch the psychic attack. The attack struck, but it had managed to wear her out. She continued breathing heavily and I frowned, debating whether or not she could hold out any longer. I'd seen her fight through worse, but Green's Gyarados was a tough opponent.

"Outrage!" Green called. I flinched, unable to watch as Green's Pokémon slammed itself full force into mine. That was it. The match was clearly over. I stepped down from my podium, making my way to where Espeon was barely breathing on the floor.

"Now, Hyper Beam!" Green called. I stared at him in horrified shock as Gyarados's head reared back, charging the mouth blast. I ran over to where Espeon was on the floor, sliding against the ground to pick up her body and slip away before Gyarados's attack hit. I was sent flying being so close to the point of contact and I held Espeon close as I was launched into the floor.

"What is your problem? She was already unconscious!" I screamed at the other trainer as I picked myself up off of the arena floor.

"What are you doing down there? I thought we were having a Pokémon battle!" Green asked, completely ignoring my point.

"I came to make sure your Gyarados didn't kill my Espeon! What were you thinking, attacking a Pokémon who's already fainted?" I demanded, holding my Pokémon defensively to my chest. Her shallow breaths were the only thing that reminded me she was still alive.

"It takes worse things than that to kill a Pokémon!" Green insisted, "I was just making sure I'd won." The aloof look in his eyes made Green not even seem to care that he'd just pissed me off, or that he'd tried to attack an unconscious Pokémon, which was illegal. That was what turned Pokémon battles into something much more dangerous.

I put Espeon back in her Pokeball and pointed at Green, "A stunt like that in someone else's gym would have your Pokémon taken away _so fast_. I plucked the Earth Badge out of my pocket and tossed it at him. "Take your stupid prize. Just get out of my gym."

Green caught the badge and blinked at it, clearly not understanding why I had given it to him. "But you've got another two Pokémon. Our match isn't over."

"Yes it is. I'm not losing a Pokémon just to give you a stupid piece of metal." I growled angrily as I stuck my Pokémon in the healing machine behind my podium.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this?" Green demanded as he returned his Gyarados to its Pokeball. "Is it because she's a rare Pokémon? I mean I'd be pretty annoyed if it was, but-"

"I'm more than annoyed. I'm _furious_. Furious that you're one of the only decent challenges I've had in this place and it's because you're willing to let Pokémon die, as long as it means your success. So tell me, how many Pokémon have you killed, eh?" I demanded angrily.

"A Raticate." Green shrugged. "He was weak anyways." I found myself clenching tight fists as he spoke. I took back every good thing I'd said about him since he had entered my gym. And I hoped that he would fall so hard when someone finally managed to knock him off of his high Rapidash. He kept talking despite my obvious anger, "I got into a fight with Red and I goaded him into using an attack that was a bit too strong for my Pokémon."

My anger evaporated as I immediately thought of the boy I had nicknamed Red. That would have been hilarious if I had actually managed to guess his name. I wondered where that boy was now. "You mean a boy with red eyes, black hair and a Pikachu?"

"Wow, Red's getting more famous than I thought. Yup. He's always one step behind me, yet he always manages to beat me." I smiled, glad to know that Red kept a perfect track record outside of Team Rocket too.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Probably Saffron. That's what my grandpa said anyways. Knowing him, he's probably off to play hero. I hear there's been some take over by Team Rocket. I'm off to go check on him. Possibly shove my new shiny gym badge in his face."

"Don't brag too much about that. I guarantee you Red will have one sooner rather than later. In fact, I've been hoping he'd be coming here soon."

"Ha, I'm sure you'll be able to wipe the floor with that weakling. He's too soft." Green let out a cocky laugh. He walked out of the arena and waved as he continued out of the gym, "Smell ya later."

No matter how much I despised that kid I did have to admit, he was a tough battler. And Red was no doubt stronger than him. I plucked Sandslash and Espeon's Pokeballs out of the machine and released the two Pokémon.

"C'mon, we've got some training to do."

**(A/N: Told you I'm a huge fan of fanon. And I'm not afraid of writing death into a story. Let's just say that Green's Raticate won't be the only thing dead by the end of the story and leave you guys to wait to fill in the pieces *mwahaha***

**Anyways, so Green's been added to the mix and he has all eight of his Gym Badges now. He is totally on his way to Silph Co. to go rub it in Red's face.**

**Also, MORE EEVEESHIPPING! ****http:/ shadowlover19. deviantart .com /#/**** d3hj51s (**Just be sure to remove the spaces**)**

**Fuck, I'm too obsessed with these two. Thanks Finesseful X and Music Intuition for that. Now I can't stop drawing them and I've finally scripted them a gushy scene. You two happy? Probably lol.)**


	18. Crushed Dreams and a New Hope

**(A/N A new chapter coming your way! Yay.)**

Chapter 17 .:. Crushed Dreams and a New Hope

I was running through drills with my Pokémon. Arcanine had grown restless and there had been no new challengers, so I had been pitting my Pokémon against each other, trying to give them a bit of entertainment. Thanks to this I had successfully evolved my Horsea into a Seadra. Sadly he still wasn't a contender for most of my other Pokémon's special attacks. I needed to find some sort of solution for that.

I was letting Espeon and Arcanine have at each other, trying to see where I could improve their move sets. I was noticing Arcanine getting sluggish. I needed to remind myself to work with him more.

The door to the gym slammed open and I turned to glare at the newcomer, wondering who would enter a gym so disrespectfully.

I received my answer in the form of a little red haired boy, whose gray eyes locked on me. I smirked. Silver had, obviously, not been allowed to witness the Silph takeover. So his father had been desperate enough to set him up to be babysat by a confidant in Viridian. Of course, the boy was constantly bored so he would come to the gym, either to annoy me or watch my battles.

But I noticed a very aggravated look on his face and judging by how red his eyes were, I'd assume he'd been crying. Not that I'd ever point it out. Lord knows how big of an earful an eight year old boy can give you when he doesn't want to be accused of crying.

"Silver, you okay, little guy?" I asked, putting a hand up to my two Pokémon to get them to stop training. Espeon leaped onto my shoulders, leaning against my head. Arcanine simply sat down and stared at Espeon on my head. He was totally aware that she had jacked his spot, now that he was way too big to sit on my head since he'd evolved. I smiled at him gently before returning him to his Pokeball. Even if he was the biggest Pokémon on my team, he was still the team baby.

Silver stomped every step as he made his way to the arena. Fortunately the gym was empty, so I didn't have to worry about him causing a fit and embarrassing me. He crossed his arms and sat on the floor crossing his legs. His body language screamed that he didn't want to talk, but he obviously had something to tell me if he had made his way to the gym.

"What happened?"

The redhead pouted before muttering, "My dad's weak. They failed the mission in Saffron and Team Rocket's supposedly gone underground." His face scrunched up angrily as he yelled, "How could he have _lost_? He's the leader of _Team Rocket_! He's not supposed to be weak! No one's supposed to beat him!"

I sighed, guessing that Red had succeeded in defeating Team Rocket at Silph Co. Too bad. "I know it's hard Silver, but your dad isn't weak just because something went wrong at Silph. There's a whole team of people there, and a mistake from any of them could cause the mission to have gone bad. How do you know it's your dad's fault?"

"Because someone _beat_ him! Some _boy_ according to the news reports! A _boy_! How does he lose to a _boy_? A boy who's barely any older than me? He should have stomped him into the floor!"

"Some kids can surprise you." _You're one of them_. I added silently. I remembered him nearly killing me with my own Arcanine. I thought instantly of Green and how he spoke so nonchalantly of dead Pokémon.

"But it's not _fair_!" Silver whined, "My dad's supposed to be the strongest! My dad, no one else! That's why he's the leader of Team Rocket! Because he's the strongest! No one's supposed to beat him!"

"There's always someone stronger Silver. You're going to learn that someday."

"But a kid? Some dumb kid?" Silver focused desperate eyes on me. I took in a deep breath as I realized what he wanted from me. He wanted me to find some way to explain it away. He'd been in shock when he'd seen me beat his father too, but I'd just waved it off, saying that he'd been going easy on me for the sake of training. He wanted me to give his father another excuse.

The problem was that I couldn't. The only reason Giovanni had been defeated by Red was because Red was an outstanding trainer. He'd never been beaten, as far as I knew. "Silver, your father isn't perfect. No one is. Someone can always come along and show you that." I gave the boy a hand and helped him to his feet. "But if I know your dad, he's going to train his butt off in order to beat that kid."

"You don't think it's shocking in any way that my dad, your _leader_ just got beaten by a kid younger than _you_?" Silver stared at me curiously. He obviously thought that I was going to freak out at the news, and my calmness had come unexpectedly. Of course, I had already known that Red had beaten Giovanni once. The only other people who knew it were those who believed it to be some dumb rumour spreading around the base.

"No. From what I've heard, this kid is a really great battler and no one really believes they can beat him. I think if anything, Giovanni doesn't want to beat him, but recruit him into joining Team Rocket. A kid like that fighting our enemies and we wouldn't have to worry!" I laughed at the thought. If everyone hated me, imagine the reaction people would get from Red joining Team Rocket! They'd want him dead or at least want to upstage him.

"How does a kid get that strong?" Silver demanded, his hands clenching into tight fists. I knew that Silver wanted to be a powerful leader of Team Rocket, but the desperate gaze he fixed on me really showed how much he _needed_ it. The poor kid must have felt like his world would crumble if he didn't meet everyone's expectations.

"I don't know. I've never exactly spoken to him. I'm one of the lucky few who's never had the great displeasure of fighting him. But from what I hear, he's got a great understanding of his Pokémon. Rumour has it he can talk to them and understand them, but I think that's just some dumb grunt talk."

"But you're a dumb grunt." Silver pointed out, laughing as he watched my eyebrows knot at him completely missing the point. At least he seemed to be cheering up a bit, even if it was at my expense.

Not to be upstaged, I reminded him, "A dumb grunt who's running the Viridian Gym, remember that much!" I smacked the boy lightly atop his head, giving him an amused grin.

"Not for much longer. Dad's heading over here now. Like I said, he's going underground. He's abandoning Team Rocket completely and taking back his gym."

"About time. I was getting sick of this place. Besides, the Pokémon league will be happy to have him back." I knew I was lying. If Team Rocket was completely torn up thanks to this recent failure then I had nowhere to go. Besides, I had grown attached to the gym for the few weeks I had spent in it. I had been hoping to be the one to fight Red for his eighth badge. "So he's on his way now?"

"He said that they retreated from Silph at around two last night, so he's expecting to arrive at around seven in the morning."

"That fast?" I asked as I started figuring out the route the Team Rocket members would need to take to arrive at Viridian. Especially since all of their Pokémon would be defeated and there was no way they could heal at a Pokémon Center without causing a commotion. On foot, the journey would be quite long.

"They're going to probably cut through Diglett Cave." Silver explained.

I pulled out my Pokegear, trying to figure out how much more time I'd have if Silver's assumption was accurate. It was six in the morning. So I would lose my gym in about an hour. I sighed, wondering who would arrive first, Red or Giovanni.

Silver looked around the gym and scoffed, "I suppose it's a good thing my father's coming back here. No more handing out free badges. Some of the people you threw the match to were pathetic."

"I was just following orders." I stated, "You think I like giving the badges to the brats who fight worse than you?" I dug into my pocket and picked out one of the badges I was referring to. "This is meant to be a symbol of some of the strongest trainers in the region. Your father's been making me give them out like Halloween candy."

"Well, did anyone worthwhile come through?" Silver asked as he plucked the badge out of my hand, in order to stare at it closely.

"Be sure to give that back." I stated before thinking immediately of Green again. That boy was probably the best challenger I'd had, even if his battle tactics bothered me. "There were a few good ones, yeah. But far too many people didn't deserve their badges." I shrugged. If the league had a problem with it, then Giovanni would have to explain to them.

"Anyone you think could become Champion?" Silver asked excitedly as he handed me back the badge. As far as I knew, the current Champion had held his reign for years. Was Green strong enough to defeat someone like that?

I felt my grip tighten around the metal as I thought more of Green. Of what he would do to become Champion. Would his tactics and inability to feel for his Pokémon push him to success? Or would they lead to his downfall? Would any more of his Pokémon die along the way? Would his opponents'?

I gulped down my thoughts as I answered, "One. He's the only person I've ever seen who couldn't care less about his Pokémon, and yet fight so well with them. His recklessness has pushed him far."

"But you told me that someone without respect for their Pokémon could never train them to be strong." Silver stared at me skeptically.

While not my exact wording, Silver was right that Green went against every rule when it came to training Pokémon. The most powerful trainers I knew had the ultimate respect for their Pokémon. There must have been something I was missing with this kid.

"So I don't need to follow _your_ method in order to become strong." Silver began muttering to himself.

I frowned, figuring out exactly where the redheaded boy's mind was travelling. "Well, you'd need his help to follow his advice and I don't think he'd be willing to dispense it."

Silver said nothing as he stared up at Espeon sitting on my head. His eyes narrowed at her, a silent evaluation that I couldn't quite understand. She leapt off my head as I tipped it, wondering what Silver was staring at.

"So this kid," Silver was still staring down at Espeon as he spoke, "This guy was stronger than you? He legitimately beat you?"

"Well, I gave him the badge pretty early, but he nearly killed my Espeon. I wasn't putting any of my other Pokémon at risk for a badge I knew he'd win." I stated.

The shock on Silver's face made me breathe with relief. Maybe the concept of a Pokémon dying would be too much for him and cause him to immediately dislike Green and his methods. "Kill? Pokémon can get killed fighting?"

"Why else do you think it's the law to stop a battle as soon as a Pokémon is knocked unconscious? Because you're likely to kill it." I bent down to look Silver in the eye. "Places like Pokémon Tower exist for a reason."

Silver was completely quiet and I was beginning to wonder if bringing up the concept of death was too much for the eight year old. His lips were wobbling in an attempt to stop tears from flowing. I stood back up and rubbed the top of his head gently, trying to calm him down. I hadn't realized how unreal death was to him.

"Hey, Silver." I called friendlily as I stared down at him, "What do you want your first Pokémon to be? When your dad lets you get one, I mean." I hoped this topic would redirect his thoughts to something more positive.

"A Persian." Silver answered. He beamed up at me, obviously thinking I was asking him in order to get a Pokémon for him. I shrugged, too bad that wasn't in my plans. I supposed once Giovanni gave him his first Pokémon I could surprise him with something rare that I figured would suit him. Until then, he'd have to keep on guessing.

"Why?" Persians weren't special Pokémon. They weren't exceptional in any way really, other than their ability to conjure up money. Knowing Silver's preference for Pokémon who were strong in appearance, I figured a Persian would have been far from the top of his list.

"Because it's my father's favourite." Silver answered honestly.

I looked at him skeptically. Giovanni's favourite type was ground type. Why would he like the normal typed Persian? Did he even have a Persian?

"So why does _he_ like Persians?" I asked curiously.

"Because they're regal, proud, and rich." A deeper voice called from the entrance to the Gym. Silver and I both turned in shock to see a parade of Team Rocket men had entered the gym while we were speaking. They were split like wakes on water to allow Giovanni to enter the Gym. He smiled as he added, "They're all the things I had wanted for Team Rocket."

"Father!" Silver cried, suddenly remembering why he was here. Reminding me of the failure Team Rocket had just suffered at the hands of Red. Silver had his fists clenched tightly, remembering his father's loss. Was he still angry that Giovanni hadn't managed to defeat Red?

Giovanni walked over to the battleground, petting his son gently on the head as he walked past him. I noticed the redheaded boy flinch obviously. He pulled away from the Team Rocket leader and blinked up at him, unsure of what to say.

Giovanni noticed this too, but chose to ignore his son as he faced me. I stood a little straighter as he stated, "I see I left the gym in good hands. I wasn't interrupted by the Pokémon league and the building is still standing. Well done. You are officially the only Team Rocket grunt left in Kanto who hasn't failed me." He clapped me on the shoulder and I dodged away instinctively.

"I just haven't had the opportunity to disappoint you." I stated. It was true. I was the only member of Team Rocket who hadn't had fought against Red. I was the only one who hadn't failed because I was the only one who hadn't been given the real challenge. "Don't praise me." I looked at all of the Team Rocket grunts whose heads were hung with shame after having failed their final mission. "Not in front of all of them."

I didn't mean to sound modest, I was just embarrassed to be pointed out in front of all of the others. Especially if it meant that I'd have them all hating me like Javelin had. I didn't want them all jealous of me. I was already lonely enough among their ranks.

"Hmph. If that's how you want it." Giovanni turned away from me. He turned to face the Rockets and waved them all to come inside. "Don't stand so near the door, people might see you. The last thing we need is an investigation in our final hideout.

The grunts obeyed his order quickly, soon crowding around Giovanni, Silver and me. I pressed myself closer to the redheaded boy feeling crowded by the sudden presence of the other members.

"Tonight, Team Rocket has been defeated." Giovanni began pacing as he spoke and we all backed away, making him a large circle to walk around in. "We have nothing. All of our resources were spent on this last mission. This is our last base. Here, any and all remaining secrets of Team Rocket will hide, until we fade out of existence." Giovanni stopped and stared around the circle, scanning each and every Team Rocket member remaining. "But, while the world slowly forgets about us, we will train. We will become stronger. Stronger and stronger still, until we are ready. Until we are ready to return. And when we do, _no one_ will be strong enough to stop us!"

A resounding cheer broke out from the circle of Team Rocket members. Some continued to stare solemnly at the floor, clearly unmotivated by Giovanni's speech. I stared at Silver, and watched the little boy stare at his father's men. Even after being defeated so pitifully, they still had hope. They still trusted in their leader's words. It was exactly as I had told him that day when we first met, his father would have followers, whether he was weak or powerful, because they respected him.

Except the boy's glare narrowed angrily as he watched the Team Rocket grunts cheering after their failure. Something was bothering him.

Giovanni raised a hand to silence the cheering men and exclaimed, "Today, you will return to your lives before Team Rocket! You will train, while hiding your alliance with Team Rocket. And then, when you are ready, you will join your brethren and together we shall succeed!"

The cheering was louder this time and many more voices were adding to it. Many of the grunts who were silent before had begun cheering as well, caught up in the excitement. I even found myself letting out an excited whoop, surprising myself.

"Now leave quickly, before you're noticed. And begin your training. Begin bettering yourself in the name of Team Rocket!" Giovanni ordered and his men followed, quickly filing out of the Gym. I was staring through the crowd as they moved out, trying to find Javelin somewhere among them. Without Team Rocket, I would have nowhere to go. I wanted to know what he would be doing and where he would be, now that we had been released.

Just as I caught sight of him and was about to call his name, a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind me. I turned, surprised and stared straight into a crooked smile that was all too familiar to me. "Amos?" I asked as I stared up at my old mentor.

"I guess you did better than I predicted." He clapped me on the shoulder and walked off towards the crowd filing out. I blinked, too caught off guard to think of a proper response. I hadn't seen Amos in so long, I had thought he was glad it was that way.

"Hey, did you just say I did _well_?" I called after him, slightly surprised. Considering how many times I had done something wrong, how many times he had beaten me and how many times he had told me I would fail within the higher ranks of Team Rocket, a word of praise was shocking to say the least.

He just waved me away, a silent way to tell me never to speak of his words again. I couldn't help but grin. It dropped away though the minute I remembered what I had been doing. I scanned the crowd, trying to find Javelin, except he was nowhere to be seen. He must have been out and on his way to wherever he was going. I sighed, upset that I hadn't had the opportunity to tell him good bye.

I gulped away my concern as I watched the last of the parade of Team Rocket grunts leave. I couldn't help but stare at the door, wondering if I should follow them or not. Out there, and I would have to return to living on the streets, scraping by on nothing, or worse, my improved theft abilities. I turned to face Giovanni and Silver, wondering what they would do with me if I stayed.

I slowly made my way to the door, knowing that I finally got what I had wanted. I finally had a chance to escape Team Rocket. To be free of the vicious cycle of theft-reward-failure-punishment. I no longer had to live for anyone but myself.

Then, why did I feel so empty?

**(A/N: Have I mentioned that I love Silver? He's a damn cute little brat 3**

…**Wow, I've had nothing to say for either of the author's notes… strange)**


	19. Tarnished Silver

**(A/N Update!)**

Chapter 18 .:. Tarnished Silver

"Welcome! What do you need?" the man in his red apron and pale blue outfit offered me a fake smile, which was meant to encourage me to buy from him.

"Selling." I answered as I emptied my pockets. A gold chain, a ring, a scarf and a pair of expensive looking sunglasses clattered onto the countertop.

"So what do want that you're willing to sell these? Wanna save up for the new PokeGear model?" The merchant chided as he collected my things.

"Yeah, my parents suck and won't buy it for me. They just don't get that the new PokeGear has a better calling plan and _way_ better reception." I lied, staring at my nails the way I'd imagine an obnoxious pre-teen girl would. The act seemed good enough as the man just gave me a forced grin and handed me my money.

"Well, this will get you about a quarter of the way there."

"Thanks." I waved him away as I walked outside, wondering where to spend this money. I was in Saffron, and the two nearest restaurants I could think of were one in Vermillion and the other in Celadon. Both would be about the same distance away.

I began weighing my options. Vermillion was cheaper, but it was louder and the food was lousier. The Celadon restaurant also had more options when it came to food. I shrugged as I decided I could always find new people to finance my meals if I ran short on money again.

It had been about a two months since Team Rocket officially went underground. I hadn't heard from anybody and I didn't care to. I had been drifting around from Pokémon Center to Pokémon Center, pick pocketing to finance my living.

Life was dull to say the least. I found that I couldn't steal Pokémon anymore. It didn't feel the same as when as I was younger. I didn't feel like some saviour anymore, understanding Pokémon better than I could understand people. I just felt pathetic. I couldn't even help myself, so why should I pretend I could help them? I didn't feel like I was better than anyone else. As I twiddled around a ring on my finger, an expensive looking one that I had held onto in case money got too tight, I realized I actually felt a lot lower then everyone else.

I supposed being part of a crime syndicate would do that to you.

I counted my money as I made my way through Saffron's western gate, heading towards Celadon. I brushed away my thoughts of theft and instead thought excitedly of dinner. I had just decided exactly what I would get, when I heard a pair of familiar voices.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I stared up at the hill that held the gate to Celadon City. Low and behold, Giovanni and Silver of all people were standing up there, talking. I was about to run over to greet them, knowing Silver would be better company than none, until I heard Giovanni whisper something sharply to his son and noticed the red headed boy was crying. What were they talking about?

"But-" Silver was blubbering through his tears, trying to compose himself as he spoke, "You told me…" he clenched his fists tightly, "You told me you were the best in the world! The strongest! Are you going to quit?" Silver's shoulders slumped sadly as he stared up at his father, dreading the Team Rocket leader's answer. "What are you going to do now?" He demanded angrily.

Giovanni didn't speak a word as he stared at his son, trying to think of an appropriate answer for him. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Was Silver still angry at his father for losing to Red? But I had thought that Giovanni was now running the Gym, hiding his ties to Team Rocket. Had something happened since we had gone underground?

Giovanni pulled a fedora hat from atop his head and fiddled with it as he stared down at his son. Was he _nervous_? I had never thought that was an emotion the mighty leader of Team Rocket could have. I supposed it something only his son could bring out of him.

"One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on…" he let out a sigh, gripping tightly to his hat, "I will go into training, for now." His nervousness ebbed away as he placed his hat back atop his head and stood more confidently, "So that one day, I will form a _stronger_ organization!"

Silver wiped away at his tears and glared angrily at his father, disappointment evident in his glare. "What part of _you_ was the best? You had so many followers, and you were destroyed by a kid!" So it _was_ Red that Silver was upset about. But what had made Giovanni decide to travel on his own? What would happen to Silver if his father was gone?

Giovanni simply smirked down at his son, an all knowing look that clearly said that the boy didn't understand the bigger picture. "Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power. That's what an organization is! That's the _strength_ of an organization." I couldn't help but be reminded of the speech Giovanni had given back in the Gym the morning after the Silph takeover had ended in failure. How he was completely lying through his teeth, even though he still seemed powerful. He sighed as he continued, "I failed…"

Silver's angry expression deteriorated slightly and was replaced with wide eyed shock. His father had just admitted to failure. If ever, he was sure to be discrete about it. I had never heard Giovanni outright admit that he had messed up before. I found myself blinking a little in surprise myself.

"I failed to make the best use of my subordinates' potential." He placed an assuring hand on Silver's shoulder and promised, "But you shall one day witness the revival of me and my Team Rocket."

Silver pulled away from his father and stared at him with sadness and confusion written all over him, "I don't understand you!" His hands were shaking as he murmured, "You don't make any sense!"

"One day, you will understand." Giovanni walked away, entering the gate to Celadon city. I watched Silver step towards the gate, tears flowing from his eyes again.

"I don't _want _to understand you!" He screamed, "I will _never_ become like you!" His face scrunched up angrily as he cried, "You're pathetic alone, and act powerful in front of your coward followers!" He placed a hand on his chest, still ranting despite the fact that his father was long gone, "I _will_ be strong! I will be stronger than you, all by myself." He walked right up to the doors of the gate and yelled as loud as he could, "_All by myself_!"

"Silver…" I murmured. I watched as he slowly walked down the hill side, wondering if I should try and comfort him or pretend I hadn't just witnessed his ultimate breakdown.

His gray eyes locked on me before I had the chance to decide. "You…" he blinked at me. I was surprised he wasn't wiping away his tears yet and insisting he hadn't been crying. That by itself frightened me.

"Silv-" I was interrupted by a sudden grip around my torso. I stared down at the eight year old boy and realized that he was _hugging _me. "Uh…" I didn't know how to respond and was wondering what had triggered this sudden outburst of emotion. It wasn't until I noticed that he was still crying, that I understood he was still upset about his discussion with Giovanni. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around the boy, trying to be as comforting as I could. As a prepubescent brat myself, it wasn't one of my greatest skills, but I couldn't help but try.

"He lost to that kid again! He'd been training and fighting and hadn't improved enough at all! He's weak!" he pushed away from my torso and stared down at the ground, "He's made me weak…" he murmured.

"Silver, is he…" I bent down and pulled Silver's face up to look at mine, "Did he just leave you?"

He opened his mouth to answer me, but was cut off by a choked sob as he started crying again. Instead he just nodded, unable to answer verbally. His chest was heaving with every broken sob and I realized how upset he truly was. This was the first time he'd ever really broken down crying like this.

I stared at the gate to Celadon, wondering how cruel the man could be to abandon his son. I moved to wrap Silver in another hug, assuming the boy needed comfort. Instead he slapped me away and stared at me, wiping away the last of his tears and taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"This is my last day as a pathetic weakling like him." Silver growled. He stood in a stance full of faked confidence and I bit my lip to stop myself from commenting on how similar he looked to his father. "This is the last day I keep living for Team Rocket. They're dead to me, and so is he." His glare broke right into mine and he growled, "And if Team Rocket tries to come back, I'll defeat each and every one of them myself. Even you."

I swallowed painfully, realizing that Silver was putting unrealistic expectations upon himself. "Where will you go? You're _eight, _Silver. Don't go wandering on your own." I couldn't admit it to him, but I was scared for the little brat. I knew what it was like to be thrown out onto the streets because your parents chose to abandon you. I knew how hard it got. He didn't. And if he intended to emancipate himself from his mother because she was also tied to Team Rocket, then he would be throwing himself into the same hell. Except he would be younger. Easier to hurt.

"You're just as pathetic as him. Why would I care what you have to say?" his eyebrows knotted angrily as he pushed me aside, heading towards Saffron.

"And abandoning everything won't make you stronger Silver! It'll turn you into one of us. You'll sink just as low as us! Just go home. Wait for your mother to come back from wherever she is! Find someone to take care of you! Just don't go out on your own, Silver! Not yet." I was desperate for him to reconsider. I couldn't stand the thought of him growing up into someone like me.

"Stop me." Silver demanded as he entered the gate. I frowned, angry that he refused to listen to me, just because of my association with his father. He knew I was right, but he didn't care about anyone's opinion but his own now. I sighed, knowing that every word I said to try and stop him propelled him forward. I could only send out a silent prayer, hoping someone would watch out for him.

I continued toward Celadon, even though I couldn't even imagine eating anymore. The knot in my stomach grew tighter with every worried thought of Silver. I wiped at my cheek and noticed it was wet. I had begun crying without even realizing it.

**(A/N: Daw, Silver! I love you, you little obnoxious brat! Don't cry! And stop becoming a jerk. Seriously, it makes you too much fun to write.**

**Anyways, lots of updates in the art department!**

**Another VioletxJavelin pic (Seriously stop drawing them SL, you have other couples y'know ): ****http:/ shadowlover19. deviantart .com/ #/**** d3iyn5k**

**Sandslash, for he is aborable: ****http:/ shadowlover19. deviantart .com/ #/**** d3iq6vl**

**And chibis! Including some characters that we'll meet later on in the story: ****http:/shadowlover19**** . deviantart .com/# /d3iyn1i**

**Remove the spaces to check them out. Otherwise, short update, but enjoy!)**


	20. Some Changes

**(A/N So I randomly decided to update because it's my birthday (**yaaaay!**) Finally turned 17… FUCK I'm still so little!)**

Chapter 19 .:. Some Changes

I was in Viridian City, hoping to find some sign that Silver had returned. After asking every single person I crossed paths with if they had seen the red haired boy and receiving the same shake of the head, I was growing frustrated. If he wasn't in Viridian, then where had he run off to?

I sighed and decided to check out the Gym, wondering if he had taken refuge there. The building had been his father's and I was sure he knew his way around it. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had some kind of hiding place in there.

I shoved open the door to the gym and blinked at it in surprise. Someone had gone through the effort of redesigning the place. It was black with glowing neon blue and green lights.

I hadn't realized that the gym would receive a new gym leader so quickly. I made my way over to the statue in the gym which typically held the name of the current leader. My eyes widened in surprise at the name I saw engraved into the stone.

"_Green_?" I blinked over to my old podium, and there was the child himself, sitting smugly from where he stood over his battlefield. He turned to me at the sound of his name and called, "Hey! I remember you!" he waved me over, letting me walk past the legions of gym trainers without having to fight them. Good, it hadn't been my intention to deal with them.

"How did _you_ become the new gym leader?" I demanded as I picked myself up to the podium and sat next to him. "Don't you have to be approved by the Pokémon League?"

"Well, being the previous Champion made it a lot easier to convince them." Green stood a bit straighter as he answered me.

"I had a feeling you would become Champion." I told him honestly. "I wasn't too happy to admit it though."

"Ah, everyone learns to accept my greatness!" Green smirked at me and nudged me, but I pushed him aside, already growing sick of his cocky behaviour.

"But who ended your reign?" I asked curiously. The answer was already clear in my head, so I wasn't surprised when Green responded.

"_Red_." He crossed his arms in a huff, the immature pout he wore on his face reminding me that he was only ten years old. "He _always_ beats me! I was Champion! Strongest trainer in the world…! For two hours. Then he came along and beat me." He shook his head, "A few weeks afterward_,_ the league said that the Viridian Gym Leader had left his post. So I snatched the opportunity. I couldn't bare being at the Indigo Plateau anymore. Not after that humiliation. Besides, I'm closer to home this way."

"Has Red ever been beaten? I mean he beat Giovanni pretty darn well." I muttered out loud. I quickly covered my mouth, unable to believe I had let Giovanni's name slip. How much did the Green know about Giovanni? Would he start asking me who he was?

"You mean the Gym Leader who was here after you? I hear that Red stomped him into the ground for their Gym match!" Green laughed. "No wonder he gave up the position so quickly."

"How bad is stomped into the ground?" I asked. I had only heard about Giovanni's gym match with Red from Silver. I had no idea how bad the match really was, or if the boy was just upset at Giovanni being defeated at all.

"Giovanni had five Pokémon." Green held up a hand with all five fingers up. "Red used three." Green held up another hand with two fingers up. "The match was over in about fifteen minutes. At least, that's what the caretaker told me. He'd never seen Giovanni have such a bad beating."

I began to wonder if Giovanni's first two defeats at Red's hands were just as bad. "Red must be some trainer, eh?"

"Yeah, but for some reason, he won't stay as Champion." Green crossed his legs and tapped his fingers against his knees, frustrated. "So the title just goes right back to Lance." Green sighed, exasperatingly, "I don't get it! He becomes the most powerful trainer in the region, so what's he decide to do? He's getting ready to travel up some mountain to train _more_! He's officially the most powerful trainer around and he insists on training _more_. I do _not _understand him!"

"He's probably sick of never having a challenge." I answered honestly. "I mean, if I could beat every single person I ever came across while hardly trying, I'd get fed up and insist on finding stronger and stronger people."

"So you're telling me he's going to keep training on top of Mount Silver until someone beats him or he freezes to death?" Green blinked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"I suppose." I shrugged my uncertainty.

"So he'll never come down." He murmured quietly. Suddenly, before I could really expect it, Green leaped to his feet and exclaimed, "Then I'll just keep training. I'm going to be better than him, climb the stinkin' mountain and kick his butt all the way back to Pallet Town." He shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard, eh?"

I stood up with a chuckle, "Don't get too full of yourself." I felt my eyes narrow at the thought of Red. Red had never had a decent challenge in his life as a trainer. Was that all that his fights with Team Rocket were? Had he never been trying to beat them, but simply was trying to find a real fight? The idea made me want to change my opinion on the boy. But I'd have to talk to him myself.

"You said he's getting ready to travel up the mountain, right?"

"Yup. He's chilling out at home with his mom and my gramps for about a week or so. And then, up the mountain he goes, never to come down."

"And where does he live?"

"Same place as me. Pallet. It's just south of here." Green pointed towards the door, which faced south. "What do you want with him anyways?"

"I have a few words I need to exchange with him, that's all." I stated as I stepped off of Green's podium. "Good luck as Gym Leader. And try to avoid killing other people's Pokémon."

I noticed Green swallow hard as he stated, "I'm not like that anymore. Red and my grandpa made me realize how stupid I was. I worked too hard to be that careless about my Pokémon." He passed it off so casually, but I heard a secret thanks hidden in those words. Perhaps it wasn't just Red who had helped him make that decision.

"Glad to hear it." I headed towards the exit and watched the door open as a new trainer dashed in, declaring that he must challenge the Viridian Gym Leader. I simply laughed, told the guy luck, because Mew knew he'd need it, and headed out of the Gym.

I was surprised to see that it was starting to get dark. I hadn't realized how much time I had spent in Viridian city, between searching for Silver and speaking with Green. The streets were empty, except for one man who was walking around in a black trench coat and a matching fedora. His face was hidden in the dark, but I could see the shape of his hat constantly moving as his head moved from side to side, looking for something.

He looked almost desperate and I decided to be helpful as I stepped over to the man. "Are you looking for something, sir?" I asked politely as the man stopped and stared at me for a long while before answering.

"Perhaps." My jaw dropped as I recognized the voice.

"Giovanni? Sir?" I asked, caught off guard. I thought he had gone into hiding in order to train. What was he searching for in Viridian?

"Of course. And what are you doing here? You wouldn't happen to be looking for my son as well, would you?"

He was looking for Silver? I thought he had abandoned the boy. Did he feel guilty for leaving him? I sighed before answering, "I was, but I can't find him. I saw him about a week ago and he said he was going off on his own. I was hoping he was just saying it out of frustration and that he would wise up and come back home." I stared up at the Team Rocket Leader and shook my head, "No one's seen him since you resigned from your post at the Gym."

"I figured as much. He told me something similar. I was hoping he would stay close to Viridian, but I haven't seen him since returning from Mount Silver."

"Is that where you've been? Sorry to tell you, I hear Red's heading that way soon." I stated as I stared towards Pallet Town. I supposed my conversation with the boy could wait.

"Figures." Giovanni sighed. "I had something for Silver, but if I can't find him…" He looked towards the Gym and shook his head, "I'm surprised someone has taken over my Gym so quickly."

I let my gaze follow the ex-Gym Leader's and stared at the building. "He made a few renovations too. His name's Green. I think he'll make an okay Gym Leader." I smiled as I added, "Not as good as you or me, maybe, but he'll do okay." I turned away from the Gym to look back at Giovanni and noticed a Pokeball in his hand.

"This was what I wanted to give to Silver." I looked at the Pokeball in surprise. Silver had wanted his father's permission to get his own Pokémon so badly. Here it was, and the boy was nowhere to be found so he could accept it. Suddenly, with a flick of his wrist, Giovanni's Pokeball was tossed into the air towards me, and I barely caught it out of instinct. "I figured it was about time."

I felt my grip tighten on the Pokeball as I thought of the boy it was meant for, of how broken and distraught he was by his father's abandonment. "Why did you just _leave_ Silver?" I demanded, wanting to hear Giovanni's story.

"I _didn't_." Giovanni barked at me, causing me to flinch nervously. I had just hit a nerve without even realizing it. "I wanted him to come with me. He _wouldn't_ come with me. He told me he refused to be like me." I watched the frustration build in his face. He had really been upset by Silver's words that night outside Celadon. "I had wanted him to train with me. I didn't want to send him off when he was ten like other parents do. I had wanted him to learn from me."

I had never seen Giovanni ever take a relative interest in his son. Whenever Silver came with him to the base in Saffron, he was shoved aside or told to stay in the office, no matter how interested he was in the goings-on in the base. I knew Silver felt generally rejected by his father. It was sad how they could both be related by blood and yet know absolutely nothing about how they felt about one another.

"Even if I did find him, I doubt he'd want that now." Giovanni stated, nodding to the Pokeball he had tossed me. "He's yours to keep, if you'd like." Giovanni turned away, "I must be leaving soon, before I'm noticed."

I couldn't avoid sensing how hurt he had been by his son's words. Maybe Silver was right in a way. Maybe Giovanni wasn't the strongest in the world. But he hadn't wanted to be stronger than anything. He just wanted to seem strong for his son. It was really sad to know that Silver despised him because he couldn't meet the expectations he had applied.

As the Team Rocket Leader began to walk away I called out to him, "I hope he comes back too. He shouldn't be out there alone."

Giovanni simply let out a grunt and I sighed as I watched him go west. I hoped that this would be my final run in with this dysfunctional family and the last time I saw Team Rocket's leader.

**(A/N: So, that's it!)**


	21. The Hunt for the Better Challenge

Chapter 20 .:. The Hunt for the Better Challenge

Pallet town was a quiet town, with strong winds ploughing through it. It seemed to make sense that people would want to escape this quiet place in order to adventure, but at the same time, I could imagine relaxing there and staying there forever in the peaceful calmness.

I had been here a few times in my adventures, but I hadn't realized that this was Red's hometown. After asking around, I had discovered which house was his. I knocked gently on the door and was greeted by a young woman with her hair pulled up in a long black ponytail of curly hair.

"Hi," I greeted with the politest fake smile I could muster. "I was wondering if Red was home, I have a few things I need to discuss with him."

The woman stared at me before letting out an irritated sigh, "_Everyone _wants to see Red since he's become Champion. He's been here for less than a week and I can't have him to myself for more than ten seconds before someone new comes knocking at our door. And he wants to leave today…"

I blinked, surprised by the woman's outburst. Judging by her reaction I quickly assumed she was Red's mother. I had no idea what to say, so I just stared at her, confused until she coughed and straightened her apron.

"Sorry about that. I suppose I'm a little frustrated. Can you blame me? I just want my boy to myself, he's barely been home since he left on his journey. And he's going to leave soon for a long time, he says." She shook her head, "Come in, I'll go grab him for you." She led me to a table in the middle of the room and ran upstairs, calling for her son. I sat quietly with my hands in my lap.

Red's home didn't seem extraordinary, so I supposed it didn't have anything to do with resulting in his incredible skills. Shame, it seemed to not be something I could replicate. The house was small and quiet. In fact it reminded me of my own home back in my village. I let my thoughts drift to my parents, wondering if they had even cared that I'd been gone for over two years. I wondered if they had discovered my affiliation with Team Rocket. If they even cared.

The sounds of footsteps creaking down the stairs forced me to turn and see the woman and a boy following after her. Lastly after him was a Pikachu. The boy stopped in his tracks once his eyes locked with mine. I wondered if he recognized me from Lavender Town. If he remembered I had been in a Team Rocket uniform then.

His Pikachu sprang down the last few steps and leapt onto the table, its little black eyes staring into mine. It smiled at me cutely and let off a small charge of electricity, its cheeks sparkling with the action.

Red stared from his Pokémon to me before he leapt down the last stairs and sat across from me at the table. "If Pikachu trusts you…" he murmured, "Although I remember who you are…"

I noticed that Red spoke quite softly, which surprised me. He seemed like he wasn't used to talking much.

"You remember me in Lavender Tower, then?" I guessed and watched him nod slowly.

"So why do you want to speak to me? I thought you all hated me." Red stared at me skeptically.

"Well, considering I'm the only _Team Rocket grunt_," I found myself whispering, since Red's mother was in the adjacent kitchen, "in the whole region that you haven't beaten, I don't really think I have a reason to hate you. In fact, I came here to thank and congratulate you."

"Uh…" Red didn't respond. He stared at me, dumbfounded, obviously unable to understand why I could possibly be here to thank him.

"I got conned into Team Rocket when I was a kid and hadn't been able to get out. Thanks to you disbanding Team Rocket, I'm free again." Red nodded, understanding. "And I wanted to congratulate you. Not just on becoming Champion, but for managing to defeat all of Team Rocket out of boredom." I shrugged, "With me being the only exception, but I have no doubt you would beat me."

"Boredom..?" another confused look from the younger boy.

"I talked to your friend Green, the new Viridian City Gym Leader, and he told me how you're going to Mount Silver to train until someone beats you. You're bored with all of these easy fights." I watched Red's eyes screw up in contemplation as he thought about what I was saying. "That's why you even bothered challenging those Team Rocket grunts in Mount Moon in the first place, right? 'Cause you thought they'd give you a challenge?"

"I never thought of it that way, but it makes sense." Red nodded to me. "I just want to fight someone. A good, challenging fight. Even my rematch with Green at the Indigo Plateau wasn't that great, and he's almost at my level now."

"So you never had any intention of destroying Team Rocket? It just happened?"

"I just want an exciting battle, I suppose. I mean, I never told the police about the Game Corner or that the eighth gym leader was really Team Rocket's leader. I didn't care about any of that.

I found myself bursting out laughing at the thought. I thought of the chain of events that had caused to Team Rocket's downfall. First us being forced to evacuate the Game Corner for fear of Red telling the police about what he'd found. He hadn't. Giovanni then speeded up the movement for the Silph takeover in order to make up for the fact we'd lost a large pile of our income. By speeding up the Silph takeover, he made it happen, coincidentally, when Red was nearby. He defeated everybody, causing Team Rocket to go underground and for Giovanni to hide in his gym. Red, intent on finding a new challenge went to the Viridian Gym only to discover that his opponent was, once again, Giovanni. He defeats him, causing Giovanni to go into solo training and completely destroying any chance of Team Rocket reviving in the next couple years. Brilliant. He destroyed the organization by accident.

"So now, I'm going to Mount Silver, to see if I can find a better challenge." Red stated. "Far away from the drama I've caused." He added wistfully.

"You think you'll only find your worthy opponent on top of a mountain?" I challenged.

"Yeah. Since only the strongest trainers are allowed there. I'm sure someone strong enough will find me one day." Red nodded and stroked his Pikachu, causing the Pokémon to run up his arm and perch on his shoulder.

"Y'know, I'm glad we got to have this talk. I've been wondering what you're all about for a long time." I explained as I pushed my chair back from the table. Hearing that Red was just a boy with a thirst for something better, I found I couldn't hate him anymore. He had just been trying to find a decent opponent. It was sad that an organization like Team Rocket, which claimed to be all powerful, couldn't give it to him. "If you ever get down from that mountain, I want you to find me. Because I wanna see if I'll be able to kick your butt." I stated. It was true. I wanted to see if in that much time, I could be better than him

Red simply nodded, whether he meant it or not, was not my main concern at the moment. I had my hand on the doorknob of the house entrance when I suddenly remembered Silver. "You wouldn't have happened to see a boy a bit younger than you with red hair and gray eyes, would ya? He ran away from home and his dad's worried sick."

Red simply shook his head and made his way back up the stairs, officially ending our conversation. I looked over at Red's mother and commented, "Sorry to have wasted your time. It was… just something that needed to be discussed." I explained. She nodded to me, informing me that I could leave.

As I left, I wondered if Red ever would find that one person that would out do him. I even began to feel a little sorry for him. Every battle he must have faced must have felt so boring, since his opponent never gave him much of a real challenge. He would search forever until he found the perfect challenger. He probably wouldn't find him, an even more depressing fact.

**(A/N: Finally! After all of this time, Red and Violet finally meet! And nothing happens between them. Pretty anti-climactic, eh?)**


	22. What Happened to the Pikachu

**(A/N Since I can't draw, due to the fact that I'm at a friend's place and I left all of my art stuff at my place I decided to post this.**

**By the way, new character to introduce.)**

Chapter 21 .:. What happened to the Pikachu?

My search for Silver continued, but I never found him. I was so frustrated. It had been months and I still couldn't find the dumb kid anywhere. I was wondering if he'd gone to a different region entirely. I had no way to predict where he had gone. For some reason, the longer I went without seeing him, the guiltier I felt for letting him run off.

I was in Cerulean City now, with Espeon out beside me. I was considering dropping by the cottage where her original owner lived, but I wasn't sure if he was still angry at me for stealing his Eevee. He had accepted that she approved of me and preferred me as a trainer, but he might have still been bitter about how the whole situation ended. But I wanted to bring Espeon back home. It seemed wrong to be so close to where she had been raised without letting her pop in for a bit.

"What do you think? I mean, you _are_ smarter than me." I asked her. She blinked at me and turned her head sharply away from the bridge that led to the cottage, looking south instead. It seemed she didn't want to go back there either. "Well, if you're sure." The feline Pokémon fixed me with sympathetic purple eyes and nodded at me. "I suppose you don't really care much for your old owner since he tossed me into the ground, eh?"

Espeon wrapped herself around my leg and I grinned at her. It was still so hard to believe how far we had come. I could barely remember the days when Espeon was still an Eevee and how she was so traumatized by her kidnapping that she would refuse to move, so much as take my commands. It was amazing to think that she was now one of my most trusted Pokémon.

Espeon's gaze was still drawn south and I bent down to her level to see what she was staring at. Between the poles that marked the fence, past some tall grass and down a slight slope was a small building. I wondered if that was what Espeon was staring at.

"Something the matter? I don't think we've ever been in there. Is there something important there?" Espeon didn't answer me. She just kept staring, as though she were still trying decide the correct answer for herself.

"Wow, that's a rare Pokémon." I turned quickly, staring at a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had just exited the bicycle shop that was behind us and his gaze was tightly locked on Espeon. She leapt onto my shoulders and leaned her head on mine, gazing up at the stranger.

"Yeah." I muttered as I took an uneasy step back. I caught a gleam in his eye that was too familiar. It was the look of a thief plotting how to strike. I knew because I was so used to it being plastered on my face. Espeon leapt onto my head, gaining more height, and her fur fluffed nervously. She had obviously recognized it too.

"What?" the man blinked down at me. His expression changed and his eyebrows knotted. It seemed he had figured out that we realized what he was up to. Espeon's fur flattened considerably and I tipped my head at the man, examining him further. Espeon completely slipped off of my head, but I didn't notice as I realized he looked familiar. His dark, messy hair and narrow chin immediately made me think of someone.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Javelin, would you?" I demanded. Espeon let out a mew and I stared down at her. Had that been who she had sensed earlier? Was he nearby now?

"Uh, yeah. That's my little brother's name." the man answered. He blinked at me and asked, "You wouldn't have happened to have been part of Team Ro-"

"Could you announce that _any_ louder?" I demanded as I glared back at the man.

"So you were! Now, now, our field of work is _nothing_ to be ashamed of." He insisted and I simply glared at him.

"The authorities would like to state otherwise."

The man blinked at me and tapped his chin, as though he were trying to remember something. "I know you! You were the girl Giovanni was bragging about when we'd messed up the Silph mission! How does someone like that wind up too embarrassed to hear the name Team Rocket?"

I groaned internally, wanting to forget that moment. Instead I ignored his statement and allowed my thoughts to drift back to Javelin and I asked, "Is he around? Javelin?" I felt my face flush slightly. I had missed him so much since Team Rocket's disbandment. He'd been the closest thing I'd had to a friend, and I felt that I could really use one again. Living on the streets was so lonely.

"Oh!" a cocky grin crept onto the man's face and he shoved it into mine as he chuckled, "Had no idea my baby brother got a girlfriend."

Well that one was new. I felt my mouth form a tight, annoyed line as I answered, "We're just friends."

He continued cackling, "Oh, I'm sure. Geez, I told that boy not to go fraternizing. And he picks the boss's favourite little grunt too!" He was doubled over as he pointed at me and threw himself into a fit of giggles.

I felt a small irritated rumbling sound emit from my throat before clicking the button on one of the Pokeballs on my belt. Out popped Arcanine. He immediately stopped laughing when the large canine Pokémon stuck his muzzle into his face and growled deeply.

"I am not little." He nodded his agreement as Arcanine continued snarling in his face. "Now, I'll ask again, is Javelin around?"

"Hey, I was wondering when I would see you wandering through these streets." Espeon, Arcanine and I all turned around to see Javelin climbing up the slope toward the city limits. "Sparrow, leave the kid alone. That Arcanine will kill you."

"Why would you be expecting me?" I asked as I returned Arcanine to his Pokeball.

"I wasn't. I just figured it was about time for you to randomly run into me." He shrugged at me. "Where have you been living since the disband, anyways?"

"I haven't." I answered honestly.

Javelin's smile drooped slightly as he stared at me. I felt his pity burning at me and I stared at the ground, angry that he was looking down on me. It wasn't as if I hadn't lived on the streets before Team Rocket too. I didn't appreciate being judged by Javelin, of all people.

"What?" I demanded, fixing him with an annoyed glare.

Javelin shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing." He looked upward, staring up at the sun burning in the center of the sky. "It's around noon now, isn't it?" he asked.

I simply shrugged, what of it?

"C'mon, Sparrow. Lunch time." Javelin turned back towards the small house Espeon and I had noticed earlier. The other man simply grunted at me before following after his brother. Javelin was near the fence that marked off the city limits before he offered, "You can come if you'd like. We could catch up. It's been about half a year, hasn't it?"

I looked down at Espeon, not sure if I should accept Javelin's hospitality. We hadn't been on the greatest terms last we'd spoken. I remembered that burning glare he had given me as Giovanni demanded the training room in order to battle me. Had he gotten over our stupid rivalry since Team Rocket's break up? Had he missed me as much as I had missed him?

I took a deep breath and followed after the pair of brothers. Espeon leapt after me and let out a loud mew, alerting the two that we were right behind them. As we approached the small house Espeon and I had noticed earlier, I caught sight of Pokémon frolicking within a fenced in area near the house. I blinked at them in surprise. "Are those Pokémon yours?"

"Nah. Our uncle runs a daycare." Sparrow explained.

"And your uncle knows about your previous allegiances?" I asked curiously. I couldn't believe that a daycare man, responsible for raising and taking the best possible care of other trainers' Pokémon, could possibly support his nephews working for a place like Team Rocket, where Pokémon were treated cruelly.

"No _way_. We'd be kicked out of his place, and we don't exactly have anywhere else to go." Javelin explained. "He thought we were interning at a Pokémon Trainers' School while we were gone."

"You want me to pretend I was a student or something then? In case he asks how you know me?" I offered. I didn't want to ruin Javelin's living arrangements. But I couldn't help but wonder why only their uncle was their only option.

"That'd work pretty well." Sparrow nodded. He opened the door and called, "Hey! We're back!"

Javelin and I followed in after him and I blinked around at the modest sized home. The stairs creaked and we all turned to see an older looking man with a Spinarak on his shoulder and a black Pokémon with a red muzzle following after him. "Welcome back boys. I'll have lunch ready in a few minutes. Now, if you'll take these two and either put them away or put them outside, they've been causing a mess." He indicated the two Pokémon and pushed both of them forward.

My Espeon pushed past us and ran up to the Pokémon I didn't recognize, touching her nose to its. It blinked back and the three Pokémon made their way over to us. I blinked at my Pokémon, surprised. She hadn't ever exactly been friendly.

The old man blinked at the pair of them too, but he was probably wondering where Espeon had come from. His eyes made their way over to me and he smiled, "Oh, I didn't realize you had brought a guest."

"Yeah, she's an old friend of Javelin's from the Trainer School we worked at in Viridian." Sparrow lied as he picked a Pokeball from his pocket and returned the Spinarak to it.

"Yup, this one was top of her class." Javelin added. I flushed slightly, wondering if that was meant to be a compliment of sorts, or if it was just to reassure their uncle of the lie.

"I wouldn't say that…" I mumbled quietly.

"A pleasure." The boys' uncle nodded to me. "Now, you two go clean up the mess your Pokémon made while you were gone. I'll call you when lunch is ready." The man insisted and he made a motion as though to shoo us up the stairs. The boys were obedient enough, dashing up. The black canine Pokémon followed after them and Espeon followed it. I was last, wondering why my Pokémon was so interested in this one.

"Well, seems that the old man bought that one well enough." Sparrow chuckled as they made it to the top of the stairs. Javelin smacked him lightly but couldn't help but grin at me. I stopped where I was wondering why.

I tried finding something else to talk about when the canine Pokémon let out a bark and leaned on its forepaws in a playful position. My Espeon mimicked it and the two began running around the corridor.

"Huh, seems like your Espeon likes my Houndour." Javelin noted as he watched the two playing. "I don't think I've ever seen that Espeon of yours playing before."

"Not unless she's mocking someone, no…" I noted in agreement. So that strange Pokémon was called a Houndour? "When did you get that, your Houndour?" I asked.

"A present from my uncle. Some Pokémon leave eggs here, and if the owners don't want to keep them my uncle does. He let me have it when it hatched." Javelin explained.

"He seems to be well off." I noted as I watched the two Pokémon play together, leaping over one another and taking turns pinning each other down. "You haven't started training him though, have you?" I guessed.

"How could you tell?"

"He doesn't have that pressured look your Hypno always had. That and he's playing with other Pokémon, rather than trying to fight them." I explained.

"Well, I figured I'd wait for him to grow a little before making him fight. He's only a few months old." Javelin shrugged. "Don't need to get him started too early."

I nodded my agreement but Sparrow just chuckled. "I've never heard a bigger load of crap! Get them started fresh out of the egg was always my policy! It never hurts to start too early!"

"Except that stunts a Pokémon's growth, ultimately giving them a disadvantage in battle." I stated as I glared at the elder of the brothers. The way Sparrow spoke immediately reminded me of Team Rocket and why I had been craving the day we'd finally disband. I couldn't tolerate how Team Rocket would simply abuse their Pokémon for the sake of strength and money.

"You wanna prove that?" Sparrow demanded. He plucked a Pokeball out of his pocket and stated, "I'll fight any Pokémon of yours with my Spinarak, and we'll see who'll win."

I simply let a coy grin slip across my face. "You're on." I agreed. I looked over at where Espeon and Houndour were play-fighting together and called, "Espeon, I've got someone who wants to get their but whooped." Espeon blinked up at me and let out a meek, disappointed mew as she leaped onto my shoulder.

"You do realize that a Spinarak is a _bug_ type, right? As in "super-effective against psychic types"?" Sparrow mocked.

"First of all, Sparrow, she'd kick your butt. There's a reason she ran Viridian Gym while we were at Silph." Sparrow just let out a huff but continued to stare me down, as though he were confident he could still beat me. "Second of all, the old man just asked us to clean the mess _our _Pokémon, as in your Spinarak too, left up here." Javelin kicked open a door and we were introduced to a sight of a completely boggled up bedroom. "So you're not leaving 'til it's clean."

"Since when are you allowed to boss me around like this!" Sparrow demanded, "_I'm_ the oldest! Besides, just because you have a crush on the kid doesn't mean I can't kick her butt."

As I was about to make an annoyed remark about being called a kid and about this supposed relationship between me and Javelin, the younger of the brothers put a hand in front of my face, insisting I stay quiet. "Mature, brother dearest. Now get inside and start putting the furniture back where it belongs, while I pick up everything off the floor."

"You want me to help?" I offered, as the two brothers got started.

"Nah, though it'd be awesome if you could take the Pokémon outside to the garden. They've been getting too used to being inside." Sparrow tossed his Pokeball at me and added, "You can throw my Spinarak out there too, while you're at it." He winked at me and stated with fake appreciation, "Thanks, you're a doll."

"And you're obnoxious." I stated as I closed the door and lead Houndour outside. Espeon leapt off my shoulder and walked alongside him as we made our way down the stairs.

The boys' uncle was setting a table as we came downstairs and he smiled at me as we came down the steps. "It's nice to see that the boys made some friends while they were away from home." He murmured. "No one was bothering to come by to visit, I was afraid my brother had raised a pair of anti-socialites."

"Well, I was just passing through." I answered honestly with a shrug, "I'd actually had no idea that Javelin lived anywhere near here." It made sense that no one would come to visit Javelin, though. I knew Javelin was close with his original squad that had run the Game Corner together. He probably couldn't trust his friends to keep his secret around his uncle, or to behave responsibly with the Pokémon that his uncle took care of.

"Are you on a Pokémon journey then? Or do you live nearby?"

_Neither_. I had thought. I couldn't tell him that though. I didn't need to inform him of my past and how my parents had all but abandoned me. Instead I answered, "I'm travelling. The world is too small for me."

"How nice!" he beamed at me.

I looked over at Espeon and Houndour nervously, unable to look Javelin's uncle in the eye. It was too hard for me to lie to such a nice man. I don't know how the brothers could do it every day. The pair of Pokémon were sitting side by side, Espeon's tail intertwined with the stump of Houndour's. It was a sickeningly cute sight.

"So, I've noticed those two getting along pretty well! Your Espeon must be able to sense good vibes coming off of Javelin's Houndour. He's been raising him pretty well."

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Much better care than most trainers do with their newly hatched eggs. Most trainers are like Sparrow, rushing them into battle and they wind up with weaker Pokémon. Javelin asked me specifically what would be the best way to raise his Houndour when it hatched, and he's been caring for it tenaciously. I can't wait to see what a fine Pokémon it'll become."

"You don't say." I remembered how forceful Javelin was when it came to training his Hypno and I knew how little he had cared for his other Pokémon, like his Koffing. I wondered what could have made him want to raise this Pokémon with such care. Perhaps he was trying to raise a powerful Pokémon to beat me. The thought made me laugh quite loudly.

"What? Can't believe that Houndour can grow up to be strong?" the old man challenged as he put a hand on his hip and gave me a questioning look.

"No, of course it could! I just remembered something really funny that happened at the academy." I smiled through the lie when I felt a tug at my pant leg. Houndour had managed to grab the cuff of my pants in his teeth and was tugging at it. "Oh, right, Javelin wanted me to take this guy outside."

"I think my nephew might be spoiling him a bit too much. That Houndour thinks he can do what he likes. It might be in that boy's best interest to get started on training." He chuckled as Espeon pawed at Houndour's side, distracting the Pokémon from my pant leg and lowering herself into a playful position, before leaping on top of him to begin wrestling.

"I swear, she's not usually like this. Only since she's seen that Houndour." I stammered, embarrassed for Espeon. I usually considered her such a wise and composed Pokémon. Watching her play around was strange to say the least.

The old man let out a chuckle as he picked Houndour up off the floor, causing Espeon to sit straight up and respectfully at his feet. "I work in a Day Care and I was a Pokémon Breeder in my youth. I'm no stranger to these things." He explained. As I took a moment to try and figure out what he meant, he looked down at the Houndour in his arms and said, "And _you_. You need to stop running around in here! I have enough trouble keeping this place clean with a pair of boys to watch!" He opened a door, leading to the fenced in grassy area where I had seen Pokémon playing outside earlier. "Now out you go."

"Oh, I have Sparrow's Spinarak too." I handed the man the Pokeball Sparrow had given me. "He wanted it outside too."

"Tell him to keep it." he winked at me as he said, "Train it a bit more and Sparrow might be in for a nice surprise."

I blinked away shock as I asked, "You can tell when a Pokémon's about to evolve? How?" Even with my experience with Pokémon, I had never been able to guess when my Sandshrew, Eevee or Horsea would have evolved. And now with my new Pokémon, being able to know when he would evolve would be an important skill.

"I'm not really sure. Just, certain Pokémon look and act differently when they're ready. Sparrow's Spinarak is just the same."

I blinked in confusion, unable to comprehend what he meant. Was this how people felt when I told them I could understand a Pokémon? Did they feel like they just didn't get it? Espeon leaped onto my shoulder, bored now that her new friend had been forced outside. The boys soon came back down the stairs, claiming they had cleaned up their Pokémons' mess.

"Here," Sparrow's uncle handed him his Spinarak. "Maybe you should go train him a bit after lunch. He's getting rusty."

I could see the hair on Sparrow's arms and neck bristling like an offended Meowth's at the comment. I could see that his uncle was trying to get him to evolve his Spinarak, but was still showing his disapproval for the young man's training methods.

It seemed the boys' uncle was just as comfortable being dishonest with them as they were with him.

I eyed the man curiously as he served us all lunch, wondering if there was more to him than met the eye, just as there were hidden depths among his nephews.

**(A/N: And Javelin's back. Hurrah!)**


	23. Caught

Chapter 22 .:. Caught

"Well, this is a new bit of scenery, eh?" I noted as I walked alongside Sandslash at the Fuchsia City zoo. Apparently a good few tourists came through the area, either to go to the beach south of the city, to check out the Safari Zone, or to take their kids to the zoo. I figured it was a good place for pick pocketing if there ever was one. I had never been to Fuchsia, mainly because it had been far and out of the way from the Team Rocket base in Saffron and from the Viridian Gym. After the disband I had avoided travelling to places I hadn't known yet, merely because I usually didn't like having to find my way in a new place.

We were standing outside the Lapras's pen, watching it swim laps in the pool. I let my gaze slide to a woman who was lifting her child up to get a better view of the Lapras and noticed her purse slip to the ground as she focused on the boy. I nodded to Sandslash and he slipped over to the bag, grabbing it with his teeth.

I made my way over to the Chansey pen next, bending down as Sandslash ran over to me, handing me the bag. I rifled through the purse and pulled out a wallet and a couple pairs of earrings. I dropped the bag to the ground and tucked my loot into my pockets. I was about to pick my next victim when I turned around to bump right into a girl a bit older than me dressed in a tight purple outfit and fishnets. What a freak…

"Sorry." I muttered as I pushed past her. I kept walking but noticed that I didn't hear the sound of Sandslash padding after me. The girl had sent out an Ariados, which had tied my Sandslash's arms to his torso with Stringshot. I let out a frustrated huff as I demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Give me the wallet and the jewellery, and I'll let your Sandslash go. And try to steal something else in my city, and I'll turn you in to the police myself." She demanded.

"Who do you think you are?" I spat back at her, annoyed that she was interfering with my plans. I stared at my Sandslash and watched as he struggled helplessly against the Ariados's thread.

"I think that I'm Janine, soon to be Fuchsia city's next Gym Leader, now that my father's been accepted into the Elite Four. Now, are you going to cooperate with me, or not?"

I threw the wallet and earrings back at her and simply glowered, waiting for her to hold her end of the bargain. She snapped her fingers and her Pokémon released mine. Sandslash scampered back to me, huddling next to my leg, distancing himself as much as possible from the girl's Pokémon.

"Good. Now be sure to watch yourself. I've got my eye on you." She pointed to her eye, and then at me, as though I were too stupid to figure out what she meant. She walked past me, her Ariados following and I glared at her the whole way.

"Freak." I growled as I watched her walk away.

"Thief." She shot back. She didn't even bother to stop and turn to me as she said it, she just kept on walking with a little sway in her step.

I swallowed angrily and slumped against the wall of the pen, falling onto my behind. Sandslash came up to me, staring up at me with sorry eyes and I could only sigh. I wasn't going to blame him for my stupidity.

I had never failed so miserably at a theft before. In fact, it was the first time I had been caught other than by Amos and Espeon's original owner. And it was the first time someone had made me give back what I'd taken too.

I felt pathetic, knowing that I had been stupid enough to be seen and that I couldn't have helped Sandslash when he needed me. To add insult to injury, I had lost any chance at getting enough money for food tonight. I had no intention of trying to steal from anyone else here with that girl around and it was too late to go to another city to get started.

Tears managed to slip from the corners of my eyes, completing how pathetic I felt. Sandslash curled up next to me, trying to be helpful, but it only made me feel worse. I would have never thought someone would have managed to subdue Sandslash. I didn't care if it was the city's Gym Leader, I had been a Gym Leader too! But I felt that I couldn't blame him. What if I did think it was my Pokémon's fault? It didn't make me feel any less pathetic. It made me feel worse. I should have known to train him better. I should have made sure he was right behind me. It all came back to me.

I watched as Janine made her way over to the woman who's purse I had stolen, who was now frantically searching all over for it. She handed the woman the bag and the two made polite chatter as she thanked the girl for returning her things. It only made me feel worse as Janine acted like I wasn't even worth ratting on.

I let out another pathetic sigh and buried my head in my knees. I just wanted to disappear.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked and I just shook my head, wanting whoever it was to leave me alone. I didn't want anyone's pity right now. I felt a light kick against my calf and the voice added, "C'mon, whatever it is, isn't worth the tears."

"How do you know?" I mumbled into my thighs.

"Unless someone's dead, your problem's fixable." They stated and I felt a hand on my knee. I was starting to get irritated just by how much this person was touching me. Who did this stranger think they were?

"Can you leave me alone?" I demanded as I looked up. I blinked, surprised as I saw the face of the man who I'd stolen Espeon from. The researcher who lived in the cottage north of Cerulean. "You…" I mumbled, shocked.

"Hey, Team Rocket girl." He smiled at me. I pressed myself against the pen wall, trying to distance myself from him. I remembered the last time we had met. He had nearly beaten me up, and I was not ready for a round two. In fact, his smile was simply creeping me out. "What?" his smile dropped as he noticed how freaked out I was.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I demanded.

"Because I feel bad for how I treated you last time I saw you, and you look like you need someone to talk to."

"You feel bad, when I'm the Team Rocket thief who stole your Eevee? You had every right to be angry at me, and I felt horribly guilty taking her until that day. I was just, desperate." I admitted. I remembered how much pressure I had been on to complete my assessment, knowing it would free me from Amos.

"Well, I shouldn't have been ready to beat up a little kid, even if she was a brat who was working for pure evil. You just completely ruined my research and I had a huge experiment that I had nearly finished and I'd been under a lot of pressure. Still doesn't excuse my behaviour." He gave me a tiny smile to show he was sincere. I could only blink, wondering if it was true or if he was just waiting to turn me in. I could just imagine the smug look on Janine's face if she discovered that not only was I a rotten thief, but I had once been a member of Team Rocket.

"I'm sorry too. I honestly wouldn't haven't taken your Eevee if I hadn't been so desperate. I'd been considering returning her, that day you found us. That's why I had been in Cerulean the last time I saw you, actually."

"Don't apologize. She's obviously happier with you. I had been trying to get her evolve for months before you stole her. Besides, I've been able to focus on expanding my PC system, since I dropped my studies on Eevee. They're my favourite Pokémon and all, but I think I'll let someone else discover the rest of their evolved forms. I'm much better with computers." He shrugged. "So what have you been doing since Team Rocket fell apart?"

I blushed and muttered, "Could you please stop mentioning that? I wanted to get out of Team Rocket since the day I realized I was stuck there. And now that I _have_ I've got nowhere to go." I confessed. My stomach rumbled loudly and I added in my thoughts _and nothing to eat_.

"C'mon. My grandfather lives here. I can cook you up something to eat there." He offered.

"Would you stop being so nice to me?" I demanded as I got to my feet. "You're freaking me out. You don't have to be nice to me, I don't care if it's your way of apologizing, I don't deserve it."

"I'm just trying to be nice to a kid I found in tears. Now c'mon. I promise you the best noodles you've ever had." He also got to his feet and made his way out of the zoo. I fidgeted in my spot, not sure if I should follow him and trust him or not. It was only when I realized that Sandslash had followed him that I chased after him too.

**(A/N: Hurray, closure!**

**By the way, I drew the Maroonshipping doodle forever ago, and keep forgetting to post a link to it: ****http:/ shadowlover19 .deviantart .com/gallery/#/d3k2j95**** Thinking of drawing a better one.)**


	24. Explosive Change

**(A/N Sorry if the transition into the last chapter was confusing. Javelin hasn't grabbed his main character status quite yet, sorry :P)**

Chapter 23 .:. An Explosive Change

I had decided that from that train wreck of a day on, I would never go back to Fuchsia. The embarrassment at the thought of running into Janine or that researcher, who's name I discovered was Bill, was too much for me. I was currently in Viridian, attempting to find Silver once again. Just like last time, no one had seen the boy. I was beginning to wonder where he had gone. I had asked Bill to keep me posted if he made his way to Fuchsia, but his family had all said they hadn't seen anyone fitting his description there. Otherwise I kept a constant look out for him in the other cities I dropped through. The only cities in Kanto that I didn't frequently check out were Cinnabar Island, for it being much too far away and Saffron, for it being a pain to travel through. It was only good for pick pocketing when I felt like treating myself.

Could the boy have left the Kanto region altogether? I didn't like the thought at all. But if that was true, that meant that there was no point in searching for him around Kanto. But where could he have gone? I didn't want him alone in some strange region. I let out a sigh and crossed my arms in frustration.

"Hey." I turned sharply, wondering who could have recognized me. I wasn't surprised to see Green behind me. "What are you doing here, miss ex-Gym Leader?"

"Why is everyone calling me by stupid titles lately?" I blinked at him as he stepped in next to me.

"Well, it's not like I know your name or anything. You're, like, the only Gym Leader who didn't give me a huge introduction or anything before we fought." Green pointed out.

"Well, my name's Violet." I stated before asking, "So, what are you doing outside of the Gym anyways? No decent challengers?"

"None." Green gave me a look before letting out a sigh, "You could have warned me how lame this could get."

"The good challengers are worth it though, believe you me." I stated as I looked down at the eleven year old. It was crazy to think someone so young could become Champion and task himself with becoming the strongest Gym Leader in the region. It was crazier to think someone his age had accomplished even greater feats.

I found my gaze moving over to Mount Silver, barely visible in the distance. As I watched the snow glazed mountain peak, I wondered if Red was up there now, continuing with his training.

Green let out a sigh as his gaze followed mine to the mountain. "It kinda sucks that I don't have Red to challenge anymore." He stated and I simply nodded my agreement. "He always reminded me that there was something better to work towards. But now? Heck, I could beat the Elite Four all over again if I wanted. Quite easily." As I noted the dejected tone in the boy's voice, I realized he wasn't bragging, he was expressing his disappointment. Just like Red, all he was looking for was a challenge.

"I don't think I'd stand a chance against the Elite Four. Especially since I haven't been training as much since I gave up the Gym." It was true. With my life focused on theft and trying to get by day to day, I hadn't had the time to train my team. That was probably the reason why Sandslash had been so easily subdued by Janine's Ariados when we were in Fuchsia. The thought made me frown. It was hard to admit, but being in Team Rocket left me with lots of time to work on training my team. In fact, Giovanni had been encouraging it. On my own, I had grown weak.

"Well, you just need a decent fight to jog your memory back. Pokémon battles are like riding a bike, you can never really forget." Green grinned at me, "'Course a fight with me might be too much for you to handle, if I remember our last fight correctly."

I simply gave him an amused smile, refusing to feed his ego. I had my mouth open to say something when a light rumbling of the ground startled us both. "An earthquake?"

"I dunno." Green tossed out a Pokeball and out came his Pidgeot. "C'mon!" He hopped on his Pokémon and gave me a hand to clamber on up after him. We both stared down at the ground and I saw Green's eyes carefully moving south, trying to find the source of the ground's shaking.

My eyes shot towards Cinnabar Island and I nudged the Gym Leader, "There!" I pointed out to him. Both of us stared at the distant island, disturbed by the sight. Smoke and lava was shooting into the air. It was a volcanic eruption.

"No way…" he mumbled in horrified awe. He quickly overcame his shock and I noticed his green eyes narrow as he watched the natural disaster continue. He leaned forward and his Pokémon shot into a dive.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I quickly grabbed at his waist, preventing myself from falling off. Pidgeot landed perfectly on the shore in Pallet Town and Green quickly switched out his flying type with his Gyarados.

"I'm gonna go help. You coming?" He explained as he jumped onto his Gyarados's head, getting ready to Surf on it. I tossed out my Seadra and stepped lightly on his back as he prepared to lead me across as well.

"What are you going to be able to do?" I asked as we both took off toward the island.

"I dunno, but I've gotta try something." The determined look on his face was amazing. It was as though he couldn't see how crazy this idea was, as though there was no real danger. There was only the task ahead of him.

"Why are you doing this?" I had no idea that Green was a heroic type who liked leaping into danger. In fact, from my first encounter with him, I figured he would have been to kind to simply ignore a disaster.

"It's what Red would have done!" he explained to me as he pushed forward.

_Inferiority complex, much?_ The boy was insisting on doing this just to prove he was as good as Red. If he got himself hurt, it wasn't going to be _my_ responsibility, that was for sure. "Green! We'll get killed!"

"Then turn back, I'm no coward." His Gyarados began swimming faster and I had Seadra stop as I sat in the curve of his back, debating whether to continue following the insane boy. Had he any idea how dangerous this would be? He was only a kid, I was sure he had no concept of how dangerous an active volcano was.

"C'mon." I stood back up on my Seadra. "I suppose if we were gonna go any other way…" Seadra zoomed through the water. As we got closer to the Island black ash began clouding the air. I leapt into the water and let Seadra lead me from there, since I couldn't see a thing.

When Seadra suddenly dived in the water I was completely caught off guard and my eyes were forced wide open. There I could see what he had dived for. In the water were a boy and girl younger than me, both swimming frantically. How long had they been in there? I reached for the boy's hand and he quickly grabbed the girl's. Seadra pulled the three of us back out of the water and the kids sputtered and coughed as they breathed deeply.

The question was, what could I do with the pair of them now? I helped the two of them to sit on my Seadra's back and treaded water so I could stay above the surface. I was trying to look through the ash for Green, but I couldn't see the Gym Leader anywhere. "Green!"

I didn't have enough time for a response. My Seadra bolted forward and I didn't understand why until I saw a huge wave of water rolling toward us. With Seadra swimming as fast as he could with the two kids, I was buried under the wave and forced under the water. I flailed around, trying to steady myself as the waves forced me to twist and turn and I became disoriented. I thought I was swimming upward, but I had managed to hit my head against something. I let out a gasp of air in the water, causing bubbles to float upward. They went up towards my eyes, so I obviously wasn't swimming downward and I hadn't managed to hit the bottom. But what had I managed to hit? I looked up to see what looked like land above me. Had I been pushed into the side of the island?

I kept swimming away from the piece of land, but I had no idea where to go and my lungs started screaming for oxygen. Just as I thought I was about to give into instinct and take a deep breath of water, a hand grabbed me and pulled me away until I could see clear blue above us. The surface!

I breathed deeply as my head broke the surface and started hyperventilating, afraid of what could have happened to me. I turned to my saviour and saw that he was an elderly man with a bald head and a white moustache. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. "Are you alright?" he demanded from me and I could only nod, still too shocked to speak.

"Blaine! Violet! What are you doing?" I looked up to see Green riding on his Gyarados. Sitting on his Pokémon were more people, obviously citizens from Cinnabar that he'd managed to rescue from the water. "Hop on! We're heading to the Seafoam Islands for now! I couldn't find anyone else." Green explained. The old man and I nodded and swam our way to the sea serpent, and the other people riding it helped us climb on.

"Green! Have you seen my Seadra?" I climbed my way up the Gyarados's back up to wear Green was riding on the Pokémon's head. "He had a couple kids with him."

"Yeah. It's sitting with them in the water right now. We'll pick them up on the way." Green explained. "How'd you get stuck in the water anyways?" he asked as he pointed out that I was soaking wet.

"A wave pulled me in while I was getting the kids onto my Seadra."

"I saw Blaine pull you out of the water. You're lucky he was busy looking for anyone else." Green stated. "I thought there would have been more…" the Viridian City Gym Leader twisted around and looked at the few people who were sitting on his Gyarados's back. I counted and realized there were only about fifteen people. Did Green mean he thought there would have been more survivors for him to save?

"It's awful, isn't it?" I shook my head as we rode off to the Seafoam Islands. Now that Green had dragged me here and I had seen some of the victims from the volcanic eruption, I only wanted to help more. I looked down at the few people we had managed to rescue and could do nothing more than sigh. Was this all we could do?

**(A/N Oh look Green's back, what're the odds! Also, volcanic eruptions. YAY**

**Maroonshipping? ****http:/ shadowlover19 .deviantart**** .com/art/MOAR-Maroonshipping-217735637?q=gallery%3Ashadowlover19&qo=1 You better believe it!)**


	25. Restart

Chapter 24 .:. Restart

Green and his Gyarados had managed to make it to the Seafoam Islands, and there we had dropped off the survivors we had managed to find. Green had insisted on going back to the island to check if there were any more people, or to alert any help that may have arrived that we were here on the Seafoam Islands. He had left me and Blaine in charge of taking care of everyone we had managed to gather.

"Well, what do we do first?" I asked older man. He was sitting on the ground, his chin in his hand as though he were pondering something. I bent down so I could look him in the eye, or at least into the lenses of his sunglasses, and asked. "Blaine, sir?"

"We're all soaking wet. Build a fire so they can keep warm and dry off. It's something the people will think to congregate around. That way people won't begin wandering about." He answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I could only huff with annoyance and ignore the tone he had used to point out how blatantly obvious this must have been for him.

I scraped together a few random twigs that I managed to find on the shore of the island and set them up as best as I could. I released my Arcanine and it used ember on the wood, causing it to burn. Arcanine marched around the fire proudly and sat down next to Blaine. The elderly man began to pet my Pokémon gently.

"You have quite the Arcanine." He stated as he broke out of his state of thought to look up at me.

"Thanks." I sat down on the other side of my Pokémon and watched the fire, making sure it stayed generally strong.

"Have you been challenging the Gym Leaders? You never came by my Gym. I would have recognized a familiar fire-type."

"No, I'm not." I blinked at the elderly man, trying to imagine him as a Gym Leader. I supposed age couldn't affect one's skill. "So you're the Gym Leader? The Cinnabar Gym Leader is meant to be one of the strongest! Can I see your Pokémon?"

Blaine's mouth turned upwards into the tiniest of smiles before he released a Rapidash from its Pokeball. The Pokémon stood majestically in front of its master. It had a very commanding aura about it, one that managed to make my Arcanine stand stock straight out of respect.

"Wow." I stood up and held my hand out to the Pokémon before gently stroking its muzzle. It truly looked like a Pokémon worthy of a powerful trainer. "Do you have any others?"

"A Ponyta, but he was hurt during the eruption, so I'd rather keep him in his Pokeball for now. I also had a Growlithe and an Arcanine…" the Gym Leader's tone grew quieter as he spoke and I gulped in horror at the thought of what had happened to those Pokémon.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you think about that." I looked up at my Arcanine and instantly felt guilty for reminded the Gym Leader of his lost Pokémon. I had no idea what I would do if any of my Pokémon died. I leaned against my Arcanine, reminding myself that he was still alright.

"I have a greater puzzle to deal with right now." Blaine stated, pushing aside the topic as he recalled his Rapidash into its Pokeball. The rest of the survivors made their way over to the fire and sat around it in a circle.

"I've never seen Blaine so troubled." One woman muttered as she pulled off a wet jacket and threw it in front of the fire so it could dry off. "He usually knows how to handle any situation."

"Well, Blaine's lived on the island longer than any of us." A younger man stated. "What's he gonna do without it?"

"What are _we_ going to do?" another man asked, "We have no home and nowhere to go! We can't just stay on this island, it's going to get cold by night fall." The man's stomach rumbled and he grabbed at it. "And we're gonna get hungry too!"

The younger man stood up and made his way toward me, "Miss, do you have a fishing rod in that bag of yours?"

I nodded and dug through my belt pouch, handing the rod to him. I hadn't used it since the day I went fishing for my Seadra when he was still a Horsea.

"Alright. Food won't be much of a problem then." The man held the fishing rod up proudly and said, "I was a fisherman back on Cinnabar."

"Yay!" a small group of children cheered and followed the fisherman to the shore where he stuck the rod in the water and they waited for a fish to bite.

"Well, that's one problem solved." I heard one of the women state positively.

"I just hope they don't accidentally reel in Green and his Gyarados." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about that boy. He seems to be pretty well held together." The optimistic woman stated.

"Of course he is!" a teenager a bit older than me stated. "That's Green, Viridian City's new Gym Leader. He was Champion before he took up the Gym! That means he's the strongest trainer in the region! He'll definitely be alright."

"He's not the strongest in the region." Blaine stated as he seemed knocked from his state of deep thought. "There was another boy who took the Championship title from him almost immediately. He was a very powerful trainer. I remember his Charizard very well, it was a magnificent looking Pokémon."

"Red?" I guessed only to get a nod from the Gym Leader.

"Well, I didn't hear about this "Red" character. He mustn't be that great, he isn't Champion anymore."

"Red dropped the title in order to go train at Mount Silver." I explained. "I mean after tearing down Team Rocket and beating the Elite Four, he's been kinda bored."

"Wait, the kid who beat Team Rocket also beat the Elite Four and Green?" the teenager asked. I simply nodded. "Impressive."

"I'll say. But he doesn't seem to be much for heroics. Where is the boy now, if he's Kanto's great saviour?" one of the women demanded as she joined the conversation.

I grew quiet as I knew what the answer was. Red had never fought Team Rocket to be recognized or to become a hero. He'd done it out of boredom. There was no challenge for him in helping out with the eruption. Aside from that, he had sworn to stay on the mountain until he found a decent challenger.

"Mount Silver's in the Johto region." Another man insisted. "He may not have even known about the volcano blowing up. Fact, I don't know how he'd have found out. They don't exactly have cable on top of mountains."

The woman let out a huff, angry at having been proven wrong. As we continued talking about Red and Green which eventually led to the teenage boy proudly showing off his knowledge of the Gym Leaders in the region the fisherman brought over a few Magikarp that he had managed to catch.

"Make room around the fire so we can cook these guys." The fisherman insisted. We all backed away and the little kids had gathered some twigs and they stuck the freshly caught fish on them so they could cook in front of the fire.

"Ugh! I hate eating fish!" the teenager complained. "I'd rather a big juicy Miltank burger."

"You know what, you figure out how to get a Miltank over here and someone to cut it and cook it properly, and you can have one." The fisherman stated as he picked up some of the twigs and stuck the fish in the fire so it could cook.

"Has anyone seen Blaine?" one of the men asked and I looked around Arcanine to see that the Gym Leader was no longer sitting there. The island was tiny, there was nowhere he could have gone that we wouldn't have seen. The only option seemed to be that he went inside the cave.

"I'll go look for him inside the cave." I pointed to the fisherman, "You're in charge until Green gets back."

"Aye, aye!" the fisherman gave me a nod before turning back to the fish he was cooking. I heard the angry grumbles of the others as they complained as to why I got to choose who was in charge. I ignored them and walked into the cave with Arcanine.

"Blaine? Sir?" I called. When he didn't respond I commanded Arcanine to use ember near his paws, making the patch of ground there catch fire and allowing me to see. I could see Blaine in the back of the cave, with his sunglasses off, looking around as though he were contemplating something big. "Blaine?" I called again and made my way over to him.

"It's perfect!" he exclaimed as he threw his sunglasses back on over his eyes. "My quiz machines will have been destroyed in the eruption, but I can create a new puzzle! Now if I rearrange the stones and place Gym Trainers in designated areas…"

"Blaine, are you alright?" I made my way over to the Gym Leader and shook him gently, "Everyone got worried about you. What are you doing in here?"

"This cave entrance will make the perfect gym! It's large enough for an arena for sure! I'll just need to rearrange a few things, but a little hard work is never a bad thing." Blaine continued rambling and I shook him again, harder this time.

"Blaine! I'm really happy for you and all, but can you come back outside? We managed to cook some Magikarp. And Green should be coming back with a rescue team!" when the Gym Leader continued to ignore me, I pointed out, "If you've got everything planned out, there's no point in you sitting in here, because you can't carry out anything yet. So come outside, where there's a warm fire and food." I let out a shiver, noting that it was freezing inside the cave, especially since Arcanine's fire was beginning to die out. "And if you build a Gym here, you're going to need to put in a heater."

He blinked down at me. I sighed with relief, I had finally managed to get his attention. "Not now, I'll be out in a bit." He insisted and motioned with his hand to shoo me away. I felt my eyebrows knot furiously as I felt like a little kid getting bossed around again. Insulted, I let out a frustrated snort and led Arcanine outside. The old man clearly needed to get his priorities straight.

Outside I saw that Green had arrived and that he and the others were joyfully eating the Magikarp the fisherman had cooked. "Hey!" I waved glad to see the younger Gym Leader was back. I did a head count and noticed there were a couple extra people in the circle.

"Help finally arrived." Green stated. "They're gonna continue searching and after they're done they'll come here to bring people to Pallet."

"That's good." I sat down and one of the kids handed me a stick with a piece of fish on it and I bit into it.

"Where'd Blaine go?" Green asked as he looked around the circle and realized the Cinnabar Gym Leader wasn't there.

"He's inside the cave. Crazy old nut's planning to build his new Gym there." I pointed to the cave in question.

Green blinked at me questioningly before stating, "Sounds like something he'd do. Apparently he loves coming up with crazy solutions to problems. The man's a genius, if he says it'll work, it'll work."

"Still sounds nutty to me." I stated through a mouthful of Magikarp.

But perhaps it was good for him to be so optimistic about something. At least one of the inhabitants of Cinnabar Island had managed to find a solution to his problem. Perhaps helping the others with their problems would be just as simple.

I looked over at the island which was invisible behind a layer of ash. Or it could just be one difficult puzzle, one with a complex solution that only few could see…

**(A/N ****I always did wonder what happened to that Growlithe and Arcanine of Blaine's in gen 2. They just poofed. So, my headcanon has interfered. What can I say, I prefer assuming things are dead for some reason *shrug***

**Also, Blaine is a little cuckoo, because hell, it's fun.**

**Guess who's coming back next chapter?)**


	26. Multiple Choice

Chapter 25 .:. Multiple Choice

The rescue team had managed to come and almost all of the survivors had relatives with whom they could stay until they could build new homes. Blaine had immediately gone to work on his island Gym and was currently living in the cave there, ready to take on new challengers there even before the renovations began.

I still say that guy's got a few screws loose.

Green had let the two kids whose families they couldn't locate stay in the Gym and after arguing that there was no way that I would leave him responsible for children, he let me stay in exchange for babysitting duty. While he didn't take the insult well, I was glad to have living arrangements, at least until they managed to find a place for the kids to stay. They were apparently looking for any relatives of theirs that might be in the nearby Johto region, since they couldn't find anyone living in Kanto. I sincerely hoped they found someone soon. Green and I wouldn't be able to take care of them forever.

"I love how no one in the Pokémon League or the police are willing to take in a pair of five and eight year old kids, so they leave the youngest Gym Leader in the league and a random thirteen year old responsible for them." I muttered as the five year old girl took to chasing my Arcanine around the Gym's arena. It was a good thing my Arcanine still acted like a puppy, otherwise I may have had to resort to entertaining the kid. The eight year old was a lot easier for me to handle, since she was reasonably mature for her age that I didn't get frustrated with her as easily.

"It's easier for them this way." Green stated, "Besides, I was the only one willing to volunteer to let them stay here and you wouldn't let me watch them on my own."

"Damn straight I'm not, you're barely much more than a kid yourself." I pointed out. "Besides, you've got a Gym to run too, and kids are full time work."

"Hey, I'm turning _twelve _soon." Green pointed out. My unimpressed look made him admit, "But you are right about the second part. 'Course I could just drop them off at the trainer's school right next door."

I simply shrugged, "Whatever, I'm here to stay. At least until they find someone the kids can stay with that is a responsible, legal adult. I still can't believe they were willing to leave _you_, an _eleven year old_, responsible with two kids."

"Uh, huh." Green let out a yawn, clearly bored with the topic. "Don't you have a place to stay, or are the quarters here just that much better?"

"I enjoy getting to mooch off of you." I answered, half true. I wasn't ready to admit to him that I was essentially homeless. Besides, I did get to use some of his funds the League gave him to take care of myself and the kids.

An echoic knock from the door caught us off guard, along with the kids and my Arcanine, who froze in place from where they were playing in the arena.

"Better be a new challenger." Green muttered as he signalled for the caretaker to open the door and I blinked in surprise at who walked into the Gym.

"Javelin!" I ran over to the where the older boy was standing. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this guy?" Green asked. "Damn, guess that means it's not a challenger then." He waved at the kids, informing them that they could keep playing in the arena.

"This is Giovanni's successor?" Javelin pointed a thumb at the young Gym Leader and made a face, clearly unimpressed.

"Hush, he's stronger than you think." I pulled Javelin's arm so he'd face me and so I could get his attention. "Now, I'll repeat: what are you doing here?"

"My uncle heard about your little stunt on television." I blinked barely remembering the TV crew that had come to interview us when the rescue team had arrived. I had been much too focused on the survivors to bother remembering what I had done in front of the cameras. He turned back to look at Green. "Guess he was the other kid we saw on the TV. He's worried about you."

"Your uncle is worried about me?" I stood up a bit straighter at the thought. It was nice to hear that someone cared about me. I hadn't really thought about other people since my parents had all but abandoned me when I was caught swapping Pokémon back in my old village when I was ten. It felt good to have someone concerned about me after three years without anyone.

"Well, yeah. I mean, getting caught up in a volcanic eruption isn't exactly something most people will let kids do. He's wondering if your parents even care."

"Well, they don't. Otherwise they'd have noticed me walking out of the house three years ago," I growled angrily.

"That's why you said you have nowhere to go?" Javelin guessed. His gaze grew gentler and I realized he was pitying me. He hadn't known about my leaving home before, but I didn't understand why he was surprised. Most people who joined Team Rocket had some kind of sob story that made them enlist.

"Even this set up's only temporary. Green and I volunteered to watch some kids that were orphaned after the eruption, at least until they can find someone to take care of them. Afterwards I'm gonna have no reason to be here."

"And he doesn't know about your parents or Team Rocket, or anything?" Javelin guessed. When I shook my head he stated, "Good. I don't trust everyone you trust."

I blinked, surprised at the comment, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer me. He had gone back to staring up at Green. "So what's up with you and this kid, anyways? You didn't get a boyfriend while I turned around or something, did you?"

I completely forgot about his previous comment as this one pissed me off more. I pushed Javelin and asked, "What is it with the men in your family thinking that any guy I get close to _must_ be my boyfriend!" I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Javelin being bothered by me having a boyfriend. It showed that he really did care about me.

"Just checking." Javelin winked at me. "So you don't want to leave until the kids are taken care of, then?" he guessed as he watched the younger of the two playing with my Arcanine. I nodded and he smiled, "You've got a spare room at my uncle's place afterwards, if you want it."

"Oh great, move into a house full of people like _you_." I let out an obnoxious snort, "Sounds like an awful set up. But it couldn't be too bad, I suppose."

"Better than hopping around between Pokémon Centers." Javelin shrugged. "Think about it." He was about to turn and leave, but then he whispered in my ear, "But really, how strong is that kid? I haven't had much of a good fight since the disband."

"He's the eighth Gym Leader and ex-Champion for a reason Javelin."

"So…"

"He's stronger than me." I watched Javelin blink in surprise from me to the boy sitting casually on the Gym Leader's podium

"Ouch. Think I'll have to pass. Damn, I thought that you and that Red brat were the only ones who were stronger than me. Oh, and Giovanni of course. And I suppose the executives… okay, it's a long list." I giggled at him and he waved me off, "I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess!" I called to him as he left.

As I walked back over to Green's podium to sit next to him he blinked at me, "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

I pouted angrily and the kids pointed up at me and laughed as my face quickly turned red in a combination of frustration and embarrassment. "Why does everyone assume that he's my boyfriend?" Green joined in on the laughter and I shoved him, "He asked me the same thing about you."

It was his turn to blush as the Gym Leader pointed from me to himself and gave me a questioning look. He then began to laugh even harder, his face turning red with laughter instead.

"And these are the things I have to deal with." I shook my head and stated, "Maybe Red had the right idea, isolating himself from society." I could only smile. At least the three of them were enjoying themselves.

**(A/N Short chapter, I must apologize. Also, Javelin is being a little tease, as he still isn't grabbing main character status yet, lol. It's just a cutesy chapter to provide contrast to the next one. Make of that what you will.)**


	27. Cornered

**(A/N *stretch*, after the world's worst airplane ride I'm back in the land of maple syrup and hockey. Not much else to say. Got some more Violet Tales written in the airport, and I'm starting to see a tangible end, after months of writer's block. No worries though, I'm up to chapter 50 in writing and there's going to be around 55 chapters in the end. I've still got a long way to go before this story's done! :D)**

Chapter 26 .:. Cornered

"Aw, Green. Look at our little babies!" I cooed at the pair of kids we were now dressing in coats and scarves. After a couple weeks in our care, they were being adopted into a foster home in Violet City, in Johto. The pair were hugging Green and me now, saying their goodbyes.

"Violet, we aren't their parents, and it's been _two weeks_. Stop being so gushy." He scoffed. But I knew he was going to miss them. He had the younger of the two girls in his arms and she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I smiled softly at him and instead he smiled down at the girl. He couldn't tell me that he hadn't grown attached to them too.

"But what about Arcanine!" the older girl was tugging at my pants and asked, "We're gonna miss him! Can he come with us?" she asked, staring at his Pokeball on my belt.

"No, I'm afraid he can't, but I do have a present for the pair of you." I clipped off a different Pokeball from my belt and held it out for the older girl to see. She gasped and swiped the Pokeball from my hand and beamed up at me.

"You mean it! We can have it!" The younger girl slipped out of Green's arms and stared at it too.

"What's in it?" the younger girl asked as she tried to look into the ball, but the other girl was holding it too high.

"A Vulpix!" I smiled at Green. The older of the girls had said that her favourite Pokémon was a Ninetales and which had prompted Green to tell me he had a Vulpix, its pre-evolved form, which he had captured when he had been working to fill out a Pokedex for his grandfather. When we had been informed that the girls were leaving, I thought it would make a perfect good-bye present. He never used it and had said that he wouldn't mind giving it away.

"Bye! Thank you!" they both waved at us as they followed their new guardians, on their way to their new homes.

"Well, that was an interesting experience." Green stated. "Never thought I'd make such a good older brother."

"Shut up, I was the one always taking care of them." The two of us giggled through our reminiscings. It was going to be tough for me to leave Green's Gym. We had managed to get quite close. It was nice, living so close to someone you could call a friend and having a common goal with him.

It was funny, remembering how much I had hated Green at first. But since he had learned to lighten up and taken on some of Red's better qualities, he had become a pretty decent guy, who cared a lot about the people around him.

"You're welcome to stay here still, if you'd like." Green offered. "The Gym's gonna be kinda empty now."

I smiled at the proposition. But if I was going to permanently invade on someone's territory, I would have taken Javelin up on his offer. "Nah, I've mooched off you long enough. I've got places to go and people to see."

Green's face grew serious, and bearing an expression that made him seem hurt, he insisted, "Alright then, your loss." I was about to apologize, but I was interrupted by an exclamation of, "Alright! Who's this "Green" that I'm here to challenge?" I turned to see an eager challenger in the doorway of the Gym.

Green simply waved at the guy, a smirk ebbing confidence gracing his face and replacing his early wounded look. "Try me!" he challenged back and his new opponent snorted in response.

"You're on!"

With that, I left the Gym. No point in bothering Green any longer. It was time for me to get back to my old life and my old ways of survival. Let him run his course without me to bother him.

I headed to Viridian Forest, expecting to make a trip to Pewter City. It would be a quiet enough town to spend the night in, at least until I decided where I wanted to head to next. Perhaps Vermillion, through Diglett's Cave. The port would be throwing a huge party announcing that they would be making bi-weekly journeys between Kanto and Johto on their new ship, the SS. Aqua. A bunch of rich stiffs would definitely be there for it. Perfect pick pocketing targets.

As I journeyed through the forest, making my plans, I was pinned up against a tree by a pair of large arms. I let out a startled gasp, as I had been caught off guard and blinked up at a couple of men in Team Rocket uniforms. I felt alarm knot in my chest. Had Team Rocket begun reforming already? It had been barely more than a year!

"I knew I recognized you! You were the little brat that sat on the sidelines while we were running around Silph Co. doing the dirty work! How's life been since Giovanni abandoned us?" one of them spat in my face and I winced. I thought that with the disband Team Rocket would no longer be a part of my life.

"I'd love to tell you, but I feel kind of intimidated, what with being pushed up into a tree by a considerably bigger and older man." I tried reaching towards my belt to open any of the Pokeballs there so that I could have some help, but the second man saw what I was doing and removed my belt so I couldn't reach them.

"Very cute, kid. But you think we'd be stupid enough to let you get your Pokémon out? I hear they're pretty tough." He looked at each of my Pokémon in turn, through their Pokeballs. He let out a whistle and exclaimed, "Look at this kid! An Arcanine, an Espeon and a Larvitar! Damn." He tucked my belt into one of the pockets of a large gray coat he wore over his uniform. I stared at the buckle which was dangling out from the pocket.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded. "I thought we were all meant to be on the same side!" I growled angrily. I struggled against the Team Rocket member's hold but he simply laughed and tightened his grip, earning a yelp from me. I squinted my eyes shut, trying to stop myself from crying from the pain and the frustration I was feeling. What had tempted these two to find me and attack me? What had I done to provoke this?

"We're just trying to get you to answer the call." The one in the coat insisted.

"What call?"

"The call to rejoin Team Rocket. Archer's planning our comeback, and we'll need everyone we can get. Even little girls." I growled at the insult. He just grinned at me and ran a hand through his black, gelled back hair. He was so glad he had managed to piss me off with one little comment, I could see it on his smug face.

I didn't know who this Archer was, or what gave him the right to lead Team Rocket, so I hissed angrily, "I will only follow a Team Rocket led by Giovanni!" My teeth were gritted through my frustration. I hoped this lie would convince them of my loyalties to Team Rocket enough to leave me alone.

"But Archer's just building it until Giovanni's back. We just need to set up the castle for the king before he can take the throne. And we need you to be a part of that. Or are we too busy running around with Gym Leaders and rescuing people from volcanoes?" I felt a hand slap me across the face and I gasped, not expecting it.

"You're a disgrace to Team Rocket." The Rocket wearing the coat, the one who had slapped me, leaned in to whisper the fact into my ear. "Looks like someone didn't beat you into shape properly when you first joined."

I breathed deeply, the slap reminding me of many others, along with shoves and kicks and yelling that had met me daily under Amos's training. The memories were more painful and shocking than the slap itself.

"Now then, I expect you to act like a proper grunt and keep away from the wrong people. If you jeopardize Team Rocket in anyway by _befriending_ league officials, we'll be quick to teach you a proper lesson."

"I already told you, I want nothing to do with your Team Rocket! The only person I had any respect for is Giovanni, and he's long gone!" I cried, thinking that denouncing my connections to them would make them leave me alone. Boy, was I wrong.

I felt a fist smack into my stomach so harshly that when the grip was released from my arms I coiled over and collapsed to the ground, spitting up blood. Not even Amos had ever hit me that hard. I felt the tears spilling over as I gave in to the pain. My insides felt like they were on fire and through a blur of tears I could see the two men grinning down at me.

"I thought you wouldn't be tough without your Pokémon. Glad I got to prove it today." One scoffed and through my throbbing pain I realized that this was one of the grunts I had met that day in Mount Moon, more than a year ago, when I was in the middle of my assessment. He still had a grudge against me? Was this his sick, twisted way to get revenge?

The second, who had only stood back and watched as the one in the coat hit me, shrugged and stated, "You'll learn to respect Archer. You _will_ help us bring Team Rocket back. No one decides to just _leave_. Once you join, you've joined for life. Team Rocket never dies." The one with the black hair aimed a kick at my face and I let out a choked gasp. The other one simply laughed, enjoying the show.

"Hey!" a voice called and I heard rapid footsteps as whoever it was ran over to the two Team Rocket members. He paused in front of them, taking a glance down at me before punching one in the face and elbowing the other in the gut as he grabbed my belt out from the one's pocket. "What are you doing? She's just a kid, leave her alone!" The voice demanded. It sounded like someone familiar, but my pulse was rushing so quickly in my own ears I couldn't recognize them.

"Oh great, you going to turn your back on us now? I thought that you'd agreed-" One of the Rockets growled as he rubbed at his sore cheek.

"I agreed to join back, I agreed to help you, but this-" he broke off in a pause and pointed at me and I barely looked up from where I was keeling over on the floor before spitting up even more blood. "This is a girl. A _kid_."

"A kid who's fraternizing with the enemy!"

"So what is she worth to you anyways? You enjoy beating up poor defenceless children? She's not worth joining back into Team Rocket anyways. What's her value?"

All of a sudden I wanted to punch my saviour in the face.

"Tell us when you're done playing hero. You were never the kind to back out of plans." The Rocket grunt scoffed as he added, "Seems like there's a first for everything. I like you too much to get in a fight with you. Besides, seems she's already gotten the message. If she doesn't like it, we can always go to round two."

Two of the figures standing above me disappeared and the third bent down to me. "You are not looking too good." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and added, "Yeah, not at all."

"Thanks for the compliment." I coughed as I tried to sit up, only to spit up more blood.

"I don't think that's normal." My mystery saviour helped me to my feet, only for me to keel over again as the pain in my gut ebbed stronger. I let out a frightened gasp and fell into the guy's chest. "I think you need a doctor."

I could only nod weakly, knowing he was probably right. I felt so weak and pathetic, and I didn't even know who this guy was. I hoped he was some complete stranger who I had met once during my time with Team Rocket that merely felt pity for me, watching me getting beaten up like that. I could afford showing weakness to some random stranger.

"I think my uncle will kill me if you show up like this to his place. He'll have wondered why you didn't take his offer quicker."

My eyes widened with shock and I rubbed out the last of the blood and tears from them so I could look up at my saviour.

_No._

I was looking up into the narrow chin with dark stubble surrounded by a mane of messy brown hair that I realized belonged to Sparrow, Javelin's brother.

I don't know if it was the embarrassment or the bleeding that made me fall unconscious after that.

**(A/N What, who were you guys expecting? Javelin? *is so evil*)**


	28. Bruised

**(A/N ****So, since I'm going to be out of Canada for the next week between driving my brother down to North Carolina and going to New York, and I have no idea how reliable internet will be, I decided that you guys shall get this chapter earlier, rather than later.**

**YAY!)**

Chapter 27 .:. Bruised

Turned out that punch had hit a vital organ, causing internal bleeding. That was why I had been coughing up so much blood. Along with a broken nose and a few bruises, I'd had to undergo a minor surgery at the hospital to stop me from bleeding out. Sparrow had insisted on taking me home as soon as I had recovered. While he was my least favourite fan in his household, even he didn't want to see random Team Rocket grunts beating me left and right.

"The stupid idiots are just jealous that Giovanni hated all of them after the Silph incident and he treated you like you had saved Team Rocket. It's not your fault they're all pathetic losers, and I'm not going to let Javelin find you dead on the streets one day because of it." Sparrow had explained when I had asked why the grunts would have gone after me like that. There had been no report of Team Rocket activity otherwise in the region, meaning they hadn't attacked anyone else the way they had me. Great, more problems to add to my otherwise wondrous life.

I couldn't bear to look myself in the mirror when I left the hospital. I had managed to catch a glimpse of myself a few times and was repulsed by the thick purple bruises under my eyes and around my nose. Through the swelling I had managed to notice that my nose now had a large, noticeable bump in the bridge where it crooked a little to the left.

Sparrow had released a Fearow outside the hospital and he helped me up onto it before sitting on its neck. "Don't be shocked if my brother and uncle freak out when they see you. I already called to tell them what happened, but I don't think they're expecting… well…"

"My bruised face?" I guessed and he simply shrugged. I began to protest, "You don't have to do this. I've been fine on my own 'til now. I'll manage."

"No. You clearly just proved that you couldn't, and they managed to get your Pokémon off of you easily enough. And you are completely defenseless without them." I glared down at my belt and sighed knowing he was right.

"They didn't try anything else while they were at it, did they?" Sparrow asked and I was surprised by the amount of concern in his eyes as he turned back to me.

"Nah, they just hit me a couple of times. Might've hit me a couple times more if you hadn't come. Why?" I asked.

"Just, they had your belt." Sparrow muttered.

That comment made a thought bubble into my mind that I had never hoped to consider before. Maybe Sparrow had saved me from more than a violent beating. "N-no. I'm pretty sure they just wanted to keep my Pokémon off of me." I didn't want to think about the alternative.

"Better've been it." he mumbled as he turned to face forward and steer his Pokémon.

"Thanks Sparrow." I muttered as I stared down at Mount Moon below us. I remembered my encounter with one of my attackers there, before I would have expected to ever see him again. I remembered him acting so rudely to me and springing Sandslash on him to get him to leave me alone. If I'd known that he would corner me in Viridian Forest with a friend in order to beat me up would I have dared to speak to him the way I had? I had been looked down upon and insulted and underestimated by so many people during my experiences with Team Rocket, that I had learned that being rude was the only way to stop them from treating me like nothing more than a pathetic child. How many enemies had I unconsciously made through that process? What if something like that happened again, and Sparrow wasn't there to protect me? The thought horrified me.

"You're okay." Sparrow insisted as he realized that I had grown quiet because I was upset. "They could've done a lot worse to you, so the best you can do is suck it up and move on."

"I'm only okay because you happened by." I admitted pathetically. But as I thought about it, what were the chances of Sparrow, who lived in Cerulean with his uncle, winding up in Viridian Forest? "What were you doing in the forest anyways?"

"There's a reason those guys recognized me. Let's not go into it further, shall we?" Sparrow insisted as he refused to face me.

"You were meeting up with them?" I guessed. "What for?" When Sparrow didn't answer me I thought for a moment before asking, "They planned this? And you were supposed to be in on it?"

"I wasn't was I?"

"But you agreed to come!"

"I didn't know it was you, alright?" Sparrow yelled at me and I pushed myself farther back on his Fearow's back. "Grad called and asked me to help rough up someone that pissed him off before the disband. I thought, whatever, we just punch the ass a few times and go home. I didn't think it would have been you."

"So you were willing to beat up some random guy you don't know! What if they'd asked for someone else to help and they'd killed me?" the apathetic shrug he gave me made me realize how little I knew about him. "Why do you even care what happens to me anyways? I've met you all of once!"

"Whatever. The point is it wasn't as bad as it could have possibly been and living with Javelin and me, it won't happen again." He nodded to where his uncle's daycare was below us and dove in for a landing. As soon as we touched the ground I leapt off of his Pokémon and backed away from him. I didn't want to be near him now, knowing he was associated with the two guys who had beaten me up.

Javelin ran out the door and I turned away from him, embarrassed at the thought of him seeing my bruised, swollen face. Why couldn't they have kept me in the hospital a bit longer, until the swelling had gone down?

"Sparrow." Javelin walked over to his brother, ignoring me, "I can't _believe_ you. I thought we were done with this. Done with _them_."

"I _saved_ her, didn't I? First she gets on my case, then you. Just because you've softened up, being away from the others for a year, doesn't mean I'm willing to give up what we worked for. And you better watch who you say those things around, because they won't like hearing you talk like that. I can't always be there to fight your battles, little brother." Sparrow pushed Javelin aside as he walked into the house.

"Ugh, he's pathetic." Javelin growled as he made his way over to me. He bent down next to me and I turned away, not willing to let him look at my face. It was embarrassing enough how I'd gotten this way, I didn't need him to be repulsed by how I looked. "Though I do suppose I owe him." He mumbled quietly. I stared at the ground, wondering what he meant by that last statement. Did he mean about me? But why would he owe Sparrow for that?

"What did you tell your uncle?" I asked. They obviously couldn't tell him that the two Team Rocket members had attacked me for refusing to rejoin Team Rocket and Sparrow couldn't admit he had been there to meet up with them.

"We said they attacked you because you had some rare enough Pokémon. It's not like it's not true, I mean if you weren't already a Team Rocket member, people would have killed themselves to steal your Espeon." Javelin looked down at me, giving me a soft smile to persuade me into smiling myself. I couldn't do it though.

"I still can't believe… your brother is actually _friends _with people like that?"

"You don't exactly get a decent pick among the scum we work with." Javelin stated. I nodded slowly before I felt his hand on my chin, pulling it upward to face him. "Jeez, was that so hard?" He asked as he stared down at me. I felt embarrassed immediately and threw my hands up to cover my eyes and nose.

"I was a part of Team Rocket too, remember? Plus I worked at a casino. I've seen people getting beaten up in my life time. C'mon, from what I heard, all you got was a broken nose. It can't be that bad."

I dropped my hands to the ground and stared up at him. He just laughed and I immediately felt embarrassment springing at me again. Each sharp laugh he made cut through my ears and made me feel even worse about myself. Again I was asking myself, why did it have to be Javelin's brother, of all people, to save me?

Oh yeah, because he was supposed to be one of the ones beating me.

"You're embarrassed about _that_?" he gave me a disbelieving look, "That's nothing compared to some of the scrapes I've seen dealt out. Can't say the same for my uncle, but he'll be expecting it, Sparrow didn't say it was pretty." Javelin shrugged before putting a comforting hand against my back, "It'll heal."

"You're only saying that." I muttered pointedly.

"Is it working?" he grinned at me and I could only smile sheepishly. Maybe it did help me feel a little better about myself. "Besides, your face was too symmetrical anyways." My smile widened. No, it definitely made me feel better.

"C'mon, my uncle's got lunch ready. And if Sparrow gives you any trouble I'll beat him back into place for you." Javelin offered as he pointed to his doorstep. I could only nod, glad to know that he was there to watch out for me.

As much as I had thought I had wanted to return to my old life on the streets, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, living with people who wanted to protect and take care of me.

**(A/N ****And now, my little Eeveeshippers may squee. Just, a little though.)**


	29. They Made WHAT While We Weren't Looking?

**(A/N And I'm back in the land of maple syrup… again. My trip to the states was fun, did lots of present shopping. Really wish I had brought my computer though. For three whole days, Violet Tales details were floating in my head and scenes were playing in my mind and I couldn't write them down. It was the WORST.**

**But, I'm back now AND I have a new laptop. I may or may not have broken the charger pin in my old one…)**

Chapter 28 .:. They Made _What_ when We Weren't Looking?

I was sitting in the garden outside the house, my Pokémon playing along with the Day Care's current residents. Espeon was nuzzling up with Javelin's newly evolved Houndoom, Sandslash was digging trenches which a pair of baby Phanpy were rolling in and out of, Arcanine was playing with a couple of Growlithe and Seadra was swimming in a pond along with the other water types. Larvitar, Giovanni's addition to my party, was stumbling around trying to find his place. I was afraid I was to blame for that. I found that I couldn't grow attached to the little guy, since Giovanni had explicitly stated it was intended for Silver. He was not a Pokémon I would have chosen for my party, and I didn't know how to handle that. This in turn, lead to me not letting the poor Pokémon out of his Pokeball to socialize. I hoped that the Day Care residents would help me solve that.

I was sitting with a Ponyta, gently brushing out its fur. I found that I loved going out to the garden and helping out with the Pokémon. It was so peaceful and it reminded me of how much I had preferred Pokémons' company to peoples'.

Javelin and Sparrow were having a practice battle outside the fenced in garden, Hypno versus Ariados, and I watched as Javelin's Hypno pummelled Sparrow's Ariados despite the type advantage the bug Pokémon should have had. Javelin and his brother then got into a physical fight, rolling on the ground like a pair of ten year olds in a spat.

It was weird, living in one place. Javelin and Sparrow's uncle took care of me just as well as he would have for his nephews, if not better, since I was a delicate little girl. I didn't mind at all really, glad to have some kind of parental figure in my life again. The saddest thing was Amos and Giovanni were the closest two I'd had since I'd left home. One was abusive and the other probably didn't even realize that I had grown to admire him.

I put the brush down and gently smoothed out some of the more uneven bits in the Ponyta's fur before letting it go play with Arcanine and the Growlithes. It was then that I noticed Espeon and Houndoom curled around something. Curiosity gripped me and I walked over to them. "What's up?" I asked my Pokémon and realized she had an egg pressed against her stomach.

"Uh, Javelin?" I called. He pulled away from his rough and tumble with his brother and looked up at me. "Tell your uncle I found an egg."

"Why can't you?" he asked. He walked over to the fence and leaned on it as he glanced down at where I was sitting between our two Pokémon.

"Well firstly, I'm the one doing something slightly productive. And secondly you partly own the egg." I watched his expression turn completely dumbfounded and couldn't help but laugh at his surprise.

"You didn't tell me your Espeon was pregnant!" he protested.

"I never noticed!" I exclaimed in my fit of giggles.

"Well… what do we do with it?"

"Mew, it's not like it's _our _offspring that's just been conceived, just grab your uncle." I exclaimed in frustration as I waved him away.

"I think that might just be one of the most awkward statements I've ever heard you utter." Javelin insisted as he walked into the house.

I chuckled before turning back to the egg. Of course, living in a Day Care center a few of the Pokémon took their freedom from their owners to heart and managed to produce an egg or two. I was just surprised to see that my Pokémon had decided to pop one out. I reached a tentative hand out to touch it, both of the Pokémon eyeing me protectively. Geez, were they taking the parenting bit to heart.

"Ah! I was waiting for that egg." Javelin and his uncle were walking outside toward us. The older man bent down next to me and gently scooped the egg into his arms. "I knew your Espeon would be laying one soon."

As my Espeon pressed herself up against Javelin's Houndoom, staring up at the man cradling her egg, I couldn't help but wonder how I had missed the signs. True, I had let my Pokémon run around on their own in the Day Care, since I figured it was better for them than being cooped up in their Pokeballs, but I still checked on them constantly. I should have realized that with the amount of time Espeon had been spending with Houndoom and the amount of weight she'd been gaining that she was clearly pregnant.

"So, I'll go stick this in an incubator." Javelin's uncle stated as he went inside, "You two are going to have to decide who keeps the egg."

I eyed Javelin warily, wondering who would be first to try and claim the Pokémon. When Javelin didn't say anything, I decided to try, "I think that since my Pokémon laid the egg, I should get to keep it."

"Um, she wouldn't have laid an egg if it weren't for my Houndoom. I say that if the egg hatches as a Houndour, you can keep it, since you don't have one. If it hatches as an Eevee, I get it."

"Uh, no! I have an Espeon. There are four other recorded Pokémon that Eevees evolve into, one of which I _may_ want."

"But that's not fair! You've already gotten a chance to evolve an Eevee! I haven't!"

"How about if it's male, it's yours if it's female, it's mine." I suggested. "No real argument there."

"But if it's a Houndour I'm not going to want it. That just means that the chances of you getting to keep it are higher." Javelin huffed.

"But if it hatches as a Houndour then, it's a Houndour now. I think that's completely fair."

Sparrow was leaning over the top of the gate, watching us bicker and just asked, "Why don't you just give it to me? Problem solved."

"No way." Javelin and I both turned to yell at him. I turned towards my Espeon, frustrated. I really wanted that egg. It would fill the opening I had in my team quite nicely. I was looking at her for some sign of what the egg would hatch to be, but she just ducked her head before nuzzling up to Javelin's Houndoom.

"You think your uncle knows what it'll be?" I asked Javelin as we both made our way inside.

"Oh, he definitely does. At least what kind of Pokémon. He always manages to guess them before they hatch. He can't figure out genders though."

"So why don't we ask him what it'll be?"

"He likes letting us guess." Javelin gave me a weird look, as though he didn't get his uncle.

"Well, is there some sort of trick to it? I mean, the eggs all look the same." I suggested, trying to see if we could figure it out.

"If there is, then I don't know it." Javelin shrugged. "We'll just have to wait for it to hatch."

"Well, how long does that take?"

"Varies."

I gave Javelin a discouraged frown. "Helpful." I didn't want to wait for it to hatch. If only there was a way to make it hatch faster so we could figure out what it was already. I wanted whatever Pokémon was in there. I followed Javelin inside and the pair of us both sat and stared at the egg from where it was sitting in the incubator, wondering what it would become.

**(A/N any guesses as to who keeps the egg? lol)**


	30. Donating to the Pool

**(A/N Well… it's that time of the week again! Yay!)**

Chapter 29 .:. Donating to the Pool

It had been a week and the egg still hadn't hatched. I asked Javelin's uncle and he said that it was an egg that would take a little longer to hatch and that we needed to be patient. When I explained that patience was a virtue I lost with my adolescence he couldn't help but chuckle in understanding.

I was outside, feeding the Pokémon while Javelin was grooming his Houndoom. I watched him carefully brushing through its fur and I realized his uncle hadn't been kidding when he'd said that Javelin had been expertly caring for his Pokémon since it had hatched. With each gentle stroke he made I could see that he was an expert at caring for his newer Pokémon. I looked at his Hypno, which had a much more hardened look to it, what with all of its difficult, forced training and could see a definitive difference between them. Javelin had been a much different trainer before, and his Hypno was proof of it.

Was he using his escape from Team Rocket to realize that Pokémon weren't tools to be abused? Had he learned those thoughts within the ranks of Team Rocket? How young had he been when he was inducted anyways?

I didn't get to ask, as I was caught off guard by a loud voice calling, "Hey, Sparrow! We need to talk to you!" I turned, surprised to see a pair of men standing at the door to the Day Care.

"I didn't realize Sparrow invited anyone over." I pointed out as I stared at the strangers.

"Odd." Javelin's uncle stood up from where he had been tending to the pond and stared at the pair. "The boys never have friends over."

One turned and stared at the garden, his gaze slowing travelling over Javelin's uncle, Javelin, me, and the Pokémon. When his gray eyes locked on mine, I realized it was one of the guys who had attacked me in Viridian Forest. I hadn't recognized him with his coat buttoned up to his throat, hiding his uniform. I looked at the other man, to see if I could recognize him too, but he was completely different looking from my other attacker, he was blond with shaggy hair and a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck. It didn't make me feel any more comfortable with the pair of them outside the closest thing I had to a home.

I made my way over to Javelin, looking up at him biting my lower lip in an attempt to explain that these newcomers made me nervous. He simply kept glaring at them, probably wondering what they were doing at his home. He had told me that he and Sparrow didn't allow anyone from Team Rocket to visit them. As far as I knew they didn't tell them where they lived either so that no one could possibly drop in on them. Like these two were now.

Sparrow walked out of the house, a confused look on his face as he saw who was calling for him. He opened his mouth to ask something, but was interrupted by the man I didn't recognize.

"Need to talk to you. Your brother and your little friend too." He pointed at the pair of us and I ducked behind Javelin, wishing they hadn't seen me.

"Uh, we're gonna go out for a bit of a walk, kay?" Javelin turned to his uncle.

"Alright, you're old enough to go walking around by yourselves without my permission." The old man answered back as he went back to cleaning out the pond.

"I'd rather not…" I whispered to Javelin but he grabbed my wrist and tugged me along after him and out through the gate in the fence. "Javelin! Please, I don't want to!" I tugged against his grip but it was tight around my arm.

"I won't have them cause a scene in front my uncle." Javelin insisted. I let out an irritated groan and continued following him when he released me. He grabbed the two strangers by the shoulders and insisted, "Let's take a walk, boys."

"Whatever you say." The one I recognized was eyeing me and I glared right back. I knew my attempt to seem tough didn't work though, because I was shaking nervously. He chuckled at me, but I refused to let myself show that I was afraid of him.

Javelin let go of the two and took the lead, heading uphill towards Cerulean City. The two strangers followed after him and Sparrow and I were last. As Javelin leaned against the fence that blocked off the south of Cerulean, he asked, "Now, what do you want, Grad?"

The one that I remembered from Viridian pushed his way in front of Javelin pointing a reprimanding finger at him, "If you haven't forgotten, I'm older than you _and_ I outrank you, Javelin. You better watch how you talk to me."

Javelin smacked the finger out of his face, "Team Rocket still hasn't been re-established. Your rankings mean nothing to me. And age wise? You may have me beat in years but I have you beat in maturity, just like with brother dearest, over there." He said with a nod to Sparrow. The elder of the two brothers just gave him a glare.

"Look, Javelin," the other man pushed the first out of the way and looked as though he wanted to talk reasonably.

The other one simply gave him a look before sighing and unbuttoning his coat, revealing his Team Rocket jumpsuit. In comparison, the blond had actually gone through the effort of picking out a different outfit in order to hide his associations.

"We just wanted to tell you that Archer's planned out our return, little by little. Small things. A small break in here. A few stolen Pokémon there. Some not-so-legal items sold on the sly. Small things."

"Like what you three used to do." Grad scoffed. Javelin and Sparrow turned to glare at him, I simply stared up at his partner, unphased by the insult, since I knew that he'd started out in mining, which also fell into that category. What I was wondering was what anything the blond was saying had to do with us.

"And Archer wants the funds to plan our _real_ comeback." The other Team Rocket member said with a flip of his shaggy blond hair.

As Sparrow let out a small, "Oh," Javelin and I gave each other weird looks. "I still don't get what this has to do with us." Javelin demanded as he turned to look at his brother, trying to see if he had grasped it.

"They want us to add to the donation pool." Sparrow explained. My eyes widened and I thought of how hard I had been working to get over my pick pocketing. Of how I had grown to rely on it so full heartedly. Here with Javelin's family, it was easy to abandon. Now they would force us to return to it?

"How much do you want?" Javelin demanded.

"Twenty thousand a month. Each." Grad stated.

"And if we refuse?" I asked.

Grad bent down and got ridiculously close to my face. He was clearly trying to intimidate me. The sad thing was it worked. He caught the split second where fear forced my eyes to widen before I narrowed them back down into an angry glare. "We wouldn't want all the cute little Pokémon at the Day Care to get hurt, would we?"

Javelin glared furiously at the pair, but his eyes locked on the blond, "Grison…" The blond simply shrugged, unable to give him an answer.

Sparrow simply scoffed. "Our uncle wouldn't think it above Team Rocket to simply terrorize a Day Care. He'd be horrified, but he wouldn't blame us." Did Sparrow really only care about his uncle accusing him of causing such a thing, not caring about the Pokémon who were affected? Not to mention that he admitted such a crime would hurt his uncle, proving he didn't care about their guardian's feelings either.

"Well, we could always just parade the pair of you around in your uniforms. We wouldn't want another disappointment in the family, not to mention two." Grad threatened again. Javelin's eyes grew wide at the comment while Sparrow threw a fist toward the other Team Rocket member's face. Grad simply ducked to the side and Sparrow stood defensively as he growled, "I told you that in confidence! You have _no_ right to talk about-"

"Sparrow!" Javelin got over his shock in order to grab his brother under the arms and hold him back. "Stop, they're not worth it."

"He has _no right! NO _RIGHT_!_" Sparrow was kicking and screaming, swinging his arms like a petulant child. I couldn't help but feel sorry for how pathetic he looked right then.

Grad simply chuckled at the elder brother's anger and stated, "Well, if you don't want the world to know about it, then just do what we said." He laughed as he walked off.

"You arrogant little-" Sparrow spat angrily, "I thought we were friends! Partners!" He stopped struggling and his green eyes glared sharply at the other Team Rocket member, demanding an explanation.

"Wow, you're more pathetic than I thought. There are no _friends_ among Team Rocket's ranks. Only useful allies and the pathetic scum you can use to climb forward." Grad insisted. He nodded to the blond Team Rocket member, "Let's get going, Grison. I'm sure their uselessness is contagious."

Grison simply nodded. He waited for Grad to walk out of earshot before turning back to the three of us, stating, "Sorry guys. You know we wouldn't be doing this unless we had to. At least, I wouldn't. Dunno 'bout him." He pointed a thumb toward Grad before looking down at me and adding, "Sorry about what happened to you, by the way."

I simply stared down at the ground, too embarrassed to thank him. I was glad to know that there were still somewhat decent people among Team Rocket's ranks. I could see that there was a reason that Grison wasn't a part of the attack against me. He didn't really seem that interested in taunting us. Especially compared to his partner.

"Grison! We're going!" Grad called impatiently.

"Right, just setting the deadline. Since you _forgot that_." Grison pointed out. "Twentieth of the month, by the way."

"Thanks, Grison." Sparrow had calmed down enough that Javelin had let him go. "You always were the one I could rely on." His glare caught on where Grad was still standing and he spat at him, "That asshole over there though-!" Javelin caught his brother's arm just before he went running towards their foe.

"Hey. Watch who you're insulting." Grison warned. Sparrow calmed down and simply shook his head at the blond, as though he had expected the comment, but didn't completely understand its origins. That had made me feel like I had missed something. Before I had a chance to ask, Grison stated, "I just think some of the crap we're stuck with is senseless. 'Course we all thought that at the beginning, didn't we?" Grison shrugged again. "I've gotta go. Take care, and just, make sure to get the money. It's not that much, right?"

"Sixty thousand? If I had the Game Corner, I could make it in a day of work, easily. Sadly, that got torn down two years ago, remember?"

"But you have a month."

"Until how long do we keep doing this?"

"Until we have enough."

"Grison!"

"Sorry, just, work something out, alright? We all are." He ran after Grad, his red scarf billowing after him, and the pair headed north, not even bothering to turn back to us. Javelin, Sparrow and I could only blink at each other. Great. How were we supposed to earn that kind of money without arousing their uncle's suspicions?

**(A/N I finally introduced all of those characters from that chibi drawing I drew forever and a year ago. As you can probably guess, we'll be seeing quite a bit of Grad and Grison for the next while.)**


	31. Tainted Black

**(A/N Wow, I am so close to finishing the last few chapters of this story and every time I go back to edit older chapters I just see the drastic changes that become gradually made. It's sort of making me regret the direction the story is taking (mainly because the humans keep developing and steal the spotlight from the Pokémon. Those stupid humans.) but I still love this too much to stop now.**

… **I really hope that didn't turn away any readers. I just had to get that out. Lol)**

Chapter 30 .:. Tainted Black

"Twenty thousand short." Javelin stated as he finished counting the money we had managed to "earn" within a month's time. Our deadline was tomorrow, and I was afraid to try and call Grad's bluff. What if he really would do something to terrorize the Day Care? I couldn't bear having something like that on my conscience.

"Count it again!" Sparrow insisted. He shoved the pile of bills toward Javelin except the younger brother just glared at him.

"I've counted it four times now! _We're short_. And I don't think that the three of us can pull in another twenty thousand tonight. That's way too much in one night, we'll attract attention and get caught." Javelin groaned.

"We've gotta find some big event going on! Something with a bunch of rich stiffs!" I insisted as I grabbed the day's newspaper, trying to find some such event. I didn't want to believe that Grad would have an attack carried out on the Day Care, but I wasn't willing to take the risk, even if it meant I had stolen around thirty eight thousand yen worth of things. It was harder for Javelin and Sparrow to get money. Neither of them had worked in theft the way I had, back when Team Rocket was still around. I didn't like how the weight of the operation was on my shoulders when I was the one who wanted the least to do with Team Rocket. But it had to get done and I was trying to rack my brain for something that could work.

"Firstly, we'd stand out, a kid, a teenager and a twenty-something at some richy party? And that's even if we manage to get in! Secondly, once a lot of people notice their things are missing don't you think they'll suspect the kid, teenager and twenty-something? We'd so be caught, and that's the last thing we need." Sparrow pointed out.

"We just need _one thing_. A fancy necklace or a gold bracelet. Something worth the twenty thousand! Then we'd just sell it before it could be traced to us!" I insisted as I continued skimming the paper for something useful. If only I had managed to make it to Vermillion before Grad and his partner had beaten me in Viridian. I would have stockpiled my savings after that party and we wouldn't have been in this situation.

"But if they notice it's gone while we're still there, they'll have a manhunt for it! You'd be surprised by how attached rich folk get to their jewellery." Sparrow insisted. "The risk of getting caught is just _too_ high."

"Sparrow's right, Violet. Besides, wanting to not get caught is how they managed to blackmail us anyways."

"So what do we do? We have nothing anywhere _near_ that kind of value!" I protested. Until I remembered how I had first met Javelin. How he would never perform a favour for someone unless they paid him how much money he would lose in the process. "What about you Javelin? Don't you have a nest egg sitting somewhere from your savings from the Game Corner? The money you insisted on never spending? You offered, like, a bigillion yen to whoever brought Red to you."

"It was a hundred thousand, and it's called bullshiting. Besides, that money can't be spent." Javelin groaned and buried his head in his hands, trying to think.

"Well, we're screwed." Sparrow threw his hands up in surrender and walked away from the table. "Say good bye to this house, because we're gonna get thrown out of the family." He was being extremely nonchalant about the whole thing as I heard him mutter sarcastically, "Mew help us all!"

I let out an irritated huff and exclaimed, "I'm going to go check on the egg."

I got up from the table and was about to make my way to the incubator when I heard Javelin murmur, "That's it." I was about to turn and ask him what when he grabbed me, "We sell the egg."

"What?"

"A Pokémon egg goes for thirty thousand on the black market! Especially if we say it's from an Espeon. It'll be enough _plus_ we can get started on next month! C'mon!"

"But. Javelin. That's Espeon's baby."

"Espeon's gonna suffer something worse tomorrow if we don't get this money." Javelin insisted. "I know this is hard, but they can always make another one. _Please_, Violet!"

"Anything. Anything but that. This egg means something to me Javelin."

"Violet, they'll have another one and it'll hatch into a Pokémon _just like it_."

"You _know_ that's not true."

"Stop being unreasonable!"

"Then why don't you just pitch in a little bit of your money then?"

"Because I _can't_."

"Why _not_?" I pushed him angrily and stared him down, or at least as best as I could with my being a foot and a half shorter than him. He glared back just as harshly, determined to win this argument.

I wouldn't do it. I had screwed my Espeon over enough times in her life. I wasn't about to do it again with her egg. I remembered her fixated stare as Javelin's uncle carefully took the egg to the incubator. She was expecting me to take care of her baby, not to sell it to fill my debts.

I was about to press the issue some more when Espeon ran inside from the garden. She leapt onto the counter that held the incubator and stared down at the egg inside it.

Javelin and I both stared at her, confused as to what the hell would have brought her inside, and how she hadn't noticed our arguing. She was still staring fixatedly at the egg, not even noticing when I put my face up next to hers. What could be so interesting about an unhatched egg? She let out a tiny mew and pawed at the incubator.

I was beginning to wonder if she could hear us arguing about selling her egg and was here to defend it.

"So are we selling it?" Javelin asked he pressed his face up to mine.

"No." my breath fogged against the glass wall of the incubator as I answered resolutely.

"There is no point arguing with you! I'm older and I own part of the egg, so I say we sell it. It's for the best!"

"You can't." I answered matter of factly rather than argumentatively.

Javelin must have noticed how my tone turned from an insistence to a statement as he asked, "Why?"

"Because it's already hatching." I pointed to where the egg was quivering inside the incubator, tiny pieces chipping off as the Pokémon inside tried to make its way out.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made Javelin turn to see his uncle coming down the steps. "What is all the shouting about down here?"

"The egg's hatching." I stated as I pointed to it.

"So it is!" Javelin's uncle pushed his way between the two of us, Espeon hopping on my head to get a better look. Finally the crack around the top of the egg had completed three sixty degrees around, splitting the eggshell in two. The three of us stared at the glass and watched as an Eevee popped out from the egg.

"Aw, look at her!" I exclaimed as the newborn Pokémon blinked up at the four pairs of eyes watching it.

"You don't know if it's a girl yet." Javelin insisted. The Eevee shook its little head and the eggshell went flying, revealing a pair of black tipped ears. That wasn't normal for an Eevee.

"Is there a reason her ears are like that?" I asked as Javelin's uncle reached into the incubator and pulled out the little Pokémon, revealing black paws too.

"Someone probably inherited a little bit of their daddy's colouring, that's all." Javelin's uncle explained. "It can happen sometimes with mixed breeds. I find that it gives them a distinct look."

I couldn't help but gush over the baby Pokémon. The eggs that were laid in the Day Care were almost always returned to their owners, so I had never seen a baby Pokémon fresh from the egg. This Eevee was so much tinier than Espeon had been when I had first stolen her. It was just too adorable. I couldn't contain myself as I asked, "Please, can I hold her?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to stop calling him a "her"." Javelin's uncle stated as he handed me the baby Pokémon.

Javelin was grinning at me, knowing that he had won the Pokémon, according to the deal that I had set up. I scrunched my face up, annoyed, but he just widened his smile, knowing it would piss me off. "I'll take my Eevee, if you please." He insisted as he scooped the tiny Pokémon out of my arms. I wanted to smack him. He had been trying to convince me to sell this egg the whole time, but now that he found out that he had won the Pokémon inside, he was rubbing it in my face.

I hissed quietly so that Javelin's uncle couldn't hear, "What happened to selling it?"

"Shh…" Javelin shushed me as he just stared down at his new Pokémon. Espeon was eyeing him warily from her position on my head. Even now that her offspring had hatched, which was considered old enough to be independent according to the Pokémon League, she was still making sure we were careful with it.

He put the little Eevee down on the floor and Espeon hopped down after it, scooping the tiny Pokémon by the scruff of its neck as she carried it back outside. Javelin could only pout, as Espeon stole his Pokémon away. He wasn't about to argue with the new mother.

"She must be so used to mothering me." I chuckled as I watched her set the baby Pokémon down between her and Houndoom completing their little family. It was such an adorable sight that I had to control myself from gushing over it.

"Geez, Houndoom wasn't nearly that cute out of the egg." Javelin insisted. He nodded up the stairs and I followed him. Once we were out of earshot of his uncle he stated, "Okay, so the selling the egg thing backfired."

"What, too cute?" I'd figured that with Javelin desperate for the last twenty thousand yen, he would have been willing to sell the Eevee, which could have easily pulled in enough money. I remembered them being sold for about a hundred thousand yen back at the Game Corner. I had to bite my lip at the thought of this covering next month's debt too. But I knew that if he couldn't convince me when it was still an egg, there was no way I could convince him now that it had hatched. I supposed he had just as easily been entranced by that cute little thing.

"Shut up." He gave me a narrowed look, clearly daring me to make fun of his change of mind again. "Now, we've gotta think about how we're going to get the last of that money." Javelin insisted as he made his way to his bedroom and sat down on his bed with a frustrated sigh. I managed to hear what sounded like paper crumpling as he sat down.

"Javelin, get up." I demanded as I stared at him.

"What?"

"Just do it."

He gave me a puzzled look, but did what I told him and I looked down to see a pile of bills sitting on the bed. Javelin reached into his back pocket and grabbed the forty thousand yen we had, counting it again quickly to make sure this wasn't a missing part of the pile. It wasn't. He put the money we had collected back into his pocket and counted the newly discovered bills. He counted out loud and I got more and more excited as the number got higher. Finally when he counted thirty two thousand I squealed happily. "We did it! We got the money!"

"I just want to know where this came from. It's a decent amount of cash."

I thought of how casually Sparrow had spoken when he had left the table while we were arguing over how to get the extra money, voicing our fears as though they meant nothing to him. "Maybe Sparrow was holding out on us and when he realized we were in trouble, left us the money."

"But why would he give us more than the twenty thousand we needed? He would have kept the rest to himself."

I pouted, knowing that Javelin was probably right. It really was a mystery. I was simply too excited to care. We didn't have to worry about the money for this month. The Day Care and our secrets were safe until next time.

Next time. I thought and a horrible feeling built in my stomach.

We were going to need to collect another sixty thousand for next month…

**(A/N Congratulations to EVERYBODY for figuring out that Javelin gets the Eevee. It was so blatantly obvious, especially those who realized that the shipping name I came up with for Violet and Javeling was **_**Eevee**_**shipping. Lol**

**Also, I don't care if the games claim that the Pokémon all look exactly like the mother species every time. No. Genetics don't work like that. I know that with the little I know about feline coat genes that the black tips don't work with **_**brown**_** fur, but screw it, this is fiction. I may pick and choose genes as I wish. For I AM THE WRITER.)**


	32. Tuning In

**(A/N I really wish that my boarding school had RELIABLE internet. Especially inside the rooms. But, when you have to share it with two hundred other people I **_**guess**_** you can't complain.**

**Oh yeah, and there's more Grison in this chapter. Yay Grison!)**

Chapter 31 .:. Tuning In

The boys were both inside, sitting on the money until a Team Rocket representative came to collect. I was sitting outside waiting for the person who was going to take the money we worked our butts off for. I had said that I would warn them so that one of them could distract their uncle while the other and I dealt with the exchange.

I saw someone walking down the path toward the house and watched them carefully, wondering if they were a simple passerby or the Team Rocket grunt we were meant to be waiting for. I recognized Grison's shaggy blond hair and bright red scarf instantly as he walked towards the Day Care. I quickly stuck my head into the house and called, "Guys! Your Pokémon are fighting again! Break it up!" I heard a set of footsteps running down the stairs as one of them heard the phrase we'd agreed on. The door swung open and Sparrow joined me outside.

"Who is it?"

"The blond one." I answered and nodded to where Grison was leaning on the fence, waiting.

"Awesome." He walked over to the other Team Rocket member and the two smacked their hands together in a friendly greeting. "You have no idea how grateful I am that it's you they sent." Sparrow insisted as he grinned at the blond.

"Grad thought you'd feel that way." Grison stated. "He figured you'd be reluctant to hand over the money if it were him." He then twitched his fingers and held his palm open, indicating that he had not forgotten what he was here for.

Sparrow grabbed out the envelope with the sixty thousand yen and corrected, "Yeah, more like I'd kill him. Can't believe I never realized how much of a dick he is. And to think that I used to like him." Sparrow's upper lip twitched in annoyance at the thought.

"He certainly knows how to be charismatic when he'd like to be." Grison stated as he started counting the money. "He never had any trouble convincing you to do anything."

"Don't remind me." Sparrow glared at the ground before he asked, "Grison, can I ask why you're still stuck with him? You and I both know you could do better off without him. You were the best battler of all of us. You can get away without doing your missions because nobody cares when you screw up. Hell, if you ever actually tried you'd sweep up easily. He needs you, not the other way around."

"Sparrow, you and I both know why. Let's not discuss it in front of the child. Besides, I don't mind letting him think I need him. It's teaching him a little bit of sympathy and we can both agree that he can use as many improvements in that department as possible."

"Whatever. Just gotta ask, you're paying up this fee too, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I can tell that Grad has it in for this kid-" Sparrow pointed to me and I swatted the finger away, annoyed. "And that better not be effecting us."

"No. While you're right, Grad doesn't like the fact he's been upstaged by that girl twice and as we both know, he has a tendency to hold grudges, the twenty thousand yen is being taxed on all of us. And I must say it is _draining_. I have no idea what Archer intends to use this money for, but it better damn well be worth it."

I pouted at the fact that I had unconsciously made a dangerous enemy and completely ignored the rest of his complaint. I was already used to having to rely on theft, even if it was exhausting or difficult. For me it had been a source of living and complaining never made it any easier.

"You'd tell us if you knew anything, right?" Sparrow asked and gave Grison a questioning stare.

"Of course. Even if Grad insists you're no longer part of the team, I'll still have your back. I always had everyone's backs." Grison smiled gently at Sparrow who could only nod.

"Thank you for reminding the rest of us that we are mere mortals in comparison."

Grison nodded. "I've got some more rounds to do. You two have any more questions before I'm off?"

"Yeah, one. But it's kind of personal." Sparrow admitted.

The blond blinked, taken back a bit before nodding, "Shoot."

"Why did _you_ join back?" Sparrow shook his head. "You always hated it. That's why you never gave a crap about what we did or how well we did."

Grison shrugged. "I was born to Team Rocket. It's weird to think of not being a part of it. Even if I do hate it. I don't like it, but it's home." He gave me a look, "Sometimes it's good to know where you belong."

"So it was hard for you, the past year and a bit?" Sparrow guessed. "You couldn't handle being away from it all?"

Grison gulped deeply, an almost pained look clouding his eyes, but he didn't answer. He waved the envelope with the money at the pair of us and insisted, "I have to go. See you next month." He walked away without another word and Sparrow simply sighed.

"The idiot's got issues." Sparrow muttered. There was a saddened tone to his voice, as though he were feeling sorry for the other Team Rocket grunt. I blinked at Sparrow, waiting for him to say what was on his mind. Instead, he took a deep breath and called in a loud, almost irritated voice, "Javelin! Outside, I need to kick your Pokémon's ass!" The change in his composure was startling.

I eyed the elder of the two brothers wearily. I knew that if he demanded a Pokémon battle, it was because he was pissed off and needed to lose some steam. I wondered what about the conversation between him and Grison had irked him so badly. In fact, Grison had looked the most irritated, if not that, then hurt, as he ended the conversation and walked away. I couldn't understand what had Sparrow so perturbed.

Javelin seemed to be able to sense his brother's irritation as he simply sighed as he walked out the door of the house. "I'm assuming you'd like to fight my Koffing then? Seeing as he's my only Pokémon you can actually beat?"

"Stop rubbing it in and just fight me!"

Javelin and I both simply shook our heads at the frustrated man.

As Javelin had predicted, Sparrow had managed to beat his Koffing easily. But the elder brother was still pissed off, so Javelin suggested talking about it. As they made their way to the privacy of the bedroom they shared, I followed, and sat outside the door after they closed it, in order to eavesdrop.

I discovered a little about Grison's past as Sparrow ranted. Grison's parents were both higher ups in Team Rocket, and when he was born, they had raised him to join them. He had been trained since he could talk to become a member of Team Rocket. Because he had never experienced anything else, he always yearned for a life outside of the organization. This had prevented him from caring about the operations he performed in and was known for not giving a damn, or botching up missions simply because it was more interesting to him and his insights. However, no one could kick him out for two reasons: first, he was an amazing battler and, if he put his heart into it, was unlikely to fail. He was known for his deadly tactics in battle that had won him a few missions where he felt like he could tolerate success. The other reason was he was too darn likable. Everyone he worked with remembered him for being intelligent and a good source of conversation, as well as very considerate, no matter how short a period of time he had been or would be working with someone. This caused them to give good reports of him, even if he messed up a mission.

Being raised into Team Rocket, he saw every member as his brother, and treated them accordingly. This made nearly everyone he worked with enjoy his company and like him on a personal level. He even seemed to have this effect on Grad, which I noticed Sparrow was jealous of.

Sparrow, Grison, Grad and the other Team Rocket member who I had met in Viridian Forest, whose name I discovered was Kornet, all were part of a team during training for the Silph Operation and worked together there as well. They had all bonded there and Sparrow had thought that they had developed a true friendship. In Team Rocket, it was hard to make friends, but the four of them had become close. At least Sparrow had believed so. Grad treated them like a mentor or guide and while he could be condescending and downright harsh at times, Sparrow thought of him as an older brother. Grison had treated him as kindly as he would anyone else in Team Rocket. But he had admitted that he had grown closer to the three of his partners than he had anyone else in Team Rocket. Apparently he was closest with Grad though, I heard Sparrow say with biting envy. While Sparrow had done everything for Grad up until the day he defended me, Grison had always been reluctant during missions that had no influence on the Silph Operation. Despite that, Grad was willing to forgive Grison, but refused to accept that Sparrow was defending a friend. Apparently it had hurt him a lot to basically get kicked out by his band of friends.

I was pretty shocked to hear anything that complex come out of Sparrow. He usually acted immaturely, making me wonder how he was the elder of the two brothers. His emotions were usually equally immature and simplistic and changed easily. I didn't think that he could be so deeply hurt.

The boys' uncle walked by and saw me with my ear pressed to the door and simply asked, "Boys only conversation?"

"Sorta. But I wanted to hear why Sparrow's upset. I thought there might've been more behind his attitude today than just a normal Sparrow-ish mood swing." I answered, knowing it was half true.

"Ah. Wouldn't have anything to do with the money you three've been collecting recently and the boy who dropped by this morning, would it?" My eyes grew huge with shock. He had known the entire time? We had worked so hard to keep our plans quiet. Had he known the money was for Team Rocket? Did he know the three of us were involved in the organization? "The walls in this house are thinner than you three must have imagined, eh? I don't know what debt you owed that you needed that much money, but I hope it wasn't for something that will require an intervention."

"We're not smoking Oddish leaves, if that's what you're getting at." I joked.

"That or I thought you'd managed to join some cult."

"So, you gave us the extra thirty thousand." I guessed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I hoped it would help make the problem go away. If it hasn't, then no real loss. I would like to help my nephews any way I can. Since their parents passed it's been hard for them." A sort of apologetic look crossed the old man's face as he stared at the door, as though he could see through to the boys talking inside.

I looked down in order to hide my surprise from him. I'd had no idea that the boys' parents were dead. I had asked them before why they lived with their uncle, but they would simply shrug and not answer me. From Grad's comment to Sparrow about another failure in the family, I had assumed that they were involved in some illegal activity, which resulted in them being seen as unfit to raise children, causing guardianship of the boys to fall onto their uncle. I felt bad for not knowing about the boys' history. I'd known Javelin for so long and I had been living with him and his brother for a few months now. I suddenly realize how little I knew about either of them.

"What other secrets of ours have you overhead?" I asked quietly, trying to steer my thoughts away from Javelin's deceased parents.

"None too interesting."

"You're sure? Because, if they don't need to hide something from you, they should know. I mean, they're the idiots who let you overhear them in the first place. Don't make them seem even stupider by having them still believe you don't know."

"Well, if they wanted to keep it private, that's their choice. They obviously have their reasons why they're uncomfortable telling me. It's up to them to break that barrier, not me." He shrugged at me, "Boys will be boys, after all. I never expected them to open up too widely to me. You can't start accepting someone into your life at seventeen and twenty two. I think it's too much of me to ask from them." There was a slightly saddened look in the elderly man's eyes, and I wondered if he _wanted_ to be that close to them.

"But it's not exactly like you're a stranger and this is a foster home. You're their _uncle_. You're no newer to them than anyone else that's still alive in their lives." I pointed out.

"Hunter, the boys' father, and I never managed to see eye to eye. I had lost contact with him long before he married Alkali and had Sparrow. I didn't meet the boys until the funeral." He admitted. He seemed to have caught the look of surprise in my eyes and he continued to explain, "I honestly didn't know they existed until then too."

I felt my eyes narrow in confusion, "Then how did you gain responsibility for them? No offense, you've taken great care of them and all. Just, there must've been someone closer to them, right?"

"I would have never left them with any of Hunter's friends. I would never trust anyone my brother would have trusted." The elderly man crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a look that clearly stated he didn't want to explain what he meant. I shrugged, respecting that. He wouldn't have had much time to explain anyways as the boys immediately left their room and walked in on the two of us in the hallway.

Sparrow had an oddly stoic look on his face while Javelin was bearing a slight scowl. The two of them caught sight of me and their uncle standing right outside the door and Javelin's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The younger of the two brothers jabbed me in the sternum and I shoved his finger away. "You weren't listening in on us, were you?" Javelin demanded. "Because I would have pulled you in there if you were supposed to hear it." He poked at me again and I poked him back.

"You should have been more specific about instructions regarding eavesdropping then." I insisted as I stood up on my tiptoes so I could stick my crooked nose in his face. I had recently gained a few inches, so it made it easier to stare him down.

"Children, please." Javelin's uncle stated as he separated us.

"I'm not a child anymore." Javelin insisted as he walked past us down the stairs. "I should be allowed some privacy." I blinked, surprised. Last I checked, Sparrow had been the one talking about his issues. I realized that I had missed the last ten minutes or so of the conversation, had something managed to upset him within that chunk of the conversation I had missed?

"Oh, great, Javelin's in a mood again." I groaned. "Next he's going to blame the fact that I'm the better trainer for whatever it is and avoid me for four months." I muttered.

"Nope, I'm the problem this time." Sparrow insisted. "He's apparently sick of having to baby me, because I am obviously completely useless without him." Sparrow's biting sarcasm made me realize that I was supposed to sit there and listen, pretending to feed him my sympathy. Or I could heave the burden onto his uncle.

I shrugged, "Better you than me." I figured. I skipped away quickly before I could receive an earful from the elder of the two brothers.

I could only sit at the bottom of the stairs, glaring out the window where Javelin was sitting with his Eevee. His lips were moving and he was waving his hands wildly as he spoke. Clearly he was complaining about whatever had, upset him to his new Pokémon. I stared up the stairs at where Sparrow was complaining to his uncle.

I could only sigh, feeling kinda left out. So much for avoiding dysfunctional families.

**(A/N So it's starting to look like Violet's not the only one with a past. Warning any and all characters whom I deem important will have **_**terrible**_** backstories. Especially Grad's. We are NOT going to talk about the awful things I did to him. MWA HA HA HA.**

**Why do I never insist on avoiding spoilers? Lol)**


	33. New Assignments

**(A/N Whoa, this week went by waaaay quicker than expected. Exhibit A, I thought I had another few days to update when I was actually BEHIND. This should have been up yesterday! Sorry about that guys! School's starting to get to me I guess!)**

Chapter 32 .:. New Assignments

Sparrow and Javelin were still arguing. I still had no idea what about. And I was reduced to their middle man. It was getting problematic though, as their arguing made it difficult to cooperate when we needed to collect our sixty thousand every month. At first we didn't seem to have any issues meeting the quota, especially when I pushed my growing fears of my kleptomania aside and took anything I could grab. In fact, there were some months where I nearly gained the sixty thousand on my own, with a little help from Sparrow as Javelin insisted on helping us less and less. But after a few months of constant pick pocketing, people in the neighbouring towns were becoming worried and began to keep close eyes on their bags or wallets. We barely scraped by the next few months, the extra money I had managed to earn in the earlier months balancing out the smaller and smaller amounts we were making the next month. But this time we were only at thirty five thousand, with today being the end of the month.

"Great. We're short. _Ridiculously_ short." I threw the money between the two boys, hoping this crisis would get the two to work together to come up with some sort of idea. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Javelin groaned. "I'm sick of fetching money for Archer every month." I bit my lip to stop myself from protesting that he _hadn't_ been collecting money the last few months, "He hasn't made any move to rebuild Team Rocket. I don't care what Grad's gonna do here. It's not my fault he has a grudge on the three of us."

I turned on him furiously, angry that he was accusing me of being the cause of our problems. I hadn't asked for his family to take me in, he had insisted. Our problems weren't my fault alone. "I didn't know he was a freaking psycho who would hold a grudge against me for two years after a small chip at his pride. Don't blame me." I threw my hands up in surrender. If the most mature of the three of us wasn't going to cooperate, I wasn't going to even bother trying.

Javelin was still irked about the whole eavesdropping thing, which only made me angry. Along with him fighting with Sparrow, he didn't want to cooperate one bit and had refused to contribute to the sixty thousand we needed for the month, his annoyance with us slowly deepening over the months. I already felt pressured enough as it was to bring in the majority of the money, without having to worry about bringing in his share as well.

Sparrow grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into the wall. I jumped backwards in shock and pressed myself against the opposite wall, wanting to distance myself from them if they were going to begin a fist fight. I'd seen them get into meaningless tumbles before, but never had I seen such a serious look in Sparrow's eyes as he fought with his brother. "You have been nothing more than irritating ever since we had the stupid talk! Can't you see that Grad's going to spill our secrets to our uncle and then all three of us will be on the streets!"

"Who's the idiot who trusted Grad in the first place? I didn't go blabbing about his relationship with dad and how the whole family doesn't expect crap from us. _You_ decided that this guy was trustworthy and it's going to be _your_ fault when everything goes down! I shouldn't have to keep protecting you from your problems." Javelin kicked his brother away and I had to jump away from where I was standing, as Sparrow smacked the floor, right where my feet had been.

"Guys stop it! Fighting isn't going to solve anything, unless you've always wanted to look black and blue! Now come on, there's no way we'll be able to get the extra twenty five thousand, so we're going to have to face Grison and take whatever Grad will do to us." I insisted.

Javelin shoved me aside and made his way to the door, exiting the room. I went over to Sparrow and offered him a hand. He took it and muttered, "Dumbass. Tells me it's all my fault. Like he hasn't told anyone too."

I could only grimace, knowing that Javelin hadn't told me anything about their family's past. All I knew was that their father had hung out with a crowd that the rest of their relatives had looked down on.

I sighed. Worrying about their issues wouldn't help us. "Sparrow, if we can get five thousand then we can pay off _our_ debt at least." I suggested.

He gave me a look and shook his head. "Nah. It's all of us or none of us." He rubbed at his shoulder, which was now turning red and he scowled. It looked pretty swollen. It reminded me of my training under Amos. I wondered if it was natural male instinct or Team Rocket's harsh training that had taught the boys to resort to violence.

"I'm glad Amos thought I was fragile and insisted on going easy on me when it came to training. Your mentors must have been rough on you if you ever messed up." I insisted as we headed out of the room. I pointed to the kitchen, wanting to grab him some ice for his arm.

"Nah. I didn't get beat much. I was pretty good at doing exactly what I was told. Javelin on the other hand," Sparrow scoffed as he pulled open the freezer and grabbed a can of frozen Pokémon food, "He got beat almost every day at first. The idiot always wanted to do his own thing. Team Rocket's not a place for individuality."

"It's for getting crap done. I was given that speech once or twice." I chuckled as Sparrow pressed the can to his head, shivering from the cold, and then pressing it to his shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Javelin and I've gotten into worse spats." He stared at the window and muttered, "Grison better fall down a hole on his way here. Or even better, let it be Grad so _he_ gets eaten by a wild Raticate or something."

"I don't think luck's on our side today." I stated with a poke at his makeshift icepack. He winced from the extra pressure but otherwise didn't make any reaction to make me think it was nearly as painful as it looked. Maybe guys just had an insanely high pain threshold.

"Go sit outside and watch for Grison. I'll be here with the frozen can of food." Sparrow insisted and nodded to the door.

I obeyed and made my way out to the garden, sitting near a pile of rocks where my Larvitar was playing. Poor little thing wasn't even bothering to try and play with any of the other Pokémon. I wondered what it would have been like if Giovanni had given it to Silver as he had intended. Probably as stoic as its owner wished he could be.

The little rock Pokémon saw me arrive and sat down in front of me, picking up a mouthful of dirt and sticking it in its mouth. It seemed to be generally young, from what I could guess. It wasn't very large, only about a foot and a half tall.

I could not decide what to do with him. I wanted to give him to Silver if I found him, except I was no longer searching for Silver. I constantly kept an eye out for him wherever I went, afraid I'd miss a one in a million opportunity to speak with him except it had been nearly two years now. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't keep waiting for him forever.

The right thing to do would have probably been to start taking care of the Larvitar as though it were my own Pokémon. Giovanni had given it to me, after all. But I found it difficult to open up to him. He was nothing like any of the other Pokémon on my team. He was so reclusive, and he seemed to enjoy staring into nothing and eating more than interacting. I thought I'd give him away, like the Pidgey I had caught years ago when I was still living with my parents in the village I'd grown up in. But as I stared at Giovanni's gift to me, I found I couldn't do it. I owed it to him to at least keep it if I couldn't find his son.

"Hey!" I turned sharply to see Grad and Grison leaning on the fence to the daycare. Grad had a sharp gaze on the Pokémon, as though he were evaluating them. Grison was staring at me, an almost smile on his face as he insisted, "Go get the boys. We've got news."

"Yeah." Grad smirked and pulled his eyes away from the Pokémon so they could lock on me instead. "News better than they'll believe." I had to suppress a shiver as he stared at me with his pale gray eyes. It may have been well around a year since he and Kornet had cornered me in Viridian Forest, but I was still horrified at the thought of him wanting to finish the job. He seemed to notice this and just grinned wider, clearly trying to intimidate me.

I simply ran inside, knowing he had succeeded. Sparrow was no longer in the kitchen, but the can of food was. I ran around the house, trying to find the two brothers without alerting their uncle. I followed the sound of hushed hissing to see that the two were arguing again, this time in their bedroom. Sparrow had Javelin pinned up against the wall and was growling something at him. I simply knocked on the door, causing the two to jump apart.

"Grad and Grison are here. Apparently, they have news for us." I stated. The two glared at each other a moment longer before heading down the stairs with a huff. I could only shake my head as I followed after them. I really couldn't leave them for three seconds before they'd try and kill each other again?

Outside the pair of them were no longer shooting daggers at each other, but at the two Team Rocket grunts who had arrived.

"So what's the good news, then?" Sparrow demanded as he shoved Grad away from the fence, forcing him to stand up straight. Grad simply ran a hand through his slicked back hair, as though the insolent action didn't bother him.

"No more money collecting. Archer's ready to get our plans into action. You're all being given assignments. You'll have two months before you're expected to meet at your designations." Grad stated. "Sparrow, you're being sent Slowpoke hunting in Azalea Town. Javelin, you're going to Mahogany to help set up the headquarters that we've built there." Grad glared down at me, "I hear you made a pretty good thief. Apparently even Amos is willing to bet on you. So you're being sent to Sandgem Town."

"Wait." Javelin insisted and put a hand up to stop Grad from continuing, "Sparrow and I are going to Johto. But you're sending _her_," he jabbed a thumb at me, "to _Sinnoh_? Isn't that a little far?"

Was it? I didn't know anything about the geography or where the other regions were in relation to Kanto.

"Well, don't look at me. I didn't make the assignments." Grad shrugged, "All I know is that the three of you have to be at the Vermillion port within in two months' time. There you'll meet your squads and be given specific instructions."

"Where are you two being sent?" Sparrow asked. I couldn't help but hear a slight longing in his voice. Did he miss his old teammates?

Grad shrugged, "Dunno yet. I'm hoping something fun. I wouldn't mind joining you in the Slowpoke Well." He rubbed his palms together at the thought and I felt my lower lip draw back. Hadn't he said that Sparrow was going Slowpoke Hunting? Why would he _want_ to do that?

"I've got to check out these two towers in Ecruteak, see if there's anything of value there." Grison stated, "I'm also supposed to evaluate these dancers that have a studio there. Apparently Archer's worried that they're going to be problematic."

"Dancers?"

"I think Archer has some sort of issues he's got to get straight or something. Who's afraid of some pretty girls?" Grad chuckled.

Sparrow couldn't help but laugh along with him, but stopped when Grad gave him a sharp glare.

"That's all for now. I suggest training for the months you have. Mew knows your Pokémon can't be in good shape." Grad remarked snidely as he turned to walk away.

I growled angrily at the comment, but Sparrow jabbed me in the side. "You hear that? We're back in business!" he practically began skipping as he headed inside. Was he really excited to be going back to Team Rocket? And worse than that, to go "Slowpoke Hunting"? I suppressed another shiver. I couldn't believe that I had lived with him for a good year and a half and hadn't noticed his yearning for Team Rocket. But could someone who lived in a Daycare Center really not care that he was assigned to "_Slowpoke Hunting_"?

Javelin seemed to notice the chill that ran down my spine as he stated, "You better get used to that. Sinnoh's up north." He followed after his brother. He didn't seem too disappointed by the prospect of Team Rocket's return either.

I sighed. It hadn't been nearly long enough. I had been away from Team Rocket for more than two years of my life. How had it already decided to pull me back in once again?

**(A/N Sinnoh? What could Violet be doing in SINNOH? Anyone who's clever will actually be able to figure it out rather easily. And no, they are not going to raid Professor Rowan's RageCandyBar supplies and have a guy try to sell them to you if you try to leave Mahogany town during the Lake of Rage/TR HQ sequences… although that actually popped into my head at one point! lol)**


	34. Radiating

Chapter 33 .:. Radiating

"Here," Javelin handed me a shimmering blue scale that looked like it had been plucked off of a Pokémon. I held it up in the light, wondering what it was, and why he was giving it to me. We were on the port in Vermillion now, waiting for the boats we were supposed to be taking. The SS. Aqua was due to arrive in a few minutes. The boat I was taking was meant to be the one after it.

"It's called a Dragon Scale. I found it a few days ago while I was training with Houndoom and Eevee. I figured it would be more useful with you. Looks like it came off of a Seadra, eh?"

I didn't know how Javelin had decided to get over our petty spat. He had started slowly talking to me more since Grad had announced our assignments. We had even had a few training matches together, and I found that while I was rusty, I had, by no means, lost my skills. It hadn't taken long for me to get back to the intense training I had put myself under when I was in the Saffron base.

"It's much too big to be a Seadra scale. Unless it was a really big one. It's the right colour though." I stated. I wondered why Javelin was giving this to me. If it was of value, then he would have probably sold it and kept the money for himself, like in the old days. But he wouldn't give me junk either. Maybe he just wanted to give it to me because it was pretty.

"Thanks, I guess." I tucked it into my belt pouch.

"Good luck. Don't freeze to death." Javelin clapped my shoulder, "I know you'll do fine, but still. Just be careful. I don't recognize anyone you're working with." He nodded to the huddled group of people I had learned were my partners for this mission.

"You too. I know you'll make the new place better than the Celadon one." I insisted. "And no stupid ten year old kid's going to come and shut it down this time."

"Don't Jynx it." he insisted as he clapped my shoulder one more time before heading in the direction of his new squad.

The SS. Aqua pulled into the harbour and Javelin's squad, along with others, made their way to the front of the port, where they would get on once everyone else descended. I waved to him and he gave me an inconspicuous wave back.

I saw Javelin and Sparrow's uncle standing outside the port's entrance. He had insisted on coming with us to see us off. We had told him that Javelin and Sparrow were going to intern at the Trainers' School in Johto and that I was going to visit family in Sinnoh. I couldn't help but imagine how lonely his house on Route 5 would be, now that he was going to be alone after living with three other people for so long.

I waved to him, and he waved back excitedly. I couldn't help but wonder if he was actually excited for us and our fake destinations, or if he was just being enthusiastic for our sakes. It kind of made me sad, especially since he had wanted to bond with his nephews.

Javelin's and Sparrow's boat set off and I watched as it headed west, slowly disappearing in the distance. Johto wasn't that far away. In fact, one could walk from Viridian, through the Indigo Plateau gates _to _the Johto region. I began to wonder if maybe that was where Silver had gone. I bit my lip, wishing I had asked the brothers to watch out for him. I plucked Larvitar's Pokeball off of my belt and clutched it to my chest. What had two years on his own done to Silver? I hoped I could find him soon. I hated to admit it, but I missed the little brat. That helped contribute to my worry.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when one of the grunts from my squad nudged me. "They just called the boat to Canalave. That's us." I nodded to him, putting Larvitar's Pokeball back on my belt as I followed him. We were a small group compared to the amount of people that had gotten on the Olivine boat. We were one squad, four people. There were many more that had gotten on the boat heading to Johto. Apparently that was where we were going to plan our comeback. I was still curious as to what we would be doing in Sinnoh. No one had told us much more than it was a theft mission.

As we stepped onto the boat a red headed woman dressed in a white suit jacket and skirt with a long black coat over it, took the lead and pulled us into one of the cabins onboard the boat. The room was tiny, with one bed, a PC in the corner and a couple potted plants to make it look nicer. The woman stood across from the bed and two of the grunts sat on it while I and another sat on the floor. The woman pulled off her coat, revealing a black pentagonal patch on the left side of her suit jacket with Team Rocket's signature R emblazoned on it.

"Alright, now that we're out of the public's view for a bit, we can get started on the debriefing. I am Ariana, and I will be leading this mission since, behind Archer, I know the most about what we're aiming to achieve." She stood slightly straighter before continuing, "Before Team Rocket disbanded, Giovanni had assigned us to the Sevii Islands to research how Radio Waves can affect Pokémon Evolution."

"The Sevii Islands?" I muttered as a thought clicked into my mind. The woman glared harshly at me, warning me to be quiet.

"Now, because we want to revive Team Rocket, exactly where Giovanni left off, we want our first major appearance to involve Giovanni's master plan, of using Radio Waves to manipulate evolution! Think of it! The ability to evolve your Pokémon with the turn of a dial." She let out a girlish chuckle and stated, "Giovanni's ideas were always most impressive." She started to pace before she spoke seriously again, "The problem is our research was never completed and we were hitting obstacles the entire way. We discovered that the regional Professor here is an expert on Pokémon evolution. Lucky us, he was just on this boat before we got on it. He's making a visit to Kanto's own lovely, Professor Oak. This should make breaking into his files relatively easy."

She pointed at us, "You four were recommended for your keen skills in four major areas;" She pointed at one of the grunts sitting on the bed, "Breaking codes and hacking, needed to diffuse the alarm system in Rowan's lab and hack his files on his computer." Her finger travelled to the girl sitting next to him on the bed, "Expert security skills. I've been told your watchful eyes and security set ups have avoided many situations where good Rockets could be captured." Then I was the next to be pointed out, "An expert in assessing her situation and finding her target and acquiring it quickly and efficiently." Finally the last person, another girl who was sitting next to me, "And you are known for covering up your footprints well enough, especially with the fact that you had been breaking into the same areas for years without getting caught, before we discovered you."

She clapped her hands together and summarized, "We picked you four because we knew you would make the mission as simple and quick as possible. Failure is not an option here. One pair of idiots already made a scene of Team Rocket's return by attacking a girl in Viridian Forest last year."

I looked down in embarrassment knowing that she was talking about Grad and Kornet attacking me. I hadn't realized that the fact they were Team Rocket members had caused the whole thing to become publicized. I wondered if she was aware another Team Rocket member had been the victim of that attack.

No one seemed to notice me, and Ariana continued, "Team Rocket's return will be epic. Botch up this mission, and it will never happen. We are counting on you four. _I_ am counting on you four." Her gaze grew quite harsh and her eyes narrowed angrily as she added, "Screw this up, and you'll regret it every day for the rest of your life."

**(A/N There, that's what they're going to Sinnoh for. I'm really disappointed no one managed to figure it out! lol)**


	35. Breaking and Entering

**(A/N Good news, everyone! I wrote the last chapter of Violet Tales this week, bringing it to seventy three chapters and three hundred pages on word. That's a LOT of Violet Tales.**

**Yes, I am insane. Now read damnit.)**

Chapter 34 .:. Breaking and Entering

We were under the cover of night as we stood outside the lab in Sandgem town. Ariana had provided the four of us with schematics and pictures of the lab and we planned out our entry and exit based on the information we had. We had all worked hard to make sure the plan was going to go off without a hitch. Ariana was harsh and we all knew that failure was not an option.

The boy who was good with electronics, Gabriel, went in first. He reached a fuse breaker behind the lab and quickly went away at playing with wires, waiting for the response we wanted. As he connected two wires a high pitched squeal went off for a fraction of a second before he disconnected them again. He then tied the wires off, knowing the alarm wouldn't sound if they were kept apart.

He signalled to me and the security girl, Cirit, to come over to him. He pointed out the window that I was supposed to be using as my entrance and Cirit opened up a laptop and began connecting it to a second box with a bunch of wires.

"I've got five." Cirit informed me. I nodded and looked into the lab, and looked into the kitchen style room directly across from me. There was a red LED light staring towards the refrigerator, meaning the camera wasn't pointing at me. I let my gaze scan through to the entrance to the lab where another camera was pointing from the entrance towards a table where three strange devices were sitting. I blinked at that camera. It covered the room diagonally, giving me a small triangle of movement from the window, to two large cases that split the room in half, to where the camera was. It would be easy enough to reach underneath the camera and pull out the wires. I looked above the window where another camera was, pointing towards a computer, limiting my triangle. If I hopped down from the sill and walked a few steps I would be in either camera's range. I quickly reached up and pulled out a wire from underneath the camera. Gabriel had taught me which one was the video feed.

"That's one of mine!" Cirit hissed at me. I rolled my eyes and quickly worked to plug it back in so she could see what was going on inside. I had my triangle again. I let my eyes scan through the dark for anymore bright red LEDs, but I couldn't see them. Cirit said she had connection to five cameras, so there had to be another two, but I couldn't find them. I bit my lip, wondering if I should risk walking in.

I jumped to the floor and walked along the ground past the first glass case. As I peered past it, I saw the other two cameras pointing from the doors, one looking directly at me. I turned to the window, "Can you see me?" I called.

"I've got you on one of the cameras. Walk to your left." I did as I was told and turned to blink at the second camera. "They're both mine." Cirit announced.

I pulled away from the glass case and saw another one pointing at one of a pair of machines that stood on either side of the entrance. I saw a second camera pointing at the second one. Problem with these was that they were moving in a pattern of 180 degrees, the one covering the other's hole. Assuming the kitchen camera and the camera on the table were now under Cirit's watch, we didn't have access to those cameras.

But their range still covered the other room, where the files and computer that we needed to get were. I hugged the wall and quickly made my way behind the camera and pulled all the wires. Considering that Cirit didn't yell at me to turn the camera on, I figured my assumption was right. I quickly ducked behind the machine so the second camera couldn't catch me. I watched the camera turn and as soon as I was out of its view, I rolled behind the second machine and snuck behind the camera, pulling out the video cable.

I stood up, letting out a sigh of relief and looked around for anymore bright LEDs. Nothing. I let out a deep breath, relaxing, knowing that I had done my part. Adrenaline was starting to ebb out of my body, making me less jumpy. I made my way back into the other part of the lab, past the glass cases, and made my way behind the camera pointing at the table. I got Cirit's warning that I had pulled out her cable and plugged it back in. I hugged the wall and snuck into the kitchen, testing that last camera. Again, Cirit told me to plug it back in and I gave her a thumbs up, letting her know Gabriel could come in to hack the computer. I opened up the refrigerator and saw it was full of candy bars. Blinking in surprise, I shrugged and pulled one out of the fridge.

"What are you doing!" Cirit demanded, as she could clearly see me pull open the wrapper and take a bite out of the candy.

"I'm hungry." I insisted.

"Then eat it outside. Drop any crumbs and a police officer can trail your saliva." The second girl and clean up expert, Dvina, insisted. "And that just means more work for me!"

I rolled my eyes. That sounded a bit ridiculous to me, but it was that girl's job to be paranoid. I folded the rest of the candy bar back into its wrapper and tucked it into my belt pouch. I made my way to a set of drawers in the back of the room where I was supposed to be looking for the Professor's files on his evolution related experiments. Ariana had given Gabriel and me specific details about key words we were supposed to be looking for in relation to the radio wave experiment.

My eyes rolled onto a file that said something about radiation provided by radio transponders. I blinked at it and pulled it out. I wondered if the radiation could be carried out over radio waves? I continued digging, finding something related to why trading affected evolution. The words "transmission waves" caught my eyes, another one of my key words. A bit more digging and a couple files later, I deemed myself finished. I turned to Gabriel.

"Ready?" he asked as I saw that he had a CD in his hand. How long ago had he obtained his information? I nodded and together we climbed back through the window. Dvina crawled in after us, and Cirit began narrating the steps I had taken in the lab and she followed my footsteps, erasing any piece of evidence I may have left.

"Here," I handed Gabriel my files and he put them and the CD in a briefcase and clicked it shut, turning the lock dials so that none of us could open it. For some reason Ariana had insisted on the locked brief case in case one of us tried to steal the information. I didn't know what any of us would be able to do with research on Pokémon evolution or how we could gain anything out of it.

Dvina clambered out the window, stating that they wouldn't find any evidence leading to me or Gabriel. Although she threw the crumbs from my chocolate bar at me, clearly annoyed that she had to go and pick up every piece that I left behind. I shrugged and simply kept gnawing away at the bar rest of the bar, which I had pulled out of my pocket once I'd reached the exit. My inability to take her seriously really showed that I was the youngest of the team.

Gabriel took the computer and disconnected the wires from it. Dvina grabbed it from him and tossed it into a garbage dumpster behind one of the houses in the town as we made our way out of the city. I thought it was a waste of good money to get rid of the laptop, but Dvina had insisted that thieving idiots had been traced through them in the past and she wasn't going to risk being one of them.

We were supposed to make it to Canalave before morning. I sighed, knowing that meant walking for another couple hours when I wanted to sleep. With the adrenaline no longer pumping through my veins, I felt exhaustion creeping in on me. Gabriel clapped me on the back and he and the others were all grinning at each other.

Well, we didn't have to worry about Ariana's threats. We had actually succeeded in our mission.

**(A/N Ugh, I hate this chapter. I really hope I didn't bore you all to death. Interesting shit happens next time, I promise! Interesting shit like Violet finally getting her sixth Pokémon! Phew, hopefully that kept me from losing any readers. lol)**


	36. Old Habits Die Hard

**(A/N So, apparently the last chapter was short… this one is too. Whoops)**

Chapter 35 .:. Old Habits Die Hard

Due to the success of our mission, Ariana insisted that we take a break before our next assignment. I was actually excited by the idea. I didn't want to go back to Team Rocket so soon.

The first thing I had done once getting on that boat was take the bed and fall asleep. The theft mission had been exhausting. I had managed to run across some interesting Pokémon while we were in Sinnoh, though. My eye had caught an adorable feline Pokémon. It was blue and black with a yellow star shaped tail. I decided that if I saw one when I wasn't nearly so exhausted, that I wanted one.

After waking up, I realized I had a decision to make. I pulled out my Pokegear and clutched it in my hand, debating whether or not to call Javelin's uncle. He had told me I could come back to his house after my "visit with my relatives" but at the same time it seemed strange to stay there without Javelin or Sparrow there.

I tucked the Pokegear back into my bag and decided I would think about it. I had a day long trip on this boat and I had other things I could do. I made my way out of the cabin and headed to the mess hall, hungry. On my way there, a young boy's gaze got caught on me.

When I noticed his eyes boring into me I turned and glared right back at him. "What?"

His eyes dropped down to the Pokeballs on my belt. He soon pulled out his own Pokeball and said, "I'm bored, I want to battle you!"

"We're on a cruise ship, you do realize that. Right?"

"I don't care!"  
"This is so random." I was about to turn away when he shouted, "Battle me!" I let out an annoyed huff and threw Seadra's Pokeball to the floor, letting out my water type. "Fine, let's see what you can do! But you better lose fast, I was on my way to eat!"

Seadra stretched out its fins and I noticed the Dragon Scale I had given it to hold, clenched tightly between its regular scales. I was right when I had said it was too big to be a Seadra's scale. I had no idea what Javelin had been talking about.

"Alright!" the boy exclaimed. "Finally! Go Shinx!" he threw out his own Pokeball and out popped the black and blue Pokémon I had noticed when he had been escaping Sandgem Town. My eyes widened on it. I need an electric type Pokémon _so_ badly to fix my team's weakness to water types.

"Seadra, Twister!" I commanded and it sucked in air into its snout, before releasing a huge tornado that picked up the little Pokémon and launched it into a wall where the tornado broke apart into bursts of wind.

"Shinx, discharge!" the other Pokémon reared itself back as it made a huge charge of electricity before slamming its front two paws into the ground, launching the current through the ground towards Seadra. My Pokémon leapt into the air and fired a Hydro Pump at the other Pokémon, who was sent flying backwards, not expecting the move. As I felt the last of the electrical current makes its way into the ground I leapt back, shocked.

I was impressed. Usually a discharge was unnoticeable to the trainers, no more powerful than a shock of static electricity from a doorknob. The fact I had felt the shock and had jumped from it, meant that not only did it spread far from its point of contact, but it was strong. This little Pokémon had lots of electricity stored in it. Was that normal for its species, or was this a stronger one?

"Tackle!" the boy commanded. I was completely distracted and didn't notice as his Pokémon slammed into mine, launching it into a wall. For a Pokémon a bit more than half the size of its opponent, that Shinx had caused my Seadra to leave quite a dent in the wall.

I felt the same creeping urge I'd had when I had first seen my Arcanine as a Growlithe in his posh mansion, as I had watched it tackle into furniture and break it down and burn things in its excitement. I was watching a strong Pokémon that I knew I deserved. It had been almost five years since I had stolen Growlithe. And he had been in a lifestyle completely unsuitable for him.

I stared at the Shinx as it tried to bite my Pokémon, only for Seadra to use Dragon Rage and launch it away. The Shinx seemed to be enjoying itself, and his trainer seemed to be a good match for him.

I had already pulled off my biggest heist since I had begun my life of theft. I had selfishly stolen so many valuables and Pokémon already in my life. Was I really ready to steal a Pokémon, not out of concern, like with Growlithe. Not out of need, like with Eevee. But out of pure selfishness?

Frustrated and unable to decide, I barked at Seadra, "Brine, now!" I wanted to watch this Shinx go down and get back at this boy for causing me this dilemma. Why did he have to challenge me? The Shinx was lifted up by the barrage of salt water from my Seadra and fell unconscious before it hit the ground. Seadra let out a pleased snort, glad to have proved his strength.

"What?" the boy dashed over to his Pokémon, "How could you have lost! You're an electric type, it's a water type! You should have won!"

"Don't blame your Pokémon for your failure. I'm just the better trainer." I stated as I recalled Seadra back to his Pokeball. "But you are right, it should have beaten Seadra." I smirked as I watched anger draw itself onto the boy's face.

"I'm a great trainer! You're just full of yourself! I _should_ have won!" He pouted, "Let me see your Seadra. You must have given it something to make it so strong!" He held his hand out obnoxiously, as though I had to give him the Pokeball simply because he demanded it. I pulled my arm back, wondering who he thought he was. "C'mon, you're not showing me because you know I'm right!"

"Watch your mouth kid. I don't trust a brat like you with my Pokémon. Give me your Shinx and I'll let you look at my Seadra. He nodded vigorously and put his Shinx into a Pokeball before handing it to me. We made the trade and the Pokeball with Seadra in it immediately bust open, revealing that Seadra was glowing. My jaw dropped. Could Seadra evolve?

It changed into a much larger Pokémon, nearly as tall as the boy. Its snout thinned and two elegant fins broke out from the gills on its cheeks. I stared at the new Pokémon, amazed. I noticed the scales of the Pokémon were the same as the one I had given my Seadra to hold. Had one of the scales of this Pokémon triggered my Seadra to become it? Had Javelin known that? Was that why he gave it to me?

"Whoa! A Kingdra!" the boy stated, impressed. "Now, if this thing had beaten my Pokémon, I'd have understood." He recalled my newly evolved Pokémon into its Pokeball when the boat suddenly stopped moving, causing me to lurch forward.

An intercom came on, saying, "We have now arrived in Vermillion City. Next destination, Olivine City."

"Sweet!" the boy tossed Kingdra's Pokeball to me and ran off toward the exit of the ship. I simply remained still holding two Pokeballs in my hands. How could he have forgotten that I had his Shinx?

I stood where I was, waiting for him to come back.

He didn't.

I looked down at the Shinx's Pokeball and stared at the unconscious Pokémon. I shook my head, wondering what kind of a trainer could forget about their Pokémon. My hand clenched tightly around the Pokeball, as I was reminded of the negligent trainers I had met that led me to my life of crime in the first place.

I clipped the two Pokeballs to my belt, waiting for the ship to head to Olivine.


	37. Trying to Change

Chapter 36 .:. Trying to Change

I supposed that I should have thanked that boy for his idiocy. It took away the guilt when I stole his Pokémon. I at least believed it could be considered theft, since I hadn't bothered to run after him to return it.

No, instead of getting off in Vermillion and returning to live with Javelin's uncle, I let the boat carry me to Olivine. It had certainly also helped with my indecisiveness over whether to stay in Kanto or not. I wasn't going to get off of the boat and risk him asking for his Pokémon back.

I had a full team of six Pokémon now; Sandslash, Arcanine, Espeon, Kingdra, Larvitar and Shinx. I had headed to the Pokémon Center immediately to have my Pokémon healed. Afterward I released the little feline Pokémon from its Pokeball, and let it blink around trying to grasp its surroundings.

It seemed surprised when it first saw me and it tried to shock me, but when I didn't flinch, it simply stared up at me in confusion.

"Your trainer isn't around now." I explained to the little Pokémon. It blinked around, as though it could prove me wrong and find him. When it didn't see its original owner it pressed itself to the ground, scared. "You're such a strong Pokémon, he didn't understand that." I explained to the little black and blue Pokémon, "Wouldn't you rather be with a trainer who understands you? One who doesn't forget you on a boat or blame you for his own weaknesses?"

The Shinx just let out a sniff, but didn't bother to run off. It seemed to understand that either way it was stuck with me. When I tried to bend down to pet it, though, the fur on the back of its neck shot up and its skin started crackling with electricity. Whoa. But instead of looking angry, the small Pokémon looked smug. It was proud of the fact that it had managed to startle me.

I let out my Espeon and walked together with the two of them. Perhaps the Shinx would prefer the company of my Pokémon rather than me. Besides, this way I was less likely to get shocked.

The Pokémon seemed young. Perhaps not as young as a Pokémon recently hatched from an egg, but fairly immature enough. I was sure that my Espeon's motherly behaviour would warm it up to me, or at least to the other Pokémon in my party.

As we walked along I began asking for directions to Mahogany, remembering that that was where Javelin had been assigned to. I was told I'd have to go north, then east and I would reach Ecruteak. From there it was more travelling east. There was supposed to be a large cave between Ecruteak to Mahogany, but apparently it was easy to get through.

The Shinx seemed to have calmed down enough, I'd noticed. It was much calmer, the fur on the back of its neck had flattened and I noticed its fur was no longer sparking electricity. It seemed to enjoy my Espeon's company well enough.

I began making my way north, as I had been advised and headed up a small hill to discover a Miltank farm. I ran over to it excitedly, watching the bovine Pokémon laying in the grass together.

I had loved farms when I was younger. Perhaps it was my love of Pokémon in general, but I had a distinct memory of being at a farm full of Miltank and Mareep. I couldn't have been more than five. It must have been, because I didn't have Sandslash yet. The memory made me feel so old, even though I was only fifteen. That life seemed so far away from where I was now. It was incredible to believe that the cute little girl who begged the farmer to let her pet the Mareep had grown into a no good thief.

I was reminiscing my past and how my life had gone horribly wrong when I heard a high pitched growl come from one of my Pokémon.

I turned around to see Shinx and Espeon were both glaring at something. I followed their gazes to see that they were staring at a person walking toward us. At first I thought it was just a passerby, since one had to come this way to reach the path that led down the hill.

But, then why was Espeon pressing herself into a defensive position, ready to attack whatever was coming this way? She wasn't usually aggressive, especially not to random strangers.

I quickly received my answer in the form of who the person was. I recognized shaggy blond hair and a bright red scarf that could only have belonged to Grison. He made his way over to me and I froze, wondering whether I should speak to him or not. I had to admit, I liked Grison better than most Team Rocket grunts, he seemed nice enough, especially for someone raised by Team Rocket. At the same time, he was friends with Grad. By _choice._

"I heard your mission was a big success." Grison stated as he bent over to pet my Pokémon. "So what are you doing in Johto? Javelin figured you would be back at his house." I didn't answer him as I blinked down at my Shinx, which was nuzzling against his palm. Damn, why did it like him so much? "You wanted to go sightseeing?" he guessed.

"Something like that. I'd rather be wandering around like I used to than be cooped up until I get a new assignment." I answered. "I forgot you were stationed in Ecruteak. How's that going?"

"Well enough. There was some truth to the rumours Archer heard about the pair of towers there. I checked out the Burnt Tower and there's definitely _something _there. I'm just not sure if it's a Pokémon. And supposedly the whole city is waiting for a legendary Pokémon to arrive at the Brass Tower."

"Weren't you supposed to be checking on some dancers too, or something?"

"Oh, the kimono girls? I think they'd be more of a bother than a concern. They only have a Pokémon each and they're only moderately powerful. Archer's insisted on having someone stay there and watch them anyways. But not me, I'm probably going to be reassigned soon." He shrugged, "I was just going to Olivine so I could sit on the beach for a bit."

"Where do you want to be reassigned to?"

"I don't _want_ to be reassigned anywhere. I still despise all of this, even if I did miss the people. I never really do well in my missions anyways." He gave me a strange look, almost as though he were proud of that fact. "But since I'm going to _have_ to be reassigned, I wouldn't mind getting sent to the Slowpoke Well where Grad is now."

"Sparrow's there too." I added and he simply nodded.

"Kornet's not though." He stated, completely missing the point of my remark. "He's in Goldenrod right now. It would have been nice for all four of us to have been together again." Grison sighed, "But what can you do?" He gave me a look and asked, "What do you want to be doing, once you get reassigned?"

"I don't want to do anything. I hate Team Rocket. I didn't want a revival. I got suckered in when I was younger by Amos and once I was in too deep I realized that crime syndicates don't just take your resignation on a platter." I sighed, "I don't know what I'd rather, I don't want to be here at all. My life was almost normal for a little while. I thought I could just lay low and no one would bother trying to find me." My gaze locked on Grison's, "Grad proved me wrong."

Grison sighed and held my gaze for a long time, clearly wondering what to say. Was he really going to try and defend the man who cornered me in a forest and attacked me out of some spiteful grudge he'd held for a comment I had made when I was eleven years old? There was nothing that Grison could say to me to make me understand or sympathize with Grad. I didn't care if he could convince everyone else.

He took a deep breath, held it for a second, almost like he wanted to hold back what he was about to say and exhaled. He then stated, "Grad has issues, but so does everybody." Grison left my Pokémon alone and stood up so he could give me a sympathetic look, "He went through things when he was younger that you couldn't even think of. When he joined Team Rocket, it was out of gratitude, and because of that he wanted to prove he could be the best and that he could overcome what he'd gone through. Part of his problem is that he grew up learning that only the strongest are allowed to survive. He doesn't like knowing there are people that are better than him, and he doesn't like that one of them is you, someone he considers weaker. In the world he grew up in, someone like you should be dead." The blond twirled his finger around the edge of his scarf, pondering for a moment before adding, "He's playing by a legitimate set of rules, he's just applying them to the wrong game."

I could only glare at Grison, not willing to let him justify what Grad had done to me. I put one of my hands to my face brushing my crooked nose, remembering the kick to the face that had broken it. I was still kind of afraid of Grad for that, even though it had been a year. I don't care what kind of screwed up life he'd had, I didn't care about what he'd gone through when he was younger and I didn't care if he thought he was doing the right thing. All I knew was that I had been hurt and he hadn't suffered nearly as badly. In fact he got to enjoy himself every time he saw how terrified I was of him. It wasn't fair that I got to be traumatized and he got to be vindicated because of some past that he should have put aside.

"I'm not saying what he did was right. That's why I wasn't there when it happened. I'm just telling you why I still stay with him. He would be doing much worse things if he didn't have someone right in the head with him."

_Or someone to guide him through every wrongly thought out turn he made_. I corrected as an idea clicked into my mind. "You think you can change him." I guessed.

"I'd like to hope I could." I gave him a skeptical look as his gaze seemed to get whimsical. What made him so devoted to Grad? From what I had heard, Grison wasn't one to pick favourites among his peers. What made him want Grad so badly? All I could think of was pity. Maybe he felt so bad for him, and that drew him to the black haired Team Rocket grunt.

I picked up my Shinx and began making my way toward Ecruteak. I didn't want to hear more of Grison defending Grad. I didn't want to have to ruminate over what had happened to me and I didn't want Grison to make it seem like it was no big deal. If he'd wanted Grad to do the right thing, he would have convinced him not to attack me, since he so clearly knew about it beforehand. He simply cared more about Grad than anyone else and only wanted him to be happy. I wrinkled my nose. It was like some mushy romance. I didn't need to think about it anymore.

So instead I simply turned and told him "You've got your work cut out for you." intending to use that statement to end the conversation.

Instead I heard Grison respond, "So do you." I didn't turn away, staring at him and waiting for an explanation, curious as to what he meant. He grinned as he added, "Tell Javelin I say hi."

I simply blinked at him, my eyes huge with surprise, wondering how he knew I was going to visit Javelin. He simply smiled at me before heading down the slope to Olivine. I let out a snort and decided that I wasn't heading for Mahogany after all.


	38. One's Quest For Power

**(A/N I honestly have no excuse for uploading this so late… so I'm not going to come up with one! Read on faithful readers!)**

Chapter 37 .:. One's Quest for Power

I wound up heading to Azalea Town, which was actually much further from Olivine than I had expected. It was the only other place I could think of, and I knew that Sparrow was there. Grad was there too, and I figured it was about time for me to get over my fear of him.

I broke out of Ilex Forest, exhausted from getting lost and fighting off grass Pokémon the whole way. Arcanine seemed to enjoy cooking them though. I was riding out of the forest on my fire type Pokémon upon my arrival. I quickly put him back in his Pokeball and headed to the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon. I asked for directions to the Slowpoke Well, but was warned by the nurse there that Team Rocket had taken over the place and were hacking off Slowpoke tails for money.

So that was what Grad had meant by Slowpoke hunting. I wrinkled up my nose at the thought unable to see the value in chopping off tails, "Ew, why?"

"Some rich folk think they're some kind of a delicacy. They're willing to pay lots of money for them, since it's illegal to hunt them. If you walk around the well though, those Team Rocket grunts should leave you alone."

"Right, thanks for the advice." I put my Pokéballs back on my belt and headed out of the Pokémon Center. I began wondering if visiting Sparrow was such a good idea. I was wishing I hadn't let Grison's comment get to me, so I could have gone to Mahogany to visit Javelin. I wasn't even that close to Sparrow, what would I do? Pop in and say hi?

I walked outside of the Pokémon Center and stared in the direction of the Slowpoke Well, debating whether to head over there or not. I honestly didn't want to see the other Rockets at work, chopping off Slowpoke tails. Besides the fear of running into Grad highly outweighed whatever entertainment Sparrow could provide me with. I probably shouldn't have wasted my time coming here.

I sighed and pulled away from the door when I saw a blur of black and crimson rush by me as someone ran past me. My first thought, "Shit, that person can run fast."

My second, "Shit, that person was a redhead."

"Silver!" I called and ran after the blur. Perhaps this visit hadn't been such a waste of time after all. The person stopped at the entrance to Ilex forest and turned to bore gray eyes into me. I stopped in front of him and exclaimed, "I can't believe it's actually you."

Silver had gotten taller, but also skinnier. His hair had gotten longer. His clothes were too small. In fact, I recognized the jacket he was wearing. He looked so different and yet he still looked like Silver. I wondered if that's what I would look like to people who knew me before I left home.

He gave me a narrowed look, almost like he was disgusted, "How the hell did you find me?" he demanded. I noticed three Pokeballs attached to his jeans.

Instead of answering his question I exclaimed, "You have your own Pokémon!" I pulled off Larvitar's Pokeball from my belt and handed it to him. "Your father asked me to give you this, last time I saw him."

Silver's disgusted look didn't change. He let out a scoff and smacked the Pokeball out of my hand causing it to roll to the ground. I dove for it, looking down at the poor Larvitar inside. He seemed a little disoriented at being rolled around, but was otherwise fine. I got back to my feet and was about to demand an explanation when he gave one to me, "I don't need my father, or his pathetic Pokémon or his pathetic underlings to take care of me. I can take care of myself on my own."

I didn't enjoy being called pathetic. I glared at Silver angrily, calling him out, "You lied to me Silver. You told me he abandoned you. He _wanted_ you. He wanted you to train _with_ him. And you denied him."

"He was weak. I wouldn't train with anyone like him. Why should I? I could become stronger on my own. And I have. You were wrong about how to raise Pokémon. I'll be stronger than you and every other pathetic Rocket grunt. I'll be stronger than my father. I'll be stronger than the boy who beat my dad and anyone else who challenges me!" he pointed an accusing finger at me, "I don't need you to baby me! I don't need him to lie to me! And I don't need Gold to shove his know it all head into my business!" He put a hand to his mouth, obviously he blurted out something he hadn't meant to say. I raised a curious eyebrow at this comment.

"Gold?" I asked.

"I didn't say Gold." Silver blinked, trying to convince himself the name hadn't slipped out of his mouth. Now I _had_ to hear this. I completely forgot about lecturing the boy for a moment. I abandoned that to interrogate him about this Gold person.

"Who's Gold?" I prodded.

"I didn't say Gold!" he insisted. A fire burned in his eyes again, an almost hatred focused on me. _No_, I thought. He couldn't hate _me_. I was the one who watched him when even his own father didn't have time to. I was the one who went out of my way to entertain him out of the goodness of my own heart. I was there to comfort him, not once, but twice. What had two years on his own twisted those memories into if he could glare at me so angrily? "Now if you've got nothing better to do than bother me, I suggest you leave." He commanded me sharply, his silver eyes cutting into me worse than any insult.

"Silver. Please come home. I care about you. _Look_ at you." I let out a sharp sigh. "I've been through all of this already Silver. It hurts to see it happen to you." I thought about the nights on the streets where I would go to sleep hungry, or the thefts where I was afraid I would get caught or the guilt I felt as I sold what had come to my hand in order to feed and shelter myself. I put Silver in my shoes and quadrupled the amount of time. It hurt. He was so _little_. He shouldn't have had to go through any of that. "Please, Silver." I didn't mean to, but I realized I was beginning to plead.

"Make me care." He spat, venom still dancing in his eyes.

I grabbed his shoulders and bent down so I could look the boy in the eyes, "You know me Silver. You know I'm not lying to you. I kept every promise I made to you. I _mean_ it when I say that I want you safe. You don't have to go home, if there's someone else you trust, then you can go there. If you can't find somewhere," I immediately thought of Javelin's uncle and his willingness to take me in off of the streets and how lonely his house must have been now, "I know someone who could take care of you. I don't want you running around by yourself."  
"I'm _eleven_." He spat at me as he shoved me away. "That's old enough to be out on my own. Most kids go out and become trainers when they're ten. It's the best age to go out on your own."

"Not according to me."

"Why? Because I'm not good enough?"

"No because they have homes they can go to and parents who can come support them. You're completely and utterly alone!"

"So are you! What, I'm less than other kids my age? I'm less than you?" He growled at me, as if that were the ultimate insult. He spat, "You're not my mother! You can't decide what I do with _my _life!"

"Like you'd listen to your mother if she were here anyway!" I frowned as I added in a murmur, "Not that she seems too bothered by your running away."

Silver's hate faded to a look of astonishment. "You saw my mom?" Did he miss her? Could I use that as leverage to bring him back home?

"I'm pretty sure." I thought back to Ariana. She had his same flaming red hair and their faces were similar. When she mentioned her mission in the Sevii Islands the connection had clicked in my mind. "She led my mission in Sinnoh."

He looked at the ground, upset. I bent lower, trying to get a look at his eyes. Was he contemplating what his mother must have been going through in his absence?

Was he starting to see that I was right and that he should go back to Viridian?

The redhead suddenly pulled off one of the Pokeballs from his belt and tossed out a Croconaw. It let out a growl in his face before turning to me and doing the same to me. I blinked, since his Pokémon's large jaw was inches away from my face, showing me all of its teeth.

Or maybe he was thinking about the best way to try and get rid of me.

I watched the Croconaw toss an irritated look to Silver before baring its fangs at me again and I pointed out, "He doesn't like you very much."

"I don't care if it likes me!" he yelled at me, "I just care if it's strong and if it does what I say! Just like every Pokémon should! Just like you and everyone beneath me should."

I blinked, horrified as I remembered the day we'd met. How we had discussed Pokémon having their own feelings and being more than tools. How had he made his way back to square one? Lower, if he thought everyone else was beneath him too. "You changed Silver. And not for the good. You know what? Someone _will_ put you back in your place. It's not going to be me. Maybe it'll be your father. Maybe some complete stranger. Maybe this Gold you won't tell me about. But it won't be me. I care too much about you to hurt you like that." I sighed, "You've hurt yourself enough, forcing yourself to live alone like this. Secluding yourself from people that want you in their lives. You'll see I'm right, but if that's how you want to keep living, I won't stop you."

"I thought I told you I don't need you! I especially don't need your stupid lectures!" he jabbed a finger forward ready to command his Croconaw to attack when I released Larvitar from the Pokeball in my hand. The Pokémon meant for Silver glared at Croconaw. Silver commanded his Pokémon to attack mine. It clamped its jaw onto my Pokémon's rock hard head and I saw a broken tooth fall from its jaw as the water type leapt away, Larvitar's head too hard to chomp through. At least Croconaw grew their teeth back quickly.

"You still haven't learned." I shook my head, those battles between us and what I'd taught him had clearly been a waste as I saw the disgrace of a trainer standing before me. He would never grow strong, not if he would throw his Pokémon into fights without even thinking first and relying on only brute strength.

"I'm still going to be here Silver, when you're ready." I tried to give him the most understanding look I could as I stared at him. I wasn't angry with him, I wasn't upset with him, and it wasn't my place to be disappointed with him. I just needed him to know that I cared about him.

"Good, because I said it before and I'll say it again: _I don't _need _you_!" Silver barked at me. He recalled his Pokémon, which was whining and holding its sore jaw. "I _know _what I'm doing. I can, and I _will_, become strong without you or anyone else."

I walked into the gate to the forest and muttered, "You keep telling yourself that." I made sure Larvitar was behind me and ran into the forest. Once I was sure I was a safe distance from anyone with nosy ears, I hid behind a tree and dropped to the ground, wiping tears away from my eyes.

**(A/N Oh hey, Silver came back! 'Bout time!)**


	39. Constricted

**(A/N: Okay, I am sooooo sorry for how late this is. I've just had no drive to write or do anything really. I had three tests and singing practice all week)**

Chapter 38 .:. Constricted

I lost track of how much time I spent behind that tree crying with Larvitar sitting next to me, staring up at me, confused. He would occasionally put a handful of dirt in his mouth, unsure of what to do with me. Silver had turned into everything I wanted to protect him from. He was more proof of my failure, another thing I had managed to completely and totally screw up.

I heard voices of trainers passing through the forest, completely ignorant of the girl hiding behind the tree, probably unaware of any troubles in the world, since they were simply continuing on their merry way from point a to point b. Maybe they would catch a Pokémon or two. Maybe fight a trainer. Maybe find a potion randomly discarded somewhere. Probably not find the pathetic excuse for a Team Rocket grunt hiding herself from her failures.

I honestly didn't want to pick myself up off of the ground. What was the point? What would I do? Wait until my next mission for Team Rocket? Return to my low life ways where I was known as nothing better than a decent thief and an obnoxious teenager? Would I go back to living off of the streets and pick pocketing? Would I go crawling back to Green? To Javelin's uncle? To my parents?

I brushed away the last of the tears and simply stared at the never ending rows of trees. Whatever pathetic path I would take, crying wouldn't introduce me to a better one. Silver had decided to throw me away. I supposed I should return the gesture.

I couldn't though. I cared too much about him. I couldn't imagine the poor boy destroying his life and I hated that he wanted me to let him. I just wanted him to admit that he needed to go home and have some form of stability in his life.

As I was left thinking about this, Larvitar made his way into the forest while I wasn't watching him. I didn't care to notice him as I was too busy worrying about myself and everything I was claiming responsibility for in my life. I didn't hear the footsteps growing closer to me. I didn't notice a shadow slowly block up the bit of sun I received from between the trees.

"Boo," I jumped back in surprise as I realized someone was standing above me. I looked up and saw Grad's cold gray eyes staring down at me. I let out a nervous gulp, my worrying draining out of me to be replaced by fear. I stared around him, wondering if anyone else was with him, perhaps Sparrow.

We were alone.

"What?" he gave me a cocky smirk and I pulled myself away from the tree, remembering how Kornet had held me up against one in Viridian forest as Grad wailed on me. I didn't want to be put in that position again. He shook his head and got down on the ground next to me, "You still afraid of me?" his voice ebbed concern but his eyes were so cold and his grin on his face only grew wider. I could only gasp as I backed away, confused. "I thought I'd already made my point to you in Viridian. We don't need a whole repetition of that little show, do we?"

I didn't say anything. I just continued staring at Grad, no longer bothering to try and hide my fear of him. It was impossible at this point and he knew just as well as I did how threatened I was by him. Why try and lie about it when we both knew the cold, hard truth, that around Grad, I turned into a coward?

"Why would we need another scene like that, if I already proved my point?" Grad shrugged, "I mean, I just heard a girl crying and I felt bad for her. Figured I'd swing by and see if she needed any help." His eyes narrowed and he crept closer to me, "Then I find her and realize out she doesn't want _my_ help." He leapt at me, like a Persian waiting impatiently to pounce. I let out a gasp as he restrained my feet by digging the toes of one of his boots into my ankles. I was about to push him off of me when he grabbed my arms and forced them to my chest, pinning them down with his own hands. "She thinks she's too good for _my_ help."

"Why do you hate me so damn much? I'm sorry that I insulted you when I was eleven years old! I'm sorry I used to be such a brat, it was three years ago!" I demanded. I felt tears slipping from my already red eyes. There was no Sparrow around to save me this time. Whatever the hell Grad had against me, whatever he would do because of that intense hatred he held for me, he would have his chance to execute it now.

"Everyone thinks you're so damn perfect." I could only stare at him in confusion, wondering what the hell he was talking about. I was essentially insignificant to almost every person I knew. Where on Earth did he get the notion that I was considered perfect? "Look at you. You're a whining, obnoxious brat who cries herself out of every situation that's too tough for her. And yet you're so much better than me." I caught myself staring into his burning gray eyes and I realized that it was not just me that had fuelled the fire for that hatred. "You think you're so strong but really, when it comes down to it, you're just a little girl. A pathetic, little girl."

As I let these words sink in I remembered what Grison had told me about Grad's issues. He told me that Grad had grown up in a world where only the strong survived. Where a faker like me would be dead. Was that what he intended to do here? Kill me because according to him I didn't belong here? All because I fought with my Pokémon first? But there were so many other Team Rocket grunts who did the same thing. So many who must have acted like they were better than Grad even though he believed they weren't. There had to be someone else that people acknowledged instead of him, filling him with jealousy and a need to be the best.

Maybe I was just the only one he could physically outmatch when Pokémon weren't involved. Maybe that was why I was his favourite target.

"I'm not perfect!" I screamed at him, "I'm no better than you!" the tears streamed down my face faster as I cried out what I thought he wanted to hear. I prayed that letting him know he was better than me would satisfy him and that he would simply leave me alone. "Please, _please_," I begged, "Just let me go, let me leave and I won't tell anyone about what happened here. _Please_!"

Instead of letting me go, he lifted one of his hands from his grip on my arms and let it rest gently against my throat, a silent threat. As I continued mumbling quiet pleas he felt the need to verbalize his intentions, "You're going to shut up now or I'll make you shut up."

I didn't want to know what he'd do to me if I was quiet. I let out a loud scream and found both his hands wound tightly around my neck. With my own arms free I thought I would be able to push him off of me. Sadly, he was heavier than I thought and with his thumbs pressed sharply into my windpipe I couldn't breathe properly to gain any extra strength.

I kept pushing against his chest, trying feebly to get him off of me. Spots were starting to cloud my vision and I felt my body screaming for me to stop wasting oxygen by struggling.

In an instant all of the pressure was relieved and I let out a gasp as I sucked in as much air to my lungs as possible. I sat up and the spots slowly cleared out of my vision to reveal my Larvitar standing between me and where Grad had been forced to the ground a few feet away.

I had forgotten he had been out of his Pokeball when I first came running into the forest. I could only stare at Grad, who had an infuriated look on his face. I noticed a red spot on his forehead that was slowly swelling. My Pokémon had attacked him head on to save me.

I continued taking deep breaths, trying to get back all of the oxygen I had lost and failed to notice Grad reach for a Pokeball from one of the pockets of his coat. Out popped a Scyther, which immediately swung at Larvitar. My Pokémon was forced to the side and he became occupied by the bug Pokémon attacking him. That left no one between me and Grad.

"Let's try this again." He pounced at me before I had a chance to react, grabbing my arms first to prevent me from reaching my other Pokémon on my belt. I responded by kicking at him, managing to hit him in the thigh. In turn he punched me in the chest, causing me to gasp painfully. I reflexively tried to place a hand against my chest, where I swore my heart was beating harder and faster, but they were being held tight by Grad. The reaction simply forced him to dig his grip deeper, bruising my arms.

My eyes locked on his and I saw frustration burning in his gray eyes. Without the element of surprise he lost the ability to get me into a more compromising position than this without me struggling back. Even though I was trapped in his grip, I felt slightly empowered, knowing that it couldn't get worse than this.

And maybe that fact went a little too far to my head.

"You're pathetic." I insisted. Grad's focus seemed to slip away from restraining me as he blinked down at me, his frustration melting into a look of pure confusion.

"I'm what?"

"You're pathetic. You think you're so great. If you're so powerful then why are you limited to attacking little girls in a dark forest? That's why people think so lowly of you. You take the coward's way out of everything! Why not do whatever you're about to do to me in public, eh? Let the world see the big tough man beating up the little girl. Unless he's afraid of getting caught. Or worse, someone witnessing the slight chance the little girl wins." I have no idea where I got the balls to say that, but whatever motivation it was, I was kind of glad I managed to say it. It was worth watching his countenance fall for those five seconds where he seemed to let what I said sink in. After those five seconds though, he just smirked at me.

I glared deeply into those gray eyes, mine completely devoid of fear. My speech had given me enough strength.

This dissatisfied Grad so he dug his nails into my arms causing me to grunt in pain. "Nice choice of last words. I would have gone for something slightly nobler if I were you."

"So here's _your_ chance." An arm suddenly swung around Grad's torso and pulled him off of me. He hadn't been expecting it in the least, so he had no time to react when the newcomer tossed him to the ground and put a foot over Grad's chest.

"Grison?" Grad demanded as he looked up at his attacker. I think the pair of us were equally shocked to see that my saviour was, indeed, Grison. Even the way the scarf he wore around his neck managed to billow in the breeze made him look like a triumphant super hero.

"I thought you were done with this." Grison's gaze looked hurt as he stared at the other Team Rocket grunt. "You've disappointed me." He lifted his foot up off of Grad's chest and pointed a thumb to where Grad's Scyther was unconscious. Hovering above it was a Ledian that I assumed belonged to Grison.

"Grison, wait." Grad shot to his feet and grabbed the other man by his shoulders. The blond's glare didn't relax and I watched as shame clouded Grad's previously smug face. "Grison…" his eyes grew wide with a kind of worry in them, almost as though he were afraid he had lost the other Team Rocket grunt. "Please…"

The blond said nothing and turned his eyes toward me. His heavy glower turned into a soft rush of concern as his eyes locked on me. Grad released the other Team Rocket grunt's shoulders and looked from Grison's worried gaze to me before letting out a loaded sigh. He sounded broken. Maybe that was what drew Grison to fix him so badly. Maybe he was the only one who could see Grad's cracks.

The black haired Team Rocket grunt recalled his unconscious Scyther into its Pokeball and simply stuck his hands in his pockets. He seemed to disappear as he walked away between the trees. Grison's gaze trailed him every step he took.

Grison let out an equally heavy sigh before he kneeled down next to me on the ground. His eyes were locked on mine as he asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head. I saw that I had teeny blots of blood where Grad's fingernails had dug into my arms and my chest and neck hurt quite a bit. But these injuries were nothing compared to the internal bleeding I had received the last time Grad had attacked me. At least I didn't have to go to the hospital again.

Grison pulled his scarf off of his neck and gently tied it around mine. "He left quite a bruise on you. I think you'll need this more than I will." I didn't argue as he finished tying the knot of the scarf. I could feel my throat swelling from all of the pressure Grad had applied to it and could feel my heartbeat pounding so strongly against my chest. I knew it mustn't have looked too good.

"Why did you come here?" I managed to croak out. Had he followed me, sensing that I was in some kind of danger? But that didn't make sense. He had thought I was heading for Mahogany.

"I got reassigned, to the Slowpoke Well. I came to tell Grad the good news." He smiled gently at me as he got up and helped me to my feet. "I guess I just came at the right time."

I wiped dried tears from my face and nodded.

"You gonna be okay?"

I just nodded, unsure of what I was supposed to say. It wasn't like I could get any worse.

Grison started walking out into an open clearing. From there he nodded towards the direction of Azalea Town. "I'm heading this way." He stated, "I recommend heading to Mahogany. Javelin will find something for you to do there." He started to walk away before I grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop where he was standing. He just tipped his head at me, wondering what I wanted.

"Don't tell Sparrow or Javelin." I asked. I was so horrifyingly embarrassed that this had managed to happen again. I had been so confident, boasted to Sparrow that I could take care of myself after I was released from the hospital, that I was ashamed that I managed to have been put in the same situation. I couldn't have him or Javelin think I was weak. I shouldn't have needed saving. I should have been able to protect myself. What would Javelin think of me if he knew I was just some pathetic little girl who cried herself out of every situation? Grad was right about that.

Grison shook his head, "Whatever you want." I didn't let go of his sleeve, despite getting his agreement to what I'd asked.

"Grison…" I felt tears slipping out of my eyes once again. I wrapped my arms around his middle and cried into his chest, "Thank you." I wasn't exactly sure what I was thanking him for. For agreeing to keep this incident a secret, or from saving me from something much worse.


	40. Note: An Explanation

**Updated: 10-28-11**

… Ooh, boy, it's been that long?

I guess there are a few explanations in order… I guess.

What can I say to justify disappearing for four months?

Well, not a whole lot to say really. I'm a twelfth grader in a program studying abroad in my second language. I have eleven matriculations this year and pressure is really weighing on me. I'm also going into the army, which means I've had them breathing down my neck and I've had tons of evaluations to go to. I've also had health issues, between discovering migraine issues and that I'm anemic and having to take different tests for each of them and having a twisted ankle put me out of commission for a good month. I also live in a pretty strict boarding school, adding stress and taking away free time. I also had a nasty bout of depression that wound up causing tension in my family.

Yeah, it hasn't been a good past few months.

But that's not all really important. The honest truth as to why I haven't updated this story is because… how do I put it lightly, um, I hate it? Like, a lot. I started hating it around September. I was only updating because people were enjoying it and wanted more of it. When my readers started telling me they were hating the direction it was taking, I realized that there was no point in continuing to update.

I screwed up, I turned a decent story into a boring one and I'm sorry for everyone who enjoyed it only to start getting sick of it.

So, yeah, don't go waiting around for this to update 'cause it's not going to and I'm sorry that it's ending this way, but it is. Just pretend that the story ended somewhere around Silver running away from home or something, I kinda wish I'd ended it there. –shrug- If you have a problem with that, I honestly don't care. I wrote this story for myself and posted it here for constructive criticism and hoped that maybe other people would enjoy it. Now, I just figured it wouldn't be fair to leave you all hanging after you've been sticking with me for so long and figured I might as well let you know. I'm just sorry it took this long to write my thoughts out, just in case it wasn't obvious.

~SLTheOneAndAwesome


End file.
